Rattrapé par son passé
by Glasgow
Summary: Au détour d'une mission de routine, Vasquez a la mauvaise surprise d'être traîné devant la justice, pour répondre d'un crime qu'il a toujours nié avoir commis. Il pourra compter sur ses amis, et Faraday en particulier, pour l'aider à s'en sortir, mais l'issue demeure bien incertaine. Vasquez/Faraday établi.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle incursion au far-west, pays des cowboys sexy, pour cette fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle est écrite en entier, la publication sera donc régulière comme d'habitude, je ne suis cependant jamais contre un peu d'encouragement par quelques messages de votre part. Je suis heureuse de partager ceci avec vous, quoi que nerveuse, comme à chaque fois ;) A vous de m'aider à rendre cette aventure aussi belle que celles que vivent ces personnages qu'on aime tant.**

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite.**

 **ooOoo**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Le cri de la femme raisonna, si strident qu'il lui en aurait percé les tympans, tandis que le regard désormais vide de l'enfant le fixait comme s'il avait pu le tuer sur place. Et Vasquez se réveilla tout à coup, se redressant d'un bond, encore tout étourdi par son cauchemar. Il prit quelques instants pour se souvenir où il était, tandis que les battements de son cœur fou se calmaient peu à peu. D'une main tremblante, il essuya la sueur sur son front et ferma les yeux en tentant de retrouver une respiration plus calme.

Il avait horreur de se réveiller ainsi, il se sentait tellement vulnérable, faible, dans ces instants. Heureusement, cela lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent. Avant, c'était ainsi toutes les nuits, à tel point qu'il avait peur d'aller se coucher et ne s'écroulait que lorsqu'il était à bout de forces. A présent qu'il se sentait un peu plus serein dans sa vie, cela allait mieux. Il avait des amis, un compagnon et s'il ne pouvait effacer le passé, au moins parvenait-il à composer avec la plupart du temps.

En fait, ce n'était que depuis qu'il passait ses nuits auprès de Josh que les cauchemars s'étaient faits plus rares. Et c'était parfait ainsi, il n'aurait pas voulu réveiller l'autre homme chaque nuit par ses cris, surtout que celui-ci avait aussi ses propres démons pour le tenir éveillé plus qu'à son tour. Quand cela arrivait encore pourtant, Josh ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas, se contentant de le prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Ce n'était qu'au petit matin qu'il l'interrogeait, patiemment. La raison pour laquelle quelques mois plus tôt, Vasquez s'était décidé à se confier à lui. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de le faire, craignant par-dessus tout la réaction de l'homme qui comptait plus que tout. Comme il l'avait espéré, Josh avait réagi avec respect et inquiétude, ne le jugeant pas, se contentant plutôt de le plaindre. Après ses révélations, l'Irlandais l'avait serré contre lui, lui murmurant un chapelet de paroles douces. Cette nuit avait changé beaucoup de choses entre eux. Même s'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre depuis le début, chacun veillant sur l'autre quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, c'était à cette occasion qu'ils avaient compris, sans pour autant jamais oser le formuler à voix haute, qu'ils étaient bien plus que deux compagnons de route. Des âmes sœurs avait réalisé Vasquez.

Il n'aurait pu être plus reconnaissant pour cette réaction et les conséquences qui en avaient découlé, l'apaisant plus que jamais. Bien sûr, c'était totalement réciproque, renforçant du même coup ce lien précieux qui les unissait. Lui-même était là chaque fois que Josh doutait, flippait, chaque fois que ses angoisses le reprenaient au cœur de la nuit. Parce qu'il était marqué lui aussi, autant dans sa chair que dans sa tête. Et si devant tout le monde ils préservaient les apparences, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ils pouvaient se laisser aller à leurs traumatismes. Cela les avait rapprochés autant que cela leur avait fait du bien à chacun.

Lorsqu'il eut recouvré totalement ses esprits – ce qui pouvait s'avérer long en fonction de l'intensité du cauchemar, une raison de plus de détester ces réveils nocturnes – Vasquez ressentit le malaise de l'absence de Joshua près de lui. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se réveiller seul et lorsque cela arrivait, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il toucha les draps à côté de lui pour constater qu'ils étaient froids. Josh s'était levé depuis un moment, ce qui était encore moins bon signe. Son malaise n'en fut que plus profond.

Vasquez n'était pas accro au point de ne plus supporter d'être éloigné de son amant un seul instant. D'accord, il était accro, mais tellement d'années à ne pouvoir compter que sur lui-même lui avait permis de relativiser l'importance de Josh dans sa vie. C'était aussi bien. Cependant, ils avaient leurs petites habitudes. Dormir ensemble était l'une d'elles. Officiellement, c'était pour économiser le prix d'une seconde chambre et ça se tenait. Ils étaient pourtant certains que Sam au moins, quand ils reprenaient la route avec leurs amis le temps de quelques missions, soupçonnait qu'il y avait d'autres raisons, il n'en disait cependant rien. Leur groupe fonctionnait ainsi, pas de jugement, pas de question, cela facilitait bien des choses.

Si Josh avait jugé utile de quitter leur lit, leur chambre même, au beau milieu de la nuit, ce n'était pas pour aller à la pêche. Une fois de plus il allait mal et cela n'aurait pu davantage inquiéter le Mexicain. Car Josh dormait mal depuis Rose Creek. Non pas qu'avant il avait eu un sommeil particulièrement serein, ni que Vasquez ait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui pour en juger pleinement, puisqu'ils n'avaient partagé que dix jours ensemble avant l'attaque de Bogue. Mais dans un moment de faiblesse, l'Irlandais avait admis que c'était pire depuis qu'il s'était remis de ses nombreuses blessures. Il s'en excusait souvent, alors même que Vasquez ne s'était jamais plaint. Même quand, pendant certaines périodes plus difficiles sans qu'il n'y en ait d'explications, c'était chaque nuit qu'il devait l'aider à affronter cauchemars et crises d'angoisse, il s'y prêtait volontiers, plus préoccupé par son compagnon que ses heures de sommeil perdues. C'était quelques chose que Josh concevait difficilement, parce que tout comme lui, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe de son sort.

Vasquez se leva, se contenta d'enfiler seulement son pantalon et traversa la chambre pour se rendre sur le petit balcon, luxe qui leur avait justement fait choisir cet établissement à leur arrivée en ville. Comme il l'avait espéré, Josh était bien là, appuyé à la balustrade, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, le regard perdu dans le vague, l'air grave et pensif. Cette vision serra douloureusement le cœur du Mexicain. Bien qu'il ait vite compris que c'était en grande partie un rôle qu'il jouait, Vasquez avait été séduit par le Faraday fantasque, jovial et rieur. Un homme capable de répondre à ses bons mots avec une répartie pleine de bagou. Un homme à l'humeur toujours égale, même si bien souvent l'alcool n'y était pas étranger. Ce Faraday existait toujours, mais c'était plus que jamais un masque, qu'il tombait régulièrement avec lui, pour apparaître alors sinistre et triste, torturé. Vasquez n'aimait pas ce Faraday. Pas pour son propre petit confort, car s'il aimait être l'amant de cet homme, il appréciait également être le compagnon compréhensif et patient, toujours à l'écoute et prompt à consoler. Car c'était aussi cela la base d'une relation saine, pas seulement les rires et le sexe. Dans ces conditions, et malgré les craintes exprimées par Josh, jamais il n'avait même envisagé s'éloigner de lui.

Non, s'il était peiné par ce nouveau Faraday, c'était avant tout pour Faraday lui-même. Parce que celui-ci souffrait et cela c'était intolérable pour l'homme qui l'aimait. Alors Vasquez l'entourait d'affection quand c'était nécessaire, le secouait à d'autres moments, notamment en lui donnant des responsabilités que l'Irlandais ne se croyait plus capable d'assumer. C'était une nouvelle dynamique dans leur relation et cela fonctionnait plutôt pas mal la plupart du temps. En même temps, il n'avait pas connu grand-chose d'autre, ne passant finalement que si peu de bons moments avec lui avant que les cauchemars ne commencent.

A Rose Creek, pendant l'attaque de l'armée de Bogue, Josh avait pratiquement été tué. C'est Vasquez, lorsque les affrontements avaient cessé, qui avait filé dans ce champ où il l'avait trouvé à l'article de la mort. Les jours suivants avaient été incertains, mais ce bonhomme plus coriace que tout autre s'était accroché à la vie. Et dieu sait s'il avait eu du mérite. Outre les quelques balles, qui certaines avaient fait de sérieux dégâts, l'explosion avaient laissé des traces, pour la plupart encore visibles aujourd'hui. Son torse et son cou brûlés, en guérissant, avaient laissé des grandes cicatrices disgracieuses. Josh vivait avec parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais souvent il dissimulait mal la honte qu'il éprouvait pour ce corps qu'il apprenait encore à accepter, surtout lorsqu'il était nu. Vasquez n'avait jamais été rebuté parce cette apparence, caressant, embrassant sans fin cette peau abîmée chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, une façon de signifier à son amant qu'il était toujours aussi attirant.

Plus problématique, en plus d'être à moitié sourd d'une oreille, l'Irlandais avait perdu dans l'explosion l'index et le majeur de sa main droite. Au quotidien, pour les gestes de tous les jours, il avait appris lentement, patiemment, à s'en passer, sollicitant davantage les autres doigts et sa main gauche. Mais utiliser ses revolvers restait un problème. Ne pouvant plus utiliser sa main dominante, il était moins efficace, un peu moins précis également. Il s'entraînait beaucoup pour retrouver cette capacité, compensant par une agilité qu'il travaillait beaucoup. Vasquez continuait cependant à voir en lui un tireur hors pair et lui confiait sa vie sans hésiter quand c'était nécessaire. Mais Faraday doutait beaucoup, remettait sans cesse en question sa légitimité au sein de leur petite équipe de mercenaires.

Ce soir, c'était cela qui l'obsédait très certainement. C'était leur dernière nuit ici, le lendemain ils devaient prendre la route pour retrouver Sam et leurs comparses pour une nouvelle mission. Quand il l'avait appris, Josh avait commencé par refuser et Vasquez avait dû faire preuve de trésors d'ingéniosité pour le faire changer d'avis, rappelant notamment que c'était avec lui à ses côtés qu'il était le plus en sécurité quand ça chauffait trop. C'était ce dernier argument qui l'avait fait céder, parce que s'il y avait bien une constante chez Josh, c'est qu'il voulait plus que tout savoir son compagnon ne pas risquer sa vie pour rien. Un sentiment réciproque, ce qui les rendait aussi efficaces ensemble dans le feu de l'action.

Sans un mot, Vasquez sortit à son tour et entoura son compagnon de ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant d'appuyer son menton sur son épaule. Josh se laissa aller contre lui avec un petit soupir de contentement. S'il avait perdu une partie de sa confiance en lui alors qu'il n'acceptait pas encore son nouveau corps marqué, au moins ne repoussait-il jamais son amant quand celui-ci lui témoignait de la tendresse. C'était déjà une victoire pour Vasquez.

Au début, cela avait été loin d'être évident. Quand les blessures physiques s'étaient refermées, celles de l'âme étaient apparues plus béantes encore, laissant Josh pétri de doutes et d'hésitations. Chaque fois que Vasquez se permettait un compliment, il le repoussait, doutant de sa sincérité. Le Mexicain, compréhensif, avait dissimulé sa peine, mais cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui non plus. Et lorsque Josh avait été suffisamment remis pour avoir à nouveau une vie intime, pendant des mois il avait tenu à rester aussi habillé que possible quand ils faisaient l'amour, se refusant dans le même temps à toucher son amant avec cette main dont il avait tellement honte.

Le temps avait fait son œuvre, la patience de Vasquez avait porté ses fruits et Josh avait lentement mais sûrement retrouvé la plupart de ses marques. Mais des moments de doutes comme ce soir existaient encore régulièrement. Josh ne parlait jamais de leur contenu, Vasquez n'insistait pas, il savait que c'était inutile, que cela viendrait en temps voulu comme tout le reste.

\- Encore un cauchemar ? s'enquit Faraday.

Vasquez hocha doucement la tête, touché qu'il s'inquiète de son sort alors que lui-même était au plus bas.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, crut-il bon de rappeler, autant pour se rassurer lui-même que son compagnon. Et toi ?

\- Non. Mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. J'avais peur de te réveiller, alors je me suis levé.

\- Querido, n'hésite jamais à me réveiller quand tu ne vas pas bien. J'ai l'impression de te le répéter toutes les semaines alors que j'aimerais que ça coule de source.

\- Mais je vais bien.

\- A d'autres ! Je te connais trop bien pour me faire encore avoir.

Faraday se retourna pour lui faire face et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je vais bien ! dit-il d'une voix plus forte. Je suis juste inquiet de ce qui risque d'arriver quand on fera ce pourquoi Sam nous a appelés. Je ne suis plus très utile au milieu d'un champ de tir et je ne voudrais pas être un poids pour un seul d'entre vous. Surtout pas toi.

\- Puta madré Josh ! Tu n'es pas un poids ! Tu restes un très bon tireur, à qui je n'hésite pas à confier ma vie. Et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à te le rappeler chaque fois que la situation t'impose d'avoir confiance.

Faraday eut un sourire reconnaissant et Vasquez se réjouit de voir passer dans ses yeux cet éclat de malice qui lui allait si bien.

\- Ça va aller, l'encouragea-t-il encore une fois.

Cette fois, son compagnon hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Merci d'être toujours là, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser plus franchement.

Vasquez resserra son étreinte, mêlant sa langue à la sienne en frissonnant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit des doigts taquins, la main gauche évidemment, tenter de se frayer un chemin dans son pantalon, qu'il se souvint où ils étaient.

\- Arrête, pas ici, grogna-t-il en s'écartant.

\- Tu n'en as pas fantasmé la première fois qu'on a vu ce balcon ?

\- Crois-moi, il n'y a pas un endroit où je ne rêve pas de te faire l'amour, mais tu sais qu'on doit rester prudents.

Faraday eut un soupir de frustration, il n'insista pourtant pas, s'il aimait vivre sur le fil du rasoir, ressentir l'excitation du danger, il savait lui aussi où étaient les limites.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Vasquez heureux de sentir son compagnon un peu plus apaisé, même s'il y avait toutes les probabilités que le malaise revienne rapidement. Qu'importe, il serait là la fois suivante également.

ooOoo

Quand les deux hommes descendirent dans le hall de l'hôtel le lendemain matin, pour y prendre le petit-déjeuner comme chaque jour, ils remarquèrent immédiatement l'atmosphère lourde. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure matinale, le patron, sa serveuse et deux clients attablés, et tous arrêtèrent dans l'instant ce qu'ils faisaient pour les fixer avec tout sauf de la bienveillance. Vasquez se tendit et porta la main à son arme, prêt à réagir dans la seconde s'il le fallait. Il faisait confiance à son instinct, c'est celui-ci qui lui avait permis de survivre aussi longtemps dans ce coin de pays pas toujours accueillants pour un étranger, recherché pour meurtre de surcroît. Il avait cru pourtant qu'ici ils seraient tranquilles. Ils étaient arrivés la semaine précédente, cow-boys anonymes comme tant d'autres, et s'étaient faits discrets. Ils se faisaient embaucher à la journée là où on voulait bien d'eux et passaient leurs soirées au saloon, Faraday agrandissant leur pécule de parties de poker en paris douteux. Ils ne faisaient pas de vagues et auraient pu rester quelques jours de plus si Sam ne leur avait pas fait parvenir un message leur demandant de le rejoindre à Blue Spring. C'était à deux jours de cheval et Vasquez se réjouissait par avance de ce voyage.

Si Josh aimait le tumulte de la ville, le bruit et le monde, parce qu'il se faisait alors l'impression de ne pas avoir à penser, trop sollicité de toute part qu'il était, lui n'appréciait rien davantage que ces longues chevauchées à travers des terres sauvages où ils ne croisaient pas âme qui vive. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il pouvait se permettre de relâcher un peu son attention, lui qui passait son temps à ne dormir que d'un œil, essayant d'éviter tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un représentant de la loi.

A ce sujet, vu l'ambiance ici, il craignait avoir été dénoncé par un habitant du coin, qui l'aurait reconnu sur un avis de recherche, aussi peu ressemblants soient ceux-ci. Il avait beau avoir ses torts et les reconnaître volontiers, il ne se rendrait pas sans tout tenter avant. Il regrettait juste que Josh, qui prendrait sa défense à n'en pas douter, se retrouve mêlé à tout cela.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était toujours refusé à tomber amoureux avant lui, il ne voulait imposer son mode de vie à quiconque, le forçant à devenir un complice. Mais Joshua s'était imposé dans sa vie sans lui demander son avis et il en était heureux, même s'il se serait bien passé de devoir s'inquiéter de son sort à lui aussi.

Le patron fut sur eux quand ils arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier, sur les traits un air hostile qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu encore tandis qu'il les fusillait l'un puis l'autre du regard.

\- Vous devez partir ! On ne veut pas de gens comme vous ici !

Si cela les concernant tous les deux, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le statut de hors-la-loi de Vasquez. Il s'autorisa donc à respirer un peu plus sereinement. Il n'avait pas l'intention rester dans le flou cependant, mais Faraday se chargea de régler la question.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, grand-père ? L'argent qu'on te donne chaque jour ne te convient plus ?

\- Vous savez très bien à quoi je fais allusion. L'une des filles du bordel vous a vu cette nuit sur le balcon. C'est un établissement de bonne réputation ici, je ne veux plus de vous sous mon toit. Vous avez de la chance, chacun de nous ici est non-violent, mais quand la rumeur aura fait le tour de la ville, et connaissant Loretta et les autres filles ça ira vite, certains risquent de ne pas être aussi tolérants. Ils vont être plus d'un à vouloir vous expliquer leur façon de penser. Je ne veux pas de ça ici. Alors partez !

\- Qu'ils essayent, grogna Faraday. Vous croyez qu'on va se laisser impressionner par quelques paysans armés de fourches ?

Disparu l'homme qui la veille doutait de ses capacités d'as de la gâchette. C'était toujours ainsi quand il était dans le feu de l'action, la raison pour laquelle Vasquez ne se faisait pas de souci à ses côtés. Pourtant, cette fois ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Dans ce but, il posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Laisse tomber, dit-il à voix basse. Rassemblons nos affaires et on y va.

C'était la voix de la raison, même si sa fierté l'aurait poussé à agir autrement s'il l'avait écoutée aveuglément. C'était une option qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Les hommes comme eux n'étaient les bienvenus nulle part et quand ils étaient découverts il avait tendance à leur arriver des bricoles. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Pas avec la moitié de la ville qui risquait de leur tomber dessus dans l'heure. Cela risquait de finir dans un bain de sang et eux avec une corde autour du cou, comme c'était arrivé à nombre de leurs semblables.

\- Josh, appela-t-il un peu plus fort en voyant que l'autre n'était pas décidé à l'écouter. On y va !

\- Oui, écoute ton basané, grogna leur interlocuteur d'un ton méchant.

Vasquez éprouva autant de rage que de tristesse à cette double attaque pour ce qu'il était, surtout de la part d'un homme qui jusque-là s'était montré particulièrement amical à leur égard. Il garda pourtant son sang-froid et incita d'un regard son compagnon à faire de même.

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour rassembler leurs quelques effets, faire de rapides courses à l'épicerie pour prendre ce qui leur manquait pour le voyage… Ils se seraient volontiers passés de cette étape tant ils furent le centre d'attention et cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Les nouvelles allaient décidément vite dans le coin. Quand ils allèrent ensuite récupérer leurs chevaux à l'écurie de la ville, le propriétaire en profita pour doubler le tarif convenu, sa taxe spéciale monstres de foire comme il l'appela fièrement avec un rire gras. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre sans provoquer une catastrophe qu'ils regretteraient tous, Vasquez paya sans un mot, gardant un œil sur Faraday tant il craignait sa réaction.

Enfin, ils furent seuls sur la route, la tension refluant peu à peu. Ils chevauchèrent une bonne heure côte à côte sans rien dire. S'ils avaient agi au mieux en filant sans demander leur reste, il leur fallait à présent gérer ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais ce n'était jamais facile à encaisser. Etre juger pour ce qu'on était, qui on aimait, ce n'était jamais facile. Surtout que ce n'était rien qui aurait dû concerner qui que ce soit. Ce qu'ils faisaient, ils le faisaient dans l'intimité de leur chambre, sans rien imposer à personne. Ils s'aimaient, qu'y aurait-il dû avoir de répréhensible ? Avec le bien que cela leur avait fait à tous deux, Vasquez avait tendance à voir cet amour comme la meilleure chose au monde. Et les voilà pourtant obligés de fuir quand il était révélé… Un beau gâchis, mais qu'auraient-ils bien pu y faire ?

Ils auraient pu se disputer bien sûr. Vasquez reprochant à son compagnon d'avoir été trop entreprenant sur ce balcon, alors que lui-même avait été le premier à le prendre dans ses bras. Faraday aurait pu lui en vouloir pour sa passivité à l'égard de tous ceux qui venaient de leur manquer de respect, alors que cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire. Mais se disputer n'avait pas de sens, parce que dans ces moments-là ils ne pouvaient vraiment compter que l'un sur l'autre. D'où l'intérêt de préserver cette relation qui venait de les mettre pourtant dans l'embarras. Et pour l'instant ils avaient l'un et l'autre besoin de digérer.

Ils n'étaient certainement pas d'incorrigibles romantiques, tristes à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir se promener main dans la main. La discrétion, le secret, leur correspondaient mieux, ainsi ce n'était qu'ensemble qu'ils tombaient le masque. Mais tout de même, c'était dur d'être considérés comme pire qu'un animal si par malheur ils étaient percés à jour. Comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal, alors que cela les rendait simplement heureux. Certains hommes frappaient leurs femmes, d'autres se payaient les faveurs de toutes jeunes filles et pourtant c'était eux les monstres, alors qu'ils se contentaient de s'aimer, de se respecter. Le monde n'aurait pu être plus hypocrite !

Vasquez avait horreur de cela, qu'on le fasse se sentir minable alors même que son mode de vie n'était pas facile à assumer. Plus jeune, quand ces désirs avaient fait surface, il avait eu bien du mal à les accepter, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'était pas comme les autres. Alors il s'était nié, avait tenté d'oublier ses désirs. Dans ce but, il s'était fiancé, espérant devenir normal par cette relation. Cela avait été l'une des périodes les plus tristes de sa vie. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter le Mexique, sa famille… Un nouveau départ, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été facile. Quand il voulait avoir un homme, il devait être prudent, patient, pour être certain que celui-ci partageaient ses pulsions. Avec Josh, pour la première fois, cela avait été facile, évident. Dès le premier jour, la première heure, ils avaient flirté ensemble sans se poser de question. Avec lui, Vasquez se sentait enfin normal et pour un homme tel que lui, il n'avait aucun regret quant à ce qu'il était.

Voilà pourquoi il avait horreur qu'on lui renvoi cette anormalité, qu'il parvenait enfin à oublier, en plein visage. Le jugeant, les jugeant, pour quelque chose qui n'aurait pu leur apparaître comme plus naturel.

Et par-dessus tout, il détestait savoir Josh malheureux. Celui-ci avait déjà bien assez à devoir gérer ses traumatismes, leur relation devait être l'élément stable et sain de sa vie. Cela n'avait pas été le cas ce matin. Et Josh ne méritait réellement pas cela. A plus forte raison que Vasquez ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour tenter d'arranger les choses. Alors il supportait tant bien que mal ce silence pesant. Et il dura plusieurs heures.

Et tout à coup, telle une bouffée d'air salvatrice, à ses côtés Faraday éclata de rire. Après ce long silence, ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle s'était attendu le Mexicain.

\- Ça y est, tu es devenu loco querido ?

\- J'étais juste en train de me faire la réflexion combien ces idiots s'étaient fatigués pour rien. Ils se sont embêtés à nous sortir le grand jeu alors que de toute façon on serait partis une heure après.

Cela n'avait en fait rien d'amusant, cela apparaissait même d'autant plus humiliant à la réflexion, puisqu'ils en étaient arrivés au résultat initialement prévu mais en partant sous les quolibets, et Vasquez soupçonnait son compagnon d'en être tout aussi conscient que lui. Malgré tout, si sa remarque pouvait détendre l'atmosphère, alors il entrerait dans le jeu sans hésiter.

\- J'ai soupçonné dès notre arrivée qu'ils n'aimaient pas les étrangers, acquiesça-t-il donc, ils voulaient juste encaisser notre argent. On n'a pas dû en faire assez à leurs yeux. En même temps, ils ne transpiraient pas l'intelligence.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. J'ai laissé une note chez le barbier et je devais de l'argent à un adversaire de poker. Oups !

Cette fois, ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur. Cela leur fit le plus grand bien. Faraday rapprocha son cheval du sien et se pencha un instant pour poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Ils doivent penser qu'on est contagieux. Ils feraient mieux de se laisser contaminer si tu veux mon avis, parce qu'ils ne savent pas tout le bien qu'ils perdent avec leur pudeur hypocrite.

\- Pas sûr qu'ils auraient su ce qu'ils perdaient, je n'avais aucune intention de te prêter à eux, souffla Vasquez.

Le sourire étincelant qu'il obtint en retour fut la plus belle des conséquences à ce badinage.

\- Quel flatteur ! Mais j'apprécie.

\- Et tu sais que je suis honnête. Alors laissons-les à leur ignorance, on n'a pas besoin d'eux. On n'a besoin de personne.

C'était tellement vrai. La raison pour laquelle Vasquez préférait à chaque fois ces quelques jours qu'ils passaient sur la route à leurs séjours en ville. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, n'avaient de comptes à rendre à personne. C'était cela, la vraie liberté.

\- Je confirme, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, dit Faraday avec un petit sourire canaille.

Et sous le regard interrogateur de son compagnon, il fouilla dans une de ses sacoches et en sortit une bouteille d'alcool pleine.

\- J'ai piqué ça pendant que tu payais nos quelques achats. Ils nous le devaient bien pour leur taxe spéciale monstres.

Il ouvrit la bouteille et en avala une bonne rasade sous l'œil désapprobateur du Mexicain. Si celui-ci avait une descente facile le soir venu, il n'aimait pas boire pendant la journée, préférant garder les idées claires. Il ne dit pourtant rien, en ce moment Josh avait besoin de tout sauf qu'on lui fasse la leçon. Vasquez le savait, son amant buvait quand il n'était pas heureux. Il ne s'en réjouissait pas, mais faire son bonheur s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé et il ne s'en sortait pas vraiment bien la plupart du temps. Surtout quand le contexte, comme ce matin, jouait contre eux.

\- J'ai jamais été aussi fier d'être un monstre de foire que depuis que tu es dans ma vie, continuait Faraday en levant la bouteille bien haut comme pour trinquer avec quelqu'un que lui seul voyait, avant de la reporter à ses lèvres.

\- Merci cariño, souffla Vasquez, sincèrement touché.

C'était bien le genre de l'Irlandais ça, lui dire combien il comptait sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Mais après tout, lui-même ne fonctionnait-il pas de la sorte également ? C'était là-dedans qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. La conséquence d'une vie entière à devoir dissimuler ce qu'ils étaient.

\- Ça n'empêche, reprit-il pour aborder un sujet qui lui semblait important, ce qu'il pouvait se permettre à présent que la tension était retombée, il faut vraiment qu'on se fasse plus discrets. Ça fait deux fois que ça nous arrive. Tôt ou tard, ça finira par mal se passer.

\- Je sais, soupira Faraday. Je sais. Je ne veux pas la permission de me faire sauter au beau milieu de la rue, mais si on pouvait juste nous foutre la paix ! C'est injuste que je sois avec le cow-boy le plus sexy du coin mais que personne ne le sache jamais.

\- Je pense la même chose, tu le sais bien.

\- Quant à cette fille… De mon temps, elles savaient garder pour elles ce genre d'indiscrétions. Au pire, elle nous aurait fait chanter au lieu de nous dénoncer. Sans honneur et pas maligne.

\- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, bien sûr. Habitué de ce genre de filles ?

Vasquez n'était pas jaloux à proprement parler, il s'était toujours douté que la concurrence devait être rude étant donné le bonhomme, mais plutôt curieux. Après tout, lui-même avait un passé tout sauf prude.

\- Crois-là ou non, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de payer pour ça.

\- Oh, ça j'ai aucun mal à le croire, confirma Vasquez.

\- Mais elles m'ont appris pas mal de choses et c'est à certaines de ces filles que tu dois l'homme plein de talent que je suis dans un lit.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée en s'amusant du regard surpris du Mexicain.

\- Quoi ? On n'en a jamais parlé ?

\- Je peux te confirmer que non.

\- Oh Vas, il y a tellement de choses sur moi que tu ignores encore.

\- Apprends-moi.

C'était un progrès, Josh parlait peu de son passé alors s'il pouvait l'encourager dans cette voie, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- Et révéler tous mes petits secrets ? Voyons, tu aimes ma part de mystère, s'amusa Faraday.

Ce n'était pas complétement faux. Vasquez aimait apprendre régulièrement, patiemment, une nouvelle chose sur son compagnon, découvrir une autre facette de sa personne. D'autant qu'à chaque fois c'était une bonne surprise, un trait de caractère qui ne le faisait l'aimer que davantage. Et puis c'était agréable de savoir qu'il y avait toujours plus à apprendre, que le mystère demeurait, c'était excitant. Faraday l'avait bien compris et en jouait, autant pour obtenir de lui tout ce qu'il voulait que pour se refuser à aborder les sujets qui l'ennuyait, comme cette fois manifestement. Soit, puisque leur bonne humeur était revenue, il entendait bien qu'ils la conservent, aussi n'insista-t-il pas.

 **A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

Le reste de la journée se passa dans cette même bonne ambiance retrouvée. La conversation était fluide, les piques réciproques et le flirt constant, comme lors de chaque bon jour. Le soir venu, alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt, ils trouvèrent une clairière tout à fait adéquate pour passer la nuit. Les chevaux furent nourris, le campement installé et un feu allumé pour chauffer un repas dont la qualité serait certainement à revoir mais dont ils se contenteraient. Comme le disait souvent Josh, tant que l'alcool était correct, le reste faisait l'affaire.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent côte à côte et mangèrent en parlant à peine. Le silence était agréable après les tumultes de la ville. Entre le monde et le saloon ouvert la moitié de la nuit, avec sa musique et ses conversations assourdissantes, c'était un vacarme incessant. Or parfois, Vasquez se sentait le besoin de se poser, seul ou en galante compagnie, et profiter d'un calme bienvenu. La faute à des années de fuite, à se cacher sans faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Des maisons abandonnées loin de toute âme qui vive, des campements de fortune dans des endroits déserts… Il n'était plus habitué à composer avec d'autres personnes que lui-même. Il gérait quand il était avec son amant ou ses rares amis, avec les autres c'était plus délicat. Il y trouvait de moins en moins son compte. Surtout depuis Rose Creek.

Ce qui s'était passé là-bas l'avait profondément changé. Avoir enfin des amis, être utile à des gens de bien, avoir l'impression d'être important… C'était de belles sensations. Et bien sûr, il y avait eu Josh. Aucun homme avant lui n'avait réellement compté, c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permette. Avoir un régulier, c'était multiplier ses chances d'être pris. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti la moindre frustration à la vérité, même dans un monde où les hommes comme lui auraient été tolérés, aucun de ceux qui étaient passés dans ses bras n'aurait été autre chose qu'un divertissement. Il pensait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Avec Josh, d'entrée de jeu il avait compris que ce serait différent. Il ne s'y était pas trompé. Alors quand il avait failli le perdre… Il se serait perdu avec lui à n'en pas douter. Depuis, il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait, il se serait contenté de ne vivre qu'avec lui, loin du monde. Un peu comme c'était le cas ce soir.

Mais Josh ne partageait pas ce genre de penchants pour la solitude. Il avait besoin de monde, d'être vu… De son propre aveu, entouré il avait l'esprit occupé et s'évitait ainsi de penser à tout ce qui était déplaisant. Vasquez aurait aimé être le seul capable de lui offrir cet apaisement, mais puisqu'il en était incapable, alors il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour que son compagnon y trouve son compte. C'était simplement d'autant plus frustrant quand cette même foule, au sein de laquelle Faraday aimait se perdre, portait l'estocade, comme ce matin.

\- Tu souris, dit tout à coup Faraday.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu souris. Tu as l'air heureux.

\- Je le suis.

\- Plus qu'hier ? Et le jour d'avant ? ironisa l'Irlandais. Tu crois que je ne le remarque pas ? C'est quand on est tous les deux au milieu de nulle part que tu sembles le plus satisfait. Alors qu'en ville…

\- Eh bien, je te l'ai dit, je n'ai besoin que de toi.

Reposant son assiette à présent vide, Faraday se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te forces pour moi.

\- Et moi, je n'aime pas l'idée que tu lises si bien en moi. Pour le reste, je fais ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureux. Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, cariño.

Vasquez passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'attira à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je vais bien, insista-t-il. Mais j'avoue que ce soir, juste toi et moi devant un bon feu, c'est parfait.

\- Ça peut l'être encore plus, souffla Josh.

Seul un sourire mystérieux répondit à son regard interrogateur, mais Vasquez comprit très vite à quoi il faisait allusion quand Faraday sortit sa chemise de son pantalon et glissa ses mains en-dessous, un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa même s'il se tendit imperceptiblement.

\- Ici Josh ? N'importe qui peut nous surprendre…

\- Qui ? On n'a croisé personne depuis ce matin.

Le Mexicain ne put que hocher la tête devant tant de conviction, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui refuser ce genre de chose.

Quand ils faisaient ça dehors, c'était toujours rapide, même si cela n'empêchait pas le plaisir d'être présent. Car si Josh était téméraire, Vasquez ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de craindre être surpris dans une situation aussi compromettante. S'il se fichait de son propre sort, car il se savait depuis longtemps damné, c'était avant tout pour préserver son compagnon, qui ne méritait pas d'être jugé pour ce qu'il était, encore moins menacé.

Josh était un grand garçon tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui, il l'avait prouvé plus qu'à son tour, mais Vasquez ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir veiller sur lui, tout le temps, depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré au milieu de ce champs à la sortie de Rose Creek. Il se l'avouait rarement, mais il avait été traumatisé par la vision du corps brûlé, couvert de sang, que lui avait offert son compagnon et n'avait été capable de respirer à nouveau que lorsqu'il avait senti sous ses doigts un pouls, faible et lent, mais un pouls quand même. Il l'avait ramené précautionneusement en ville, n'étant même pas sûr que tous les combats soient finis, mais s'en foutant totalement, ne pensant pas à ses autres amis qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis que ça avait vraiment chauffé. Il avait pratiquement menacé le médecin, déjà débordé, pour qu'il s'occupe de Josh. Et durant les heures suivantes, il avait attendu devant l'hôtel transformé en hôpital de fortune, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, le sang, le sien et celui de Josh mêlé, séchant sur ses mains et ses vêtements.

Quand la seule infirmière de la ville, toute timide et l'air épuisé, était venu l'informer que son ami se reposait, que son état était stable même s'il n'était pas tiré d'affaire, Vasquez n'avait écouté aucune protestation pour se précipiter à son chevet. Du rez-de-chaussée qui servait de bloc opératoire à grande échelle, où chaque volontaire était le bienvenu pour aider dans la mesure de ses compétences, Josh avait été transporté dans une chambre à l'étage. Vasquez avait été choqué de le trouver tellement pâle, l'air si fragile, une main bandée reposant sur les couvertures, le torse couturé et brûlé. Il l'avait su gravement blessé, mais n'avait pas imaginé autant de dégâts.

Il s'était assis à ses côtés sur une chaise trouvée à l'autre bout de la pièce, avait pris sa main intacte dans la sienne et l'avait veillé. Plusieurs jours passèrent, il ne sut jamais combien. Il somnolait parfois, grignotait du bout des lèvres quelques bricoles sur les plateaux que ses amis lui montaient de temps en temps. Sam et Red venaient les voir parfois, s'enquéraient de l'état du blessé et Vasquez se désolait de n'annoncer aucune évolution. Le médecin, qui semblait seulement capable de tenir encore debout par la force de sa seule volonté, était là régulièrement, l'auscultant, refaisant un pansement, étalant de la crème sur la peau à vif… Quand il annonça enfin que Josh était tiré d'affaire, qu'il ne tarderait plus à se réveiller, Vasquez éclata d'un rire nerveux où le soulagement n'aurait pu être plus visible et sentit ses yeux se faire un peu trop humides dans le même temps. Sam, qui devait avoir eu la même nouvelle à son sourire quand il revint les voir, annonça que Goodnight, Billy et Jack se remettaient également. Ce fut la première fois que Vasquez réalisa qu'il y avait eu d'autres blessés, la première fois que Josh, pour quelques secondes au moins, ne fut pas seul à occuper toutes ses pensées.

Lors de la visite suivante, Sam le força à prendre du repos, dans un vrai lit. Il promit de rester pendant ce temps aux côtés de l'Irlandais, pour ne pas qu'il se réveille seul, la plus grande crainte de Vasquez. Celui-ci commença pourtant par refuser la proposition. Mais quand il fut menacé d'être traîné hors d'ici par la force par Red, il accepta finalement, non sans maugréer son mécontentement tandis qu'il quittait la pièce, maudissant Sam en Espagnol sur plusieurs générations. Il se rendit dans une maison voisine, où on avait mis une chambre à disposition pour eux tant que l'hôtel était pris d'assaut par les blessés. Il remercia son hôtesse pour son accueil généreux et pris enfin conscience de son état d'épuisement en entrant dans la petite pièce coquette. Il ne prit la peine que de retirer ses bottes et dormait déjà quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Lorsqu'il émergea, il ne sut après combien de temps, c'est pratiquement en courant qu'il regagna l'hôtel. Sam, qui n'avait pas bougé comme promis, annonça que Josh avait remué. Vasquez s'en voulu d'avoir manqué cela. Il se promit de ne plus quitter cette chambre avant le réveil de son compagnon. Cela arriva quelques heures plus tard, même si ce fut terriblement bref. Puis les moments de conscience furent de plus en plus longs les jours suivants et rapidement, Josh reprit des forces, retrouvant du même coup sa gouaille habituelle. Et Vasquez ne fut jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'il se fit insulter pour lui avoir refusé un verre de whisky.

Quand ils purent enfin quitter Rose Creek, de longues semaines plus tard, s'en allant chacun de son côté avec la promesse de se retrouver chaque fois que l'un des sept aurait besoin des autres, Vasquez et Faraday n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter pour partir ensemble. A partir de là, chaque fois qu'il l'avait dans ses bras, Vasquez se fit un devoir de rassurer son amant sur son corps qui portait tant de stigmates, chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar de le calmer.

Depuis lors, Vasquez avait gardé l'habitude de veiller sur l'autre homme. Avoir manqué de le perdre l'avait rendu d'autant plus concerné, se faisant au passage la promesse qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il n'était jamais revenu sur sa parole. C'était devenu un de ses buts et il prenait ce rôle à cœur. Il le rassurait sur ses capacités, aussi bien au quotidien que lors des moments plus intimes. Ce n'était pas difficile, il pensait chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il ne mentait, et encore il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge par omission, qu'en cachant combien le Faraday du début, celui qu'il avait rencontré et qui lui avait tellement plu en un temps record, le Faraday plein d'assurance, lui manquait terriblement. L'avouer n'aurait fait du bien ni à l'un ni à l'autre, il y avait plus important. Et puis, il ne perdait pas espoir de revoir Josh aussi heureux qu'avant.

A cet instant, il semblait l'être, mais c'était fugace, et c'était plus la fierté d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait aguiché Vasquez et cela avait fonctionné. Cela n'avait rien d'un miracle, le Mexicain n'était jamais contre une partie de jambes en l'air, à la lueur d'un feu de camp c'était une ambiance particulière qu'il aimait en prime. S'il pouvait prendre son pied en faisant plaisir à son amant, alors il pouvait bien envoyer paître la petite part de raison qui lui rappelait que faire cela dehors pouvait être dangereux, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Si son excitation commençait à monter en flèche, il ne pensa pourtant qu'à Josh et à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Dans ce but, il l'embrassa dans le cou, là où la peau était brûlée, cette partie de son corps dont Josh avait tellement honte mais qui n'avait jamais gêné le Mexicain. Les gémissements qu'il obtint en retour ne trompaient pas. C'était parfait, car il aimait ce corps, avec ses cicatrices et ses blessures, et entendait le lui faire comprendre pour que Josh l'aime à nouveau lui aussi. En ce sens, il allongea son amant, ouvrit sa chemise et prit son temps pour le contempler tout en caressant ses flancs.

\- Tu es si beau.

\- Shh, ne dit pas ça, souffla Faraday en détournant la tête.

\- Alors laisse-moi te montrer comme je te trouve beau.

Rien de plus normal, ils étaient davantage des hommes d'action que de paroles, ce serait donc plus clair ainsi. S'installant à califourchon sur ses hanches, il commença par l'embrasser profondément, aimant combien malgré ses doutes Josh lui répondait totalement. Puis, lentement, ses lèvres furent partout, goûtant chaque cicatrice, même les plus anciennes, caressant les brûlures. Cette peau le rendait fou, qu'importe ses quelques imperfections, tout comme il aimait Josh, malgré ses quelques imperfections également. Il craignait que celui-ci en doute parfois, ce qui était inacceptable. Alors il ne cessait entre deux baisers de lui murmurer des mots tendres, dans un mélange de leurs deux langues, qui se mêlaient aussi bien que leurs deux corps.

Les regards se firent plus intenses quand ils furent à nouveau face à face. La lueur épanouie dans les yeux de Faraday ne brûlait que dans ces moments-là, c'était peu mais déjà tellement beaucoup.

\- Merci, dit-il dans un murmure en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

La gauche, toujours la gauche, ne put s'empêcher de constater Vasquez avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Mais de quoi, cariño ?

\- Je me sens bien avec toi. Tu es le seul à me faire ça.

\- C'est tout ce que je veux. Je t'aime.

Faraday sourit, mais ne répondit rien. C'était quelque chose que Vasquez disait rarement, l'Irlandais en revanche n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. Ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi. Avouer être attachés à ce point était pour eux, tellement habitués à se débrouiller seuls, une preuve de vulnérabilité. Vasquez apprenait à vivre avec à l'occasion, pas Faraday, pas encore. Ce qui était absurde dans la mesure où chacun de leurs actes trahissait leurs sentiments, mais dans ce domaine rien n'était simple avec eux.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers et Vasquez termina de déshabiller son amant, qui frissonnait sous ses caresses.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais faire ça vite quand on est dehors, le taquina-t-il.

Vasquez haussa les épaules.

\- Au point où on en est, marmonna-t-il. Même à moitié habillés, si quelqu'un débarque dans le feu de l'action, il n'aura aucun doute sur ce qu'on fait. Quitte à être perdus, autant que ça vaille le coup.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, sourit Josh, je me sens jamais autant en sécurité que quand je suis dans tes bras.

\- Pas sûr qu'à cet instant précis je sois capable de nous défendre.

\- Et moi, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Faraday l'embrassa puis tendit le bras pour attraper le ceinturon de son compagnon, qui avait été abandonné pas loin un peu plus tôt, et le posa tout près d'eux. Vasquez n'était pas certain que cette initiative présente un quelconque intérêt, mais il apprécia l'effort.

Son compagnon avait à peine lâché ses colts qu'il l'avait attiré à lui, ouvrant son pantalon pour y glisser les mains. Vasquez se tendit en gémissant.

\- Querido, tu es plus doué avec trois doigts que bien des hommes avec cinq, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Alors arrête de douter de tes capacités.

\- Oui, enfin, je doute que ce talent-ci en particulier nous soit utile si on a des embrouilles, s'amusa Josh et son amant fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne perdait pas sa bonne humeur récemment retrouvée.

\- On sait jamais, ça pourrait faire une distraction efficace.

\- Idiot ! dit Josh en riant. Comme si tu étais du genre à me laisser mettre la main dans un autre pantalon que le tien.

\- Disons que ça me donnerait une bonne raison d'abattre ce rival dans la seconde.

\- Ainsi donc, tu protèges ma vertu ?

Vasquez aimait ce ton joueur que l'autre parvenait à adopter, c'était si rare qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un bon signe.

\- Quelle vertu ?

\- Oh !

Faraday prit un air faussement outré avant de reprendre sa tâche. Quand l'excitation fut à son comble, il s'allongea sur le côté et Vasquez s'installa derrière lui.

\- C'est comme ça que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Ce n'était guère une surprise qu'il lui tourne le dos. Alors qu'au début Josh aimait lui faire face, le fixer dans le feu de l'action, cela avait changé comme tout le reste. C'était comme s'il avait besoin de se cacher, même dans un moment aussi intime, ce qui était un échec pour Vasquez, qui tentait de faire passer son amour, son attirance, dans chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers. Mais il ne voulait l'obliger à rien, alors comme toujours il ferait comme son compagnon voulait.

\- Je trouve ça excitant, acquiesça Faraday en saisissant la main qui s'était posée sur son ventre. Toi dans mon dos, pratiquement habillé alors que je suis nu, ton souffle dans mon oreille…

\- Tu as pensé à tout. Ça me plaît.

C'était vrai, c'était effectivement une image particulièrement excitante qu'il lui avait brossée. Cela l'était d'autant plus que cela semblait lui plaire. Parce que Vasquez, tout au fond de lui, dans une partie reculée de son cerveau qu'il se refusait à écouter la plupart du temps, ne cessait de craindre qu'un jour Josh n'aurait plus envie de lui non plus. Alors chaque fois qu'il le désirait, qu'il prenait plaisir à s'offrir à lui, cela retardait d'autant l'échéance.

\- Et vas-y lentement, reprit Josh. On a tout notre temps et j'ai envie qu'on savoure, qu'on en profite.

Ça, c'était nouveau. En général ils se retrouvaient dans le désir de faire ça vite et bien, préférant garder la tendresse pour d'autres moments, là où le sexe était au contraire un exutoire. Que Josh fasse cette demande justement dans un endroit où ils étaient pourtant vulnérables aurait pu paraître déplacé, mais Vasquez n'y songea pas un instant. Prendre leur temps témoignait d'un attachement véritable, pas juste d'un simple désir de se soulager le plus rapidement possible. Et s'ils avaient le plus souvent des difficultés à parler de sentiments, tant qu'ils pouvaient au moins en faire preuve par leurs gestes, alors tout était pour le mieux.

Quand il fut en lui, Vasquez bougea avec lenteur, la respiration rendue lourde par le plaisir qui montait peu à peu. Ses mains étaient partout sur le corps offert, tandis qu'il embrassait sa nuque, mordait son épaule. Josh était terriblement réceptif, passant le bras derrière lui pour caresser son flanc, murmurant régulièrement son assentiment entre quelques gémissements de satisfaction.

Un coyote hurlait au loin, le feu près d'eux éclairait la scène d'une lueur intime, la peau de son amant était terriblement douce sous ses lèvres… L'instant était parfait et Vasquez, d'autant qu'il en avait obtenu la permission, avait bien l'intention que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Et ce fut diablement bon, surtout lorsqu'ils atteignirent la jouissance l'un après l'autre, chacun pouvant savourer l'extase de l'autre autant que le sien.

Ils eurent ensuite le bon sens de se rhabiller avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Evidemment, leur étreinte ne laissait guère place au doute quant à leur lien, mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop leur en demander.

Le silence était agréable après la passion déployée. Mais Vasquez savait que cela ne durerait pas, Josh était du genre à parler, toujours, de tout, de rien, sa façon de contrôler la situation. Ce soir pourtant, son compagnon fut surpris par le sujet abordé. De la part de quelqu'un qui fuyait l'intimité comme si elle risquait de le blesser, c'était une première.

\- Vas, de quoi tu as envie ?

\- De quoi ? De toi bien sûr.

\- Flatteur, rit Josh. Non, je parle pour la suite. A l'avenir. Pour nous…

\- Oh…

\- Allez, tu as dû y réfléchir.

Plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais le Mexicain n'était pas sûr que ce soit judicieux de tout déballer. Pas avec un homme qui avait encore tant de mal à se projeter. Mais celui-ci se montra insistant, l'embrassant doucement avant de lui lancer un regard d'une tendresse rare.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, plaida-t-il. J'ai besoin de savoir pour… enfin, pour être capable de faire ce qu'il faut. Tu dis souvent qu'avec moi tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. C'est terriblement agréable à entendre, mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas totalement la vérité. Quand on est en ville, tu es sur le qui-vive, moins détendu… et ça me fait culpabiliser.

Vasquez fut certes surpris, mais surtout touché de la demande. Prendre soin de Josh, il s'en acquittait volontiers et ne s'en serait certainement jamais plaint, mais il était agréable parfois de savoir que cet intérêt qu'il avait pour lui était réciproque. C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il prit la parole, bien décidé à ne rien cacher, tandis que sa main se faisait caressante dans le dos de son compagnon.

\- Tu connais ma situation, dit-il donc. J'ai souvent l'impression d'être un homme libre en sursis. Quand on rencontre des étrangers, je suis concentré sur mon environnement en permanence, à me méfier, à espérer être capable de repérer celui qui pourra potentiellement me dénoncer avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'agir. Une prime de cinq-cents dollars ça attise forcément les convoitises, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire confiance au premier venu.

\- Je comprends. Mais rappelle-toi que je suis toujours avec toi quand on est en ville. Je ne laisserai jamais personne t'envoyer en prison. On sait se défendre. Et on le fera s'il le faut puis on fuira, ça ne sera guère différent de ce qu'on fait déjà maintenant, à bouger souvent et à risquer nos vies pour des étrangers. La différence c'est que cette fois on le fera pour nous protéger nous-mêmes.

\- J'apprécie la proposition, mais sincèrement, je préfèrerais qu'on n'ait pas à en arriver là, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi... Et puis, ce n'est pas la seule raison.

\- J'écoute, l'encouragea Josh en caressant sa main.

\- Avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête, j'ai pris l'habitude d'être seul, de me cacher... Je crois que j'y ai pris goût. Je me contenterai facilement de toi pour seule compagnie.

\- Tu voudrais ça ? Juste toi et moi, tout le temps ?

\- Je refuse surtout de te l'imposer.

\- Minute, là on parle seulement de toi. C'est ce que tu voudrais ?

\- Eh bien, oui, souffla Vasquez avec tout de même un peu d'hésitation. Toi et moi, une petite maison isolée et personne à fréquenter sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité... Je sais que c'est pas faisable, mais pouvoir au moins s'approcher de ce fantasme ça me plairait bien. Mais une fois encore, je ne voudrais surtout rien t'imposer que tu ne voudrais pas.

\- Il y a du whisky dans ta vision de cette vie parfaite ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit Vasquez en éclatant de rire. On aurait toujours la possibilité d'en acheter, des litres et des litres si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Alors ça ne serait pas aussi terrible. Et puis, tu te débrouilles assez bien au poker. Je pourrais me contenter de toi comme partenaire. On miserait des faveurs sexuelles à la place de l'argent, comme ça même le reste de la soirée ensuite serait agréable… Oui, je pense qu'il y aurait définitivement pire comme vie. Et puis, ça m'éviterait d'être un boulet pour vous comme je vais l'être dans les jours à venir.

\- Arrête avec ça Joshua ! Tu es plus utile que bien des hommes et j'aimerais que tu cesses d'en douter.

Il marmonna quelques insultes dans sa langue natale, les choses qu'il ne voulait pas que son compagnon comprenne quand les mots dépassaient ses pensées, mais revint très vite à l'anglais en voyant le regard curieux peser sur lui.

\- C'est une belle vision de ce que pourrait être notre vie, mais encore une fois je refuse d'exiger de toi pareille concession. Ne te méprends pas, j'aime ce qu'on partage et je m'en contente parfaitement. Je ne veux rien de plus, tant que tu es bien.

\- Je suis bien partout avec toi. Et je suis encore mieux quand tu es bien toi aussi. Je sens depuis un moment que ce n'est pas toujours le cas, même si tu essaies de le cacher, pensant, peut-être à raison mais ça n'est pas juste pour toi, que j'ai déjà assez de choses à gérer. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, plaida Faraday d'un ton assuré qui ne faisait que confirmer le propos. Je sais que ces derniers temps je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre, mais ce n'est pas juste pour toi de devoir subir en permanence. Je peux être là moi aussi et faire ce qui doit être fait. Non seulement tu le mérites, mais en plus ça me plairait de le faire pour toi. Je ne te le reproche pas, mais ces derniers temps tu me maternes un peu trop, ce qui n'est bon, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Alors je ne te promets pas de me transformer tout à coup en ermite, mais si tu as besoin de cette tranquillité parfois, je suis tout à fait disposé à te l'offrir. Je serais aussi heureux avec toi seul loin de tout que dans le plus bondé des saloons.

Vasquez avait écouté chaque mot avec attention, aimant ce qu'il entendait. Non seulement Josh était prêt à ce genre d'effort pour lui, ce qui n'aurait pu être plus belle preuve d'attachement, mais en prime il démontrait, probablement sans même s'en apercevoir, qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour aller mieux. C'était terriblement rassurant. Peut-être plus encore que la perspective de goûter à la vie telle qu'il la rêvait pour eux deux.

\- Merci cariño, tu as dit à peu près tout ce que j'espérais entendre. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça représente pour moi. Cet avenir c'est un sujet sur lequel nous pourrons revenir plus tard. Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne sera pas pour les jours à venir, inutile donc de se prendre la tête. Mais je suis content que tu ne me prennes pas pour un fou avec mes désirs.

\- Tu es déjà bien assez fou à vouloir partager ta vie avec moi, s'amusa Josh.

\- C'est ce que je me dis parfois. Pourtant, aussi improbable que ça me serait apparu il y a seulement quelques mois, je suis heureux avec toi. Plus que je ne pensais pouvoir l'être un jour.

Josh lui offrit un beau sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Tout pareil pour moi mi amigo, marmonna-t-il ensuite.

Pour quelqu'un si peu à l'aise avec ses sentiments, qu'il se contente de baragouiner ces quelques mots était déjà une sacrée victoire. Entre cela et son sourire, Vasquez s'estimait être un sacré veinard.

Ce fut dans cette atmosphère particulièrement détendue, avec les hurlements d'une chouette au loin et les lueurs de leur feu qui faiblissaient lentement, qu'ils s'endormirent finalement.

ooOoo

Le feu était presque mort quand Vasquez se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger alentour. Il s'interrogea ensuite sur ce qui avait pu le tirer d'un repos serein quand près de lui, Josh gémit dans son sommeil. C'était un gémissement de détresse, douloureux. D'instinct, Vasquez le prit dans ses bras, pour constater ses frissons et la fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait sa peau.

\- Hey, dit-il à voix basse. Tranquillo. Tranquillo… Tout va bien.

Les mots ne semblèrent pas l'atteindre, alors le Mexicain caressa doucement son dos, le serrant davantage contre lui. Le corps tendu à l'extrême lui sembla plus frêle que jamais et son visage animé de tics nerveux le faisait paraître si vulnérable qu'on aurait dit un petit enfant. Vasquez eut mal à ce constat et se sentit terriblement impuissant. Alors il continua à le serrer contre lui, le caressant sans fin en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, priant pour qu'il se réveille, qu'il se calme.

Dans un cri, qui fit se tordre le vendre de Vasquez, Josh se réveilla brusquement, s'asseyant d'un mouvement presque brutal, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration haletante. Il resta un moment ainsi, tournant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tout va bien, répéta Vasquez, qui s'était redressé lui aussi, posant une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son bras. C'était juste un cauchemar. C'est fini à présent. Tu es en sécurité.

Enfin, les mots portèrent leurs fruits et Josh se détendit, au moins un peu, quoi que son air torturé ne le quitta pas. Il leva la main droite devant lui et lorsqu'il ne put que constater que même s'il était désormais à l'abri, ces images qui le hantaient avaient un fond de vérité, en témoignait cette main mutilée, il étouffa un sanglot. Vasquez ne sut pas si c'était du désespoir ou de la rage, il ne posa pas la question. Il savait de toute façon comment réagir dans pareille situation, il en avait l'habitude.

Il prit la main source de tant de tourment dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Si lui n'était pas dégoûté, n'avait pas le moindre mouvement de recul, alors son compagnon accepterait, au moins pour ce soir, cette partie de lui avec laquelle il était obligé de composer. Le Mexicain embrassa les cicatrices lentement, y mettant dévotion et adoration, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme en souffrance qu'était son compagnon. Et cela sembla enfin fonctionner tout à fait. La respiration de Josh se calma et son corps se détendit totalement.

\- Vas ? appela-t-il, comme s'il reconnaissait seulement son amant.

\- C'est moi, confirma celui-ci. Je suis là. Je veille sur toi. Plus rien ne peut t'arriver.

Josh hocha la tête, puis essuya son front moite de sa main libre.

\- Tu veux en parler, cariño ? s'enquit Vasquez d'une voix douce.

Cette fois, la tête fut secouée de gauche à droite avec force, mais Vasquez ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était toujours ainsi avant que Josh ne se confie finalement. Comme s'il avait besoin de nier une ultime fois cette dépendance pour son compagnon dont il faisait pourtant preuve dans ces moments-là.

\- Encore cette foutue explosion, dit-il dans un souffle d'une voix douloureuse. J'ai l'impression de la revivre sans fin. Et avec elle, la douleur, la peur. C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne jusqu'à mon réveil dans cette chambre d'hôtel, avec toi à mes côtés. J'ai cru que j'allais crever ! Je voulais crever tellement j'avais mal ! J'ai l'impression de le revivre sans fin, toutes les nuits. Avec toujours cette même trouille. Et cette impression de te perdre…

L'instant d'après, il s'était blotti contre Vasquez, qui ne voyait rien d'autre à faire que reprendre ses caresses.

\- Tu es sauf, dit-il maladroitement, à ce stade ne sachant plus vraiment comment l'aider. Et tu ne m'as pas perdu. Je serai toujours là. Ok ?

\- Ok.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, jusqu'à ce que Faraday ne lève les yeux vers lui, son visage se faisant implorant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cariño ?

\- Ça ne durera pas toujours.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu ne seras pas toujours là. Parce qu'un jour, tu en auras marre de t'encombrer d'un fichu infirme. Tu en auras marre de ne pas passer une nuit correcte à cause de moi.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi cabrόn ! Est-ce que je me suis déjà plaint ? Est-ce que toi-même tu n'es pas là quand c'est moi qui en aie besoin ? Toi et moi, on est là l'un pour l'autre, on forme une équipe, c'est comme ça. Et tôt ou tard, tout redeviendra comme avant. Ce qui ne nous empêchera pas d'être encore là l'un pour l'autre. Parce que je t'aime. Et tu peux être mal à l'aise avec ça, mais tu m'aimes aussi, on le sait tous les deux.

Josh comme à son habitude dans ces moments-là ne répondit rien, se contentant d'opiner du chef. C'était suffisant. Vasquez ne demandait rien de plus, il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Ils s'allongèrent en silence, sans se séparer l'un de l'autre.

\- Merci, murmura Josh, le visage dans le cou du Mexicain, si bas que celui-ci faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et ne cessa pas ses caresses dans son dos.

Vasquez resta éveillé longtemps, veillant sur le sommeil de son compagnon, comme si cela pouvait garder les cauchemars éloignés. C'était peut-être bien une coïncidence, mais en tout cas cela fonctionna. C'est donc rassuré, bien que cela ne soit que provisoire, qu'il se laissa aller à son tour, plongeant pour sa part dans un sommeil sans rêve, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné.

ooOoo

Au matin, malgré sa nuit écourtée, Vasquez fut le premier réveillé. Se levant aussi silencieusement que possible, il ralluma le feu et mit du café à chauffer. Après être allé nourrir les chevaux, il revint près de Josh et l'observa. Son compagnon semblait détendu, c'était agréable à constater, aussi profita-t-il du spectacle un bon moment, oubliant du même coup les tourments des heures précédentes.

L'Irlandais émergea lentement quand l'odeur du breuvage enfin chaud commença à se répandre tout autour d'eux.

\- Hmm… Tu as fait le café ?

\- Bien sûr, opina Vasquez avec un sourire. Je sais que c'est la première chose que tu peux avaler le matin.

\- Toi et moi, on sait que ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité, dit Josh avec malice tout en s'asseyant sur les couvertures, se frottant les yeux pour en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.

Gêné, Vasquez baissa les yeux aux souvenirs de nombreuses étreintes matinales. En même temps, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant que Josh les emmène sur ce sujet. Après une mauvaise nuit comme celle qu'il venait de passer, il faisait toujours de son mieux pour donner le change une fois le soleil levé, il ne parlait jamais de ses tourments, préférant les laisser dans le secret de l'obscurité. Vasquez jouait le jeu à chaque fois, trop content de retrouver, en tout cas la plupart du temps, l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

\- Ouais, ben ce menu ne sera pas à la carte aujourd'hui, on doit se mettre en route rapidement.

\- Oh, soupira Josh, la jouant plus peiné qu'il ne l'était vraiment. On dirait presque que ça te fait plaisir.

\- Crois-moi, je ne prends aucun plaisir aux moments où tes lèvres ne sont pas sur moi.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Puisque tu en es aussi frustré que moi, j'accepte donc de rester sage.

La conversation était si absurde que Vasque ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Et putain, c'était si agréable d'aussi bon matin ! Surtout en référence à la façon merdique dont ils avaient commencé leur journée la veille.

\- Tu veux des œufs ? demanda-t-il en servant deux tasses de café.

\- Oui, mais seulement si tu t'en occupes.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, s'amusa Vasquez. Je ne sais que trop bien que pour toi préparer un repas consiste à remplir deux verres du meilleur whisky que tu puisses trouver.

\- Et tu ne t'étais jamais plaint jusque-là, nota Josh, faisant mine d'être vexé. Je te laisse à ta tambouille, moi je vais pisser.

Vasquez s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer que c'était le genre de détails dont il se serait volontiers passé, quand un tout autre détail attira son attention. Josh effectivement fut plus long que d'habitude pour se lever et sa démarche ensuite sembla raide. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, que la douleur dans sa cuisse, là où une balle l'avait blessé, s'était réveillée. Cela arrivait souvent, surtout après une longue journée passée à chevaucher. Et la tension dans tout son corps durant la nuit n'avait certainement rien arrangé.

Tant pis pour leur rendez-vous le lendemain avec Sam et le reste de leurs amis, ils arriveraient certainement en retard. Parce que si Josh, à cause d'un vieux reste de fierté que Vasquez aurait bien voulu lui voir abandonner au moins lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ne disait rien, se contentant de serrer les dents en s'agrippant à ses rênes plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, le Mexicain savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir à cheval toute la journée. Il trouverait donc une parade pour les faire poser pied à terre dans l'après-midi et feraient patienter leurs amis un jour de plus. Tout pour épargner Josh, qui avait bien assez d'autres souffrances pour au moins ne pas subir celles de sa jambe blessée.

Aux alentours de midi, ils s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner au bord d'une rivière et Vasquez en profita justement au moment où ils envisageaient ensuite de remonter en selles, déclarant qu'il avait envie de passer l'après-midi à pêcher. Ce n'était pas totalement crédible dans la mesure où ce n'était certainement pas son activité favorite et Josh ne fut pas dupe, en témoigna le regard suspicieux qu'il lui lança. Mais lui-même n'aimant justement rien d'autre tant que la pêche, Vasquez avait su jouer les bonnes cartes, il n'insista pas. Mieux, lorsqu'il s'assit au bord de l'eau, frottant vigoureusement sa mauvaise cuisse, il le remercia, quoi que du bout des lèvres, se refusant à avouer sa faiblesse.

Ce fut une bonne fin de journée et agréable ensuite de manger du poisson frais au crépuscule, avant comme la veille de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre à la lueur du feu de camp. Et cette nuit-là, aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler leur paix, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre.

Le lendemain, la jambe de Josh allait mieux, mais puisqu'ils étaient déjà en retard de toute façon, ce fut lui qui proposa qu'ils prennent une nouvelle fois leur temps. Vasquez en était content, une journée de plus loin de tout, rien ne pouvait lui plaire davantage. Il devrait bien assez tôt être à nouveau sur ses gardes.

 **A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Blue Spring était l'archétype de la petite ville en pleine expansion. Sa mine prospère attirait chaque jour plus de côlons et les premiers travaux lancés par le chemin de fer à proximité feraient rapidement de la région un passage obligé. Plus de monde signifiait bien évidemment plus de problèmes, ne laissant que peu de répit au sheriff vieillissant. En poste depuis toujours, ayant connu la ville petite et calme, il peinait à gérer les débordements. Et ces dernières semaines, la situation avait encore empiré. Alors il avait décidé de faire appel à Sam et ses hommes, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire dans le coin. Il y aurait un peu d'argent à se faire, les familles préoccupées par la situation ayant constitué une petite cagnotte, ils seraient nourris et logés pendant qu'ils seraient là. Ce n'était pas la motivation première des sept hommes, mais c'était là des avantages qu'ils n'allaient cependant pas refuser.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la ville, Josh sentit immédiatement son compagnon mal à l'aise. Trop de monde, trop de gens de passage, trop de possibilités de tomber sur quelqu'un qui aurait vu son avis de recherche. Et puis, Josh lui-même était tendu. Au dernier moment, il avait essayé de se défiler, plaidant comme souvent qu'ils seraient mieux sans lui. Vasquez n'avait pas cédé parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, même si celui-ci s'évertuait à le nier. Tout au fond, Josh savait qu'il n'aurait égoïstement pas voulu être là sans lui, ce qui était flatteur malgré les circonstances.

Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, ils trouvèrent leurs amis au saloon, encore à moitié vide en ce début d'après-midi. Ils avaient étalé devant eux, au milieu des verres encore pleins, une carte de la région et Sam interrompit ce qu'il disait en les voyant approcher.

\- Nous commencions à envisager devoir nous résoudre à agir sans vous, dit-il après de chaleureuses salutations.

\- Les chevaux ne sont pas toujours aussi bien disposés qu'on le voudrait, plaida Vasquez en s'asseyant à côté de Goodnight.

Faraday lui lança un regard empreint de gratitude, appréciant qu'il ne révèle pas la vraie raison de leur retard. Vasquez avait ralenti leur rythme sans s'exprimer à ce sujet, mais lui n'était pas dupe et savait que la douleur dans sa jambe n'y était pas pour rien. Son compagnon remarquait toujours quand il avait mal, il avait simplement le tact de le couvrir de petites attentions sans en piper mot. Il appréciait ce genre de sollicitude. De même, ces journées à chevaucher écourtée lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Il détestait ce corps qu'il ne maîtrisait plus tout à fait. Cette main qui avait des difficultés à faire bien des choses, cette jambe qui se manifestait trop souvent, ces oreilles qui bourdonnaient régulièrement, causant d'affreux maux de tête, comme si le fait que l'une d'elle n'entende plus aussi bien qu'avant n'était pas suffisant. Le détail des migraines régulières, il ne l'avait confié à quiconque, mettant plutôt ses indispositions passagères sur le compte de l'alcool. Pour l'instant, Vasque n'y voyait que du feu, se contentant à chaque fois de lui faire la morale quant à ses habitudes éthyliques. C'était préférable, il supportait davantage les remontrances que devoir avouer une faiblesse de plus. Il se sentait bien assez misérable et inutile auprès de ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Le pire était bien sûr les cauchemars. Il revivait bien des nuits les minutes qui avaient précédé l'explosion, avec cette sensation horrible qu'il allait mourir. Cette sensation qui demeurait palpable dans ces songes, ceux-ci ne pouvant paraître plus réels, lui glaçant le sang, alors même que tout au fond il se savait en sécurité. C'était frustrant de se sentir aussi fragile après plus d'un an. Pourtant, il avait conscience que sa situation aurait pu être pire encore. Car chaque fois que cela n'allait pas, Vasquez veillait sur lui et le soutenait, sans jamais se montrer intrusif. Il était curieux et c'était compréhensible, mais ne posait jamais de questions, se contentant de l'entourer quand le besoin se faisait sentir.

C'était pour lui une présence inestimable. Il avait été seul bien longtemps et ne s'en était jamais plaint, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de surmonter les conséquences de ses blessures sans Vasquez à ses côtés. Bien sûr, il ne le lui avait jamais avoué, ne le ferait probablement jamais, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Vasquez n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il lui était attaché. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs probablement pas en parler davantage que lui. Parfois, les actes avaient plus de poids que les mots. Surtout entre deux hommes si peu habitués à jouer le jeu des sentiments.

Le Mexicain était cependant un peu moins regardant et lui avait dit à plusieurs occasions qu'il l'aimait. Si Faraday ne commentait jamais, il était touché quand ces mots étaient prononcés. Déjà, parce qu'ils étaient, malgré son silence alors, totalement réciproques, ensuite parce que c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui était attaché et cela s'avérait une expérience plus grisante que prévu.

\- Alors, que faisons-nous ici ? demanda Vasquez tandis qu'il s'installait près de lui.

\- Comme je l'avais déjà expliqué avant votre arrivée, plusieurs jeunes filles du coin ont disparu ces dernières semaines. Les habitants commencent à avoir vraiment peur et exigent des explications. Le sheriff a fait au mieux et soupçonne quelqu'un parmi le camp des ouvriers du chemin de fer.

\- Des filles de joie ? s'enquit Faraday.

\- Ça aurait fait moins de vagues. Non, des filles de bonnes familles. La plus âgée a à peine seize ans.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui fait croire au sheriff que le chemin de fer est impliqué ?

Sam, qui était arrivé sur place avant tout le monde, avait pris les renseignements directement auprès du représentant de la loi. Il présenta ainsi les faits à tous.

Les ouvriers du chemin de fer s'étaient installés dans un camp à quelques kilomètres de la ville voilà plusieurs mois. Au départ, les officiels de la région y voyaient là l'opportunité d'un regain d'activités, notamment en nourrissant et divertissant ces hommes. Mais rapidement, ceux-ci se contentèrent de vivre en autarcie, ne venant en ville que par nécessité. Ils avaient leur endroit où boire, sous une tente qui ne payait pas de mine mais l'alcool était bien là, ils avaient fait venir leurs propres prostituées… Nul besoin donc de s'éloigner pour trouver du divertissement à leur goût.

Alcool, paris, femmes, si cela occupait ces travailleurs sur leur temps libres, c'était également l'occasion de bagarres, de coups fourrés. Le sheriff avait dû intervenir plus d'une fois pour en mettre l'un ou l'autre en cellule. Il avait même arrêté le responsable d'un meurtre, le résultat d'une bagarre d'ivrognes mais un meurtre malgré tout. Cependant, depuis plusieurs semaines, à l'époque justement des premières disparitions, il n'avait plus eu la possibilité de s'approcher du camp, désormais gardé par plusieurs hommes armés. Seul, il n'avait pas osé se frotter à plus nombreux que lui, aussi avait-il jeté l'éponge, avant de lire dans un journal donné par un habitant, un bref résumé des exploits des sept amis, qui s'étaient frottés récemment à un propriétaire terrien avide, aidant du même coup toute une famille menacée.

Sam, pas plus que les six autres, n'avait prévu de faire de ces brèves missions d'utilité publique son gagne-pain principal, mais il était incapable de refuser dès lors qu'on lui demandait son aide, même pour être rémunéré parfois une bouchée de pain. Faraday pouvait en dire tout autant. Lui qui avait longtemps été un arnaqueur, volant l'argent partout où il pouvait le trouver, avant de filer sans attendre que le vent tourne. C'était une vie qui lui avait longtemps convenu. La première fois qu'il avait répondu présent à la demande de Chisolm, alors même qu'il ne le connaissait pas, c'était pour la perspective de quelque aventure palpitante qui faisait le sel de sa vie. Et la possibilité de séduire au passage quelques villageoises naïves éblouies par son tout nouveau statut de héros. Des aventures, il y en avait eu, plus que prévu même, des villageoises peu farouches nettement moins en revanche. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le Mexicain qui partageait désormais son lit avait eu tôt fait de les lui faire oublier. Outre la présence de ce compagnon, il était revenu de Rose Creek blessé, traumatisé et souvent à peine plus que l'ombre de lui-même, pourtant il n'avait jamais regretté. Après une vie passée à fuir la moindre responsabilité, le moindre lien avec autrui, il avait réalisé combien c'était bon de faire quelque chose d'utile pour d'autres que lui.

Par la suite, s'il avait songé à rejeter les propositions de Sam, c'était plus à cause de ses capacités plus que limitées désormais. Mais Vasquez avait beaucoup insisté, continuant à croire toujours en lui. C'était appréciable. C'était flatteur. De compter à ce point pour quelqu'un. De se voir mieux qu'il ne se sentait dans les yeux d'un autre. Alors il suivait fidèlement, aimant ce qu'il faisait, même s'il craignait souvent être plus dangereux qu'utile. Il n'était pourtant pas un mauvais tireur de la main gauche, c'était juste sacrément frustrant de ne plus être aussi rapide.

Il en était donc là plus d'un an après ses premiers faits d'armes. A monter de nouvelles combines pour aider d'autres personnes. En se disant que c'était naturel finalement d'offrir ceci à moins chanceux que lui. Et puis, le regard souvent fier de Vasquez sur lui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. En fait, il ne se l'avouait que rarement, mais il aurait été prêt à aller jusqu'en enfer pour le suivre.

Vasquez, qu'il avait senti se tendre à l'évocation du sheriff. Evidemment, croiser un représentant de la loi autre que Sam, qui était l'un des rares à connaître toute la vérité sur son passé, n'était pas pour rassurer l'homme injustement accusé de meurtre. Il posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse et lui adressa un petit sourire quand celui-ci sembla surpris de son geste alors qu'ils étaient aussi entourés. Bien sûr, lui aussi s'inquiétait souvent du sort de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais il s'était promis depuis bien longtemps qu'il le défendrait quitte à mettre sa propre liberté dans la balance. Cela envisagé, il était en paix avec ce qui pourrait arriver. Vasquez lui rendit son sourire et sembla un tout petit peu plus calme.

\- Qu'attend-il de nous ? demanda Jack et Faraday lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il savait que si son compagnon pouvait se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret, il était moins à s'en faire. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'envisager chaque option avant de passer à l'action.

\- Qu'on essaye déjà de voir ce qui se trame avec ce camp. Avant d'envisager agir au mieux.

\- L'idéal serait un appât. Voir ainsi qui exactement s'en prend à ces filles, proposa Goodnight.

\- C'est exclu, plaida Sam. Le seul appât possible serait une enfant.

\- Ou Vasquez, affublé d'une perruque, s'amusa Faraday, que la perspective ne déroutait pas tant que cela.

Ses amis rirent de bon cœur, en dehors de son compagnon, pourtant pas le dernier à s'amuser en général, mais qui cette fois se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

\- Je pense que j'aurais du mal à faire illusion. Ou alors c'est que je dois vraiment me poser des questions sur certains aspects de ma virilité.

\- Rassure-toi, je plaisantais, sourit Faraday. Aucune question à te poser, je peux le confirmer, rajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ne pensait pas avoir été entendu par qui que ce soit en dehors du principal intéressé, mais le regard de Goodnight se posant sur lui avec insistance eut tendance à le détromper. Il avait toute l'estime du monde pour l'ancien soldat confédéré, mais celui-ci avait tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise en semblant toujours savoir ce qu'il avait en tête quand Vasquez était concerné. Pas qu'il se sente jugé d'ailleurs, après tout Robicheaux ne semblait pas entretenir lui-même une relation bien différente de la leur avec Billy. C'était juste frustrant en sa présence de se sentir incapable de garder quelque chose d'aussi intime juste pour lui. Ou alors Goodnight ne le jugeait que lui, se demandant ce qu'un homme comme Vasquez pouvait bien encore trouver à l'épave qu'il était devenu. Plus mal à l'aise qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre à cette dernière hypothèse – mais après tout, ne pensait-il pas lui-même la même chose bien souvent ? – il détourna le regard, ne trouvant même plus de réconfort à sa main sous la table, que son homme serrait désormais dans la sienne.

\- Infiltrer le camp semble être la meilleure idée, dit Jack. L'un d'entre nous pourrait récolter des informations sur place en toute discrétion. Et même nous faire entrer lorsqu'il faudra intervenir.

\- Il y a juste un problème, intervint Sam. L'homme qui dirige le camp, Walter Gilchrist, est passé en ville tantôt et nous a vus tous les cinq en grande discussion avec le sheriff. Si l'un de nous y va, ça lui mettra la puce à l'oreille immédiatement.

Faraday se raidit en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Voilà qui serait amusant, d'infiltrer l'ennemi en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. L'occasion rêvée de faire son show, ce qu'il faisait mieux que personne. En prime, l'alcool semblait couler à flot là-bas, ce qui lui permettrait de noyer ses démons sans la culpabilité ensuite en affrontant le regard inquiet, voire déçu, de Vasquez. Il pourrait même en profiter pour montrer à ses amis qu'il était encore opérationnel et digne de confiance en menant à bien cette mission. Encore que, comme Vasquez le lui faisait souvent remarquer, c'était lui seul qui doutait de ses propres capacités. Ni Sam ni aucun autre homme présent autour de cette table ne lui avait jamais retiré sa confiance.

En même temps, puisqu'il en était à songer à sa capacité à faire face à cette mission, que se passerait-il s'il y allait et devait faire face à de nouveaux cauchemars ? Il ne pourrait supporter se découvrir définitivement aussi inutile qu'il le soupçonnait, car alors même les encouragements de son compagnon ne pourraient plus l'aider.

Il se sentait cruellement partagé entre son envie d'agir et cette même peur qui le paralysait depuis des mois.

La main dans la sienne le serra plus fort un bref instant, avant de se retirer tandis que près de lui, Vasquez se redressait vivement.

\- Alors c'est moi vais y aller ! lança celui-ci d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune opposition. Au moins notre retard aura eu cela de bon.

\- Vas, tenta Faraday d'un ton qui manquait pourtant cruellement de conviction.

S'il était fier de la réaction de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terriblement déçu. D'une part il était admiratif de savoir Vasquez prêt à se mettre en danger pour l'empêcher d'en faire autant. Mais en même temps, il lui en voulait de l'empêcher de prendre lui-même cette décision. Comme si, malgré ses belles paroles, il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Pourtant, le sourire que lui adressa Vasquez eut tendance à démonter cette seconde option.

\- Tu en serais capable, dit le Mexicain en le fixant sans ciller. Mais c'est plus logique ainsi. En tant qu'étranger, je suis le plus à même de les solliciter pour un boulot.

Ça se tenait, songea Faraday avec un hochement de tête, ravi de voir ses questionnements ainsi balayés.

\- Je ne cherche pas à te materner, reprit le Mexicain beaucoup plus bas, c'est simplement que c'est plus logique ainsi.

Faraday savait qu'il était sincère et puis le connaissant, malgré leur attachement mutuel, il avait également à cœur cette mission, derrière laquelle il était prêt à s'effacer, qu'importe les conséquences.

C'est alors qu'un nouveau sentiment, probablement aussi désagréable que le précédent, s'insinua en lui. De même qu'il s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir songé en premier lieu, tout occupé qu'il était à penser à lui. Cette infiltration dans le camp ennemi pouvait être dangereuse. Ce ne serait certainement pas la première fois avec un travail proposé par Sam, bien des cicatrices sur son corps pouvaient en témoigner. Alors imaginer Vasquez seul là-bas… Ils avaient manqué être séparés une fois, quand c'était lui-même qui avait failli y passer. Depuis lors, ils avaient tout fait pour que cela ne se reproduise plus et c'était assez facile parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre. Or cette fois il ne serait pas avec lui…

\- On devrait y aller à deux, ce serait plus sûr, proposa-t-il donc.

\- Ça risquerait d'être louche. Deux petits nouveaux en même temps, contra Vasquez, qui semblait plus sûr de lui que Faraday n'aurait voulu. Mais je serai prudent, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Faraday soupira en secouant la tête. Voilà une promesse qui n'aurait pu être plus absurde tant il n'aurait guère de contrôle là-dessus.

\- Il a raison Faraday, intervint Sam, lui seul sera le plus simple. Et Red restera discrètement à proximité de leur camp, prêt à agir en cas de grabuge.

L'Irlandais aurait préféré ne pas être le seul à émettre quelque objection, même s'il savait que ses amis avaient raison. D'autant qu'il avait toute confiance en Red. Mais c'était frustrant de se savoir soi-même impuissant.

\- Je pourrai même probablement entrer sur place, proposa le Comanche à son intention. Mais je devrais être discret, ce qui limitera mes investigations.

\- Vasquez, reprit Sam, tu copines avec eux et tu essaies de voir ce qui se trame. Et reviens ensuite le plus vite possible, qu'on puisse agir tous ensemble, avec tous les paramètres.

\- On fait comme ça, confirma le principal intéressé.

\- Bien. Tu commenceras demain, inutile d'arriver là-bas à la nuit tombée.

Ce temps supplémentaire à passer ensemble était une perspective agréable pour Faraday et, s'il n'en dit rien à Sam, celui-ci le fixait désormais.

\- On prendra soin de lui, fils.

Il hocha la tête en esquissant un mince sourire. C'était toujours gênant de constater à quel point, chaque fois que l'un d'eux, de lui ou Vasquez, était concerné, les cinq autres s'adressait à l'autre, comme si pour tous leur lien particulier était évident. Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais rien officialisé, mais leur absence de notion de l'espace personnel quand ils étaient ensemble ne jouait probablement pas en faveur de la discrétion. Et mieux, personne dans leur groupe ne semblait enclin à les juger, comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Venant de Goodnight et Billy, c'était logique, mais qui se serait douté de pareilles réactions de la part des trois autres ? Faraday s'estimait chanceux à ce sujet, cela aurait été difficile de se surveiller en permanence avec eux aussi. Ils devaient le faire bien assez souvent le reste du temps.

Faraday se leva à la suite de ses amis et fut surpris de voir que Vasquez n'avait pas bougé, qu'il se contentait de fixer Sam. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué aussi et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Le sheriff ? demanda le Mexicain. C'est une menace pour moi ? Je veux bien aider, tu le sais, mais pas au détriment de ma liberté.

\- Je m'en suis assuré. Il a bien ton avis de recherche dans son bureau, mais épinglé sous une pile d'autres plus récents. Il approche de la retraite et ne pense plus qu'à cette dernière affaire pour partir sur un succès. Je doute qu'il soit du genre à faire du zèle.

\- Et puis, si nous l'aidons, ça pourra le motiver à "oublier" ton arrestation, tenta Faraday. Echange de bons procédés.

Il savait d'expérience que même le défenseur de la loi le plus sérieux était prêt à s'asseoir sur ses convictions quand l'intérêt du plus grand nombre était en jeu. Sam lui-même l'avait fait en recrutant Vasquez et celui-ci ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il hocha effectivement la tête avant de remettre son chapeau puis se leva en marmonnant quelque chose en Espagnol, où Faraday crut comprendre qu'il citait le bon dieu.

ooOoo

Après leur réunion, les deux hommes allèrent déposer leurs quelques affaires dans la chambre qui leur avait été réservée. La même chambre, avec un seul lit, le message n'aurait pu être plus clair. Tant mieux, cela leur évitait la mascarade d'avoir à prétendre dormir seul avant de se retrouver ensuite.

Une fois seul avec lui, Faraday préféra avouer ses craintes à son compagnon. Et celui-ci, comme à son habitude, ne ménagea pas ses efforts pour le rassurer. Ils ne seraient pas séparés longtemps et il n'avait aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux pendant ce temps, simplement observer. Il tenait à le faire malgré les inquiétudes de son amant, se sentant le devoir comme toujours d'aider ces familles sans défense. Et c'était ce même homme bien était recherché pour meurtre… Incompréhensible…

Josh n'était pas vraiment tranquillisé pour autant, mais il le laisserait agir tant cela semblait lui tenir à cœur. C'était aussi comme cela qu'ils fonctionnaient. Etre là pour l'autre tout en le laissant agir quand c'était important. Faraday garderait donc ses inquiétudes sous silence pour la suite, patientant et gardant confiance. Le destin ne les avait pas séparés à Rose Creek, pourquoi le ferait-il davantage cette fois ?

Sam n'était pas du genre à envoyer qui que ce soit volontairement au casse-pipe, s'il mettait Vasquez en première ligne c'est qu'il pensait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien. Certes, le risque zéro n'existait pas, mais c'était une notion valable en permanence.

Vasquez le prit dans ses bras un long moment, lui promettant qu'ils ne resteraient pas loin l'un de l'autre longtemps. Ce n'était pas une promesse plus crédible que la précédente, mais Faraday trouva agréable de le croire. Puis, comme c'était plus facile d'éviter de penser, il proposa qu'ils descendent rejoindre leur groupe. De l'alcool, des cartes, voilà qui pourrait presque lui laisser croire que c'était un soir comme un autre.

Il lutta pour ne pas voir le voile de déception qui passa brièvement dans le regard de son compagnon. Celui-ci aurait certainement préféré qu'ils restent dans cette chambre pour les heures à venir, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Passer du bon temps seuls lui aurait trop cruellement rappelé ce qu'il risquait de perdre ensuite. Alors que du divertissement, c'était factice, plus rassurant.

ooOoo

La soirée ne se déroula pas aussi bien que Faraday l'avait espéré. L'alcool était de qualité et cadeau de la maison quand le patron avait compris que ces hommes étaient là pour aider la communauté. Les quelques adversaires qu'il avait pu trouver pour l'affronter au poker étaient suffisamment mauvais pour lui remplir les poches. Et Vasquez était assis près de lui.

En d'autres temps, cela aurait suffi à le contenter, mais ce soir il y avait un détail qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Détail qui avait les traits d'une serveuse plus que séduisante.

Fine, brune, aux yeux d'un noir profond, à une autre époque c'était le genre de femme que l'Irlandais se serait empressé de conduire dans son lit. A présent que son cœur, autant que son corps, appartenait à un autre, il se fichait d'elle comme de sa première paire de bottes. Et dieu sait si ce soir, il aurait d'autant plus voulu se ficher d'elle, mais c'était impossible. Pas avec la façon dont elle tournait autour de son homme. Plantée à proximité de leur table, elle bondissait chaque fois qu'un verre se vidait, en profitant pour s'approcher du Mexicain avec un sourire trop avenant. Et vas-y que je te touche l'épaule, que je glousse comme une dinde à chaque remarque même pas drôle, que je te lance des œillades… En soit, Faraday ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Vasquez était bel homme, normal qu'il plaise, normal qu'on essaie de le séduire. Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas en revanche, c'était que son compagnon rentre dans son jeu, ne s'écartant pas quand elle le touchait, riant avec elle, bavardant chaque fois qu'elle le sollicitait. Normal qu'elle persévère.

Et Faraday pendant ce temps n'osait rien dire, car ils n'étaient pas seuls et devaient éviter une crise de jalousie. Désarmé, il se contentait donc de fusiller son compagnon du regard chaque fois que celui-ci posait les yeux sur lui, mais c'était peine perdue, Vasquez ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'il y avait un problème. Cet homme, aussi compréhensif puisse-t-il l'être bien souvent, savait également parfois être incroyablement exaspérant… Alors Faraday n'eut d'autre choix que de sauver les apparences durant les heures qui suivirent, buvant un peu plus qu'il n'était bon pour s'empêcher de gueuler des choses qu'il regretterait.

Vasquez tenta bien un moment de proposer qu'ils aillent se coucher, mais il fit tout son possible pour l'ignorer, désireux de lui rendre un peu la monnaie de sa pièce. Ce fut donc finalement Sam un peu plus tard qui vint donner lui-même le même conseil, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs davantage à un ordre, arguant que la journée du lendemain commencerait tôt.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Faraday rassembla ses gains, au moins la soirée n'avait pas été totalement perdue, et se rendit vers leur hôtel, sans se donner la peine d'attendre son compagnon. Celui-ci mit quelques instants à le rejoindre mais ne pipa mot. C'était aussi bien. Même s'il était en colère, Faraday ne voulait pas d'une dispute la veille d'une séparation qui pouvait être plus longue que prévue. S'ignorer oui, mais pas s'engueuler. Quand il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée à Rose Creek, alors qu'il chevauchait à découvert, le corps criblé de balles, il avait aimé pouvoir se dire que les derniers moments passés avec Vasquez avaient été de bons moments. Ainsi, pas de regrets à avoir, de disputes non résolues ou d'excuses en attente. Il fallait que ce soit pareil cette fois au cas où Vasquez fonçait droit dans un piège. Ce serait trop de regrets dans le cas contraire.

Alors l'Irlandais ravala ses remontrances une fois dans leur chambre et entreprit de se déshabiller dans un silence qui avait quelque chose de malsain. Quand il vit du coin de l'œil que Vasquez était planté au milieu de la pièce, bras croisés et le regard dur, qui suivait chacun de ses gestes, il comprit cependant que rester dans son coin allait devenir plus difficile que prévu.

\- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? grogna effectivement Vasquez. Déjà que tu m'as fait la gueule toute la soirée !

\- Je t'ai fait la gueule ? Et tu crois pas que j'avais de bonnes raisons ?

Ok, au diable ses bonnes résolutions ! Comme si tout au fond il n'avait attendu que cela, Faraday avait réagi au quart de tour. En même temps, il ne voulait pas que l'autre se prétende la victime alors qu'il était seul responsable de cette situation de merde. Enfin, avec la fille qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

\- Arrête coño ! Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai aucun plaisir à partir demain, mais j'ai pas le choix. Et je préfère égoïstement que ce soit moi, plutôt que de me retrouver à m'inquiéter pour toi comme tu vas le faire.

Faraday eut soupir dépité en secouant la tête. C'était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait cru.

\- Mais t'as rien compris en fait ! dit-il avec un rire mauvais. Tu t'es pas rendu compte de ce que tu faisais ou t'es juste un enfoiré ?

\- Josh, por favor…

Faraday se laissa tomber sur le lit avec la désagréable impression de ne plus savoir où il en était. Que Vasquez s'amuse ainsi à ses dépens était frustrant. Qu'il soit séduit par quelqu'un d'autre était terriblement douloureux, mais en même temps, il s'était attendu depuis longtemps à ce que cela arrive tôt ou tard. Il l'aurait simplement mieux digéré si l'autre ne s'était pas évertuer à le nier. Il méritait bien ce respect, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il refusait de partir perdant, préférant attaquer pour avoir encore un minimum le contrôle des choses.

\- Tu as vu la façon dont elle te regardait ? J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait finir par t'arracher tes vêtements, grogna-t-il.

\- Attends, attends, dit Vasquez en sursautant, tu parles de notre serveuse ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Evidemment ! Si encore tu l'avais remise à sa place. Mais non, monsieur faisait le joli cœur !

\- Arrête, elle faisait son travail, rien de plus.

\- Oui, si son travail consiste à flirter avec les clients. Et arrête de prendre sa défense. Tu sais ce qui m'énerve ? Moi j'ai eu des femmes dans ma vie, je ne te l'ai pas caché, toi en revanche tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne t'étais jamais intéressé qu'aux hommes. Alors pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ce soir ?

\- Cariño, encore une fois, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit Vasquez en venant s'asseoir près de lui, calme, tellement calme que, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Josh se demanda qu'il n'avait pas un peu exagéré. Si je revoyais cette femme à l'instant, je ne serais même pas capable de la reconnaître tant elle m'importe peu. Tu dis qu'elle flirtait avec moi, mais moi je ne voyais qu'une professionnelle dans l'attente d'un pourboire.

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir encouragée ?

\- Je n'étais que poli avec elle, expliqua Vasquez en lui prenant la main. Enfin Josh, comment as-tu pu seulement soupçonner autre chose ? Je t'ai dit la vérité il y a longtemps, je n'ai jamais été attiré par la moindre femme. Et depuis un moment, il n'y a plus le moindre autre homme non plus, rajouta-t-il d'une voix douce. Comment peux-tu seulement t'imaginer que je puisse vouloir aller voir ailleurs, alors que je partage mon lit avec le cow-boy le plus foutrement bandant de ce coin du pays ?

Faraday baissa les yeux pour fixer plutôt les doigts qui caressaient sa main blessée. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir pu douter de son compagnon. Vasquez ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre raison de douter de sa sincérité, de sa… fidélité et pourtant lui ce soir n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à mal. Juste parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le Mexicain pouvait encore vouloir de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

\- Je t'aime Josh. Et il n'y a que toi.

\- Je sais, souffla celui-ci. Oui je devrais le savoir. Pardonne-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tu es jaloux, c'est flatteur. Et terriblement sexy.

Faraday rit doucement, à présent parfaitement rassuré. Vasquez n'était même pas déçu qu'il ne lui ait pas fait confiance. Il se demandait bien souvent comment il pouvait seulement mériter un tel homme. Réflexion qui ne l'aidait pas à avoir confiance dans ses capacités à le garder à ses côtés.

Tout cela, il aurait voulu le dire à Vasquez, pour qu'il le comprenne tout à fait, même si le Mexicain semblait plutôt fort à ce jeu-là. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Vasquez le voit plus fragile encore qu'il ne le savait déjà, parce qu'à force il perdrait son respect, c'était inévitable. Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge par omission, pour ne pas apparaître totalement différent de l'homme que Vasquez avait aimé à la base. Ensuite, il n'avait sincèrement pas le cœur à se lancer dans une telle conversation. Cela risquait de prendre des proportions qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas et il avait du mal à parler trop longtemps de lui, surtout sur un sujet aussi épineux. C'était trop prise de tête, à plus forte raison à la veille d'une séparation. Et puis, ce n'était tellement pas son genre. Lui était davantage du genre à aborder des sujets légers, tout le monde le voyait ainsi. Jamais sérieux, incapable de se confier… Bien sûr, Vasquez avait souvent vu une autre facette de sa personnalité, plus fragile, plus posée, mais il avait tout de même une réputation à défendre. Vasquez après tout avait aimé en premier lieu le joyeux luron toujours prompt à blaguer, à tout faire passer après son propre plaisir, ce soir il voulait lui offrir de redevenir ce personnage haut en couleurs et parfois futile. Les démons pouvaient bien rester sur le pallier au moins pour quelques heures. Et après sa petite scène, ça n'en serait que plus bénéfique.

Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Se rapprochant de son amant, il esquissa un sourire coquin, celui-là même qu'il n'utilisait que bien trop rarement ces derniers temps, et utilisa sa voix la plus doucereuse.

\- Et tu ne voudrais pas me montrer à quel point tu trouves ça sexy ?

Il obtint en retour un regard interrogateur et si ce n'était certainement pas la réaction qu'il avait espérée, il n'en était pas surpris vu le retournement de situation soudain. A lui de bien jouer ses cartes pour obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ben quoi ? plaida-t-il, taquin. C'est ma façon à moi de m'excuser.

Vasquez sourit tandis que la lumière semblait se faire dans son esprit. A présent qu'il l'avait ferré, il n'aurait aucun mal à faire en sorte qu'il le suivre.

\- Alors ? insista l'Irlandais.

\- Et après tu as peur que je trouve quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec toi ? Mais tout le monde serait tellement fade et ennuyeux à côté de toi querido.

L'instant d'après, Faraday se retrouva pris dans une étreinte presque violente, avec deux lèvres avides contre les siennes. Voilà très exactement ce qu'il avait espéré. Il avait pu percevoir comme une menace leur serveuse allumeuse, mais c'était bien entre ses bras à lui que le désir de Vasquez s'allumait. Et celui-ci n'était jamais avare en démonstration d'affection quand l'envie naissait.

Ses mains étaient partout sur son corps, défaisant les vêtements, ses lèvres ne quittant sa bouche, sa peau, que pour murmurer quelques compliments dans un mélange maladroit d'Espagnol et d'un Anglais à l'accent rendu lourd par le désir.

Avant lui, Faraday ne voyait dans le sexe qu'une finalité. Un moyen de faire baisser la tension en se vidant les couilles, répondant à un banal besoin physique qui se faisait parfois sentir. Dans ces moments-là, il fallait que ça aille vite, droit au but. Aucun intérêt dans les longs préliminaires ou les séances tendres de câlins qui n'en finissaient pas ensuite. Il voulait simplement jouir et n'utilisait l'autre que parce qu'à deux c'était sensiblement plus plaisant qu'avec sa seule main droite. Aucun sentiment, aucune démonstration d'affection quelle qu'elle soit, juste un but à atteindre le plus rapidement possible. C'était d'autant plus facile de s'y tenir qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux.

Avec Vasquez tout était bien différent. Dans leurs étreintes, il y avait de l'amour, la volonté de combler l'autre, l'attente de toujours mieux… Faire l'amour ensemble était une façon de renforcer un peu plus ce lien spécial. Tout comme des soirées passées à simplement s'embrasser en se caressant sagement, tout habillés, et il y en avait eu un paquet pendant sa longue convalescence, leur faisait le même effet. Quand ils étaient ensemble, simplement discuter, simplement se tenir la main, était aussi important que le meilleur des orgasmes. Ce qui était d'autant plus ironique que sur ce dernier point, nul n'était jamais parvenu à le combler autant que ce Mexicain tellement doué de ses dix doigts et de toute autre partie de son anatomie. Vasquez était tendre et à l'écoute quand il le fallait, quel que soit le domaine, et savait être plus dur et intransigeant quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Faraday à ses côtés avait découvert les bienfaits d'une vie quotidienne à la simplicité désarmante, tout comme il avait réalisé qu'avec une bonne dose de sentiments, le sexe n'était qu'extase. Et s'il ne crachait pas encore maintenant sur une bonne baise, bien rapide, il aimait au moins autant quand ils prenaient leur temps. Comme si se redécouvrir encore et encore, alors même qu'ils se connaissaient déjà par cœur, ne pouvait que les rendre plus forts. Parce qu'à deux, c'était comme si rien ne pouvait les atteindre, et surtout pas les doutes ou les faiblesses qui marquaient souvent leur quotidien.

Ce soir cela semblait parti pour durer. Ce qui était une bonne chose s'ils devaient être séparés dans les jours à venir. Ils se montraient entreprenants tour à tour, rivalisant d'inventivité pour arracher un gémissement, faire couler une larme, provoquer une supplique… Et pourtant, comme c'était arrivé plus d'une fois ces derniers temps, tout fini tout de même par déraper. Sans qu'ils ne le sentent arriver, sans pour autant en être réellement surpris. Parce que comme à chaque fois, à l'ultime moment, Josh voulu se retourner, tourner le dos à son amant tandis que celui-ci faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et comme souvent, Vasquez tenta de lui refuser cette faveur, voulant le regarder tandis qu'il le faisait sien. Il ne l'obligeait pas bien sûr, mais Josh s'en voulu de lui refuser cette faveur. Alors l'excitation disparue comme elle était venue, tandis l'un comprenait la détresse de l'autre, celui-ci culpabilisant de compliquer même des moments aussi simples. Vasquez n'eut évidemment aucun mot de reproche, ce que Faraday aurait ironiquement trouvé plus efficace, mais il appréciait sa compréhension malgré tout, et ils se contentèrent de se blottir l'un contre l'autre, se tenant par la main en s'endormant lentement. Ce corps que Faraday n'acceptait toujours pas, il ne le considérait pas digne d'être honoré et les compliments, les remarques rassurantes de Vasquez ne suffisaient pas toujours pour le faire changer d'avis. Parfois, souvent, il se sentait si peu désirable qu'il en venait à gâcher de bons moments. Pourtant, à la façon dont son compagnon le serrait contre lui, il sut que cela pas plus que le reste ne les séparerait pas. Ne lui restait qu'à retrouver confiance. Bientôt, se promit-il en sombrant lentement, l'agréable sensation du souffle de son compagnon dans son cou.

 **A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Après des au-revoir qui n'avaient pas eu grand-chose de viriles et qu'ils avaient choisi de se faire dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Vasquez abandonna non sans regret Josh derrière lui, chevauchant vers la sortie de la ville en compagnie de Sam et Red. Ce n'était pas une mission différente de celles qu'il avait déjà menées jusque-là, pourtant cette fois, il se sentait le cœur tout particulièrement gros. Josh l'aurait probablement abattu sur le champ s'il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait, mais c'était ainsi, il s'inquiétait de le laisser seul. Il saurait se débrouiller, il en était sûr mais cela le travaillait tout de même de le savoir livré à lui-même. Certains jours, certaines nuits, Josh n'était pas bien et le savoir affronter cela sans lui n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Et puis, en étant tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Vasquez devait admettre que la réciproque était vraie. A quelques rares exceptions près, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Rose Creek, il avait passé tout son temps auprès de Faraday et il s'était habitué à cette présence rassurante à ses côtés. C'était parfois effrayant quand il y pensait, mais cet Irlandais de malheur avait pris une sacrée place dans sa vie. Malgré tous ses défauts, la distance qu'il mettait entre eux dès lors qu'il se sentait trop vulnérable, Josh comptait terriblement pour lui, probablement trop. Mais c'était ainsi. Et que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas désagréable la plupart du temps.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, cette proximité posait problème, rendant la séparation, pourtant provisoire, tellement compliquée. Il s'acquitterait pourtant de sa tâche avec sérieux, parce que les gens qui comptaient sur eux le méritaient, parce qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir Sam. Ensuite, quand tout serait réglé, il reprendrait sa vie auprès de son compagnon et laisserait cela derrière lui avec grand plaisir.

Pour l'instant pourtant, cette perspective semblait terriblement lointaine et cela lui minait le moral. Alors il ruminait, se contentant de répondre par monosyllabes, qui ressemblaient plus à des grognements à chaque tentative de la part de Chisolm d'engager la conversation dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est là que je fais demi-tour, dit Sam, il ne faut pas qu'on prenne le risque de se montrer ensemble.

\- Et moi, je vais chercher le meilleur endroit pour me cacher avant de m'infiltrer sur place discrètement, indiqua Red. Je ne serai pas loin pour assurer tes arrières.

Vasquez hocha la tête. Il avait confiance, ce n'était pas un problème. D'autant que pendant bien longtemps, il n'y avait personne pour assurer ses arrières, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de toujours s'en sortir. Malgré tout, il aurait préféré que ses deux amis restent à ses côtés. C'était bon d'être ainsi entouré, il en avait pris l'habitude, malgré tout le mal que cela pouvait causer parfois, comme à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait agir que seul.

\- Ça ne sera de toute façon histoire que de quelques jours, rappela-t-il, se demandant si ce n'était pas lui plutôt que ses amis qu'il essayait de convaincre. Et j'ai déjà fait pire. Sam, j'ai juste une requête.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Veille sur Faraday. Il va faire croire que tout va bien, mais il a la fâcheuse tendance à être un peu autodestructeur.

\- Bien sûr. On sera tous là pour lui. C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne.

C'était totalement vrai, c'était bon cependant de se l'entendre rappeler. Et Vasquez apprécia d'autant plus que Sam ne semble pas le juger, même si sa demande avait tendance à contredire cette relation simplement amicale qu'ils essayaient de prétendre en permanence. C'était là aussi l'avantage d'une équipe soudée comme la leur, personne ne jugeait, ne posait de question. Normal que le Mexicain ne désire rien de moins que reprendre sa vie de cow-boy solitaire.

ooOoo

Quand Vasquez arriva en vue du camp des travailleurs, il fut immédiatement intercepté par deux hommes armés et il constata qu'il y en avait bien d'autres qui patrouillaient autour du périmètre investi, à se demander comment Red ne serait pas repéré.

Les gardes lui confisquèrent ses colts, lui confirmant qu'il avait bien fait de dissimuler le troisième dans son maigre paquetage, et l'informèrent qu'il lui fallait une autorisation pour entrer sur ce qui était une propriété privée. Il savait ce détail totalement faux, mais il avait entendu plus d'une fois que le chemin de fer s'arrogeait le droit de s'approprier des terrains à sa guise sous le prétexte de contribuer à amener le progrès dans une région. Il ne prit donc pas la peine de discuter et se contenta de ressortir le petit discours préparé à l'avance avec ses acolytes. De par son statut d'étranger, il peinait à trouver un travail régulier et en ville, où on n'avait pas voulu de lui, on l'avait informé qu'ici on recrutait régulièrement. Ses interlocuteurs n'eurent pas l'air surpris de sa demande et Vasquez put rapidement rencontrer l'un des contremaîtres.

Se faire embaucher fut une formalité, en même temps, le salaire proposé était si misérable que les candidats ne devaient pas être si nombreux. On lui présenta le responsable de sa toute nouvelle équipe et il passa la journée à transporter des rails, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer aussi lourds. C'était un travail de forçat, même s'il avait connu cela avant d'être un fugitif. Il s'en acquitta cependant au mieux, sans se plaindre, convaincu qu'à s'être pointé comme ça sorti de nulle part, on l'aurait très certainement à l'œil, se contentant d'écouter ce qui se disait autour de lui. Les hommes semblaient étonnamment plutôt contents de leur sort, tandis que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir que sa présence ici ne soit que provisoire. Il se remémora alors les paroles de Sam, que le chemin de fer devait leur offrir des divertissements dignes de ce nom pour leur faire accepter leur sort. Il ne réalisait qu'à présent combien c'était vrai. Et quelque chose lui disait que la clé de ce mystère qu'il était chargé de résoudre avait très certainement à voir avec ces divertissements. Restait à comprendre ce qui se tramait sans éveiller les soupçons, ce qui risquait de prendre plus de temps que prévu.

Après cette longue journée de travail, il se vit installer sous une tente, dans laquelle il n'y avait que le strict minimum, à savoir deux lits de camp, qu'il devait partager avec l'un des hommes de son équipe. Blond, un peu plus âgé que lui et ne se départissant jamais de son sourire, Nicholas Brooks semblait heureux de son sort. Tandis que les deux hommes profitaient d'un repos bien mérité en fumant tranquillement, il parla de lui. Vasquez l'écouta de bon cœur, car se faire un ami, et potentiellement un allié en cas de besoin, pourrait s'avérer utile.

Brooks était un fermier à la base. Il exploitait ses quelques terres avec femme et enfants, mais quelques saisons d'une météo défavorable les avaient plongés dans la pauvreté. Il était donc parti sur la route des mois plus tôt dans l'espoir de trouver un travail et envoyait chez lui quasiment tout son salaire depuis qu'il était ici. Vasquez était admiratif, mais cela ne faisait que lui confirmer qu'il avait fait le bon choix en ne fondant pas de famille. Encore que, son attirance pour les hommes avait vite enlevé de sa vie toute notion de choix de toute façon.

\- Tu verras, on n'est pas si mal ici, lui dit-il après lui avoir longuement parlé de sa famille. Les journées sont longues mais les soirées plutôt agréables. Le saloon est bien fourni et les filles plus qu'agréables.

\- Je suis là pour gagner de l'argent, pas le dépenser avec quelques professionnelles, aussi douées soient-elles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Les patrons savent ce qu'ils doivent faire pour maintenir la motivation malgré la pénibilité du travail. C'est la compagnie qui paye les filles. Tu n'as qu'à choisir celle que tu veux et passez la soirée, même la nuit, avec elle.

Merde, songea Vasquez. L'argent était une bonne excuse pour refuser de toucher à ces filles, à présent il allait devoir trouver autre chose, car il était hors de question qu'il se prête à ce jeu-là, autant par respect pour Josh que choix personnel. Les femmes n'étaient décidément pas son truc, ne l'avaient jamais été, ce qu'il vivait bien en général, n'ayant guère de mal à se cacher, sauf dans ces quelques moments où il évoluait dans des milieux tellement macho.

Son interlocuteur en était à vanter les mérites de la compagnie tout en se trouvant toutes les excuses à ses infidélités à son épouse, car après tout, ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Voilà donc ces hommes virils et fiers de l'être. Bons pères et maris aimants, ils n'hésitaient pas cependant à aller voir ailleurs dès que l'opportunité se présentait. Vasquez était peut-être perçu comme une erreur de la nature pour beaucoup, mais lui était heureux d'être ainsi, à plus forte raison qu'il était suffisamment comblé pour n'avoir le besoin d'être infidèle. Et c'était lui le monstre… Ce monde de fou n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

\- Tu pourras les voir ce soir et te faire une idée claire, reprit son compagnon, quand tu m'accompagneras au saloon, que je te présente les gars. Tu joues au poker ?

Il se défendait, grâce aux diverses leçons d'un Josh qui avait fait du bluff un art de vivre, aussi put-il acquiescer avec sincérité. Au moins une activité qui ne l'éloignerait pas des autres hommes.

\- Tu vas te plaire ici, conclu Brooks.

Le Mexicain n'en était pas aussi sûr, mais il se contenta d'un sourire. C'était aussi cela se fondre dans la masse. Et tel était son rôle pour les jours à venir.

ooOoo

Faraday de son côté avait plus de mal à préserver les apparences. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il n'était pas homme à s'attacher, il avait tout fait pour que cela ne lui arrive pas, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait laissé Vasquez prendre une place inédite dans sa vie. Au fil des mois, il avait eu l'habitude de l'avoir à ses côtés et surtout il avait aimé cela. Il n'avait simplement pas soupçonné à ce moment-là les effets négatifs de ce rapprochement tels qu'il les vivait aujourd'hui.

Le voilà occupé à tourner en rond parce que Vasquez n'était pas près de lui. Pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu si longtemps seul, y prenant même du plaisir, c'était quand même sacrément con. Pour un peu, il en aurait regretté d'être tombé amoureux.

Il se sentait horriblement vulnérable par moment depuis qu'il avait été blessé à Rose Creek, mais c'était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il ressentait à présent. S'il avait perdu une partie de sa confiance en lui, s'il était incapable désormais d'utiliser sa main droite pour tirer, bref, s'il se considérait comme un boulet dans son domaine, auprès de Vasquez au moins se sentait-il utile. Parce que Vasquez l'aimait, croyait en lui, le respectait. Et parce que c'était réciproque et que justement c'était important aussi pour Vasquez. Son compagnon comptait pour lui, n'y avait-il pas mission plus importante sur terre ? Alors à présent que Vasquez se débrouillait sans lui, même si c'était provisoire, Faraday se sentait cruellement démuni. C'était une sensation qu'il avait en horreur. A plus forte raison qu'il se faisait l'impression d'inspirer la pitié.

En effet, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ignorer les tentatives pitoyables de Sam pour l'occuper, de Jack pour faire la conversation… Il aurait pu apprécier l'intention, elle ne le faisait pourtant se sentir que plus minable. Alors il avait saisi la première occasion pour leur fausser compagnie et était venu se réfugier dans les écuries.

Son cheval avait longtemps été son seul compagnon, passer du temps avec lui l'apaisait, comme à cet instant. Et à ses yeux c'était un attachement foutrement plus sain que ce qu'il éprouvait pour le Mexicain. Jack lui serait toujours fidèle, ne le trahirait jamais. Bien sûr, Vasquez avait promis plus d'une fois la même chose et Faraday aimait à le croire, mais l'homme était ainsi fait que sa parole était toujours remise en question. En cela, Vasquez, aussi digne de confiance qu'il semblait l'être pour l'instant, n'était guère différent de ses congénères. Faraday vivait avec la peur insidieuse et constante qu'un jour il ne finisse par se lasser de lui et s'en aille sans un regard en arrière. C'était pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas s'être attaché de cette façon, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr à ce stade de pouvoir gérer un tel abandon.

Avec l'animal, les choses étaient claires, sans surprise, et c'était reposant de ne pas avoir à se poser questions, de ne pas avoir besoin de ramer pour faire en sorte que tout se passe toujours bien.

Avec un sourire, le cow-boy flatta l'encolure du cheval avant de lui tendre la carotte qu'il avait chipé en passant devant l'épicerie. Il lui murmura quelques paroles douces, constatant là encore combien c'était plus facile avec lui plutôt qu'avec Vasquez. Jack ne se moquerait jamais de ses excès de tendresse ou d'un romantisme éhonté. Encore une fois, Vasquez ne lui avait pourtant jamais rien reproché et n'était pas le dernier pour dévoiler parfois ses sentiments, mais l'insupportable petite voix dans sa tête n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Que Vasquez, tôt ou tard, ne voudrait plus du monstre qu'il était devenu. Que le si séduisant Vasquez, qui aurait pu avoir n'importe qui à des miles à la ronde, préférerait un homme sans cicatrice, autant sur la peau que dans le cœur, sans cauchemars, sans blessures, aussi bien physiques que mentales. Parce que Vasquez méritait tellement mieux que lui et cela terrifiait Faraday qu'il l'ait pourtant justement choisi lui. Mais peut-être se rendrait-il compte de son erreur un jour. Et alors là, cela ferait mal, très mal. Aussi, peut-être bien qu'y songer quotidiennement lui permettrait d'être prêt et de limiter ainsi les pots cassés. Peut-être bien. Ou peut-être pas.

ooOoo

Après un repas sommaire sous la tente qui servait de cantine, où Vasquez put faire connaissance avec quelques gars auprès desquels il n'eut guère d'efforts à faire pour les trouver sympathiques, il était à présent dans le saloon du camp. Comme tout le reste ici, c'était une tente, celle-ci de taille plus que conséquente, mais le reste faisait parfaitement illusion entre le mobilier, le piano, qui aurait eu besoin d'être accordé et peut-être d'un musicien capable de sortir plus de deux notes correctes d'affilées, et bien sûr les femmes. Ici, l'ambiance était différente des autres parties communes. Entre les voix rendues pâteuses par l'alcool, les rires gras et surtout les réflexions salaces à tout bout de champ, les hommes rencontrés plus tôt apparaissaient tout à coup bien moins agréables. Ici, aucune pitié pour ces femmes, trop fardées, pas assez habillées, qui comme tout le monde tentaient au mieux de simplement gagner leur vie. Elles étaient considérées comme des bouts de viande, que chaque homme présent regardait avec intérêt en se demandant quel outrage lui faire subir. Vasquez avait horreur de cette ambiance. Il pensait à ses sœurs restées au pays et aurait été capable de mettre le feu à la terre entière si on avait eu des pensées pareilles à leur égard. Et il pensait à Josh bien sûr. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, le Mexicain lui faisait bien souvent des choses que la morale réprouvait, touchant son corps là où il n'aurait pas dû avoir accès. Mais c'était bien évidemment chaque fois fait avec l'approbation, les suppliques même bien souvent, du principal intéressé, et surtout dans le plus grand respect. Il désirait Josh autant qu'il l'aimait et c'était ce qui faisait toute la différence avec ce à quoi il assistait ce soir. Ici, les femmes n'étaient vues que comme des accessoires destinés au confort. Dans ces conditions, et même s'il s'était agi d'hommes offrant leurs charmes, Vasquez n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait seulement été capable de bander. Il avait découvert auprès de Josh, dans les bras de Josh, que sans une bonne dose de sentiments, le sexe ne révélait pas le moindre intérêt.

Alors sans se mêler à la moindre conversation, sans jeter un coup d'œil aux femmes qui tentaient régulièrement d'attirer son attention, car après tout elles étaient payées pour cela, il se contentait de jouer aux cartes tout en vidant des verres avec la régularité de l'habitué qu'il était, savourant en même temps un cigare offert tantôt par Brooks.

Celui-ci justement, un bras autour des épaules d'une rousse pulpeuse, souriant plus que nécessaire, et qui n'était probablement pas majeure, vint se planter près de lui, le regard rendu brillant par trop de whisky et l'excitation de la compagnie.

\- Que penses-tu de ma nouvelle amie ? lança-t-il d'une voix trop enjouée. Si tu la veux, elle est à toi pour la soirée. On dit qu'elle n'a pas d'égales ici pour faire les pipes. Tu as vu ses lèvres, elles sont faites pour sucer.

Vasquez aurait voulu dire que dans ce domaine, il préférait être celui à genoux, mais se contenta-t-il plus prudemment de secouer poliment la tête.

\- Je te laisse ta championne, je préfère passer mon tour. Je m'abstiens généralement de toucher celles qui sont passées entre les bras de tout le monde.

L'autre éclata de rire avant de s'éloigner, tenant toujours serrée sa rousse, qui à défaut de parler avait commencé à le tripoter. C'était une excuse qui était venue à Vasquez au moment où il avait ouvert la bouche et il estimait s'en être plutôt bien tiré. C'était suffisamment crédible pour ne pas être remis en question. Et avec un peu de chance, cela se propagerait suffisamment rapidement pour qu'on ne l'embête plus avec ce genre de propositions. Il savait que c'était ce que Josh aurait préféré s'il avait eu son mot à dire. Et pour lui-même, cela faciliterait son immersion s'il voulait découvrir rapidement ce qui se tramait ici.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, à la pause de midi, alors qu'il mâchonnait sans guère de plaisir le sandwich qu'on venait de lui distribuer, assis sous un soleil de plomb, comme une redite de la veille, Vasquez vit revenir Brooks vers lui. Le père de famille n'avait mis pas mis les pieds sous leur tente de la nuit, ce qui confirmait certainement les talents de la rousse pour l'occuper ainsi bien des heures. Il semblait cependant en forme à présent, ce que le Mexicain n'aurait pas cru possible.

\- J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, lança-t-il sans préambule en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Cette fois encore, Vasquez fit surpris qu'il se souvienne seulement de leur échange.

\- Du coup, j'ai parlé de toi au contremaître tout à l'heure. Puisque tu préfères les filles qui n'ont pas encore été touchée, il devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, alors il a trouvé un moyen de nous ramener régulièrement des filles, toutes nouvelles dans le milieu. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend et je préfère l'ignorer, mais il organise de temps en temps des soirées "spéciales" comme il dit. Il te contactera pour la prochaine. D'après lui, au vu de la demande, ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Vasquez le remercia avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Voilà qui pouvait bien concerner son affaire et qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Des filles en âge d'être toujours innocentes disparaissaient de la ville d'à côté et un type ici se vantait de fournir de la chair fraîche à ces porcs, pas besoin d'être foutrement doué pour faire le lien. Et c'était une perspective pour le moins effrayante. Il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus rapidement et qu'il fasse passer le mot s'il voulait éviter une victime de plus.

ooOoo

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent parfaitement sans intérêt, faisant du même coup craindre à Vasquez qu'il serait peut-être coincé là plus longtemps que prévu. Il travaillait la journée, passait ses soirée au saloon, sympathisant avec tout le monde autant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons que mettre suffisamment en confiance les autres travailleurs afin de provoquer des confidences intéressantes Celles-ci pourtant se faisaient désirer. L'allusion de son colocataire à cette soirée spéciale à venir avait été la seule, à croire que cela n'avait été que des paroles en l'air.

Il avait tout de même réussi à croiser Red, qui parvenait à aller et venir entre le camp et le point de rendez-vous défini avec Sam sans jamais se faire remarquer. Cet homme était une ombre, à un point que c'en était parfois inquiétant. Le message était donc bien passé et Sam avait prévu de mettre le reste de l'équipe sur le qui-vive dans le village pour prévenir toute tentative d'enlèvement.

Vasquez aimait cette mission, même s'il se sentait seul sans Joshua, même s'il préférait quand il y avait plus d'action. De la même façon, il aimait d'une manière générale cette façon qu'il avait de gagner sa vie, même si bien souvent cela payait à peine et que les talents de son compagnon au poker rapportaient nettement plus, leur permettant de vivre correctement entre deux missions. Aider des gens dans le besoin, empêcher aux mauvaises personnes de continuer à nuire… Il estimait que c'était une occupation saine dont il pouvait être fier. Au point qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'il risquait bien souvent sa vie, au point même d'oublier qu'aux yeux de beaucoup, il était un criminel de la même espère que ceux qu'il traquait.

Lui savait ce qu'il en était, comme seulement les deux personnes qu'il estimait le plus, Josh et Sam. Ses autres camarades ne posaient pas de questions, appréciant suffisamment l'homme pour ne pas remuer le passé. Il était donc en paix avec cette partie de sa vie et ne voyait guère de prétention dans le fait de se croire digne du pardon divin. Il ne pouvait cependant nier avoir commis ce meurtre dont on l'accusait et même s'il l'avait fait pour de bonnes raisons, il devait rester discret, conscient que son statut de héros, au même titre que ses compagnons, dans bien des villages des quelques états environnants ne l'empêcherait pas de devoir faire face à la justice des hommes s'il était pris. Et alors, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Tout cela était cependant quelque chose auquel il songeait de moins en moins souvent, peut-être à tort. Avoir des amis, un compagnon aimant, lui offrait le luxe parfois de baisser sa garde car justement il n'était pas seul pour faire face. C'était une sensation enivrante après bien des années de solitude forcée.

Pourtant, ces jours-ci, loin de Josh et ses quelques proches, à côtoyer des hommes à la morale pour le moins douteuse, l'inquiétude, tenace, était revenu, tel un mauvais pressentiment dont il ne parvenait à se débarrasser. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait qu'une façon de le faire, en finir ici au plus vite et ensuite fuir pour rester loin de toute civilisation le temps de retrouver la paix. Nul doute que Josh le suivrait sans hésiter, il pouvait s'estimer chanceux sur ce dernier point, bien qu'il se pense la plupart du temps ne pas être digne de ce vote de confiance. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisaient tenir leur couple tellement atypique. Chacun suivait l'autre les yeux fermés, sans jamais poser la moindre question.

A ce titre, ce n'était que très récemment qu'il avait parlé des raisons de sa condition de hors-la-loi à son amant. Celui-ci, bien qu'intéressé, n'avait jamais rien demandé, se contentant de patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt, accueillant ensuite chaque mot avec compréhension et bienveillance. Josh ne l'avait jamais jugé, se contentant de l'aimer et d'être là pour lui, chaque fois que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et la réciproque n'en était que trop vraie, tout était toujours limpide entre eux. Ne rendant la séparions présente, quoi que ponctuelle, que plus douloureuse. Vasquez se sentait désespérément seul, avec la certitude angoissante qu'en cas de pépin il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même.

ooOoo

Ce fut après une nouvelle journée harassante, près d'une semaine après son arrivée ici, alors que Vasquez venait de passer des heures à transporter du matériel terriblement lourd sous un soleil de plomb, que Faris, le contremaître et apparemment instigateur de ce qui se tramait là, vint le trouver.

\- Brooks m'a parlé de toi Vasquez. J'ai fait ma petite enquête, il semblerait que tu sois digne de confiance et intéressé par mon petit business. Alors ramène-toi à la cantine ce soir, à vingt-et-une heure. Ça devrait te plaire. Et d'ici là, pas un mot à quiconque. Pas grand monde n'est réellement au courant de notre petit arrangement et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

Et sur ces paroles nébuleuses, Faris, toujours suivi des deux gros bras qui ne le lâchaient jamais d'une semelle, repartit comme il était venu. Avec un mélange de satisfaction et de curiosité, comme il n'en ressentait que lorsque les choses sérieuses commençaient, Vasquez oublia son projet initial d'aller dîner pour se lancer plutôt à la recherche de Red. Il fallait que l'équipe se tienne prête à agir au plus vite.

Comme d'un fait exprès, après près d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, le Mexicain dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne trouverait pas son ami. Celui-ci était peut-être retourné en ville, profitant de sa capacité à aller et venir sans être inquiété, pour faire un quelconque rapport à Sam. Restait à espérer qu'il serait vite de retour, parce qu'à cet instant, sans contact aucun avec l'extérieur, Vasquez se sentait terriblement démuni. Il n'empêche, il ne se dégonflerait pas et agirait comme on l'attendait de lui, comme il le faisait toujours.

A l'heure dite, il fut donc au rendez-vous, constatant que l'assistance était pour le moins réduite et composée principalement d'hommes dont Vasquez avait senti en les rencontrant qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Cela n'aida pas à le mettre à l'aise. Il posa la main sur la crosse de son colt caché sous son gilet, rassuré comme toujours par la sensation du métal froid. Au moins avec son arme, n'était-il pas totalement livré à lui-même.

Il trouva une place libre parmi les chaises qui avaient été disposées en rond au milieu de la tente, alors que les tables avaient été repoussées dans un coin. Faris fit rapidement son apparition au beau milieu de l'assistance, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, tel un monsieur Loyal macabre.

\- Bonsoir à tous, lança-t-il avec un plaisir évident. Vous êtes ici ce soir parce que j'ai senti ces derniers jours l'impatience gonfler dans vos rangs. Alors la nuit dernière j'ai envoyé Walter et Tony à la chasse spécialement pour vous. Je peux vous assurer qu'une fois de plus, ils sont revenus avec un morceau de choix.

Confirmant que tout ceci était préparé minutieusement, Walter et Tony, les deux brutes qui servaient de gardes du corps et d'hommes de main à Faris selon ce que Vasquez avait pu apprendre jusque-là, firent leur apparition près de leur patron. Ces deux-là formaient un duo pour le moins comique. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir inventé l'eau tiède, ce qui en faisaient des candidats parfaits pour se mettre au service de quelque malandrin ambitieux qui croiserait leur route, rôle que remplissait Faris à la perfection. Walter était trapu, tout en muscles, avec un nez de travers témoignant qu'il avait dû être pris à partie dans des bagarres plus souvent qu'à son tour. Tony était plus grand, plus mince, mais solide comme un roc, avec un petit air sournois et qui fixait en permanence Faris avec un air de dévotion absolue. Cette paire était bien du genre à ne pas hésiter à faire la sale besogne de la compagnie.

Vasquez avait entendu parler de plusieurs employés qui avaient disparu du jour au lendemain, nul doute que les deux hommes n'y étaient pas étrangers. Et seul, le Mexicain n'avait guère envie de se frotter à eux.

A cet instant pourtant, ce n'était pas eux qui retenaient son attention. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils tenaient en effet fermement par les épaules une toute jeune fille, qui semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à rester debout. Vêtue d'une fine robe blanche, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son jeune corps, elle fixait l'assistance d'un œil hagard, qui fit soupçonner à Vasquez qu'elle avait dû être droguée. Alors qu'il la fixait avec consternation, il constata qu'il la connaissait pour l'avoir déjà croisé. Pendant que près de lui les hommes y allaient de leurs commentaires appréciateurs, pour certains franchement déplacés, Vasquez fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire jusqu'à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait. Si son nom continuait à lui échapper, il était certain en revanche qu'il s'agissait de la fille de l'épicier de Blue Spring, qu'il avait rencontré le jour de leur arrivée. Il en éprouva une vague de colère qu'il ne put que maîtriser en se rappelant qu'il lui fallait un plan avant de pouvoir agir.

Ainsi donc, ses amis n'étaient parvenus à empêcher un nouvel enlèvement et lui avait mis les pieds dans un trafic des plus sordides. Car cette demoiselle – quel âge avait-elle ? Quatorze ans tout au plus – n'avait certainement pas été amenée ici pour prêcher la bonne parole.

Faris avait tranquillement attendu que tous dans l'assistance aient pu se faire une idée de leur invitée spéciale avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pour la plupart d'entre vous, c'est loin d'être votre première fois. Plusieurs d'entre vous sont même ressortis d'ici en galante compagnie. Je vais cependant rappeler rapidement les règles pour Vasquez, qui s'est joint à nous ce soir.

Le Mexicain sentit toutes les paires d'yeux présentes se tourner vers lui et cela le mit profondément mal à l'aise. Il se força pourtant à sourire, il fallait à tout prix que tous ici pensent qu'il était ravi d'être parmi eux. Une façon de ne pas éveiller les soupçons en attendant quoi faire.

\- Chacun de vous ici a une préférence pour les filles que personne n'a encore touchées, reprit Faris. Je vous comprends. Les professionnelles qui sont là pour nous divertir chaque soir savent faire montre de talents, mais les voir se montrer si dociles n'est pas un grand challenge, c'est leur métier. Alors qu'une jeune vierge terrorisée…

Il s'interrompit en secouant doucement la tête, les yeux mi-clos, semblant fantasmer lui-même sur ses propres paroles.

\- Parvenir à la mâter et à la rendre folle de vous, malgré sa peur, malgré la douleur… Voilà un défi intéressant pour de vrais hommes tels que vous. Sans compter le plaisir éprouvé à être le premier.

Plusieurs hommes rirent en hochant la tête alors que Vasquez, le cœur au bord des lèvres, devait faire montre d'un grand sang-froid pour ne pas passer à l'action immédiatement. Seul contre une vingtaine d'hommes dont plusieurs armés, il n'avait aucune chance, alors même qu'il était certainement le dernier espoir de cette gamine. Mieux valait attendre meilleur moment pour agir et voir ce qui allait se tramer.

Continuant à parler, cette fois Faris le fixait, car après tout, les règles énoncées n'étaient nouvelle que pour lui.

\- Il s'agit simplement d'enchères et le plus grand enchérisseur gagne la fille. Pour une nuit ou plus, peu importe. Quand il se lasse, elle va rejoindre les autres putes, pour divertir les hommes moins exigeants que chacun de vous. Nous lui avons donné un petit cocktail pour s'assurer qu'elle ne perturbe pas la soirée, mais celui qui part avec elle est libre ensuite d'attendre qu'elle soit clean pour s'amuse. Personnellement, je les préfère quand elles se débattent, jusqu'à comprendre qu'elles ne m'échapperont pas.

Ce détraqué semblait ne pas en être à son coup d'essai et Vasquez craignait ce qu'il risquait de découvrir en grattant un peu quand il serait sorti d'ici. Il allait falloir agir, et vite !

\- Je ne puis que conseiller ceci dit de continuer à utiliser la drogue en dehors du lit. C'est crucial les premiers jours pour leur enlever tout désir de fuite. En ensuite, elles vous demandent elles-mêmes leur dose, ne remettant plus un seul instant en question cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à elles. Comme si elles-mêmes finissaient par admettre que c'est là leur vraie place, servir les hommes en ouvrant les cuisses, ou la bouche, et pas pour parler bien évidemment. On ne leur demande rien d'autre.

L'assistance rit à cette remarque et Vasquez se força à faire de même. Ce soir, pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut honte. Honte d'être un homme, de ce genre qui estimait que l'autre n'était bon qu'à assouvir ses fantasmes les plus primaires. Au moins était-il satisfait de son statut de sodomite, qui l'empêchait d'être mis dans le même panier que ces monstres, lui qui ne voyait dans les femmes que des créatures qui méritaient respect et compassion.

\- Les règles sont simples, reprit Faris sur un ton plus sérieux. On enchérit que si on en a les moyens, la maison ne fait pas crédit. Et le gagnant repart immédiatement avec son lot.

Voilà la solution, réalisa Vasquez. Il devait remporter cette enchère pour le salut de cette fille. Elle serait en sécurité avec lui, puis au matin il s'arrangeait pour avoir les renforts donc il avait besoin pour mettre fin à ce trafic abject.

C'était un bon plan, mais qui s'avéra bien vite impossible. Si Vasquez avait bien quelques économies sur lui, dont il était tout à fait prêt à faire usage, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les enchères montent autant. Quand elles dépassèrent les dix dollars, il dut se résigner à n'être plus qu'un simple spectateur. Alors il chercha un autre plan, sans rien trouver qui le satisfasse vraiment. Sa situation n'avait pas changé, il était toujours seul face à bien trop d'hommes. Et ceux-ci, entre l'alcool qui circulait et l'impatience qui montait de toute part, attisée par Faris, qui semblait se délecter de la situation, semblaient plus dangereux que jamais.

L'enchère fut finalement remportée par un certain Stillson. C'était un type violent, que Vasquez avait vu la veille mettre au tapis un tout jeune ouvrier pour un regard soi-disant de travers. Il ne pouvait y avoir pire résultat. Avec un bonhomme pareil, la gamine allait passer un sale quart d'heure et cela Vasquez ne pouvait le tolérer. Alors, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, pas plus que ne sachant quoi faire ensuite, il passa à l'action.

Tandis que Stillson s'était levé sous les applaudissements et autres regard envieux, Vasquez, arme à la main, bondit sur Faris, qu'il tint en joue avant que ses deux hommes ne puissent réagit.

\- Personne ne la touchera, dit-il d'une voix assurée.

\- Oh, apparemment notre jeune demoiselle a tapé dans l'œil de quelqu'un, s'amusa Faris, pas effrayé pour un sou malgré le canon de l'arme à quelques centimètres de son cœur – en avait-il seulement un de toute façon ? Mais il n'est pas question de sentiments ici. Si tu ne peux pas payer, alors tu ne touches pas.

Stillson, certainement pas prêt à renoncer à ce qu'il considérait comme son dû malgré la situation, se saisit brutalement de la jeune fille, lui tordant le bras en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Vasquez eut alors la confirmation qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de faire tourner la situation à son avantage. Toujours pouvait-il espérer avoir le temps de tuer ces deux porcs avant de se prendre une balle à son tour, ce qui serait tout de même une consolation. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de seulement passer à l'action.

Profitant qu'il l'avait brièvement lâché des yeux pour regarder Stillson, Faris sortit sa propre arme à son tour et fit feu, l'atteignant, volontairement à n'en pas douter car il était bien du genre à faire traîner les choses, au bras. Sifflant de douleur alors que sa chemise blanche se teintait déjà d'un rouge inquiétant, Vasquez perdit sa concentration. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Walter et Tony pour le désarmer, le tenant en respect.

Stillson profita de ce remue-ménage pour filer en galante compagnie, ignorant les cris de terreur de sa victime, et Vasquez ne put qu'y assister, impuissant. Autour d'eux pendant ce temps, c'était l'agitation la plus complète. Les hommes présents, maintenant que les enchères étaient finies, se délectaient de pouvoir assister à un nouveau spectacle où le sang promettait de couler. Ce n'était définitivement pas auprès d'eux que Vasquez pourrait trouver la moindre assistance. Il avait été dans des situations dramatiques plus d'une fois dans sa vie, mais franchement, c'était la première fois qu'il ne voyait aucune issue. A moins d'un miracle, il était foutu, or il ne croyait pas aux miracles.

Dans cet enfer de bruit, avec ces trois paires d'yeux brillants de colère qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard, il eut une pensée pour Josh. C'était cruel qu'il parte à la rencontre de son créateur alors qu'il était heureux depuis si peu de temps. Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à partager, à vivre… Et puis, il lui avait promis de revenir. Il s'en voulut par-dessus tout de devoir manquer à sa parole. Josh ne le lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais. D'ailleurs, comment affronterait-il cette perte ? Vasquez, plus que pour son propre sort, était inquiet de l'abandonner. Josh, même s'il s'en défendait la plupart du temps, était encore terriblement fragile. Vasquez s'était donné pour mission de lui rendre son assurance, sa joie de vivre, en un mot comme en cent de retrouver le Joshua Faraday dont il était tombé amoureux à la base. Il s'en voulait d'échouer si près du but. Juste à cause de quelques hommes qui n'avaient aucune idée du mal qu'ils allaient causer.

\- Tu as voulu t'en prendre à mon business, grogna Faris, qui écumait à présent de rage. J'en ai fait disparaître pour bien moins que ça. Tu n'es qu'un cloporte sur le chemin des affaires. Et les cloportes, je les écrase sans un regard en arrière.

Le sort en était jeté, voici donc la fin. Vasquez pouvait au moins se réjouir de partir en beauté, abattu pour avoir défendu une cause juste, se sacrifiant comme Josh l'avait fait un jour à Rose Creek. Ils avaient bénéficié d'un sursit ce jour-là, en espérer un autre était probablement trop demandé. C'était moche mais c'était ainsi. Vasquez n'était de toute façon pas du genre à supplier. Il affronterait son destin la tête haute.

Il ferma cependant les yeux quand son adversaire arma le chien de son arme avec un petit rire cruel. Le coup de feu le fit sursauter et il sentit la désagréable odeur, malheureusement tellement bien connue, mélange de poudre et de sang…

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

La sensation éprouvée était étrange finalement. Vasquez n'avait pas mal, il n'était même pas étourdi, ne se sentait pas partir, vers où que ce soit… C'était pourtant comme ça que ça se passait quand on se faisait tirer dessus, non ? Surpris, il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil, suivit du deuxième en découvrant un spectacle pour le moins ahurissant.

A quelques pas de lui, Faris, une tâche de sang s'agrandissant sur sa chemise à la hauteur de son cœur, le regard étonné, vacilla un instant avant de finalement s'effondrer. Walter et Tony, toujours inséparables, avaient les bras en l'air et semblaient n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Alors Vasquez se tourna et vit le plus beau des spectacles pour un homme qui avait cru sa dernière heure arriver. Ses six amis étaient là et tenaient en joue toute l'assistance. Et Josh, dont la position ne faisait aucun doute, c'était lui qui avait abattu Faris, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le regardait lui avec tant d'intensité qu'ils auraient aussi bien pu être seuls sous cette tente.

Un sourire illuminant son visage, Vasquez s'autorisa à respirer profondément. Il était en vie, il était amoureux, dieu que la vie pouvait être belle tout à coup.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il à l'intention de son compagnon.

Celui-ci ne le lâcha pas du regard, mais demeura étonnement silencieux. Vasquez ne se posa pourtant pas plus de questions que cela, ils étaient tous les deux secoués, voilà tout.

Il ramassa son arme et expliqua brièvement la situation avant de partir à la recherche de Stillson, Billy sur ses talons. S'il fut déçu que ce ne soit pas Josh qui l'accompagne, il préféra ne pas s'appesantir dessus, pas tant qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

Stillson était sous sa tente, déjà à moitié nu, et le sang perlant sur la lèvre fendue d'Abigail, comme l'appela Billy en la voyant, confirma qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être tendre avec elle. Billy entrava rapidement le pervers pendant que Vasquez déposait une couverture sur les épaules de la jeune fille, essuyant sa lèvre avec la manche de sa chemise déjà souillée, tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Elle semblait terrorisée et n'avait manifestement pas encore compris qu'elle était en sécurité. Qu'importe, cela viendrait. Ne lui resterait plus ensuite qu'à surmonter le traumatisme de ce qu'elle avait vécu et, pour vivre lui-même avec un homme qui se battait avec des blessures similaires, Vasquez ne l'enviait pas pour cela. Ce serait dur, mais au moins était-elle sauvée.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos. Tous les hommes ayant participé à cette débâcle furent mis hors d'état de nuire et il fut décidé que l'armée les prennent en charge, ils étaient trop nombreux pour être conduits dans la petite prison de la ville. Billy et Goodnight partirent donc vers le Fort le plus proche à quelques heures de cheval seulement pour chercher des renforts.

Puis, pendant que Jack et Red surveillaient leurs prisonniers, Sam, Faraday et Vasquez sillonnèrent le camp pour retrouver toutes les filles qui avaient été enlevées au village. Il n'en manquait qu'une à l'appel et ce furent Walter et Tony qui indiquèrent où elle avait été enterrée quand Faris s'était débarrassé d'elle lorsqu'elle avait réussi à blesser l'homme qui l'avait achetée. Cette mort ternît la réussite de leur opération et rendrait le retour des demoiselles à leurs familles amer, même si Sam s'empressa de féliciter ses hommes.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que les jeune filles furent toute en route pour le village dans un chariot "emprunté" à la compagnie des chemins de fer, conduit par Josh, qui avait insisté pour en être alors que Vasquez avait espéré pouvoir se retrouver enfin avec lui, et Brooks, qui avait été choqué de découvrir de quoi il retournait exactement des soirées spéciales de Faris, que le Mexicain consentit à laisser Jack soigner sa blessure. Elle était superficielle et ne saignait déjà plus, aussi son ami se contenta-t-il de la nettoyer et la bander soigneusement, assurant que dans quelques jours, malgré la douleur qui ne le lâchait pas, le bras serait comme neuf, ce qui ne serait pas le cas de sa chemise en revanche.

Vasquez s'assit ensuite dans un coin, cigarillo aux lèvres, et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il était heureux du devoir accompli, heureux bien sûr d'être sauf alors qu'il s'en était fallu de peu cette fois. En revanche, il était terriblement inquiet de la conduite de Josh. Si celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à lui sauver la vie, il l'avait ensuite totalement ignoré, ne lui adressant la parole à aucun moment, avait de sauter sur la première occasion pour s'éloigner, alors que le Mexicain avait rêvé à de tendres retrouvailles non dénuées d'effusions. A se demander ce qui s'était passé durant ces quelques jours où ils avaient été séparés. Et les hypothèses n'étaient aucunement rassurantes. Josh était par moment un homme tellement compliqué, que comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête n'avait rien d'une sinécure. Ça n'en était que plus frustrant pour l'homme qui se savait dépendre tellement de lui et qui s'inquiétait chaque fois que l'Irlandais mettait de la distance entre eux, craignant toujours pour la suite de leur relation.

\- Il a simplement eu peur de te perdre, dit Sam en s'approchant de lui, le faisant sursauter.

Vasquez haussa les épaules, ne pouvant retenir une grimace de douleur à ce geste.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est tiré sans même me dire un mot ? Drôle de façon de le montrer, maugréa le Mexicain.

\- On sait tous qu'il a des réactions bien à lui, plaida Sam en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je pense qu'il essaie de gérer à sa façon. Il a tenté de nous le cacher, mais tu lui as terriblement manqué toute cette semaine. Il a passé son temps à tourner en rond tout en étant odieux avec chacun de nous. Il a même réussi à faire perdre son calme à Jack et j'ai bien failli devoir intervenir pour les séparer.

Vasquez eut un petit rire en imaginant la scène, mais se reprit bien vite.

\- Il m'a manqué aussi, murmura-t-il.

\- Bien. Ça le rassurera je pense. Il faut simplement que tu le lui dises.

\- Ça va être dur s'il continue à me fuir comme il l'a fait ce soir.

\- Tu trouveras un moyen. Pour votre bien à tous les deux.

Vasquez hocha la tête devant la sagesse de ces paroles. Puis les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Vasquez somnola probablement à un moment et quand il fut à nouveau tout à fait conscient, il sut que Sam avait raison et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'avouer vaincu. Ce nom de dieu d'Irlandais écouterait ce qu'il avait à dire ou il ne se gênerait pas pour lui botter le cul bien comme il faut.

ooOoo

Au matin, Josh et Brooks furent de retour avec le chariot vide, bien après que les prisonniers aient été évacués. Josh fit un compte-rendu à Sam, indiquant qu'avec l'aide du sheriff chaque fille était rentée chez elle. La rencontre avec la famille de l'unique disparue semblait l'avoir profondément ébranlé et Vasquez, qui se tenait à proximité pour écouter sans se mêler, ressenti l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à s'apaiser. Mais Josh ne lui ayant toujours pas adressé la parole, il réfréna son désir. Sam avait raison, ils allaient devoir parler, mais il y avait trop de monde autour pour l'instant.

Il en fut de même quand les sept amis retournèrent enfin vers le village après que Sam ait eu une conversation avec les responsables du camp, les mettant en garde et promettant de les avoir à l'œil. Alors Vasquez, chevauchant près de son compagnon, décida de parler de tout et de rien pour tenter de le dérider. Peine perdue, Josh se contentant de grognements indistincts sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Vasquez, qui avait espéré des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom, se retrouva singulièrement sonné, ne trouvant rapidement plus de sujets de conversation et se mura à son tour dans le silence. Voilà qui était gai.

ooOoo

Enfin arrivés, alors qu'ils étaient aux écuries pour nourrir et installer leurs chevaux, Sam pressa tout le monde pour faire en sorte que Faraday et Vasquez restent seuls. Son intervention fut loin d'être discrète, ce qui irrita profondément l'Irlandais. Cette façon d'être materné, comme s'il était incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions tout seul, lui donnait parfois des envies de meurtre. Pourtant, et c'était la raison pour laquelle lui-même n'avait pas fui immédiatement les écuries alors que Vasquez traînait là, l'air pitoyable, Faraday devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas été très fair-play avec lui durant la nuit. Il avait été heureux de le retrouver sain et sauf, même s'il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu, mais après tout ce dernier détail n'était malheureusement pas un coup d'essai pour eux. Il avait cependant été incapable d'oublier ce qui lui avait pris la tête durant toute cette semaine et faire payer à Vasquez s'était avéré le plus facile. Il s'en voulait pour cela à présent, son amant ne méritant certainement pas ce traitement, mais il avait encore tellement de ressentiment qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de gérer la situation.

Il aurait dû fuir loin d'ici avant le retour de Vasquez. Repartir à zéro, seul. Cela aurait été le plus simple. Mais aussi le plus douloureux, la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas sauté le pas. La raison pour laquelle il demeurait là, silencieux, à se contenter de caresser connement son cheval en cherchant à se donner bonne figure.

Il ferma les yeux alors que son cœur s'accélérait sensiblement quand il sentit Vasquez tout près de lui.

\- Tu vas continuer à faire la gueule encore longtemps ? s'enquit le Mexicain d'une voix douloureuse.

Mais Josh avait justement mal lui aussi, alors c'était un juste retour des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de se sentir comme la dernière des merdes.

Il se retourna lentement, la tête basse, avant de se décider à lever les yeux. Le regard sombre de son compagnon contribua à lui faire perdre le peu de confiance qu'il était parvenu tant bien que mal à conserver.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de me le prouver, ironisa Vasquez.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué et ça m'a fait peur.

\- Peur ? Pourquoi ? Je suis là à présent.

\- Jusqu'à quand ? Je suis à l'aise avec le fait d'être bien avec toi, j'ai aucun problème avec ça. Mais cette semaine… j'ai constaté que sans toi je n'étais pas grand-chose. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire le jour où tu vas définitivement partir ?

\- Cariño, souffla Vasquez en caressant doucement sa joue, je n'ai aucune intention de partir.

\- Pour l'instant, grogna Faraday en reculant de quelques pas pour rompre le contact. Et puis un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est seulement possible ?

\- Arrête ! Tu t'es vu ? Beau brun ténébreux… Tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes que tu veux ! Et moi… Avant j'étais plutôt pas mal, mais maintenant… enfin, je sais à quoi je ressemble. Une main handicapée, des brûlures sur la moitié du corps… Je sursaute au moindre bruit trop fort à cause du souvenir de cette putain d'explosion. Je fais tellement de cauchemars que je t'empêche de dormir… Tu trouverais tellement facilement mieux que moi. Et toi aussi tu t'en rendras compte un jour. Et alors… je ne serai plus rien. Alors qu'avant j'étais quelqu'un, je n'avais besoin de personne pour être bien… C'est pour ça que je t'en veux, que je m'en veux…

\- Et moi dans tout ça, j'ai mon mot à dire ? s'écria Vasquez, dont la tristesse semblait avoir été remplacée par la colère. Tu imagines comme c'est vexant pour moi ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai pourtant prouvé plus d'une fois que je ne voulais personne d'autre à mes côtés ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de plus ?

Il était sincère, c'était indéniable. Et Faraday s'en voulu de n'être pas capable de se sentir davantage apaisé.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais jugé, jamais critiqué ! Ça ne m'est même jamais venu à l'idée ! Parce que je t'aime, dios mio. Je ne dis pas que je ne préférerais pas te voir plus heureux, plus en paix avec toi-même, mais je t'aime tel que tu es. Et pourtant, tu doutes encore de moi. Comme si je ne t'avais pas donné toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas douter justement.

\- C'est pas de toi que je doute, c'est de moi.

C'était difficile à exprimer, à comprendre, même pour Faraday lui-même. Mais c'était bien cela. Il ne doutait pas un instant de la sincérité, ni de l'amour de Vasquez, il ne s'estimait simplement mériter ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Vasquez eut un petit sourire, quoi que triste, et Faraday fut soulagé de ne plus voir trace de colère dans ses yeux. Leur relation n'était pas toujours simple, mais au moins se comprenaient-ils parfaitement, ce qui facilitait bien les choses.

\- Arrête tout de suite avec ça querido, dit le Mexicain d'un ton doux en se rapprochant de lui. Je sais très exactement ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête et je ne suis pas d'accord. Arrête de croire que tu ne mérites pas ce qu'on vit, parce que rien n'es plus éloigné de la vérité. Tu mérites tellement d'être heureux.

Vasquez s'interrompit un instant, donnant l'impression de chercher ses mots, parce qu'il savait tout autant que Josh combien cette conversation était importante.

\- Tu sembles convaincu la plupart du temps que je ne suis avec toi qu'en attendant de trouver mieux… Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser ça, parce que personne ne pourrait me convenir aussi bien que toi. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. Tu as peur d'être accro à ce point ? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que je te comprends parfaitement, parce que je vis la même chose. Moi aussi je me sens désespérément seul quand je suis loin de toi. Et ça m'angoisse pour n'avoir jusque-là toujours vécu que pour moi-même. Ça m'angoisse mais ça me comble également tellement, que je sais que ça en vaut la peine.

Josh hocha la tête, heureux de ce discours. C'était exactement les mots qu'il avait espéré entendre. Il avait cependant encore besoin de formuler ses inquiétudes, ce qu'il fit cette fois sans se détourner ou s'éloigner de son compagnon, parce que Vasquez méritait qu'il l'affronte les yeux dans les yeux, il avait enfin compris cela.

\- C'est simplement que je me demande comment tu peux m'aimer moi.

Le Mexicain haussa négligemment les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner. Je t'aime et c'est tout.

\- C'est tellement improbable.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne trouve pas moi. Au contraire. Ça me semble évident. Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça et je sais que je ne passerai jamais à autre chose. Alors arrête de t'en faire. Et ne cherche pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, c'est gâcher ton temps.

Tout en parlant, il fouilla dans la poche de son gilet, dont il extirpa une carte, qu'il lui montra. Le roi de cœur. Tâché de sang séché. Josh la fixa sans comprendre.

\- Ça te rassurerait d'avoir une preuve ? Cette carte c'est devenu un talisman pour moi. Et chaque fois que je la regarde, que je la touche, je me rappelle combien j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. C'est ton sang.

Faraday sursauta, surpris, mais ne dit rien, curieux d'entendre toute l'histoire.

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans le champ où tu as failli y rester. Elle était par terre, à quelques pas de toi. Sur le coup, ça m'a paru important que je ne la laisse pas là-bas. Alors je l'ai ramassée au lieu de devenir fou à ne pas savoir si tu étais vivant ou mort. Puis j'ai découvert que tu respirais encore. Je t'ai hissé tant bien que mal sur mon cheval, je t'ai ramené au village, j'ai fait un scandale jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi… Puis je t'ai veillé pendant des jours et cette carte était toujours dans ma main, comme un lien tangible avec toi, que je n'osais pas toucher de peur de te faire mal. Et c'est là, pendant que j'étais à tes côtés, la peur au ventre, en train de jouer machinalement avec cette carte, que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Depuis, elle m'a plus quitté, me rappelant sans cesse cette évidence qui m'a heurté de plein fouet pour ne plus jamais me lâcher. Avant tout ça, on avait passé de bons moments ensemble. On baisait, on se taquinait, c'était pas prise de tête. J'aimais ça. Mais d'avoir failli te perdre… J'avais jamais aimé quiconque avant toi et pourtant j'ai pas douté un seul instant quand ça m'est tombé dessus. Alors oui, j'ai eu la trouille et je l'ai encore la plupart du temps, parce que ça me fait peur de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre que moi seul, mais je ne voudrais jamais revenir en arrière. Parce que j'ai compris qu'avant toi, je n'avais jamais été vraiment heureux. On n'est pas faits pour être seuls, je l'ai réalisé à tes côtés, avec toi je ne le suis plus et jamais tu ne pourras seulement savoir à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Si ça avait été son genre, Faraday aurait eu les larmes aux yeux après pareille déclaration. Son homme n'était pas un romantique et cela lui convenait parfaitement, mais l'entendre mettre son cœur à nu de cette façon l'avait touché comme il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Si ses yeux demeuraient secs, il avait une boule dans la gorge alors qu'il esquissait un sourire. Il porta la main au visage de Vasquez et caressa ses lèvres.

\- Putain, comme je t'aime, dit-il dans un souffle.

L'instant d'après, il l'avait attiré à lui et pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser intense, presque violent. Parce que c'était toujours ainsi entre eux, sans la moindre concession. Et aucun d'entre eux ne vit l'intérêt de faire remarquer que c'était la première fois que Josh avouait ses sentiments, parce que ceux-ci avaient bien toujours été là, ne demandant que le bon pour être prononcés et que ce moment, après une séparation, des révélations, était plutôt pas mal trouvé.

Quand ils se séparèrent, s'écartant à peine l'un de l'autre, Faraday eut le bon sens de regarder autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Rassure-toi, connaissant Sam, il est du genre à faire le pied de grue devant la porte pour qu'on ne vienne pas nous déranger tant que tout ne sera pas réglé, dit Vasquez avant de rapporter rapidement la conversation qu'ils avaient eu durant la nuit. Il nous veut ensemble parce qu'il sait que c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne le mieux.

\- Cet homme est un père pour nous, s'amusa Faraday, se sentant plus léger à présent que l'autre homme avait su le rassurer.

Les doutes reviendraient probablement tôt ou tard, mais ce n'était décidément pas le moment d'y penser. D'autant qu'ils avaient été séparés une semaine, une première pour eux, et qu'ils avaient bien des choses à rattraper. Dans cette optique, Josh pris la main de Vasquez.

\- Ne prenons pas de risque malgré tout, dit-il sur un ton de conspiration en entraînant son amant dans le box de Jack.

Vasquez le suivit, non sans réticence.

\- Tu te rappelles bien sûr que ton cheval est du genre teigneux avec les étrangers, crut-il bon de rappeler.

\- Tu n'es plus un étranger pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Si en plus, tu me laisses diriger les choses, il ne s'occupera pas de nous.

\- Une façon originale d'obtenir de mener la danse, dit Vasquez avant de heurter brusquement le mur, Josh se pressant immédiatement contre lui.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, avec plus de passion qu'avant, chacun confirmant à travers ce baiser l'impatience qui les habitait, qui ferait qu'ils ne prendraient pas le temps de retourner à leur hôtel. C'était bien inutile, ils l'avaient déjà fait dans des lieux tellement improbables, celui-là ne serait pas pire. Et puis, dans un coin du petit box, Jack les dissimulant à la vue de quiconque passerait à proximité, ils bénéficiaient d'une relative tranquillité.

Josh, qui avait trouvé le moyen d'exprimer son désir de prendre les choses en main, ne perdit pas un instant pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Sept putains de jours sans pouvoir toucher son compagnon, voilà qui avait été bien trop long. Sans compter l'inquiétude, la peur et l'incompréhension, qui s'étaient cruellement mêlées à la frustration. Alors qu'il embrassait durement Vasquez, mordant ses lèvres autant que les caressant, les mains étaient déjà passées sous sa chemise, où il touchait son ventre, il sut que cette étreinte-ci n'aurait rien de tendre. Il avait juste besoin d'évacuer de la façon la plus efficace, alors il n'était pas question de prendre son temps.

Les gémissements de contentement que poussa la Mexicain tandis qu'il défaisait son pantalon ne faisaient que confirmer qu'il pouvait agir à sa guise. Comme souvent, et c'était ce qui rendait leur relation si parfaite, ils désiraient exactement la même chose.

Quand il le prit dans sa main, il fut satisfait de le trouver déjà dur, autre confirmation, si tant est qu'il en ait eu besoin. Il le caressa un moment tandis que ses lèvres descendaient dans son cou et qu'il s'enivrait de son odeur. Faraday aimait boire plus que de raison pour éprouver la sensation d'oubli la plus parfaite, dans les bras de Vasquez, la sensation était la même, la culpabilité en moins.

Et lorsque l'étroitesse de son propre pantalon devint finalement trop inconfortable, il relâcha son amant, appréciant le petit couinement de frustration.

\- Tourne-toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Avec un frisson, Vasquez hocha vivement la tête et fit comme demandé. Il était si beau ainsi, pantalon baissé, offert, n'attendant rien d'autre que se donner entièrement. C'était une vision si excitante que Faraday, se mordant la lèvre avec un gémissement d'anticipation, remercia ses années de pratique lui ayant appris la patience, sinon il aurait bien été foutu de venir comme ça. Pourtant, tout ce self contrôle ne pourrait pas retarder éternellement l'échéance. Le temps n'était plus à la réflexion. Alors il passa rapidement à l'action.

Crachant dans sa main à défaut de mieux, il prépara rapidement son amant, faisant ça bien malgré l'envie qui lui brûlait les reins, parce qu'il voulait que ce soit aussi bon pour l'un que pour l'autre. Or justement, Vasquez n'avait que rarement ce rôle quand ils faisaient l'amour, il lui fallait toujours un peu plus de temps pour s'accommoder à sa présence en lui. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais dès le début Josh s'était tout naturellement vu échoir le rôle du passif et ne demandait à en changer comme aujourd'hui qu'occasionnellement. Chaque fois, Vasquez s'y prêtait cependant sans hésiter.

Quand il fut enfin en lui, il grogna en luttant pour ne pas se mettre en mouvement à la seconde et laisser un instant de répit à son amant. Il en avait la confirmation à cet instant, alors que la tête lui tournait agréablement – renforçant une nouvelle fois l'analogie entre alcool et sexe – ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils tiendraient longtemps.

Vasquez, qui s'appuyait tant bien que mal au mur devant lui, marmonna quelques paroles dans sa langue natale.

\- Je ne parle toujours pas l'Espagnol mon amour, souffla Faraday avant de mordre sa nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Bouge ! répéta l'interpellé avec un accent à couper au couteau tel qu'il fut à peine plus compréhensible.

Faraday lâcha un juron avant d'obtempérer. Apparemment, il s'était embêté pour rien à prendre de la sorte des pincettes. Mais ne pas voir le visage de son amant ne facilitait pas les choses. Pourtant, c'était toujours ainsi qu'ils le faisaient, Josh y tenait. Vasquez aurait voulu souvent le regarder dans ces moments-là, mais lui n'était pas prêt à se montrer dans un moment si intime avec… ce corps. Alors ils s'adaptaient. Et ne s'en sortaient généralement pas si mal.

Partout où il touchait Vasquez, celui-ci était délicieusement tendu, il haletait à chaque mouvement en lui, ne dissimulant rien de ses réactions. C'était enivrant de le savoir se donner de la sorte. Alors Josh se perdit dans ses sensations, submergé par l'odeur ô combien familière de son amant, par le plaisir chaque fois intact de pouvoir le prendre de la sorte.

L'une des mains du Mexicain lâcha le mur pour se porter derrière eux, agrippant la fesse de Faraday dans une sorte d'encouragement silencieux. Josh grogna son assentiment, continuant à embrasser le cou de son amant, léchant, mordillant la peau moite et chaude. Il continuait à s'enfoncer profondément, les oreilles emplis du bruit de leurs corps qui claquaient en se rencontrant violemment et celui de leurs gémissements. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas un son provenant de la rue si proche ou des chevaux les entourant, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. L'impression était délectable.

Se sentant perdre la tête, Faraday s'enfonçant plus fort avant de se retirer presque tout entier pour revenir à nouveau. Mouvements entêtants que Vasquez accompagnait de tout son corps, criant à présent chaque fois qu'il heurtait ce point tellement sensible en lui.

Faraday ferma les yeux et lâcha la hanche de son amant, passant la main devant lui pour saisir son érection. Il ne sut pas très bien s'il la caressait, s'il se contentait de la serrer, il n'avait plus les idées claires, mais quoi qu'il fasse, cela porta ses fruits. Vasquez eut un grognement impudique, dont le son se répercuta il lui sembla jusqu'au tréfonds de son être, et enfin il jouit dans un râle presque douloureux, le corps tendu à se briser. Faraday, étourdit par le martèlement de son cœur, savoura ce plaisir qui éclata, qui n'aurait pas été meilleur si ça avait été le sien. Il parvint à se mouvoir encore en lui, appréciant d'autant plus la sensation d'être dans ce corps délicieusement accueillant qu'il savait la fin proche. Puis il se raidit avec force, se répandant longuement avec un soupir qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Vasquez eut un petit rie satisfait alors qu'ils s'effondraient sur la paille au sol.

\- Tu vois à quel point c'est bon d'être épris de quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il quand il fut capable de parler à nouveau.

Il avait raison, réalisa Faraday en hochant doucement la tête. S'il n'était pas novice dans tout ce qui touchait au sexe, s'il y avait toujours pris du plaisir, ça n'avait jamais aussi bon qu'avec Vasquez et leurs sentiments respectifs n'y étaient certainement pas étrangers. Alors oui, ça foutait sacrément la trouille de remettre sa vie entre les mains d'un autre, mais ça avait aussi ses bons côtés, et pas qu'avec la braguette ouverte. Blotti dans les bras de son compagnon comme il l'était à cet instant – ok, la braguette n'était pas encore renfermée mais c'était hors de propos – il se sentait invulnérable et tellement désirable.

\- Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris comme ça, cariño, dit Vasquez en caressant doucement ses lèvres.

Josh n'eut pas le temps de savoir seulement quoi répondre qu'il recevait le plus époustouflant des baisers. Oui, vraiment, ça valait le coup en définitive.

 **A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Installés dans la chambre que Josh avait occupé toute cette semaine – il avait insisté auprès de la famille qui l'hébergeait pour qu'à son retour Vasquez puisse avoir la chambre d'à côté, mais ils n'avaient aucune intention ni l'un ni l'autre de la mettre à profit, la famille était de toute façon sortie à cette heure avancée et ne s'en apercevrait pas – ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit aux draps doux comme le Mexicain n'en avait pas connus depuis longtemps. Josh s'endormit presque immédiatement, tellement serré contre lui, son bras entourant sa taille, que plus près ils auraient fusionné. Vasquez lui n'arrivait pas à dormir, pas qu'il ne soit pas épuisé, mais il avait tellement de trucs dans la tête que ça lui filait presque le tournis. Et puis, il avait une envie terrible de fumer. Le gilet de Josh était tout proche, au pied du lit, avec certainement ce qu'il fallait dans la poche, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à bouger et prendre le risque de déranger son compagnon.

Alors pour oublier le manque et ses pensées pas toutes joyeuses – putain, une gamine était morte quand même, et Josh toute cette semaine avait vécu un enfer qu'il aurait dû prévoir quoi que sans voir comment il aurait pu l'empêcher – il observait cet homme qui à cet instant prenait autant de place dans ce lit qu'il n'en prenait dans sa vie. Par le passé, il avait eu son compte d'amants séduisants, mais aucun n'était aussi beau, constata-t-il, son regard se faisant doux. De la main qu'il pouvait bouger dans l'étreinte, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, avant de laisser un doigt s'égarer sur sa joue puis ses lèvres. Josh ne réagit pas, déjà profondément endormi, alors il continua à le toucher, la main caressant maintenant tendrement l'épaule, tout en s'autorisant à sourire.

\- Je t'aime, cariño, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il ne se privait jamais pour faire ce genre de déclaration quand il en ressentait le besoin, mais c'était toujours plus facile quand Josh, comme à cet instant, ne pouvait l'entendre. Ça évitait à celui-ci de lever les yeux au ciel, lui marmonnant même parfois d'arrêter de dire des conneries. Non pas que Josh ne partage pas ses sentiments, il prouvait le contraire presque chaque jour, il était simplement trop peu à l'aise avec eux, avouant souvent du bout des lèvres ne pas se sentir digne de leur bonheur.

Continuant à caresser distraitement son épaule, il se fit la réflexion combien c'était agréable d'avoir cet homme dans son lit, alors qu'au départ ça n'avait pas semblé facile. Les premières nuits c'était normal, parce qu'ils n'avaient même pas de lit, à peine un campement à la belle étoile, entourés de leurs compagnons de voyage, mais même ensuite, ça n'avait pas été immédiatement gagné.

ooOoo

Le premier soir, sur la route les menant à Rose Creek, quand le petit groupe s'était arrêté pour la nuit, Vasquez s'était éloigné pour profiter de la source d'eau toute proche pour faire un brin de toilette. Ceci fait, il fumait tranquillement, assis sur une souche en profitant du calme du soleil couchant, quand Faraday le rejoignit. Celui-ci avait confirmé son assurance en toute circonstance en lui sautant dessus presque immédiatement. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour se retrouver adossés à l'arbre le plus proche, bouche scellées, chacun la main dans le pantalon du l'autre.

\- Güero, tu es fou, n'importe qui d'autre que moi t'aurait abattu sur le champ pour une telle conduite, souffla Vasquez entre deux baisers.

\- Joshua, grogna l'intéressé.

\- Qué ?

\- Joshua. Tu as la main sur ma queue, alors je pense que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

S'interrompant, il avait intensifié sa propre prise sur le sexe de Vasquez, qui n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de répliquer. La jouissance rapide avait définitivement clos le débat. Et ils en avaient été quittes ensuite pour une toilette rapide.

Quand Vasquez ramena ensuite le sujet sur les risques pris par Josh de l'entreprendre sans le moindre signe d'encouragement dans ce sens, celui-ci sourit en haussant négligemment les épaules.

\- Que tu dis, pas le moindre signe. Ta façon de me regarder ne m'a pas échappé. Je me trompe rarement dans ce domaine.

Puis ils étaient lentement revenus vers le campement, s'installant à bonne distance l'un de l'autre autant pour le repos que le coucher, évitant ainsi toute tentation. Même si celle-ci était bien vite revenue.

ooOoo

Les trois jours suivants avaient été identiques. Seule différence, chaque fois qu'ils parvenaient à s'isoler, sous le prétexte de chercher du bois pour le feu, de pêcher pour avoir de quoi accompagner les conserves ou toutes les excuses qui leur passaient par la tête, Josh se faisait toujours plus entreprenant, et exigeant. Vasquez heureusement n'était pas novice et n'était jamais dépassé, y compris quand il se retrouva à le prendre en pleine nuit, à même le sol, avec juste quelques rochers les séparant de leurs amis, qui dormaient certes mais étaient bien du genre à émerger rapidement en cas de bruits suspects. Alors ils n'avaient pas fait de bruit, étouffant leurs gémissements dans des baisers toujours plus exigeants avant de chacun regagner sa couche en silence.

La première nuit à Rose Creek n'avait guère été différente, au grand désarroi de Vasquez. Las des regards curieux ou inquiets que leur lançaient les villageois, les deux hommes avaient écourté leur soirée au saloon. Josh avait ramassé ses quelques gains après une partie de poker avec Goodnight, Billy et étonnamment Teddy, puis sans qu'ils ne se concertent, il avait suivi Vasquez jusqu'à l'hôtel où ils s'étaient tous installés. Leurs chambres étaient côte à côte mais Josh était venu sans hésitation dans la sienne.

La porte à peine refermée, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, savourant le plaisir de pouvoir enfin profiter d'une tranquillité longtemps attendue. Ici, ils pouvaient enlever tous les vêtements sans la moindre crainte d'être dérangés à tout moment et devoir se rhabiller vite fait, ils pouvaient même se permettre de faire un peu de bruit et Josh s'avéra d'ailleurs particulièrement vocal, assis au bord du lit, jambes écartées, tandis que Vasquez le suçait avec savoir-faire.

Le lit était terriblement confortable ensuite après avoir expérimenté si souvent à la dure et ils s'amusèrent même de l'entendre grincer sous leurs mouvements empressés. Ils se permirent de prendre leur temps cette fois, chacun explorant lentement le corps de l'autre, enregistrant chaque gémissement, chaque grognement, chaque réaction de plaisir, pour pouvoir l'exploiter par la suite.

Vasquez ensuite lui fit l'amour avec une passion renouvelée, avant de le serrer dans ses bras une fois l'excitation retombée. Il était terriblement bien avec cet homme et commençait, malgré la nouveauté de la relation, à s'habituer à l'avoir avec lui.

Il déchanta vite cependant quand Josh, à peine avait-il repris ses esprits, se dégagea de son étreinte, utilisant le drap pour essuyer son ventre des traces de sa jouissance, avant de quitter le lit et rassembler ses vêtements.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna Vasquez, se sentant incapable pour sa part du moindre mouvement.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre. La journée a été longue, je suis crevé. Et toi aussi manifestement.

\- Tu pourrais rester là, proposa le Mexicain.

\- Il vaut mieux pas. On était d'accord, juste la baise.

D'accord, d'accord, c'était un grand mot. Ils en avaient à peine parlé la veille tandis qu'ils refermaient leurs vêtements, échangeant sur le plaisir d'avoir un amant régulier. Vasquez n'avait pas réalisé alors qu'il signait du même coup pour n'être donc qu'un amant.

Remontant le drap sur lui, il n'eut d'autre choix que regarder Josh quitter la pièce, avec un soupir de frustration qui ravageait sa poitrine, reconnaissant pour lui-même que le moment était tout sauf approprié pour avoir un tel coup de cœur.

ooOoo

Les quelques jours suivants furent à peu près sur le modèle. En compagnie de leurs camarades, les deux hommes passaient leurs journées à entraîner les villageois ou truffer les rues de pièges plus ou moins élaborés. Ce fut à cette occasion que Vasquez nota l'intérêt que portait Josh à tous les explosifs, au point que ça en frisait l'obsession. L'avantage étant qu'on pourrait compter sur lui pour faire un carton contre leurs ennemis. C'était agréable de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur lui en dehors de ses talents d'amant, aussi secret soit-il.

Ils en profitaient également pour flirter dès lors qu'ils étaient un peu tranquilles et se chamailler en public. Cela demeurait bon enfant et pouvait même leur laisser croire qu'un avenir aurait pu être possible, si seulement ils n'avaient pas été occupés à creuser leurs tombes en préparant ce combat inégal. Parce qu'ils savaient tous que la suite ne jouait pas vraiment en leur faveur.

Le soir venu, Josh se faisait ensuite un point d'honneur à reprendre ses distances, effaçant tout espoir d'un eux auquel Vasquez aurait tant voulu se raccrocher, selon une partition bien rôdée. Après un repas au saloon, ils jouaient au poker, buvaient, ou se contentaient de bavarder avec leurs camarades, parfois quelques villageois se joignaient à eux, heureux de pouvoir oublier pour quelques instants que certains d'entre eux ne survivraient pas au-delà de cette semaine… Puis, Vasquez et Faraday s'éclipsaient, l'un après l'autre ou ensemble, c'était sans importance, et Faraday se rendait directement dans la chambre de son amant.

La suite ne différait pas beaucoup non plus d'un soir à l'autre. Les positions changeaient, les caresses se faisaient plus innovantes à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, les demandes aussi et ils prenaient régulièrement davantage leur temps. Le plaisir était chaque fois au rendez-vous. Vasquez, qui avait passé tant de temps sur les routes, à fuir, se cacher, se méfier de chaque rencontre, n'avait pas eu d'homme depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité et s'enivrait chaque soir de baisers, de gémissements qu'il cueillait sur des lèvres impatientes, savourant de goûter Josh d'une langue taquine, se repaissant de son odeur. S'il ne pouvait assumer au grand jour ses préférences, il ne les avait pourtant jamais nié dans un désir d'une vie normale et comprenait pourquoi quand Josh se tordait de plaisir dans ses bras.

Après l'amour, cela ne changeait pas davantage, et certainement pas pour faire le bonheur du Mexicain. Josh prenait chaque fois son pied, c'était certain, il ne cherchait d'ailleurs même pas à le nier, ce qui était étonnant quand on connaissait sa fierté et avec elle son désir d'être celui qui contrôlait tout. Mais si cet aspect de sa personnalité était valable dans la vie de tous les jours, il ne l'était plus dans un lit. Il aimait alors se laissait faire, se donnant corps et âme, pas avare en manifestation vocales de toutes sortes et félicitant ensuite cet homme qui lui faisait du bien. Pourtant, à peine retouchait-il terre qu'il ne songeait plus qu'à s'enfuir, quittant la chambre le plus souvent encore à moitié nu dans son empressement.

Les premières fois, Vasquez en avait éprouvé de la frustration, avant que ce ne soit la peine qui prenne le dessus. Après l'ardeur d'un corps à corps bouillonnant, il n'aimait rien d'autre que la tendresse. Quelques baisers échangés avec paresse, des mains qui se faisaient aériennes sur une peau encore moite de l'effort, des mots doux prononcés sans arrières pensées… Mais Josh, entreprenant dès que la porte se fermait sur eux et que les premiers vêtements tombaient, soumis quand les choses devenaient sérieuses, transpirant l'assurance dans chaque mouvement, chaque parole, se désistait dès lors que les choses pouvaient devenir trop personnelles. Alors Vasquez n'avait d'autre choix que s'endormir seul, se réveiller seul, comme il l'avait fait si souvent, trop souvent. Chaque matin, alors qu'il émergeait à peine, il se promettait qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, que le soir même Josh pourrait aller se faire voir ailleurs, mais immanquablement ensuite, il cherchait sa présence tout le jour avant de lui ouvrir encore une fois son lit. Si Josh se donnait physiquement à lui, lui était en train de faire de même avec les sentiments et ça lui faisait peur.

ooOoo

Arriva la dernière nuit et avec elle l'impression d'incertitude qui naquit en réalisant que ce coucher de soleil était peut-être le dernier, idem pour un fou-rire ou quelques bons moments. L'ambiance dans toute la ville s'en ressentait, les habitants se réunissant dans les ruines de l'église plutôt qu'au saloon, tandis que les sept amis étaient plus moroses et sérieux que jamais.

Quand Vasquez fit l'amour à Josh un peu plus tard, ce fut presque silencieux, comme s'ils faisaient les gestes mécaniquement alors que les esprits n'étaient pas vraiment là. Ce qui était frustrant à ce stade, autant parce que c'était peut-être leurs derniers moments que parce qu'ils commençaient vraiment à connaître chacun à la perfection le corps de l'autre, ce qu'il aimait, ce qui le faisait vibrer. Mais le vrai malaise se fit surtout sentir au moment de l'inévitable fuite de Josh. Jusque-là, à chaque fois Vasquez s'était résigné, le regardait filer sans un regard en arrière avant de s'allonger en soupirant, espérant gérer sa frustration. Cette fois pourtant, il avait compris qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Aussi, quand Josh tenta de le repousser, Vasquez s'étant étendu sur lui après la jouissance, il dut lutter, le Mexicain bien décidé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Et quand il parvint finalement à se mettre assis tout en maugréant quelques insultes fleuries, Vasquez le saisit par le bras et l'attira vivement à lui, l'étreignant sans douceur aucune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? grogna l'Irlandais.

\- Tu restes là, dit Vasquez d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Je t'ai laissé me faire le coup toute la semaine, mais cette nuit je veux qu'on dorme ensemble.

\- Absurde !

\- Pourquoi ? Quoi qu'il se passe demain, qu'on survive tous les deux ou pas, ça sera différent ensuite. On reprendra la route, changés par ce qu'on aura vécu, blessés peut-être… Cette dernière nuit, c'est la nôtre. Laisse-nous en profiter.

\- A quoi bon ? Tu l'as dit, demain tout sera différent, alors pourquoi se faire croire ce soir qu'il a quelque chose, quoi que ce soit ?

\- Parce que j'en ai besoin. Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Je t'en prie güero, j'en ai assez de dormir seul. Laisse-moi prétendre à une vie normale juste pour quelques heures.

Josh ferma les yeux un instant, et ça semblait se bousculer sévère sous son crâne, comme s'il pesait sincèrement le pour et le contre.

\- Ok, grogna-t-il en se rallongeant finalement. Je peux bien faire ça pour toi en échange de tout le plaisir que tu m'as donné. Même si encore une fois je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Il avait ce ton bourru qui ne trompait généralement personne et certainement pas Vasquez. Ce ton qui disait "Je me dissimule parce que c'est plus facile comme ça". Vasquez n'aimait pas cette comédie et voulait lui offrir la possibilité de tomber le masque. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, tout ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre, ça n'aurait pu davantage faire sens.

\- Tu sais, tu peux le dire si tu as peur à cause de ce qui nous attend. C'est pas honteux. Moi-même je suis terrifié, et pourtant j'ai pas grand-chose à perdre.

\- Tu m'as moi, fit remarquer Josh, ne dissimulant même pas sa tentative de changer de sujet.

\- Parce que je t'ai ? Pardonne-moi, mais c'est pas l'impression que ça donne. Tu l'as dit toi-même et tu t'y es tenu religieusement jusque-là, c'est juste de la baise.

Josh soupira bruyamment tout en s'allongeant sur lui, laissant sa bouche s'égarer sur son menton.

\- Je suis là pourtant ce soir, comme tu me l'as demandé, souffla-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même. Et je ne suis pas resté pour entendre un sermon.

Vasquez hocha la tête avant d'éclater de rire tandis que la main qui s'était égaré sur son ventre le chatouillait. Ce diable d'homme était décidément très fort pour détourner l'attention et ainsi éviter les sujets trop sérieux.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il. C'est important pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu t'es attaché contrairement à ce qu'on s'était promis ?

On y était donc. Si Josh semblait peu à l'aise avec cette conversation à cœur ouvert, Vasquez ne se sentait pas mieux. A plus forte raison qu'il ne savait pas gérer lui-même ce qui se passait dans sa tête, dans son cœur, alors en parler… Mais il l'avait bien cherché après tout.

\- J'ai rien promis moi, se défendit-il. Je ne m'apprête pas à te demander en mariage si ça peut tout de même te rassurer.

\- Oh, quelle déception ! feignit de s'offusquer Josh, qui n'avait généralement aucun mal à en faire des tonnes. Je m'imaginais pourtant tellement bien en robe blanche.

\- Pendejo ! l'insulta Vasquez, en riant tout de même. Bref, pas de pression, mais tu me plais. Et je me dis que dans un autre contexte on aurait pu…

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis un point d'honneur à me tirer chaque soir. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de devoir gérer des sentiments. Parce que si demain il t'arrive un truc alors que je serais permis d'imaginer un futur… Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

\- Je comprends. Alors n'en parlons plus. Ça sera peut-être plus simple comme ça.

\- Mais je te promets qu'on pourra en reparler si on survit tous les deux. Et demain soir, tu n'auras même pas à me forcer la main pour que je reste.

\- Marché conclu.

Si le lendemain, Josh ne quitta effectivement pas le lit, ce ne fut pour rien d'aussi agréable qu'espéré.

ooOoo

La bataille fut plus intense encore que prévu, et pourtant ils avaient été loin d'être optimistes, Bogue ayant recruté l'équivalent d'une véritable armée. Pour s'en prendre à des fermiers et seulement sept mercenaires, cet homme n'avait véritablement voulu leur laisser aucune chance. Les coups de feu avaient plu de tous côtés, les corps avaient commencé à tomber. Depuis l'église d'où il devait intervenir, au départ Vasquez n'avait eu à faire face qu'à un petit groupe d'ennemis et était resté longtemps sans voir un signe de ses amis, sans savoir comment s'en sortait Josh. Une torture.

Au matin, quand ils s'étaient séparés sur un ultime baiser, les deux hommes s'étaient pourtant faits la promesse de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'autre dans les heures à venir. Ne pas penser à l'autre pour ne pas se déconcentrer et se mettre ainsi inutilement en danger… L'idée était bonne, la mettre en pratique un peu plus compliquée en revanche. Dans le secret de la nuit, à l'abri dans ses bras, Josh avait laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée de faire un bout de route ensemble en quittant Rose Creek. Ne restait que quelques heures avant ce nouveau départ, quelques heures où se jouait toute une vie. Ça mettait la pression, et Vasquez ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Ce putain de destin pouvait être cruel, il le lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois, alors il avait la trouille bien sûr.

Josh fut blessé à quelques pas de l'église, comme s'il avait attendu qu'ils soient réunis pour que ça se complique. Vasquez le vengea et s'entendit rassuré lorsqu'il prit de ses nouvelles. Puis les combats s'intensifièrent et les deux hommes furent à nouveau séparés et l'inquiétude chez tous montait en flèche.

Lorsqu'à la fin, Sam s'était retrouvé dans l'église avec Bogue, le seul survivant parmi leurs ennemis, semblant gérer la situation, et que les premiers blessés, dont plusieurs de ses camarades, étaient pris en charge, enfin Vasquez, serrant les dents à cause de la balle dans son bras mais qui n'aurait pu le détourner de sa mission, fila vers le champ où Josh avait disparu.

ooOoo

Bien que peu optimiste quant aux chances de survie de l'Irlandais, le médecin, après avoir bataillé de longues minutes pour pouvoir s'occuper enfin de son bras, avait laissé Vasquez le veiller. Celui-ci était convaincu que ça l'aiderait.

L'attente avait commencé, entrecoupée dès le troisième jour de brefs réveils. Ce qui ressortait en revanche de ces courts moments de lucidité, c'était son soulagement de découvrir chaque fois Vasquez à ses côtés. Ce soir-là, particulièrement ébranlé de l'avoir vu si misérable durant ces brefs moment de conscience, à cause peut-être aussi du contrecoup d'avoir tellement craint pour sa vie, de la fatigue de l'avoir surveillé des jours et des nuits, Vasquez quitta la chambre, désireux de changer d'air pour un instant. Profitant qu'il faisait encore jour, il se rendit sans vraiment sans rendre compte vers le champ où Josh avait bien failli y rester. Il ne restait sur place comme seule preuve des combats de l'herbe brûlée, témoin de l'explosion, et Vasquez, poussé par une force invisible, s'allongea à l'endroit où Josh était resté pour mort et contempla le ciel au-dessus de lui, réalisant que c'était cette vision que son compagnon avait emporté avec lui en sombrant, croyant probablement que dernière heure arrivée. Voir ce qu'il avait vu le réconforta étrangement, lui redonnant la force qu'il avait cru ne plus avoir pour affronter les jours à venir, les difficultés qui ne manqueraient pas dans la lente convalescence qui s'annonçait. Et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger pour la première fois depuis des jours, qu'il retourna ensuite dans la chambre, heureux de sa chance dans l'adversité.

Le quatrième jour, quand il eut enfin la force de parler, Josh, plus bouleversé qu'il n'aurait certainement voulu le laisser paraître s'il avait été en possession de tous ses moyens, avait demandé à Vasquez de s'approcher. Celui-ci avait obtempéré en prenant soin de ne pas peser sur le corps meurtri.

\- J'ai tellement espéré que tu avais survécu, articula difficilement Josh dans un murmure.

\- Je suis là, cariño. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger.

\- Bien. Oui, c'est bien.

L'instant d'après, il dormait à nouveau et Vasquez avait le cœur en miettes à cette simple déclaration.

Les jours suivants, l'état du blessé s'améliora tranquillement. Très vite, il recommença même à plaisanter, avec parfois ce sens de l'humour bien à lui.

Un soir tandis qu'il se redressait en grimaçant pour pouvoir manger un peu, la douleur l'empêchant de respirer un instant, il eut ensuite un rire nerveux.

\- J'aime la dynamite, mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de la côtoyer de si près. Mais généralement, quand j'aime je n'ai pas de limite.

Le regard appuyé porté à Vasquez à ce moment signifiait beaucoup et c'était inestimable pour lui qui ne cessait de craindre la suite. Il avait vu le corps abîmé, ensanglanté, de Josh avant que le médecin n'intervienne. Il craignait, à présent que la peur de le perdre s'éloignait, le moment où les pansements seraient enlevés. Mais il ne disait rien, serrait plus la main intacte dans la sienne et se promettait chaque fois que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait de toute façon là.

Le lendemain, comme s'il remarquait subitement qu'il avait été un peu trop égocentré depuis qu'il était là – mais après tout ça ne faisait que six jours s'il ne pensait pas à lui maintenant, quand le ferait-il ? – il demanda des nouvelles du village.

\- On a enterré les morts avant-hier. Il y a eu des larmes bien sûr, mais tout le monde essaie d'aller de l'avant. Il y a tellement à faire, à reconstruire. Sam et Red donnent justement un coup de main en ce moment à l'école, qui a subit pas mal de dégâts.

\- Et toi, pendant ce temps tu es là à te reposer, se moqua gentiment Josh.

\- Pas le choix. Hier, quand tu dormais, je suis allé les aider. J'ai fait péter mes points de sutures, dit-il en levant précautionneusement son bras. Sam ne veut plus me voir sur le terrain tant que le toubib n'aura pas donné son autorisation.

\- Ça fait mal ? s'enquit Josh, qui jusque-là n'avait pris que des nouvelles de ses trois amis alités comme lui.

\- Je ne me plains pas, j'ai eu de la chance comparé à toi.

\- En somme, tu es prêt à reprendre la route n'importe quand, constata Josh avec dépit.

\- Hey, je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas question que je parte sans toi.

Sur cette promesse, Josh s'endormit, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

ooOoo

Les jours suivants, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de gérer Josh. A mesure qu'il reprenait des forces, il commençait à s'ennuyer à devoir rester allongé toute la journée et pouvait par moment être véritablement exécrable. Vasquez dans ces instants, ne parvenait à ne pas s'en offusquer qu'avec le souvenir d'avoir failli le perdre. Un Josh insupportable était toujours mieux que pas de Josh du tout de son point de vue. Sam avait moins de patience en revanche, de même que Mary, la jeune femme qui s'était proposée de lui apporter quotidiennement ses repas – la concernant, c'était plutôt un bon point qu'elle se lasse de ses enfantillages, Vasquez la soupçonnait effectivement de s'être portée volontaire pour cette tâche parce que Josh lui avait tapé dans l'œil, alors lui préférait savoir que ce coup de cœur s'effaçait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle saloperie prononcée par l'Irlandais. Le docteur Hanks, qui venait le voir deux fois par jours, le somma de laisser son infirmière, et accessoirement épouse, en paix pendant ses soins, sous peine de se voir administrer un cocktail de tranquillisants qui aurait défoncé un cheval.

Josh pouvait être adorable et jovial en temps normal, avec même une propension à en faire trop jusqu'à devenir fatiguant. En revanche, lorsque tout n'allait pas comme il le souhaitait, et coincé dans un lit à avoir mal sans grand-chose pour lui occuper l'esprit et les mains entrait dans cette case, il n'avait aucun mal à se faire détester de tout le monde.

Vasquez tentait de s'amuser de le voir ainsi, tout en cherchant à le divertir par tous ses maigres moyens.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasse pour toi, güero ? demanda-t-il une fois de plus en l'entendant soupirer pour la…, ok, il avait perdu le compte depuis belle lurette, alors qu'il lui faisait la lecture, ou tentant de le faire plus sûrement.

\- Je me dis qu'une pipe ça serait pas désagréable.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton tellement sérieux, que Vasquez écarquilla les yeux, pensant un instant qu'il avait mal compris tant cela semblait improbable.

\- Alors là, j'hésite entre te prendre définitivement pour un fou ou me sentir insulté que tu remettes mes talents en question au point de penser les supporter dans ton état.

\- Quoi, je suis cassé de partout, mais pas là, insista Josh.

\- La tête a pris cher par contre on dirait. Arrête de dire des bêtises. J'ai déjà l'impression de manquer te casser en morceaux rien qu'en t'embrassant.

\- C'est ça, exagère !

\- En fait, je crois que je te préférais à moitié dans les vapes, tu racontais moins de conneries.

ooOoo

La première crise d'angoisse eut lieu la nuit suivante. Emergeant d'un sommeil agité en faisant sursauter, Vasquez qui dormait tout à côté, Josh resta un moment prostré, à moitié redressé, la respiration laborieuse, ne réagissant à aucune sollicitation. Inquiet, le Mexicain s'assit précautionneusement contre lui et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Putain, avec toutes ces blessures, il ne savait même pas où le toucher sans risquer de lui faire mal !

\- Tranquillo cariño, je suis là, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Quand il reprit enfin ses esprits après de longues minutes, le corps tremblant et en sueur, Josh semblait totalement perdu et mit encore un moment avant de pouvoir parler.

\- Désolé, dit-il, un peu honteux. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Vasquez l'aida à s'installer dans une position confortable, tentant d'ignorer ses gémissements de douleur après avoir trop solliciter son corps.

\- C'est pas grave, tu vas bien à présent.

\- J'avais la trouille. J'ai cru… j'ai cru que j'allais crever… comme dans ce champ.

\- C'est fini.

Disant cela, il caressa la joue de son compagnon, satisfait de le voir se détendre un peu et retrouver des couleurs. Pour avoir été lui-même réveillé bien souvent par des cauchemars violents le mettant sur la touche un bon moment, Vasquez avait une petite idée de ce que Josh éprouvait et cela lui brisait le cœur. Après s'être comporté en héros comme il l'avait fait, il ne méritait certainement pas cela. Heureusement, il était là pour lui. Il ne réaliserait que plus tard que son soutien dans de tels moments deviendrait terriblement routinier.

ooOoo

La descente aux enfers suivante fut probablement pire et pour celle-ci, Vasquez ne put que se sentir responsable. Josh avait vu les nombreux pansements sur son corps et Vasquez lui avait parlé de cinq balles – lui-même en avait personnellement un souvenir plutôt flou de son propre aveu – mais, peut-être à cause de la fatigue, de la morphine qui lui brouillait parfois l'esprit ou d'un déni salvateur, Josh n'avait posé aucune question quant à l'étendu des blessures. Le docteur Hanks n'avait pas semblé voir l'intérêt de lui détailler les dégâts et leurs inévitables conséquences. Il n'avait parlé que de l'oreille qui sifflait pour l'instant sans discontinuité et qui ne devrait ensuite plus entendre comme avant, parce que cela Josh n'avait pu l'éluder. Le reste n'avait été abordé par le praticien qu'avec l'entourage du blessé quand celui-ci était encore inconscient.

Vasquez pour sa part n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'en parler avec Josh, de le prévenir que bien des choses avaient changé et ne s'amélioreraient jamais totalement. Comment dire à l'homme qu'on aime qu'il ne sera plus tout à fait comme avant ? Pourtant, aborder le sujet n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée, au moins pour le préparer au choc.

Ce jour-là, quand Mrs. Hanks vint pour changer ses pansements, Josh était parfaitement lucide pour la toute première fois dans un moment pareil. Et outre la douleur durant cette opération délicate, ce qu'il vit, ce qu'il comprit, fut peut-être un choc pire que l'explosion elle-même.

Des plaies sur la poitrine, il devina sans mal les cicatrices à venir et malgré les mots rassurants de Vasquez, il eut l'air pitoyable. Et vint ensuite la main. Tandis qu'il mangeait tant bien que mal – et à peine, juste pour que Vasquez ne cesse de jouer les mamans poules inquiètes comme il ne l'avait pas caché – il pestait sur cette main droite qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser, dissimulée sous un gros pansement et douloureuse là encore, pas une seule fois pourtant il n'avait pensé à demander des détails, peut-être pour se convaincre le plus longtemps possible que ce n'était pas si grave. Et Vasquez n'avait jamais eu le cœur à dire quoi que ce soit. Or à présent, plus moyen de reculer l'inévitable. Il l'avait finalement sous les yeux cette main où ne demeuraient que trois doigts.

\- Bordel ! grogna-t-il avant de gémir de douleur.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Vasquez.

Après le départ de l'infirmière, qui lui avait à peine adressé la parole là où il aurait eu besoin de réconfort, mais elle ne lui parlait plus guère depuis qu'il avait insulté son travail sous une impulsion absurde, Josh resta parfaitement silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. Vasquez retrouva sa place tout près de lui, se demandant comment gérer cette situation. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas lui qui avait des choses à dire.

\- Josh, appela-t-il doucement. Cariño, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu penses.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, comme s'il reprenait seulement contact avec la réalité.

\- Je pensais pas que c'était à ce point, Vas. C'est comme si ce n'était plus vraiment moi.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ça ne change rien.

\- Alors tu m'expliques comment je vais pouvoir utiliser à nouveau un colt ?

\- Tu as deux mains, tu t'habitueras. Et plus important, je serai là.

\- Sur ce dernier point, ça ne durera pas toujours. Ça ne dure jamais.

C'était blessant à entendre, mais Vasquez voulait bien lui pardonner après l'épreuve qu'il avait vécue. Et puis, c'était à lui de lui prouver le contraire. Pour l'heure, il se contenta de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Ça ne change rien, répéta-t-il avec une conviction sincère.

 _Comme si ce n'était plus vraiment moi._ Cette phrase venue du cœur n'aurait pas pu mieux résumer la situation, tant se réapprivoiser ce corps s'apparenta ensuite à un parcours du combattant.

ooOoo

Quand il estima être capable de tenir sur un cheval, Josh décida qu'il était grand temps de changer d'air. Il avait un petit pied à terre pas bien loin, une petite maison sur un bout de terrain à peine plus grand, loin de toute âme qui vive, où il allait rarement et ne voyait meilleur endroit pour finir sa convalescence.

Vasquez était sceptique et préférait rester à proximité de la civilisation, d'un médecin, au moins pour un moment, mais comme toujours quand Josh avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas. Il ne mit ainsi pas quarante-huit heures à convaincre finalement le Mexicain de lui accorder ceci. Il avait besoin de tranquillité pour se retrouver et gérer tout ce qui venait de se passer. Pour cela, il ne voulait désormais et pour un bon moment que Vasquez à ses côtés.

C'était une belle marque de confiance qui fit oublier ses doutes à Vasquez et puisque le médecin ne s'y opposait pas, les bagages furent finalement préparés.

La maison n'était guère à plus de deux jours de cheval, ils en mirent pourtant près de cinq à y parvenir. Josh évidemment ne se plaignit à aucun moment, mais malgré ses efforts, il ne put guère cacher sa douleur tandis qu'il tenait tant bien que mal sur sa monture. Alors Vasquez instaura de régulières et longues pauses, se moquant bien du temps perdu, et durant tout ce temps, Josh s'avéra particulièrement silencieux. Lui qui avant ne la fermait jamais… Devoir ramer pour le faire réagir était particulièrement perturbant, mais Vasquez ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il semblait encore tellement fragile que c'était peut-être normal.

Malgré le temps, jamais il ne retrouverait par la suite tout à fait son bagout d'avant, mais tant de choses avaient changé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, ceci ne s'avérait qu'une goutte d'eau.

ooOoo

La première fois qu'ils voulurent faire l'amour après tous ces évènements fut un véritable fiasco. Josh en avait envie pourtant et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Ils étaient chez lui depuis quelques semaines, s'étaient habitués sans mal à une vie simple et routinière. Sa convalescence occupait suffisamment Josh pour qu'il ne pense pas saloon ou jeux d'argent, quant à Vasquez, il fut presque surpris de découvrir à quel point il aimait prendre soin de son compagnon et pouvait s'en contenter. Les journées s'écoulaient lentement, sans guère de surprise, ce qui à cet instant leur convenait parfaitement.

Quand Josh un soir lui confia combien il avait envie de lui, Vasquez refusa tout net, estimant que c'était prématuré. Il s'amusa cependant ensuite de chaque tentative de l'Irlandais pour l'attirer dans son lit – quoi que techniquement ils partageaient déjà le même lit, même s'ils ne mettaient plus guère à profit cette proximité. Bien sûr, comme dans tous les autres domaines, Josh ne mit pas longtemps à le convaincre. Mais ce qui aurait dû être un bon moment n'aurait finalement pu être pire.

Dans le genre tue-l'amour, Josh refusa d'enlever ses vêtements en dehors de ce qui était nécessaire. Et Vasquez ne savait absolument pas comment l'étreindre sans risquer de réveiller une quelconque douleur, comme s'il avait eu une poupée de porcelaine fragile dans ses bras. Depuis le drame, ils avaient échangé bien des baisers, des caresses, mais avec désormais la perspective de plus que ça, c'était un peu trop à gérer. Josh n'était pas à l'aise avec son corps et ne prenait aucune initiative. Vasquez avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas tout à fait avec lui et qu'il se forçait dans le but de cocher une case de plus sur sa liste mentale pour retrouver une vie normale. Rien de bien excitant dans tout cela.

Ils arrêtèrent finalement les frais, absolument plus en condition, d'un commun accord et s'installèrent chacun de son côté sans faire de commentaire. Ce ne fut qu'au matin, alors que le malaise était encore palpable, qu'ils eurent le courage d'en parler pour désamorcer cet échec et ses conséquences. Ils décidèrent de ne pas se mettre la pression pour recommencer, certains de savoir quand le moment serait venu sans avoir besoin de le prévoir à l'avance.

Malgré la pratique ensuite, jamais ils ne retrouvèrent leur fougue d'antan. Les sentiments étaient bien là, mais le manque d'assurance persistant et surtout nouveau de Josh était devenu contagieux.

ooOoo

Globalement, pourtant, ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé un seul instant de se séparer. Jamais, durant les premières nuits à Rose Creek, ils n'avaient parlé de long terme. Jamais ils n'avaient ensuite davantage abordé cette possibilité. Mais c'était devenu une évidence. Chaque épreuve était plus facile à surmonter à deux.

Et aujourd'hui, après cette semaine de séparation forcée, alors que Josh avait repris la place qui lui était due, entre ses bras, Vasquez, en pensant au chemin parcouru, estimait qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas si mal sortis. Il y avait eu bien des hauts et des bas, il y en avait encore régulièrement, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été difficile. Et si les années à venir étaient du même acabit, alors il s'estimerait plutôt chanceux.

Ce fut sur cette pensée rassurante qu'il s'endormit finalement à son tour.

 **A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7.**

Après un repos bien mérité, les deux hommes rejoignirent leurs amis, qui les avaient imités, au saloon pour le déjeuner. Si Vasquez et Faraday s'entendaient à nouveau à merveille contrairement à quelques heures plus tôt, l'ambiance resta cependant morose. Toute la ville avait eu le temps d'être mise au courant du retour des jeunes filles, ainsi la mort de l'une d'entre elles et les tragédies vécues par les autres avaient choqué chacun, et si les sept hommes étaient désormais perçus comme des héros, leur semi-échec pesait sur leur conscience.

Vasquez notamment, qui avait pourtant mené à bien une mission pesante, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire pour n'avoir pu comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire plus vite et ainsi agir plus tôt, évitant ainsi davantage de traumatismes à des filles qui allaient avoir bien des choses à surmonter désormais. Quand il exprima ce sentiment au détour d'une conversation sérieuse, il apprécia sentir la main de son compagnon se poser discrètement sur sa cuisse dans une volonté d'apaisement. Cela fonctionna, Josh avait ce pouvoir sur lui de tout rendre plus facile à supporter. C'était d'autant plus incompréhensible que cet homme doute ensuite de ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter, là où la réponse était tout. Vasquez aurait tellement voulu être capable de le lui faire comprendre. Si seulement il pouvait réussir à montrer à Josh ce que lui voyait quand il le regardait, alors il n'aurait plus eu de raison de douter de lui.

Et cette fois encore, aux yeux de cet amant généreux, ce que le Mexicain vivait comme un échec qui le faisait culpabiliser, devenait la plus éclatante des victoires.

C'est donc avec un moral en hausse qu'il suivit ses amis jusqu'au bureau du sheriff, pour prendre des nouvelles de toute cette affaire qui commençait à faire la une des journaux du coin. Ça allait faire du bruit un bon moment…

Ils trouvèrent l'homme de loi occupé à ranger des affaires personnelles dans une caisse en bois, tout en préparant des notes pour son successeur sur certains dossiers à suivre. Comme il l'avait annoncé à leur arrivée en ville, il espérait que ces disparitions mystérieuses soient résolues rapidement car il prenait enfin une retraite bien méritée. Il parfait sur une victoire, il en était satisfait. Il confirma simplement qu'il reviendrait pour le procès des hommes impliqués, même si finalement, le plus gros poisson mort, celui-ci serait probablement assez peu intéressant, chacun ayant déjà commencé à charger Faris. Car après tout, c'était facile d'incriminer celui qui n'était plus là pour se défendre.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu le temps de faire un tour en ville, dit-il ensuite, mais les familles que vous avez aidées vous sont extrêmement reconnaissantes. Je pense qu'ils voudront tous vous voir pour vous remercier comme il se doit. Quant aux Dopkins… ils sont évidemment effondrés par la nouvelle de la mort de Dot, mais ils ont compris que vous n'y étiez pour rien. Sincèrement, sans vous, nous pensons tous qu'elles auraient toutes finies de la même façon. J'ai parlé de vous au nouveau sheriff, il se peut qu'il veuille encore vous mettre à contribution par la suite après un tel coup d'éclat.

\- On n'est pas du genre à rester longtemps au même endroit, plaida Faraday d'une voix forte, intervention pour laquelle Vasquez lui fut reconnaissant, lui-même commençant à sentir le besoin oppressant de reprendre la route.

\- Rencontrez-le au moins, il pourrait être un contact intéressant pour l'avenir, insista Robinson.

Si par la suite on devait demander à Vasquez à quel moment il avait senti la catastrophe arriver, il pourrait sans hésitation citer ces quelques secondes précises. Et tout alla si vite qu'il ne put rien faire, spectateur impuissant de sa propre perte, avec l'impression de tourner au ralenti là où il aurait dû réagir sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Au départ, ce ne fut qu'un mauvais pressentiment, mais des années de fuite lui avaient appris à faire justement confiance à son instinct. Il fallait qu'il file, sans prendre la peine d'attendre de connaître le nouvel arrivant, c'était un trop gros risque à courir pour un homme dans sa situation. Et s'il avait su que Robinson partait justement aujourd'hui, il aurait quitté la ville le matin même.

Il lança un regard grave à Faraday, espérant parvenir de ce simple geste à lui faire comprendre la situation. Son compagnon semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, car il lui adressa un hochement de tête, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Sans avoir besoin de parler, ils bougèrent de concert pour se diriger vers la sortie du petit bureau, mais un homme entra au même moment, leur barrant le passage.

\- Eh bien, justement le voilà, reprit Robinson d'un ton affable. Messieurs, le sheriff Adams, désormais responsable du bien-être de cette communauté.

Immobile, ne voyant pas comment filer à présent sans attirer l'attention, Vasquez fixait le nouveau représentant de la loi en tentant de se faire une opinion sur lui. Adams était jeune, avec un air franchement sympathique, pas du genre dont on devait se méfier de prime abord. Mais de par son métier, il représentait forcément une menace pour un hors-la-loi. D'autant que les petits nouveaux dans la profession étaient bien du style à faire du zèle, une façon de prouver à tous et à eux les premiers qu'ils étaient bien faits pour ça.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Vasquez comprit qu'il était fichu. A la façon dont les yeux perçants du sheriff se firent inquisiteurs, n'hésitant qu'un instant, puis au sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, il donna l'impression d'être en chasse. Et Vasquez était la proie toute désignée.

\- En voilà une surprise, dit Adams d'un ton qui démontrait que pour lui tout ça n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu, comme si aucune vie n'était dans la balance. Une pioche dès le premier jour.

Vasquez se sut fait comme un rat et quelque part, parce que tout au fond de lui il s'y était toujours préparé, il ne vit même pas l'utilité de nier, encore moins se défendre.

Les quelques secondes suivantes furent chaotiques et rapidement, sept colts étaient brandis. Seuls n'avaient pas réagi Robinson – était-ce l'âge qui l'avait rendu si lent ou simplement l'incompétence, Vasquez n'aurait su le dire mais en toute honnêteté il s'en fichait pas mal – et Vasquez lui-même, qui n'en voyait pas le moindre intérêt. Il était reconnaissant à ses amis pour avoir agi d'instinct sans se poser de questions. Il était en danger, ils intervenaient, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. En prime, à un contre six, Adams était plus que mal barré, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne voulait pas faire de ses compagnons des criminels, ils ne le méritaient certainement pas. Il avait eu quelques années de sursis dont il avait su largement profiter, il venait de perdre la partie, ça devait arriver à un moment. Quelque part, c'était presque un soulagement, au moins il perdait du même coup cette insupportable notion d'incertitude qui avait pesé sur sa vie. Aussi leva-t-il une main apaisante vers ses amis.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, dit-il d'un ton aussi assuré qu'il l'avait espéré. C'est un représentant de la loi que vous avez en face de vous, un homme qui fait son travail, tout comme nous.

\- Vas…, grogna Josh, qui plus que quiconque ici semblait déterminé à continuer ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tout va bien, plaida celui-ci en ne regardant que lui.

Sam montra l'exemple en baissant son arme et tous firent rapidement de même, Josh prenant son temps, ne lâchant son compagnon du regard à aucun moment.

N'opposant aucune résistance, Vasquez se retrouva rapidement enfermé dans l'une des cellules que comptait le bureau. Il resta cependant appuyé aux barreaux, heureux que Josh l'ai suivi et demeure immobile de l'autre côté.

Adams de son côté, convaincu du bienfondé de sa démarche, ne se démonta pas un instant, en profitant même pour dire ce qu'il pensait des hommes censés être du côté du bien et non de quelque criminel recherché.

\- C'est heureux que j'aie justement fait un bon coup de ménage parmi les avis de recherche ce matin. Dans ma ville, aucun assassin ne viendra donner des leçons sur le bien et le mal.

\- Ce n'est pas un assassin ! aboya Faraday.

\- La somme indiquée pour sa capture indique le contraire. De toute façon, ce n'est ni à moi, ni à vous tous d'en juger. Je vais faire prévenir un juge itinérant et en attendant son procès, il ne sortira pas d'ici. Et vous pouvez vous réjouir que je ne vous arrête pas tous pour l'avoir volontairement caché. On va dire que c'est ma façon de vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour cette ville.

\- C'est Vasquez qui en a fait le plus, qui s'est volontairement mis en danger, tenta Faraday sur un ton toujours aussi virulent. Vous devriez plutôt le remercier.

\- Une vie sauvée n'effacera jamais une vie enlevée, énonça Adams, qui décidément ne devait pas savoir quel danger représentait son interlocuteur, surtout quand il était aussi énervé.

\- Espèce de…, s'écria celui-ci en tentant de se jeter sur le sheriff.

-Josh ! appela Vasquez pour le retenir tandis que Sam faisait physiquement barrage. Ça suffit !

\- Sinon quoi ? Il va me mettre en cellule avec toi ? Ok, je préfère ça de toute façon.

\- Ça suffit ! répéta le Mexicain.

Il était flatté d'une telle réaction de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais sa conduite devenait plus que suspecte pour un regard extérieur et ce n'était franchement pas le moment de se retrouver accusé d'outrage aux bonnes mœurs en plus du reste. Evidemment, il n'était pas ravi de la situation, il était même terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant – parce qu'une accusation de meurtre, sur la personne d'un Ranger en prime, ne laissait que peu d'alternative en dehors de la corde – en étant tout à fait honnête, mais il fallait agir intelligemment désormais. Et sincèrement, gérer Josh ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses priorités pour l'instant. Il était là pour lui, toujours, mais à cet instant c'était plutôt lui qui se sentait le besoin d'être épaulé et soutenu.

Heureusement, comme cela arrivait souvent, Josh sembla lire en lui et se calma finalement, revenant se poster devant la cellule, le rassurant de sa simple présence. Vasquez le remercia silencieusement et dut se faire violence pour ne pas tendre la main vers lui. Il se sentait un besoin désespéré de contact et maudissait une fois de plus son style de vie qui l'empêchait de choses pourtant élémentaires qui seraient allées de soi s'il avait eu une petite femme à la maison.

ooOoo

Assis sur le petit lit qui avait certainement connu des jours meilleurs, seul luxe de la cellule sombre, Vasquez mangeait du bout des lèvres le dîner qui venait de lui être servi. La qualité était pourtant au rendez-vous, Josh avait insisté pour lui apporter la même chose qu'il avait mangé dans le restaurant de leur hôtel, simplement il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait envie de rien, sinon rester assis là à ruminer. Ce n'était pourtant pas une bonne chose qu'il se laisse abattre, Sam avait été clair à ce sujet, mais sincèrement, il ne voyait tellement pas l'intérêt de maintenir les apparences. Il n'était pas stupide et connaissait parfaitement l'issue de tout ça. Le faire mariner derrière les barreaux avant de rajouter des jours d'un procès, à l'issue déjà bouclée, il voyait plutôt cela comme de la torture. Il aurait préféré qu'on l'abatte immédiatement, c'eut été moins cruel.

Pourtant, il voulait faire bonne figure encore un peu, pour Josh. Celui-là même qui rendait la finalité de tout cela plus insupportable encore. Parce que si lui commençait à accepter son sort, pour Josh il avait mal. Son compagnon ne méritait pas qu'on lui impose autant d'incertitude et de souffrances à venir. Ce qui confirmait une nouvelle fois que tomber amoureux était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Aussi heureux qu'on puisse l'être à un moment, on finissait toujours par s'en prendre plein la gueule de la pire des façons. Pourtant, puisque c'était fait et qu'il s'était laissé avoir, il était égoïstement heureux de la présence de Josh à ses côtés, ce dernier parviendrait en effet peut-être à rendre les derniers instants un peu plus supportables. Et Josh, avec sa grande gueule habituelle, semblait motivé pour se battre et arranger cette situation de merde. Trouver le courage de lui dire que c'était inutile s'annonçait bien difficile.

Il venait d'abandonner son assiette encore à moitié pleine sur le sol quand Josh arriva justement, en compagnie de Sam. Son compagnon semblait passablement agité lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises abandonnées par ses soins devant la cellule un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Sam, semblant imperturbable comme toujours, fit de même. Il ne put pourtant retenir ensuite un soupir dépité, ce qui en disait long sur ce qui se tramait.

\- Ce sheriff est une enflure, grogna Faraday.

\- Josh, souffla Vasquez. On a déjà eu cette conversation. Il ne fait que son travail. Je savais que ça me pendait au nez. On le savait tous les deux.

\- Mais tu ne mérites pas ça. Comment vas-tu ?

Tout en posant la question, il avait passé la main à travers les barreaux, invitant silencieusement son compagnon à s'en saisir. Qu'importe la présence de leur ami, qui n'avait jamais été dupe de toute façon, le besoin de contact était trop nécessaire à ce stade. Et effectivement, alors qu'il caressait la main meurtrie, Vasquez se sentit un peu mieux, ce qui n'était pas négligeable dans sa situation. Il se permit même de penser à se féliciter d'avoir donné avec le temps assez confiance à Josh pour qu'il lui tende justement cette main- là.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'aille ? Je ne vais pas te le cacher, encore moins me le cacher. J'ai la trouille. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pris davantage de précautions… Je le savais pourtant, depuis quelque temps je m'étais relâché. Je me sentais heureux, alors j'ai fait l'erreur de me sentir intouchable.

\- C'est de ma faute…

\- Ne redis jamais ça güero ! Rien de ce qui se passe n'est de ta faute. Tu peux au contraire être fier d'être responsable des seuls bons moments heureux que j'aie connus.

Joshua eut un sourire triste, qui fit remonter en flèche la culpabilité du Mexicain. S'il ne voulait pas que Josh se sente responsable de quoi que ce soit, lui en revanche se savait l'être.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, partageant sans un mot bien des choses, parce que c'était plus simple ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Vasquez, plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ne baisse finalement les yeux. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Avec cet homme auquel il était bien trop attaché, il se sentait terriblement vulnérable et cela lui faisait horreur. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il passe à autre chose, où il allait devenir fou. Dans cette optique, la présence de Sam offrait une alternative plutôt bienvenue.

Relâchant la main de son compagnon, non sans regret, il se tourna vers lui, l'air intéressé. Car quelque chose lui disait que lui n'était pas venu pour lui conter fleurette. S'il s'était fait discret pendant que les deux hommes partageaient un moment de complicité nécessaire, l'aîné se mêla rapidement à l'échange à présent que Vasquez avait le besoin impérieux, et compréhensible, d'en savoir plus.

\- Je ne le dirais pas avec le même langage fleuri que Faraday, dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire, mais Adams s'avère effectivement un adversaire plus retord que prévu. J'ai bien essayé de plaider ta cause et d'en appeler à sa clémence au regard de ce que tu as fait pour cette ville et pour bien d'autres communautés avant, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Selon lui, c'est eu égard à ces actes qu'il ne s'est pas empressé de tous nous enfermer pour t'avoir aidé à te cacher.

\- Une enflure, répéta Josh entre ses dents.

\- Et pourtant il a raison, plaida Vasquez, qui ne se reconnaissait décidément pas dans cette résignation, je suis un hors-la-loi et vous êtes tout aussi coupables que moi pour ne m'avoir jamais dénoncé. Estimons-nous donc heureux que la situation ne soit pas pire.

\- Surtout que chacun d'entre nous sera mieux dehors, nous ne serons pas de trop pour arranger cette situation, dit Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux arranger ?

\- Il va y avoir un procès, rappela Sam, nous devons nous y préparer.

\- A quoi bon ? Je suis coupable de ce dont on m'accuse et je n'ai aucune intention de le nier.

\- Vas…, grogna Josh. Je ne vais pas te regarder te faire passer la corde au cou sans te défendre !

\- Il faut plaider ta cause, confirma Sam. Si tu ne peux pas prouver que tu as agi en état de légitime défense, il faut au moins semer le doute sur la personnalité de ce Ranger. Et crois-en mon expérience, ça ne sera pas bien difficile. Karl Abercrombie était un homme méprisable selon tous ceux qui l'ont connu. Qu'il fût représentant d'une loi qu'il avait juré de défendre ne rend ses actes que plus difficilement défendables.

\- Ça reste un homme que j'ai tué. Je ne vois pas…

\- Il nous faut les bons témoins de moralité. En ce sens, je me suis permis d'informer nos amis de tous les tenants de cette affaire. Jack, Billy et Goodnight se sont mis en route dans l'après-midi pour retrouver les quelques personnes qui nous seront utiles.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Remuer toute cette merde ne sera bon pour personne. Si en plus l'affaire fait du bruit, ça risque de faire plus de mal que de bien.

\- Je crois qu'à ce stade ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Tu as peur, c'est normal, peut-être plus les idées tout à fait claires, alors je vais prendre le relai. Le juge itinérant appelé par Adams a confirmé sa venue. Et ton avocat peut profiter de ce temps pour préparer ta défense.

\- Je n'ai pas d'avocat.

\- C'est pour ça que je me suis porté volontaire pour te représenter.

\- Sam, tenta Vasquez, c'est une mauvaise idée. Vous feriez mieux de tous partir et me laisser gérer ça tout seul.

Il ignora volontairement le regard sombre que lui lança son compagnon, n'ayant pour l'instant pas la force de composer avec cela aussi en plus du reste.

\- C'est exactement à cause de cette réaction que je sais avoir fait le bon choix, plaida Sam. Tu vas me préparer une déposition par écrit de ta version de l'histoire. L'histoire dans son intégralité, sans omettre Charles et sa mère. En tant que compagne d'Abercrombie, elle est partie prenante de l'affaire.

\- Qui me croira ?

\- Tout le monde quand elle viendra témoigner pour confirmer tes dires.

Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Qu'on se prête à cette farce de procès était déjà dangereux au vu de certaines parts d'ombre de sa personnalité, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire ressortir au grand jour, mais il pouvait comprendre que Sam y tienne malgré tout. On ne pourrait pas le pendre deux fois de toute façon. Restait à garder Josh hors de tout ça. Mais qu'on en vienne à importuner Sarah Dwight après tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait, tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

Il se leva d'un bond et fusilla Sam du regard. Il avait le plus profond respect pour cet homme qui lui avait accordé sa confiance à un moment où il ne savait rien de lui, devinant simplement l'homme bon qu'il était là où pour tous les autres il était un assassin. Il lui était reconnaissant pour lui avoir offert une chance de rattraper le mal qu'il avait pu causer, pour lui avoir donné des amis, un groupe d'hommes sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Il aimait cet homme juste et sage, tellement peu enclin à juger autrui avant d'avoir toutes les cartes en main, et jusqu'à il y a quelques instants il aurait volontairement sacrifié jusqu'à sa vie pour lui si cela s'était avéré utile. A présent pourtant, il lui en voulait tant qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Pire, il était déçu. Déçu par Sam et sa façon d'agir sans penser aux conséquences. Déçu par Josh qui semblait d'accord avec leur ami. Or il détestait ce sentiment. Tout autant qu'il se détestait lui-même autant pour s'être fourré dans cette situation que pour l'accepter désormais sans même chercher à se défendre.

S'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre lui-même, il n'épargnerait certainement pas ceux qui ne voulaient pourtant rien d'autre que l'aider.

\- C'est hors de question ! cria-t-il. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on embête cette pauvre femme ! Je lui ai fait assez de mal. Elle a le droit de vivre en paix. Et si c'est ça vos grandes idées pour me venir en aide, alors je me passerais de vos services. Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Sam ne sembla aucunement troublé par cette intervention, Josh en revanche bondit à son tour de sa chaise et le fixa avec une hargne que le Mexicain ne lui avait jamais vue.

\- Mais merde Vas ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'on n'allait pas tout tenter pour sauver ta tête ? Si les rôles étaient inversés, tu ne serais pas en train de faire très exactement la même chose pour moi ?

L'argument porta ses fruits, Vasquez n'avait plus du tout de colère dans le regard tout à coup, seule demeura la plus profonde détresse. Et si cela troubla Faraday, il n'en lâcha pas pour autant le morceau, loin d'en avoir fini avec lui.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? Prêt à tout accepter comme un martyr à la con là où tu as toutes les raisons du monde de te défendre, de faire entendre ta version des choses. Alors si tu n'es pas foutu de le faire pour toi, fais-le au moins pour moi. Et prouve du même coup que tu étais sincère chaque fois que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Parce que là, j'ai plutôt l'impression de n'être rien à tes yeux si tu abandonnes, si tu m'abandonnes, aussi facilement.

Vasquez eut douloureusement la confirmation qu'il n'était définitivement pas tout seul face à cette épreuve. Il l'avait toujours su bien sûr, il n'avait simplement pas assimilé tout ce que cela signifiait. C'était chose faite à présent et il n'eut que dégoût pour lui-même.

Il se laissa retomber sur sa couchette, les épaules basses, le regard au sol.

\- Pardonne-moi, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! aboya Josh. Je ne veux pas être complice de ta lâcheté.

Et il tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière, claquant la porte pour faire bonne mesure quand il quitta le bureau.

Vasquez se sentit tout à coup si minable qu'il en eut la nausée. Faire fuir Josh alors qu'il avait tant besoin de lui, même s'il était incapable de l'admettre, était la pire chose à faire. Et pourtant, il venait d'y parvenir avec brio. Quel con !

\- Il reviendra, dit simplement Sam avec la même sagesse dans la voix que d'habitude.

\- Il a raison. Je suis un lâche. Mais j'estime ne pas mériter qu'on se batte pour moi.

\- Et pourtant, personne ne le mérite plus que toi. Alors laisse-nous faire.

\- Mais Sarah Dwight…

\- Sarah Dwight est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. Je savais que tu réagirais de la sorte, alors Jack est parti la voir avec comme seule consigne de lui expliquer la situation. A elle seule de décider si elle veut te venir en aide ou non.

Vasquez eut un hochement de tête. Ok, cela il pouvait l'accepter. D'autant qu'il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas lui prêter main forte si elle avait le choix. Pourquoi aider l'homme qui avait tué son fils ? Il ne lui en voudrait même pas. Mais il préféra garder ça pour lui, Sam semblant si confiant.

Il vivait avec la mort de Charles depuis si longtemps, avait su être à nouveau heureux par la suite malgré sa culpabilité, que ce ne serait que justice qu'il paye finalement. Il avait tué ce pauvre garçon par accident au cours d'un duel qui avait très mal tourné e n'avait jamais eu à répondre de ce drame, vu pour tous comme un accident. Alors si à présent il affrontait la justice, même pour une toute autre raison, c'était mérité. Pourtant, c'est quelque chose dont il ne parlerait à personne, par crainte d'être incompris.

\- Bien, reprit celui Sam, interrompant du même coup son introspection. Billy et Goody sont sur les traces de quelques personnes que je sais avoir eu maille à partir avec Abercrombie.

\- Je suis touché par leur dévouement.

\- Il serait temps que tu comprennes l'importance que tu as pour chacun de nous. Tu ne comptes pas que pour Josh. Et comme il l'a dit, on ne fait pour toi que ce que tu ferais pour nous.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Dommage qu'il ait fallu de telles circonstances pour qu'il accepte enfin toute la pleine mesure de ce que chaque membre de leur groupe était prête à faire pour les autres. C'était une sensation agréable que d'avoir des amis sur qui compter.

\- Et je n'ai rien eu à demander, ils se sont immédiatement portés volontaire dès qu'ils ont compris comment t'aider. Red quant à lui a refusé de quitter la ville. Il est ici, devant le bâtiment, pour prévenir tout mouvement de foule à ton encontre. Certains villageois, peu concernés par ce que tu viens de faire pour eux, se sont montrés extrêmement peu patients quand ils ont appris qu'il y avait quelqu'un en cellule. Je sais combien certains peuvent être désireux de faire justice eux-mêmes avant le procès, Red est donc là pour les décourager.

\- Je me demande simplement si ça ne serait pas plus simple de les laisser agir.

\- Ne commence pas avec ça. Tu as donc si peu confiance en nous ?

\- Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude qu'on soit là pour moi.

\- Alors habitue-toi. Pour ma part, j'ai demandé à Faraday de m'assister pour préparer ta défense. Non pas que j'ai spécialement besoin de lui, mais il a de toute façon refusé de s'éloigner. Et c'est aussi bien, il est un peu trop impliqué pour avoir de vraies responsabilités. Je l'occupe à ce que je peux parce que je crains que l'inaction ne le pousse à organiser ton évasion. Il a déjà proposé quelques idées à ce sujet…

\- Je crois qu'il a surtout besoin de se préparer à ce qui risque bien d'arriver.

\- Tu le connais, il n'envisage même pas un instant cette option. Et c'est aussi bien, car on va tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là.

\- Ça reste pourtant une éventualité.

Vasquez avait surtout dit cela pour lui-même, il fut donc heureux que Sam ne se donne pas la peine de relever.

Son ami lui donna ensuite quelques feuilles et un crayon.

\- Tu as du travail toi aussi à présent. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. Et n'oublie pas que je connais toute l'histoire, alors je te tomberai dessus si tu ne racontes pas absolument tout.

\- Puisque tu connais l'histoire, pourquoi ne pas t'en charger ?

\- Parce que cela aura plus d'impact avec tes propres mots. C'est toi qu'on accuse. C'est toi qui te défends. Je ne suis là que pour te conseiller.

Il eut un sourire encourageant tout en se levant.

\- Je reviendrai demain matin. Essaie de dormir un peu d'ici là. Et ne te préoccupe pas de Faraday en plus du reste. Il est nerveux, mais il sera vite de retour.

ooOoo

 _Essaie de dormir._ Tu parles ! Le conseil de Sam flottait dans la tête de Vasquez alors qu'il tentait vainement de le suivre. Oh, il avait réussi, un peu, avant d'être réveillé par un cauchemar. Jusqu'à cette nuit, il n'avait pas rêvé de Charles et sa mère depuis un moment, mais avoir commencé à essayer de mettre des mots sur le drame comme demandé avait ravivé bien des blessures qu'il avait eu la naïveté de croire enfin refermées.

Et s'il était désormais incapable de se rendormir, c'était certainement en grande partie à cause de sa crainte de rêver à nouveau. Voir ce gamin mourir, de sa main, une fois de plus, était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait été tellement heureux quand les mauvais rêves avaient commencé à s'espacer, il ne voulait absolument pas y revenir. Déjà qu'il se demandait encore comment il y avait survécu la première fois. Voilà ce que ça faisait que de remuer le passé. Jamais rien de bon n'en ressortait.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, il se retourna pour la énième fois sur sa couchette, dont il n'avait pas soupçonné avant de s'allonger qu'elle serait aussi inconfortable. Il avait bien essayé un peu plus tôt de faire la causette avec le jeune adjoint du sheriff chargé de le surveiller depuis la pièce d'à côté. Non pas qu'il trouva la compagnie de ce gamin particulièrement intéressante, mais l'ennui, quand qu'il avait tant à ressasser, était pire que tout. O'Creedy n'avait de toute façon répondu à aucune de ses sollicitations. Ce n'était qu'un môme, semblant tellement naïf que c'était à se demander comment il avait obtenu ce poste. D'autant qu'il donnait l'impression d'être totalement terrifié par l'homme pourtant désarmé et enfermé dont il avait la garde. Quelque part, Vasquez se retrouvait en lui des années plus tôt. Forcé à l'exil parce que sa famille ne voulait pas d'un garçon qui préférait les hommes, il avait erré des années durant la peur au ventre, craignant de tomber sur la mauvaise personne. L'assurance était venue avec le temps, c'était de toute façon ça ou mourir. Au hasard des rencontres, pas toujours amicales, il était peu à peu devenu l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et il aimait justement ce qu'il était. Avoir assumé sa part d'ombre, d'anormalité, comme on le lui avait souvent reproché, lui avait permis d'avoir Josh. De même que le tireur doué qu'il était lui avait permis de venir en aide plus d'une fois à la veuve et l'orphelin, il était fier de cela.

Il n'y avait que tout ce qui concernait les Dwight, et bien sûr Abercrombie, qui lui pesait. Quelque part, être obligé aujourd'hui d'affronter ce passé était une bonne façon de s'en débarrasser. Qu'il vive ou qu'il meurt, au moins n'aurait-il plus autant ce poids sur la conscience. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

\- Vas…

L'interpellé sursauta et porta machinalement la main à sa taille, là où aurait dû se trouver ses armes, quand il entendait la voix l'appeler. Ce n'est qu'après quelques longues secondes qu'il réalisa que ce n'était que Josh. Alors il se redressa rapidement, content de n'être plus seul. Content que son compagnon, comme l'avait prédit Sam, soit de retour, surtout aussi rapidement.

\- Josh ? Comment tu es entré ?

\- J'ai convaincu O'Creedy d'aller faire un tour. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'insister beaucoup. Par contre, il est parti avec la clé de ta cellule, il est peut-être moins stupide que je ne pensais.

\- Si Adams a vent de ta présence ici…

\- Tu parles. Celui-là il a rejoint sa chambre avec une pute. Si elle est aussi douée que je l'espère on a quelques heures de tranquillité.

Il s'interrompit un instant, le temps de venir s'appuyer aux barreaux. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, Vasquez ne pouvait rater la culpabilité qui déformait ses traits. Josh avait de fait l'air moins sûr de lui quand il reprit la parole.

\- Ecoute, je… j'étais incapable d'envisager dormir avec ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé. Tu n'es pas un lâche et nul ne peut ne serait-ce qu'essayer de comprendre ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Alors pardonne-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Moi non plus je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu es en train de vivre, alors je n'ai pas l'intention de te juger. Et c'est moi qui dois m'excuser pour t'avoir mis dans une telle situation. Je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer dans une relation avec toi en sachant ce qui pouvait arriver à tout moment.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'aime et rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup de traverser cette merde. Parce qu'on va traverser tout ça ensemble.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime cariño. Putain, je crois bien que je m'étais pas rendu compte avant ce soir à quel point je t'aime.

\- Alors tout ça n'aura pas servi à rien, nota Josh avec un petit sourire satisfait. Approche.

Se levant, Vasquez vint se planter lui aussi contre les barreaux, fixant son regard avec tendresse. S'embrasser dans ces conditions ne fut pas aisé, mais ils y trouvèrent tout de même leur compte. C'était si bon, que Vasquez estima trouver là à défaut du reste une raison de se battre ensuite pour faire face à ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Josh en valait la peine. Josh en valait toujours la peine.

Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, à se respirer, à se toucher, puisqu'au moins cela ils le pouvaient, regrettant de ne pouvoir être dans une chambre comme il aurait dû si la vie avait été plus juste. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint lors de son coup de sang précédent, Vasquez savait que Josh resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout, alors même si la vie n'était pas tellement juste, même si cette situation le terrifiait, il estimait avoir de la chance. Bien que cela l'ait conduit dans cette cellule, il n'aurait voulu changer un seul détail de son passé si cela devait signifiait ne jamais avoir croisé la route de Joshua. Ils avaient eu à peine plus d'un an ensemble, mais ça valait le coup. Ça le vaudrait même s'il devait être pendu la semaine prochaine. Un an avec lui, c'était toujours mieux qu'une longue vie solitaire.

Josh murmura quelques mots d'amour, de ceux que Vasquez ne l'entendait prononcer que la nuit, quand il croyait qu'il dormait, en caressant ses doigts. Et comme toutes ces nuits où il faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas l'interrompre, il se sentit apaisé. Il aurait la force de traverser tout cela, il n'en doutait plus à présent, mais plus important encore, Josh l'aurait également cette force. Il ne l'aimait que davantage pour cette sérénité enfin retrouvée après tant de doutes à se savoir mutilé, à se croire inutile. Son arrestation aurait au moins cela de bénéfique, avoir retrouvé le compagnon combatif et sûr de lui.

\- Je les laisserai pas te faire de mal, souffla Josh dans ce sens.

\- Je sais.

C'était une promesse vide de sens au regard des circonstances présentes, mais Vasquez n'hésita pas un instant à y croire. De toute façon, c'était ça ou devenir fou.

Ils s'embrassaient quand ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir puis des bruits de pas dans la pièce d'à côté. Incapable de savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, échangeant un regard où la déception n'avait d'égale que la tristesse.

\- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, marmonna Faraday.

\- Ça serait mieux en effet, confirma Vasquez, le cœur lourd.

ooOoo

Les quelques nuit suivantes, les visites secrètes de Faraday à la prison se firent habituelles. Il avait trouvé le bon filon, donnant systématiquement une bouteille d'un excellent whisky à O'Creedy.

\- C'est un pot-de-vin, nota Vasquez en riant. Tu as conscience que si Adams découvre le pot-au-rose, le gamin sera viré et toi enfermé avec moi ?

\- Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas exactement mon but ? Toi et moi, dans cette petite cellule… Malgré tous mes efforts, O'Creedy refuse de me faire entrer avant de s'éclipser.

\- Il n'est pas si idiot. Toi en revanche… Il y a deux cellules, alors on ne partagera certainement pas la même et je n'aurais que ton bavardage pour m'occuper.

\- Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint jusqu'ici.

\- J'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras, souffla Vasquez dans un accès de sincérité qu'il ne songea pas à regretter un instant.

Cette simple proximité lui manquait. Il s'était tellement habitué à passer toutes ses nuits à ses côtés, à le serrer contre lui, que ces barreaux entre eux étaient une torture. Et quelques baisers rendus maladroits à cause d'eux n'y changeraient rien.

\- Avec un peu de souplesse, on pourrait peut-être y arriver, dit Josh. Ou alors, je peux me mettre à genoux et te prouver que ma bouche n'est pas seulement douée pour le bavardage.

Ce n'était évidemment pas à cela qu'il avait fait référence, mais Vasquez ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette proposition. Josh excellait effectivement avec sa bouche de cette façon et lui-même avait accumulé tant de tension ces derniers jours… Pourtant, cela restait une mauvaise idée et même l'image de son compagnon à genoux devant lui ne pouvait le lui faire oublier.

\- Idiota, dit-il finalement pour conclure cette conversation avant de faire une bêtise. Comme si c'était le lieu. Contrairement à toi, je peux me contenter de garder mes vêtements sur le dos et juste te serrer contre moi.

\- J'aime ça aussi, grogna Josh en se rembrunissant. C'est juste que comme on peut de toute façon pas le faire, je vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler, c'est frustrant !

C'était donc ça. Ne pas aborder ce qui blessait. Comme souvent, Vasquez trouva cela touchant. Décidément, Josh laissait chaque jour entrevoir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, qui chaque fois rendait son compagnon plus attaché à lui.

\- Eh bien, pour moi c'est pas frustrant de t'avoir près de moi, même si on peut à peine se toucher. C'est jamais frustrant d'être dans la même pièce que toi.

Sa remarque parvint à arracher un sourire à Josh. Et Vasquez comprit.

\- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, dit-il. Tu proposais ce genre de petite distraction pour m'amener à te manger dans la main. Manipulateur !

\- C'est si simple en même temps.

\- Et je vais tenter de ne pas me vexer, sourit néanmoins le Mexicain. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

\- Je vais te sortir de là.

Perdu le ton amusé, Josh avait retrouvé tout son sérieux, de même que son regard volontaire.

\- Sam dit la même chose tous les jours quand il vient me voir. Je vous en suis reconnaissant et j'aimerais vraiment vous croire… Enfin, merci d'essayer. Et d'en être aussi convaincu, c'est bon pour le moral.

\- Je ne faisais pas référence au procès. La parlotte de Sam a du bon, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'attendre le procès.

\- Oh, Josh…

\- Tu dois me faire confiance. Je suis retourné au camp du chemin de fer aujourd'hui, officiellement pour voir comment ils s'en sortent suite au scandale.

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Tu noteras l'effort, il n'y avait que pour toi que je pouvais faire cette démarche, et encore, ça m'a pris tous ces jours pour me décider.

Il avait dans la voix une note de fierté ainsi qu'un petit je ne sais quoi que Vasquez était certain de pouvoir comprendre quand il aurait tous les tenants de cette affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? l'incita-t-il donc doucement à poursuivre.

\- J'ai emprunté… oui, bon, ok, plutôt volé parce que je pourrai pas la rendre quand je l'aurai utilisée, de la dynamite.

Le dernier mot avait été à peine murmuré, comme s'il était douloureux pour Josh et Vasquez comprenait tout à fait la raison de cette réaction. Son compagnon l'avait prouvé à Rose Creek, il avait un attachement tout particulier pour tout ce qui faisait boum. Bâtons de dynamite, nitroglycérine, cocktails maison… il les maniait avec assurance et une satisfaction presque malsaine. Cela s'était avéré efficace à l'époque. Cela avait en revanche été trop efficace pour s'occuper de la mitraillette Gatling qui avait fait tant de morts, comme il ne l'avait compris qu'en se réveillant blessé, des jours plus tard. Depuis lors, l'Irlandais fuyait les explosifs comme la peste, de crainte d'y perdre d'autres morceaux, de même qu'il évitait les bruits trop conséquents lui rappelant celui de l'explosion qui lui avait fait siffler les oreilles des jours durant.

Alors, qu'il ait fait cette démarche était terriblement flatteur pour Vasquez, dommage qu'il ait agi pour de mauvaises raisons, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que ce soit le cas. C'était un peu la spécialité de Joshua Faraday, avoir toujours la pire des idées et ne pas hésiter à tout faire pour la concrétiser. Vasquez tentait de le prendre à la légère la plupart du temps, cette fois pourtant, il soupçonnait que cela soit impossible. Il ne dit pourtant rien, le laissant reprendre quand il aurait envie. Et Josh, comme s'il réalisait lui-même l'énormité de son projet, garda un moment le silence. Vasquez se demandait si c'était simplement pour faire son petit effet ou s'il était finalement honteux d'avoir eu cette idée.

\- D'accord, c'est probablement un plan stupide, admit enfin Faraday, mais je me suis promis de te sortir de là.

Il n'y avait plus trace de fierté dans sa voix, ce qui était déjà en soit une victoire pour Vasquez, son homme n'était donc pas aussi inconséquent qu'il le craignait parfois.

\- Alors si je dois faire sauter ce bâtiment tout entier, je n'hésiterais pas. Et ensuite, on partira. Loin d'ici, loin de tout. Au Mexique ou au Canada, qu'importe, là où on essaiera plus de t'enlever à moi. Parce que j'ai beau faire l'imbécile et laisser entendre que rien ne me touche, j'ai mal de te savoir enfermé ici. Et j'en crève de me dire qu'ils veulent te pendre. Sam avait raison en demandant à Red de rester dans le coin. Ils sont plusieurs à avoir proposé d'en finir rapidement. Une corde, un arbre et pas un gramme de bon sens, il ne leur en faudrait pas plus. A tous ces cons j'ai envie de hurler quel homme bien tu es, leur faire comprendre que tu vaux tellement mieux qu'eux... Ça me tue qu'ils envisagent seulement de te faire subir ça…

Et merde, songea Vasquez, comment allait-il pouvoir refuser son aide alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir son cœur de cette façon ? Cet homme avait décidément un sens du timing des plus douteux. S'il n'avait aucun doute quant aux sentiments de son compagnon – généralement, ses actes parlaient pour lui – ce qu'il venait de dire le rendait plus heureux qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer. Non content de l'aimer, Josh était prêt à remuer ciel et terre, à défier le monde entier, simplement pour l'aider, pour l'avoir toujours à ses côtés. On n'avait jamais fait cela pour lui.

C'était pourtant une mauvaise idée, de cela Vasquez devait se rappeler de se souvenir. Une évasion à ce stade ne serait bonne ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Josh, malgré toute sa motivation, ne méritait certainement pas de devenir un fugitif lui aussi. Quant à Vasquez, il se sentait prêt à affronter son destin, il l'avait fui bien trop longtemps. Restait à défendre son point de vue et surtout à le faire accepter.

\- Je suis terriblement flatté, dit-il en cherchant ses mots au fur et à mesure. Que tu en sois à envisager de devenir un hors-la-loi pour moi, on doit ne pas être comme le commun des mortels parce que je trouve l'idée sexy. Néanmoins, je ne vaux pas tout ce mal.

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas de ton avis. Une loi qui est prête à te condamner à mort ne vaut pas la peine que je la suive.

Vasquez eut un soupir douloureux avant de reprendre.

\- Moi en revanche, je veux la suivre. J'en ai besoin.

\- Vas…

\- Laisse-moi finir, je t'en prie. On n'en a pas encore parlé jusque-là, or je pense que c'est important que tu saches ce que je pense de tout ça. Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai peur de tout ça, mais je veux tout de même affronter ce procès, quelle qu'en soit l'issue. C'est important pour moi. Je ne suis pas fou, la perspective d'être pendu ne me réjouis pas un instant, mais celle de fuir à nouveau pas davantage. Ça fait des années que je me cache, que je me méfie de tout le monde et je n'en peux plus. Je veux pouvoir avoir la possibilité de m'installer quelque part, avec toi tant qu'à faire, sans craindre qu'on finisse par me retrouver. Je veux pouvoir penser à l'avenir sans la menace perpétuelle d'une arrestation… Je veux simplement pouvoir être vivant et non pas dans l'attente que le pire n'arrive, parce qu'on en a la preuve aujourd'hui, il finit toujours pas arriver. Que je sorte de tout ça une corde autour du cou ou en tant qu'homme libre signifiera surtout la fin de toute cette incertitude qui me tue à petit feu. C'est tout ce que je veux. Enfin savoir de quoi sera fait demain.

\- Mais s'ils te pendent…

\- Alors c'est que c'est ainsi que ça devait finir. Et qui je suis pour vouloir aller contre ce destin ? Toi et moi on s'en remettra.

\- Facile à dire pour toi ! grogna Faraday.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais dire, mais tu as la partie la plus simple. Tu seras mort, fin des problèmes. Mais moi, je fais quoi si on en arrive là ? Je reprends ma vie d'avant ? Parce que tu crois que j'en serais seulement capable ? C'est égoïste de ta part d'accepter cette alternative sans broncher ! Comme si je ne comptais pas vraiment.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Je suis juste épuisé de cette vie de fuite et j'espérais que tu le comprendrais.

\- Je le comprends. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est que tu envisages de sacrifier tout ce qu'on a construit, tout ce qu'on partage.

\- Mais enfin Josh, si j'avais le choix, j'aimerais qu'on me condamne à passer les cinquante prochaines années avec toi. Si seulement ça pouvait dépendre de moi ! Je ne me réjouis pas d'une potentielle mise à mort, mais je crois que ça sera plus facile à assumer qu'encore la fuite.

Il s'interrompit un instant, plantant son regard dans celui de son compagnon, se désolant d'y lire tant de peine.

\- Josh, mi amor, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu acceptes ce choix, que tu me soutiennes.

Faraday secoua la tête. Il semblait tellement blessé que Vasquez craignit qu'il ne le plante là avec ses lubies absurdes. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, cela aurait du même coup sonner le glas de leur relation, le laissant du même coup affronter seul ce qui adviendrait. Cela lui brisait le cœur, mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque pour rester en accord avec ses convictions. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait, quitte à en payer le prix fort lorsqu'il s'était agi de vivre son amour pour les hommes plutôt que se cacher dans le déni. De cela, il s'y refusait de la même façon aujourd'hui.

\- Alors je vais dire à Sam de se défoncer pour te sortir de là légalement, dit tout à coup Josh d'une voix forte.

Il n'avait tellement rien laissé paraître jusque-là que Vasquez ne put retenir un sursaut en entendant la conviction sans faille de son ton. Le Mexicain s'autorisa à respirer plus sereinement. Il avait au moins gagné cette manche-là.

\- Et si ça ne devait pas suffire pour t'éviter la potence, dieu m'est témoin…

\- Tu ne crois pas en dieu, crut bon de rappeler Vasquez.

\- Mais toi oui, alors ça me suffit pour l'évoquer. Je n'hésiterai pas un instant à révéler la vraie nature de notre relation, histoire qu'ils me pendent avec toi.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'écria Vasquez d'un ton plus dur qu'il n'aurait voulu.

\- Tu crois que je bluffe chingado ? Mets-toi ça dans le crâne dans ce cas, s'il t'arrivait malheur, ma vie s'arrêterait de toute façon en même temps. Ils ne feraient rien d'autre que d'abréger mes souffrances. J'accepte de croire en toi, de rester avec toi et, même si je trouve ta décision stupide, je la respecte. Mais je t'interdis de minimiser mes sentiments à ton égard en me croyant capable de me relever sans toi. A Rose Creek tu m'as sauvé la vie. D'abord au sens strict du terme en me récupérant dans ce champ pour me faire soigner. Puis ensuite en étant là alors que j'avais tellement mal, tellement peur que j'aurais pu souhaiter en finir. Mais tout ça a eu un prix, ma vie est liée à la tienne désormais. On l'avait dit quand on a repris la route ensuite. Où tu vas, j'y vais aussi. Y compris à la rencontre de ton créateur. C'est parce que tu étais là que je me suis vu offrir ce temps en plus, je ne vois pas comment le mettre à profit si tu n'es plus là.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Vasquez ne sut quoi répondre. Il devait admettre qu'il pensait la même chose. Lui qui avait vécu seul si longtemps, sans jamais chercher à savoir si ça le rendait seulement heureux, n'envisageait plus un instant retourner à la solitude. Ils étaient liés, de la plus belle et la plus douloureuse des façons. Parce que c'était leur façon de faire, tout dans les excès, jamais de retenues. La vie n'en avait que plus de saveur ainsi.

\- Affrontons ça ensemble, dit-il avec conviction. Et on verra bien assez tôt ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Quelque part, malgré l'incertitude, cet emprisonnement apparaissait presque comme une bénédiction, une façon de confirmer la solidité de cette relation sur laquelle ils n'auraient pourtant pas parié grand-chose au départ.

 **A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8.**

Le premier jour du procès fut, de l'avis de Faraday, un échec total. Alors le soir même, avant d'aller voir Vasquez et passer quelques instants avec lui sans personne pour les empêcher de se dire ce qu'ils voulaient, il était appuyé au bar dans le saloon et buvait. Le barman avait fini par ne plus voir l'intérêt d'enlever la bouteille du comptoir devant lui vu la vitesse à laquelle les verres étaient descendus. C'était aussi bien, Josh en avait marre d'affronter son regard sévère chaque fois qu'il lui demandait de le resservir. Cela restait pourtant terriblement inefficace pour se vider la tête. La force de l'habitude. Il tenait dorénavant si bien l'alcool que cela n'avait presque plus d'intérêt d'en boire à moins de vraiment forcer les doses. Et quand il en arrivait là, Vasquez semblait si déçu qu'il stoppait aussi sec.

Mais justement, Vasquez n'était actuellement pas là pour le faire culpabiliser, ce qui était bien le problème, alors autant se montrer déraisonnable. Parce que s'il avait la moindre petite chance de faire passer cette journée merdique aux oubliettes, c'était toujours bon à prendre.

Billy et Goodnight, pas plus que Jack, n'étaient revenus avec les gens que Sam souhaitaient faire entendre, malgré cela le juge Wilks avait refusé de retarder le début du procès. Alors Sam s'était contenté de faire traîner les choses en attendant ses témoins. Il avait rappelé encore et encore, avec bien des exemples à la clé, tout le bien qu'avait fait Vasquez pour la communauté. Procureur et juge ne s'y étaient pas laissé prendre, arguant pour le procureur Grant qu'un meurtre ne pouvait être effacé par quelques actes en prime dictés par la culpabilité.

Faraday comprenait leur point de vue, mais pour lui qui savait que le meurtre en question n'avait été commis qu'en état de légitime défense, sur un homme qui avait fait des mois durant un enfer de la vie de son compagnon, c'était dur à encaisser. Que la parole de Vasquez surtout, alors même qu'il était un homme fiable et juste, ne signifie plus rien, était difficile à admettre. Lui-même, quand il l'avait entendu, n'avait jamais remis sa version en doute et il avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse voir Vasquez comme un criminel sans foi ni loi.

Le Mexicain, lui, avait tenu bon durant ces quelques heures, encaissant chaque accusation sans desserrer les dents. Dans le saloon, transformé en salle d'audience pour l'occasion, assis derrière l'une des deux seules tables qu'on avait conservé, entre Sam et Josh, il avait gardé la tête basse, ne disant rien parce qu'à ce stade c'était probablement pour le mieux. Josh avait admiré son calme, lui qui aurait sauté à la gorge du premier homme remettant son honneur ainsi en question. Des deux, c'était finalement lui qui avait été le plus agité. Sam avait même été à deux doigts de le faire sortir à plusieurs reprises. Mais à chaque fois, la main apaisante de son compagnon posée discrètement sur sa cuisse avait fait son effet.

Pire que tout, et c'était probablement bien ce détail qui le hantait à présent, la vision d'un Vasquez silencieux et quasi immobile, avec dans les yeux, au regard presque éteint, cette lueur triste, avait été un coup dur. Josh avait l'habitude de voir son compagnon combatif, même si bien souvent ce n'était qu'une façade. Il avait mal de le voir ainsi brisé, revivant sans cesse au fil des mots de l'accusation ce qui comptait comme les pires moments de sa vie. Car le procureur était vicieux et outre le meurtre d'Abercrombie, il avait parlé plus d'une fois de la mort du petit Charles Dwight. C'était un coup bas tant Vasquez était rongé par la culpabilité concernant cet accident. Qu'il n'en soit pas légalement reconnu comme responsable n'enlevait rien à sa peine et dressait tout de même de lui, pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, le portrait d'un homme violent, dangereux même.

Comme Faraday avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas leur hurler qu'ils se trompaient. Sam avait raison de vouloir le museler, ce coup d'éclat n'aurait pas aidé leurs affaires, mais montrer au contraire que même ses compagnons au sang chaud témoignaient d'un manque de retenue discutable.

Sans un mot ensuite pour ses amis, et Josh avait eu du mal avec ce silence, le Mexicain avait ensuite été reconduit dans sa cellule. Sam l'avait accompagné pour parler de leurs impressions respectives quant à ce qui avait été dit – encore que Faraday doutait que son compagnon se soit montré prolixe au vu de sa mine défaire. Lui n'avait pas eu le courage de le suivre. Il n'aurait pas été de bonne compagnie et Vasquez avait tout sauf besoin de l'entendre ruminer. Alors il buvait pour espérer dissiper son malaise et ensuite apparaître dans de meilleures dispositions.

Quand il se décida à quitter le saloon, s'il ne titubait pas, sa démarche était moins assurée que d'habitude. L'alcool n'était cependant pas le seul en cause. S'il n'avait aucune intention de l'avouer à qui que ce soit, et à Vasquez encore moins, sa jambe le faisait terriblement souffrir ces derniers jours et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. La balle qui l'avait touché là avait fracturé l'os et lacéré les chairs en profondeur. Cela avait guéri, mais était resté fragile, pour se réveiller ensuite n'importe quand. Les longues journées à cheval étaient souvent une torture, autant à cause des soubresauts que de l'immobilité. La tension également faisait des dégâts parce qu'alors il crispait inconsciemment les jambes, ce qui était devenu son point faible, un parmi tant d'autres. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'en ce moment il était tendu. Tellement, que plus d'une fois durant l'audience il s'était demandé s'il arriverait à obliger son corps à quitter sa chaise quand il le faudrait tant il était crispé. Mais c'était ça ou insulter tout le monde, alors cela avait paru le choix le plus raisonnable.

Heureusement, le bureau du sheriff était à deux pas et, parfaitement dressé, O'Creedy fila sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander. A moins que ce ne soit simplement sa façon de le fusiller silencieusement du regard qui fit l'affaire. Josh fut soulagé ensuite de pouvoir se laisser tomber devant la cellule dans la chaise certainement laissée là par Sam.

Vasquez, qui était jusque-là allongé, s'assit au bord de sa couchette, là où il pouvait être le plus proche de lui sans avoir besoin de rester debout. Ainsi, en tendant le bras tous les deux, leurs doigts pouvaient s'effleurer. Aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste dans ce sens cependant. Vasquez se contenta d'observer son compagnon un moment en silence, son regard inquiet se faisant peu à peu sévère.

\- Tu es ivre, dit-il d'une voix accusatrice.

Ce n'était aucunement une question et Faraday n'avait nulle intention de mentir. Dans ce domaine, il n'avait plus guère de secret pour ce compagnon qui l'avait vu tenter de s'autodétruire bien souvent.

\- Et alors ? grogna-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il n'était certainement pas venu ici dans le but de provoquer une dispute, bien au contraire, mais il ne savait simplement pas comment gérer tous les sentiments qui l'animaient. Déjà, parce qu'il avait peur d'eux, de ce qui risquait de découler de leur présence dans sa tête. Ensuite, parce qu'il était un homme nom de dieu ! Les hommes étaient censés traverser la vie la tête haute, faisant fi des émois du cœur et personne n'avait pensé à lui apprendre comment on faisait quand on n'arrivait plus à ce détachement.

Il envisagea très sérieusement de repartir de là où il venait sans un mot de plus. Que ce soit cruel autant pour lui que pour Vasquez ne l'effleurant même pas tant il se sentait à la ramasse. Comme il aurait voulu rendre l'alcool seul responsable de cet état d'esprit, tout aurait été tellement plus facile. Mais il savait tout au fond de lui qu'à jeun ce serait pire encore.

Et pendant ce temps, le Mexicain ne cessa de l'observer, lisant en lui comme il le faisait toujours si bien. Cet homme devait être le diable en personne ou au moins une espèce de sorcier pour deviner toujours ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais quelque part, ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour désamorcer les conflits provoqués par tous ces non-dits. Cette fois encore, ce fut efficace et la douceur remplaça très vite la colère sur ses traits.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te mets dans cet état, plaida finalement Vasquez avec un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse.

\- Et j'essaye vraiment d'en tenir compte d'habitude. Mais à quoi bon quand tu n'es pas là ?

Voilà exactement le genre de phrase qu'il n'était pas censé prononcer. Qu'il était loin le cow-boy plein d'assurance et sarcastique, qui se fichait de tout et tout le monde en dehors de lui-même. Quelque part, cela lui manquait, bien des choses étaient plus faciles alors. Mais chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son compagnon, il oubliait de regretter ce changement de vie. Cette fois ne fit pas exception et tandis qu'ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, Faraday se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal après tout d'éprouver quelque chose. Ça faisait mal bien souvent quand le destin vous jouait des tours cruels, mais il y avait tout de même de bons moments. Celui-ci en était indéniablement un. C'était toujours bon quand Vasquez le regardait ainsi, car il y avait tellement d'amour et de respect qu'il se sentait meilleur qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans parler, sans bouger, sentant dans l'air une sérénité qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu d'être dans un tel endroit, dans une telle situation. L'amour avait cette faculté de vous rendre connement heureux même dans les pires moments. Bénédiction ou malédiction ? Faraday n'était pas encore parvenu à trancher et soupçonnait ne jamais y arriver. Alors il fit comme souvent, laissant plutôt le problème de côté pour l'instant. Vasquez était là, tout près, au moins aussi amoureux que lui-même ne l'était, c'était bien tout ce qui importait. La réalité de leur situation les rattraperait bien assez vite, alors un peu de répit ne ferait de mal ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

Après ce qui aurait pu aussi bien être une éternité, dont aucune seconde ne fut gaspillée, Vasquez détourna le regard en secouant la tête.

\- Ça a été un fiasco aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Même Sam est d'accord.

Faraday dissimula au mieux un soupir de frustration. Il aurait bien voulu que cette réalité pourrie les laisse encore un peu tranquille.

\- Tout n'est pas encore joué, plaida-t-il, s'étonnant lui-même de cet excès d'optimisme.

\- C'est ce que Sam et Red ont dit aussi, mais… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à y croire.

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça Vas ! Je t'en prie, ne recommence pas, parce que je ne vais pas réussir à être positif pour nous deux. Et puis, à la vérité… c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu ce soir.

Il esquissa douloureusement un petit sourire, qui eut le mérite d'éclairer le regard de son amant. D'accord, il était effectivement venu là avec une idée bien précise derrière la tête, avant de se dégonfler lâchement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment le dire. D'ailleurs, était-ce réellement ce que Vasquez devait entendre dans un pareil moment ? C'était toujours plus facile d'y penser tout seul dans son coin, l'aborder en revanche…

C'était comme la première fois où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Vasquez le lui avait pour sa part avoué bien des fois avant que lui-même ne se sente capable de se jeter à l'eau. Il y avait pensé bien des fois, répétant de belles déclarations qu'il savait que son compagnon aurait méritées. Mais les mots ensuite ne sortaient jamais quand l'occasion se présentait. Et c'était d'autant plus frustrants que l'amour grandissait chaque jour un peu plus à mesure que Vasquez patientait sans rien demander, rien reprocher.

Quand finalement c'était devenu impossible de continuer à le garder pour lui, Josh était même parvenu à se dissimuler encore une fois derrière un subterfuge gros comme une maison. Ils venaient de faire l'amour et Vasquez somnolait tout contre lui. Lui avait un peu parlé sans obtenir de réponses autres que quelques marmonnements endormis. Voyant là le moyen de trouver le soulagement de la confession sans la gêne ensuite d'assumer s'être montrer vulnérable, c'était finalement là qu'il s'était décidé à prononcer ces trois petits mots qu'il éprouvait depuis si longtemps. Il avait compris qu'il avait réussi son coup, se sentant soulagé par les mots prononcés, mais sans que Vasquez finalement ne l'entende, ce qui pouvait sembler finalement absurde, mais qui avait fait du bien.

Quant à la vraie première fois, à peine quelques jours plus tôt, dans l'étable, c'était apparu on ne plus naturel, comme s'il l'avait déjà dit bien souvent avant. Il ne s'était alors senti ni faible, ni vulnérable, juste heureux. Vasquez avait cette faculté de faire passer pour normal ce que lui voyait comme une preuve de fragilité. Alors ce soir, en se confiant comme il l'avait prévu à la base, peut-être bien qu'il éprouverait le même apaisement qui lui paraissait pour l'instant si loin derrière la crainte, infondée, de la honte et du mépris.

\- Je t'écoute mi amor, l'encouragea doucement Vasquez. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tout comme je ne t'obligerai jamais à le faire. La balle est dans ton camp. Mais si tu es venu ici pour une raison bien précise, ce serait absurde de ne pas le faire.

Faraday hocha la tête en respirant bruyamment. C'était plus de pression qu'il ne se sentait capable d'en supporter, mais en même temps son compagnon méritait bien qu'il fasse preuve de ce courage qui bien longtemps ne lui avait pas fait défaut.

\- Ce soir pendant que je buvais, j'ai pris conscience d'une chose. Tout mon déni précédent n'y changera rien, on risque bien de perdre ce procès.

\- Joshua, je croyais qu'on ne devait pas parler de ça, tenta Vasquez d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'assurée.

\- Laisse-moi finir, parce que je t'assure que malgré ce que cela m'en coûte, j'en ai réellement besoin. Quand tout ça a commencé, j'ai d'abord refusé d'y penser en rendant le sheriff, le juge… tout le monde responsable à part nous. Ensuite, j'ai élaboré bien des plans pour te faire évader de là. Après que tu m'aies fait comprendre que c'était pas la solution, j'ai décidé de faire confiance à Sam et de suivre la voie légale… C'était juste une façon de me remplir la tête pour ne pas penser au pire. Et ça fonctionné jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais quand j'ai vu la façon qu'avaient les jurés de te regarder, quand j'ai compris que le juge ne lâcherait rien… J'ai pas trouvé le moyen de me bourrer le crâne avec des subterfuges à la con pour éviter de voir la vérité en face.

Il lâcha un soupir misérable avant de reprendre avec une conviction qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

\- Quand ça m'a frappé, quand j'ai compris que je devais commencer à véritablement envisager le pire, et pardon de te dire ça alors que tu mériterais plutôt que je sois positif pour que tu ne t'en fasses pas trop… Ouais, putain, en fait je suis le compagnon le plus dégueulasse à t'infliger cette confession, alors même que tu dois déjà avoir suffisamment la trouille.

La réalité de sa confession le frappa de plein fouet avec une telle force qu'il se leva d'un bond, ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe.

\- Quel enfoiré d'égoïste je fais ! Pardonne-moi.

Vasquez l'imita et se planta devant les barreaux, saisissant sa main pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! Ne t'excuse jamais pour simplement dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ! Tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte par moi-même que je suis mal barré ? Te voir le nier ne m'a pas fait changé d'avis ni me sentir mieux. En revanche, je suis soulagé que tu envisages encore toi-même cette possibilité, afin que tu puisses t'y préparer. Ça sera moins dur pour toi quand ça arrivera et donc moins dur pour moi aussi. A présent continue, parle-moi. Dis-moi très exactement ce que tu avais l'intention de me dire quand tu es venu. On en a besoin tous les deux.

Faraday fut admiratif du courage de son homme, non pas qu'il n'ait jamais douté de celui-ci. Il serra fort la main dans la sienne et s'approcha davantage.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi, dit-il dans un souffle.

Attirant son visage à lui, il l'embrassa doucement. Ils étaient finalement devenus bons à cet exercice, oubliant presque le métal froid contre leurs visages, qui limitait tout même les mouvements malgré leurs efforts.

\- Je t'écoute, rappela ensuite Vasquez, tandis que son nez frottait contre sa joue mal rasée.

Restant un moment silencieux, Faraday chercha le meilleur moyen de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

\- Quand j'ai compris que je ne pouvais rien faire pour éviter ce qui pouvait arriver, j'ai eu le choix entre deux options. Foutre le feu à toute cette putain de ville ou venir te parler.

\- Ravi que tu aies choisi la seconde option, la prison aurait brûlé comme tous les autres bâtiments, ironisa Vasquez avec un petit rire sans joie.

\- Il m'arrive de réfléchir, confirma Faraday avec un haussement d'épaules. Comme tu le vois, je suis là.

\- Oui, bien qu'il me faille te forcer la main pour que tu me parles finalement. Cariño, je te l'ai déjà dit bien souvent, je peux, mieux, je veux tout entendre. Chaque fois que tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, que tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là.

\- Eh bien justement… J'ai pensé à des choses que je n'aurais jamais partagées avec toi, me disant qu'on avait le temps, que je pouvais attendre d'être prêt à partager, parce que tu sais combien je suis peu à l'aise avec ça. Et maintenant, je me rends compte que ce temps on l'aura peut-être pas en fin de compte. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés avant que tu ne saches certaines choses sur moi, sur nous… C'est important pour moi.

\- Et c'est un beau cadeau que tu m'offres là, me faisant presque apprécier ce qui m'arrive. Presque.

\- Presque.

Josh demeurait hésitant car ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se confier de la sorte. Il s'attendait toujours à un retour de bâton, comme si les gens ne pouvaient que finir par utiliser contre vous ce que vous aviez partagé. Peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais rencontré les bonnes personnes. Vasquez était différent, il en avait eu la preuve bien des fois, mais ce n'était pas facile de remettre en cause des années passées à se dissimuler. Pourtant, le contexte n'aurait pu être plus approprié pour se lancer, car il y avait bien pire à craindre de toute façon qu'un retour de manivelle concernant des sentiments. Il avait d'ailleurs la conviction qu'il sortirait apaisé de cette conversation. Et nul doute qu'il en serait de même pour Vasquez, lui qui avait souvent demandé plus de confiance, plus d'échanges.

Avec un bref hochement de tête, qui était surtout destiné à lui-même, il se lança enfin, pas peu fier de lui.

\- Comme tu t'en souviens, j'ai été long à t'avouer que je t'aimais…

\- Oh que oui, rit Vasquez. A tel point que j'ai commencé à te le dire de plus en plus souvent pour espérer provoquer la même réaction chez toi. Mais j'ai su prendre mon mal en patience, parce que tu avais beau garder le silence, tes actes parlaient pour toi. Ta façon de me regarder, de prendre soin de moi… Je savais m'en contenter.

\- J'ai apprécié de ne pas me mettre la pression, mais rétrospectivement j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir partagé ça avec toi plus tôt. D'autant que j'avais beau essayer de le nier, ça faisait déjà un moment que j'étais accro. Moins longtemps que toi, mais un moment quand même.

\- Pas de regrets à avoir, on est bien maintenant.

\- Mais tu as le droit de savoir à quel moment j'ai compris… J'ai apprécié quand tu m'as raconté pour toi, je peux bien t'offrir la même chose en retour.

\- Merci Joshua, j'aime ce que tu essaies de faire pour moi, à plus forte raison que je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Alors si tu ne te sens pas de…

\- Je veux le faire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis dans une relation où je n'ai pas peur, ni de mes sentiments, ni de ta réaction.

Vasquez eut un sourire quand la main de son compagnon caressa doucement son visage. Ils avaient rarement ce genre d'échanges hors d'un lit, mais ce soir était vraiment différent, agréable. Ce qui incita Faraday à persévérer.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de la date exacte, parce que les jours se mélangeaient, on avait été sur la route plusieurs semaines, juste toi et moi… Je sais juste qu'on était en automne parce que tu n'arrêtais pas d'admirer les arbres qui jaunissaient. On venait d'arriver dans une ville quelconque pour y passer la nuit. J'avais mal à la jambe et tu voulais que j'aie un bon lit pour une fois. Ça a été une sale soirée, une sale nuit. J'étais fatigué, las et il y avait du monde partout, du bruit… Je l'ai pas supporté, j'ai fait une crise de panique, j'avais l'impression que j'allais crever sur place… Tu es resté avec moi alors que j'étais assis à même le sol, appuyé contre le mur de notre chambre, incapable de prononcer un mot, arrivant à peine à respirer. Tu étais près de moi, me réconfortant, me calmant, sans montrer un signe d'impatience et quand on a finalement pu se coucher, j'ai fait plusieurs cauchemars, te réveillant à chaque fois. Là encore, pas une plainte de ta part… Au matin, je me suis réveillé avant toi, je me sentais mieux, mais un peu honteux pour ce que je venais de te faire vivre. Je t'ai regardé dormir, me disant que j'avais eu de la chance de t'avoir, que ce ne serait pas toujours le cas. Et puis tu t'es réveillé, il était tôt, tu n'avais dormi que quelques heures… Tu as planté ton regard dans le mien, souriant en me découvrant apaisé… Et c'est là, par cette réaction entièrement altruiste, en regardant ton visage encore tout chiffonné de sommeil, que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Avant, tu étais un passe-temps agréable, un ami sincère. Et c'est ce jour qui a tout changé. Depuis, j'ai l'impression d'évoluer les yeux bandés, sans savoir toujours où je vais, mais je suis heureux. Et putain, j'ai aucune envie que ça change !

\- Merci cariño, c'est un beau souvenir. Un de ceux qui me font comprendre que j'ai fait le bon choix en liant ma vie à la tienne. Même si ça ne me rend que plus triste de t'imposer cette situation.

\- C'est dur, mais pour toi je supporterais tout, ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Jamais, confirma Vasquez.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, celui-ci semblait plus serein, malgré le poids qui continuait à peser sur leurs épaules.

D'un commun accord, ils s'assirent finalement à même le sol tout contre les barreaux, Faraday dissimulant au mieux une grimace de douleur quand il sollicita un peu trop sa jambe se faisant, et se prirent par la main. C'était un contact tendre, auquel ils étaient là encore peu habitués en dehors de quelques moments intimes, mais puisque c'était le seul qu'ils pouvaient se permettre, il leur sembla à tous deux parfaitement naturel.

Sans avoir besoin de plus d'encouragements, ne quittant l'autre homme des yeux que lorsqu'il était trop gêné, Faraday se confia comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il parla de ce père qu'il n'avait pas connu mais idéalisé à mesure que c'était dur de grandir sans cette figure forte sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il parla de cette enfance singulière au milieu du bordel qui l'avait vu naître, parce que sa mère n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que la prostitution pour vivre un tant soit peu décemment quand elle était arrivée de son Irlande natale des rêves plein la tête. C'était une vie dont il ne s'était jamais plaint, qui avait contribué à faire de lui l'homme qu'il était, dont il était fier. Au contact de ces femmes avec lesquelles il avait toujours été à l'aise, il avait appris la séduction, ce qui était pratique dans la vie de tous les jours. Il avait également bénéficié d'une grande liberté lui apprenant cette indépendance qu'il avait tant à cœur de défendre.

Il aborda ensuite ses errements de cow-boy solitaire, incapable de se poser parce qu'incapable de savoir ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Il avait longtemps traversé la vie sans s'imposer la moindre responsabilité, enchaînant maîtresses et amants sans se poser de question quant à un quelconque engagement à long terme, tuant parfois pour se défendre, parfois parce qu'il avait lui-même contribué à créer des situations explosives, jouant et buvant parce que c'était là les plus grands plaisirs qu'il trouvait à la vie en dehors d'une compagnie sexy dans la chambre d'un hôtel anonyme. Parfois bien sûr, la solitude et la culpabilité des morts qu'il avait causées, de victimes qu'il avait arnaquées, venaient troubler son sommeil. Jamais il n'avait pourtant vu là le signe que peut-être il devrait vivre autrement.

Jusqu'à Rose Creek et sa rencontre par la même occasion avec Vasquez. Il lui avoua avoir été attiré dès qu'il l'avait vu, même si l'alcool ingurgité au préalable avait probablement modifié les souvenirs qu'il gardait de cette rencontre. Malgré cette attirance, il n'avait pas envisagé un instant de s'impliquer autrement qu'en de brèves étreintes passionnées. Tout avait changé quand il avait défié la mort, il parvenait enfin à le comprendre alors qu'il mettait justement des mots dessus.

Vasquez le remercia plus d'une fois pour son honnêteté alors que lui-même, qui se confiait ainsi pour la première fois, apprécia l'exercice, en ressortant apaisé là où il avait cru que ce serait une corvée. Tout en parlant, il avait compris certaines choses sur lui, ce qui l'aiderait peut-être à envisager l'avenir plus sereinement. Que cet avenir se fasse potentiellement sans son homme n'aurait pu lui apparaître plus injuste. Pour autant, il n'avait nul envie de rappeler ce point-là, pas alors que Vasquez semblait avoir, au moins pour un temps, oublier cette alternative possible, tout à son plaisir de se rapprocher de lui par ces confidences.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, au beau milieu de la nuit, ils avaient entendu O'Creedy revenir, même s'il était resté dans la pièce d'à côté. A un moment, le ciel s'était éclairci, signe de l'aube proche. Cela ne les avait pas arrêtés pour autant, comme si rien qui provienne l'extérieur ne pouvait les interrompre. Partager comme ils le faisaient était une chance qui ne se reproduirait peut-être pas, alors ils l'avaient fait comme s'ils avaient été seuls au monde.

Et quand Faraday quitta finalement le bureau du sheriff une fois le soleil levé, ignorant O'Creedy mais saluant Red, qui avait dû passer la nuit devant le bâtiment, il se sentait terriblement bien, aussi bien en tout cas que l'issue à venir de ce procès injuste le lui permettait. Une nuit de sexe avec son compagnon n'aurait pas eu davantage d'effets sur son humeur. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire tant il aimait les nuits de sexe avec Vasquez.

ooOoo

De retour dans le saloon ayant une fois de plus des airs de salle d'audience, Vasquez prit silencieusement place entre Sam et Josh. Il se sentait terriblement sinistre et se demandait bien comment il allait encore pouvoir sauver les apparences dans son souci permanent de protéger son amant. Déjà qu'il avait dû faire ça tout la nuit… Evidemment, il avait apprécié la démarche de Josh. Il avait tenté tellement souvent de l'interroger sur son passé qu'il avait aimé que Josh vienne enfin à lui de son propre chef. C'était simplement le timing qui l'avait dérangé. Bien sûr, il comprenait, acceptait même, que son amant se soit senti d'agir justement à cause de leur situation. C'était tout à son honneur. Vasquez pourtant savait qu'il en aurait davantage profité sans cette épée de Damoclès si près au-dessus de sa tête. A Josh, il n'avait pourtant montré que sa satisfaction, cachant peur et frustration, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'y avait vu que du feu. C'était parfait ainsi. Préserver Josh, voilà tout ce à quoi il pouvait encore prétendre. Et on ne le lui enlèverait pas tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait cette mascarade de procès. La veille, plusieurs heures durant, il s'était vu rappelé l'acte qu'il avait commis et les conséquences qu'il devrait affronter. Et bien sûr, près de lui, Josh avait entendu la même chose, souffert chaque fois qu'on rappelait que tôt ou tard il faudrait payer… Il avait été si tendu pendant tout ce temps que Vasquez en avait oublié par moment de s'inquiéter pour lui-même. Pour un peu, il aurait demandé à Sam de ne pas laisser leur ami assister à l'audience. Il ne s'était retenu qu'en sachant pertinemment que Josh n'était pas du genre à se laisser imposer quoi que ce soit. Il aurait été du genre à faire un esclandre plutôt qu'à se faire débarquer de la sorte.

Sam justement, s'il avait un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, n'avait rien dit en venant à la prison pour l'accompagner jusque-là et Vasquez craignait une mauvaise surprise. Que son ami semble plus détendu que la veille ne signifiait pas grand-chose tant leurs visions semblaient diverger quant à la façon de mener à bien sa défense. Josh, qui avait l'air d'être dans la confidence, lui assura que tout allait dans le sens espéré, mais le Mexicain ne vit rien de mieux à faire que se murer dans le silence comme la veille, en attendant de voir ce qui allait ressortir de tout ceci.

Et il fut finalement rapidement fixé sur ce qui se tramait en voyant Goodnight et Billy pénétrer dans la salle en compagnie de plusieurs hommes faisant partie de son passé. L'un d'entre eux justement lui causa un choc, tant il avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir. Sous la table, il saisit vivement la main de Joshua dans la sienne et la serra avec force, tel un naufragé qui se serait accroché à une bouée avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Sam, grogna-t-il sans se donné la peine de le regarder, tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû. Ça va faire plus de mal que de bien.

\- Aie confiance mon ami, se contenta de répondre l'interpellé avec un entrain qui n'était certainement pas partagé.

Confiance, tu parles. Bon, Vasquez pouvait admettre la présence de deux de ces hommes. Peut-être même que leur intervention lui serait bénéfique. Mais Erik… Longtemps, Vasquez aurait tout donné pour le revoir, aujourd'hui pourtant cela lui apparaissait comme la pire des malédictions. Outre le fait qu'il soit passé à autre chose, Josh en était la plus flagrante des preuves, s'il venait à l'idée de cette figure du passé de révéler quoi que ce soit en lien avec ce qu'ils avaient partagé, le meurtre ne serait pas la seule chose qui le mènerait à la potence.

Bien sûr, Erik aurait autant à perdre que lui, si la vraie nature de leur relation était révélée, mais combien d'amants consentants n'avaient pas hésité à crier au viol si cela pouvait sauver leur peau… Vasquez l'avait abandonné si brutalement qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Erik ne lui en voulait pas encore et verrait dans son témoignage le moyen de se venger. Vasquez avait eu toutes les raisons du monde de fuir, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler au principal intéressé justement à cause de l'urgence de cette même situation.

Il n'eut pas le loisir cependant de s'appesantir davantage sur ses souvenirs, car Sam s'était levé à présent que le juge avait obtenu le silence de l'assistance.

\- L'accusé lui-même n'a jamais nié avoir abattu le Ranger Abercrombie, intervint le procureur. Quelques témoins de moralité n'y changeront rien et n'auront pour seules conséquences de faire perdre son temps à la cours.

\- Dois-je rappeler que dans notre pays, chaque accusé a le droit de se défendre ? s'écria Sam avec une verve que Vasquez lui envia. Et qu'il existe des notions comme la légitime défense ou au moins le bénéfice du doute. S'il a avoué son acte, monsieur Vasquez n'a cependant jamais cessé de clamer qu'il avait agi de la sorte car poussé en ce sens par la victime.

\- Votre honneur…, tenta le procureur, rapidement interrompu par le juge.

\- Nous sommes là pour écouter chacune des parties impliquées, rappela celui-ci avant de se tourner vers Sam. Monsieur Chisolm, vous pouvez appeler votre premier témoin.

Andrew Stone tenait l'épicerie dans laquelle Vasquez avait travaillé entre deux arnaques durant son séjour à Subburgatorie. Son magasin étant fréquenté par toute la ville, lui-même agréable avec tout un chacun, il avait toujours été au cœur de toutes les confidences, n'ignorant rien de ce qui se passait dans la ville. De plus, durant la brève période où Vasquez avait travaillé pour lui, il lui avait témoigné le plus profond respect, malgré son statut d'étranger, ce qui était suffisamment rare pour être souligné. En même temps, jusqu'à la mort tragique de Charles Dwight, à part les quelques victimes de ses arnaques, elles-mêmes pas exemptes de cadavres dans le placard, Vasquez s'était montré discret et digne de confiance, agréable avec tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. A bien des égards, Stone lui faisait penser à Sam, une présence rassurante, un homme juste, aussi le voir ici avait quelque chose d'appréciable, pouvait presque lui faire oublier l'inconfort de devoir revoir également Erik.

\- Jusqu'à la mort tragique du petit Paul Dwight, Vasquez ne s'était jamais attiré le moindre ennui, commença Stone après quelque encouragements de la part de Sam. Il était travailleur, agréable avec mes clients… Il était discret sur son passé, mais beaucoup sont comme lui. Tout au plus avait-il quelque habitudes avec l'une des filles du saloon, mais là encore, qui pourrait reprocher quoi que ce soit à un jeune célibataire.

A l'évocation de la prostituée en question, Vasquez vit Faraday grimacer, aussi était-il heureux de s'être épanché voilà des mois sur celle qui était simplement une partenaire en affaires, aussi malsaines soient celles-ci, plutôt qu'une maîtresse. Julia recevait souvent des confidences sur l'oreiller de la part de certains habitués. Quand ceux-ci s'avéraient avoir une moralité plus que douteuse et un compte en banque suffisamment rempli, elle mettait Vasquez au courant de leurs petits secrets honteux et celui-ci n'avait plus qu'à les faire chanter en échange d'une somme intéressante, qu'il s'empressait de partager avec son associée. Il n'avait jamais été très fier de cette façon de gagner sa vie, mais souvent nécessité fait loi, or avant Andrew Stone, il n'était parvenu à trouver un emploi décent et légal durant des années, chaque employeur potentiel trouvant tous les subterfuges possibles pour éviter d'employer un Mexicain, aussi travailleur et sérieux soit celui-ci. Alors monter ces arnaques dans chaque ville où il passait s'était avéré nécessaire pour éviter de crever de faim.

Heureusement pour lui aujourd'hui, seuls Julia et Josh avaient été au courant de ses petites affaires pas très légales. Sam en savait assez pour se douter de certaines choses, mais il n'avait jamais commenté et n'y reviendrait certainement pas maintenant. Stone, lui, n'avait jamais soupçonné que ses bons côtés, ceux-là qu'il se faisait à présent un plaisir de mentionner aux membres du jury.

\- Votre honneur, intervint Grant, qui semblait exaspéré par une telle intervention, nous l'avons déjà répété hier, que l'accusé soit un homme bien le reste du temps importe peu, il a tué un homme, il doit payer. Tout ceci n'est que du blabla hors sujet.

\- J'y arrive, dit Sam avant de revenir vers son témoin. Monsieur Stone, parlez-nous à présent du Ranger Abercrombie. Et de sa relation… disons pour le moins particulière avec monsieur Vasquez.

\- Abercrombie avait ses habitudes en ville et venait régulièrement quelques jours entre deux missions. C'est devenu plus habituel quand il a commencé à fréquenter la veuve Dwight. Fréquenter est peut-être un terme exagéré, disons qu'il lui faisait une cour assidue et qu'elle ne semblait pas tout à fait indifférente. Pour le reste, il n'était pas toujours bien vu par chez nous. Il provoquait des bagarres chaque fois qu'il était au saloon, il avait une note dans ma boutique, qu'il n'a jamais semblé vouloir honorer… Et il y avait des rumeurs, il avait apparemment la main leste avec les enfants Dwight. On n'a jamais rien pu prouver, je ne suis même pas sûr que leur mère se doutait de quoi que ce soit… Pour un soi-disant défenseur de la loi…, grogna Stone.

\- Et concernant monsieur Vasquez ? insista Sam.

\- Une triste histoire… Je crois qu'Abercrombie ne s'était jamais préoccupé de lui avant l'accident. Mais après la mort de Charles, la veuve Dwight a décidé de quitter la ville, ce que personne ne pouvait lui reprocher. Abercrombie s'est retrouvé tout con sans elle et c'est forcément à Vasquez qu'il a fait porter le chapeau. Il a commencé à le harceler sans fin, jusqu'à ce que le gamin finisse par filer sans demander son reste. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite… Abercrombie a dû finir par le retrouver et reprendre son petit manège…

\- Vous ne doutez donc pas qu'il soit responsable de son meurtre.

\- Apparemment le gamin a avoué donc non. Mais je me dis qu'il a dû avoir une bonne raison de passer à l'acte.

\- Supputation, intervint le procureur Grant. Les pensées du témoin n'ont aucune valeur.

Partageant les pensées de son compagnon, et admirant sa capacité à garder son calme tant il savait que cela lui en coûtait, Vasquez avait des envies de meurtres quand il regardait Grant. Cet homme ne le connaissait pas, ne connaissait rien de sa vie ou de ce qu'il avait pu vivre à cause d'Abercrombie à un moment où il était tellement vulnérable, pourtant il n'avait aucune honte à le juger, l'accuser des pires maux… Au lieu de simplement l'interroger… Encore qu'il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru, les interventions de Sam semblaient le prouver.

A bien y réfléchir, Grant n'était probablement pas le seul à avoir cette opinion toute tracée de lui. C'était frustrant. Lui connaissait la vérité, de même que les gens qui comptaient à ses yeux, cela aurait dû lui suffire. Quand il avait révélé ce passé douloureux à Joshua, ne lui épargnant aucun détail, celui-ci ne l'avait ni jugé, ni critiqué, se contentant de le prendre dans ses bras ensuite. C'était la réaction qu'il avait espéré, alors celle des autres franchement… Pourtant, celle-ci lui importait aussi désormais que cela pouvait infléchir l'opinion des jurés sur sa personne. Mais il semblait clair que pour beaucoup, quand toute l'histoire sortirait, et il avait compris que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, il serait considéré comme un tueur d'enfant, alors lui rajouter la mort d'Abercrombie sur les épaules serait certainement un détail pour beaucoup. Comme si sa culpabilité n'était pas une punition suffisante pour lui.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il aurait préféré la corde immédiatement sans passer par la case procès. A écouter des étrangers parler de lui, le juger, il se retrouvait à revivre ce qui comptait parmi les pires moments de sa vie. Et quelle garanties avait-il que ses amis, son compagnon, à force d'entendre la même chose, n'allaient pas finir par douter de lui ? Cela lui était déjà arrivé avec des gens qui ne représentaient rien, cette fois il était trop impliqué pour perdre ces personnes qui pour la première fois voulaient bien de lui.

Quand Stone retourna s'installer dans la salle, Vasquez se permit un regard vers son homme et fut rassuré de le voir lui sourire.

Ce fut ensuite le pasteur Orwell qui fut interrogé et lui n'inquiéta pas Vasquez, vu leur passif ce n'était pas avec lui que l'opinion de Josh à son égard risquait de changer. L'homme de foi se contenta de rappeler au Mexicain certains de ces moments qu'il avait ensuite vainement tenté de fuir. Il raconta ainsi sa culpabilité après la mort de Charles et ses difficultés à remonter la pente, celle-ci d'autant plus accentuée par l'enfer que lui faisait vivre Abercrombie.

Plus d'une fois à cette période, Vasquez avait très sérieusement envisagé d'en finir avec la vie pour ne plus avoir à supporter ce qu'il avait fait. Des hommes bien, dont avait fait partie le pasteur, lui avaient permis de dépasser ce stade. Sa culpabilité était restée, elle l'animait encore bien souvent des années après, responsable de bien des insomnies ou des cauchemars, mais au moins avait-il été capable d'entrevoir un avenir malgré la peine. Pour cela, il devait fuir Abercrombie, aussi avait-il quitté Subburgatorie.

Le récit du pasteur s'arrêta là et cette fois encore, lui non plus ne semblait pas surpris qu'Abercrombie ait retrouvé Vasquez et reprit son sale manège, ce qui semblait ne pouvoir se terminer qu'avec la mort de l'un des deux protagonistes.

Quand il se leva pour prendre la parole à son tour, Grant jubilait d'une façon appuyée qui fit froid dans le dos à Vasquez.

\- Encore une fois, vous confirmez ni plus ni moins le mobile de ce meurtre probablement prémédité. L'accusé s'est débarrassé d'un défenseur de la loi peut-être simplement un peu trop zélé.

\- Il ne se conduisait pas en défenseur de la loi en harcelant ce garçon.

\- Le drame, comme vous vous évertuez à le nommer sans entrer dans les détails, a pu toucher la victime comme il a touché l'accusé. On ne réagit pas toujours de la bonne manière dans un moment pareil. Aucun de nous ne pourrait en être blâmé. Et pour ces messieurs du jury, il est peut-être temps d'expliquer le drame en question.

Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, Vasquez se tassa sur sa chaise, craignant ce qui allait suivre davantage encore que la corde qui menaçait au bout. Et Grant semblait si fier de lui que Vasquez ne voulait plus entendre cet argument qu'il ne faisait que son travail. Cet homme se délectait de son pouvoir pervers. Il avait à présent délaissé le révérend Orwell pour se pavaner devant un jury apparemment captivé par ses paroles.

\- S'il ne pourra jamais apparaître devant ses pairs pour répondre de ses actes, car ceux-ci ont été considérés comme un accident, l'accusé est responsable de la mort d'un petit garçon de six ans à peine, le fils de la compagne d'Abercrombie. Légitime que celui-ci ait pu être un peu remonté.

A la vitesse où il bondit de sa chaise pour interpeller le juge, Sam avait dû être tout aussi choqué que Vasquez par les propos abordés.

\- Votre honneur, monsieur Vasquez n'a rien fait d'autre que se défendre lorsqu'il a été provoqué en duel, comme nous l'aurions tous fait. Son adversaire s'est dégonflé au dernier moment, s'écartant au lieu de faire feu, laissant le jeune Charles Dwight dans la trajectoire de la balle déjà tirée. C'est une horrible tragédie, pour laquelle monsieur Vasquez n'a de cesse de se repentir depuis des années. Abercrombie ne lui a fait porter le chapeau que parce que ce drame l'a privé ensuite d'une femme sur laquelle il avait des vues et des enfants qu'apparemment il n'hésitait pas à brutaliser. Il a alors simplement changé de souffre-douleur et un jour celui-ci a dû commettre l'irréparable pour se défendre.

\- Encore une fois, ce ne sont que des ouï-dire, l'interrompit Grant. Le Ranger Abercrombie aurait continué a traqué Vasquez… Et si ce n'était pas plutôt l'inverse ? Quelles preuves avons-nous ? Comme pour le reste de cette défense absurde, aucune !

\- Eh bien justement, mon dernier témoin, Erik Hammer…

Vasquez posa la main sur le bras de Sam, qui était debout près de lui, et le serra fermement.

\- Sam, non ! dit-il à voix basse, mais d'une ton ferme malgré tout.

Cela sembla fonctionner puisque Sam s'excusa auprès du juge et demanda une brève pause. Ensuite il s'assit à sa place pour parler à un Vasquez qui n'avait aucune intention de laisser passer quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire intervenir, s'écria-t-il vivement.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sam. Il a pourtant raconté à Goody exactement ce que tous doivent entendre, ta version.

\- Mais il y a certaines choses… qu'il ne doit pas révéler. Des choses… intimes, qui pourraient nous porter préjudices. Si tu n'as pas prévu de l'interroger à ce sujet, Grant est fort pour révéler les petits secrets de chacun.

\- Vasquez, je te l'ai déjà dit, ta vie privée ne concerne que toi et je n'ai aucune intention de lui poser la moindre question à ce sujet. Et Grant n'est pas un surhomme, il ne soupçonne certainement rien de ces… tendances.

Il n'empêche, Vasquez craignait être confronté à son ancien amant. Tous comme il ne voulait pas que Josh puisse avoir affaire à lui. C'était ce passé qu'il avait si longtemps tenté d'oublier qu'il ne voulait pas voir remonter à la surface. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas voulu que Sam, avec son zèle habituel, ne le défende, que Josh assiste à ce déballage. Celui-ci bien sûr connaissait l'existence de cet homme, Vasquez ne lui avait rien caché de son histoire, ses relations passées… Mais en entendre parler et le voir, l'écouter, étaient deux choses différentes. Surtout qu'Erik, à part l'Irlandais, était le seul à avoir jamais compté, un homme dont Vasquez aurait pu tomber amoureux si Abercrombie ne les avait pas séparés sans même le savoir. Cela aussi Josh ne l'ignorait pas, dans ces conditions, c'était d'autant plus cruel de lui infliger cette présence.

\- Vas, intervint justement Josh, comme nous tous il est là pour t'aider. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Vasquez se tourna vers lui, s'approchant assez pour n'être entendu que de lui seul.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a eu entre lui et moi, je ne voudrais pas…

\- Que je sois jaloux ? Eh, aujourd'hui tu es à moi, je n'ai pas de doute à ce sujet. Il repartira très vite chez lui et c'est toujours moi qui t'aurai. Laisse-le simplement t'apporter son aide, nous apporter son aide.

Ça restait une mauvaise idée, mais qu'aurait pu dire Vasquez ? Après tout, Sam et Josh n'avaient rien d'autre que ses intérêts à cœur, il devait leur faire confiance, quand bien même c'était quelque chose qui ne lui venait pas naturellement. Alors il hocha la tête, maudissant ce sort qui n'avait de cesse de s'acharner sur lui ces deniers jours.

\- Bien, sourit Sam en se relevant, reprenons. Votre honneur, j'appelle à présent Erik Hammer.

 **A suivre…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9.**

Quand Erik vint se présenter à la barre, Vasquez, qui s'était promis de ne pas le regarder, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux sur lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent er Erik lui sourit. Nulle rancœur dans son attitude, comme s'il avait pardonné voilà longtemps d'avoir été lâchement abandonné. Son sourire n'était que chaleur et Vasquez ne put qu'y répondre, se maudissant du même coup pour cette faiblesse.

Ces six années lui avaient plutôt réussi, constata du même coup Vasquez, qui ne fut plus capable de détourner le regard. S'il avait toujours l'œil rieur et un air adorablement abordable, ainsi que cette tignasse blonde parfaitement indomptable qui l'avait toujours rajeuni, les rigueurs du grand air avaient marqué son visage, lui donnant une maturité qui lui allait parfaitement. En étant tout à fait honnête avec lui, et même si c'était terriblement injuste pour Josh, Vasquez devait admettre qu'Erik lui plaisait encore terriblement. Il lui avait fait perdre la tête six ans plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble, quand l'attirance s'était avérée réciproque, et il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il y parvienne à nouveau.

C'était pour cela également qu'il n'avait pas voulu que Sam le fasse venir, pour cela qu'il avait d'abord essayé de ne pas le regarder. Ça rappelait de trop nombreux souvenirs. De bons souvenirs, si ce n'était la séparation brutale, mais qui n'avaient plus leur place dans sa vie, pas alors qu'il y avait Josh.

Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, pas plus à l'époque que par la suite, mais Vasquez avait peut-être bien eu des sentiments pour Erik. Oh, pas l'amour serein qu'il éprouvait désormais pour son compagnon. Leur relation n'avait jamais ressemblé à celle empreinte de confiance, de petites habitudes agréables qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui. Et il n'aurait échangé ce qu'il avait avec Josh pour rien au monde. Avec Erik, ça n'avait été que passion et précipitation, mais peut-être que si on leur avait laissé le temps de se découvrir davantage, de partager un quotidien simple à deux… C'était ce qui l'effrayait.

Et si Erik et lui avaient pu construire quelque chose, et s'ils étaient restés ensemble… Il n'y aurait pas eu Josh ? C'était quelque chose que Vasquez ne pouvait concevoir, pas avec ce qu'ils partageaient, ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Pourtant, simplement imaginer un autre possible lui était insupportable. Il se faisait l'impression de trahir Josh rien qu'en y pensant.

Sous la table, la main de son compagnon serra justement la sienne avec douceur et tout son corps se détendit d'un coup comme par magie. Josh avait cet effet sur lui et c'était rassurant. Ce qu'ils partageaient, nul ne pouvait le concurrencer ou même risquer de le briser. Erik avait eu une place à part dans sa vie, resterait toujours une belle parenthèse, cela s'arrêtait là. Une étape avant de le conduire vers ce qu'il avait à présent, comme il y en avait eu tant d'autres, toutes différentes et chacune avait contribué à faire de lui l'homme qu'il était, le rendant prêt pour tout partager enfin avec la bonne personne. Cela, on ne le leur enlèverait jamais.

Se sentant plus serein, Vasquez fut enfin capable de regarder Erik sans sentir son cœur s'emballer. Bien sûr qu'il y avait toujours un peu de place pour lui dans son cœur, mais rien qui ne fasse de l'ombre à ce qui comptait le plus.

\- Bien, monsieur Hammer, commença Sam avec un sourire engageant, quand et à quelle occasion avec-vous rencontré monsieur Vasquez ?

\- J'ai rencontré… monsieur Vasquez – Erik tiqua et retint difficilement un petit rire en l'appelant ainsi, ce qui amusa Vasquez – peu après qu'il ait quitté Subburgatorie, comme il me l'a lui-même indiqué par la suite. En revanche, je ne savais pas pour la mort du garçon… De cela il n'a jamais parlé…

Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, son trouble passa probablement inaperçu, mais Vasquez ne manqua pas sa mine blessée. Réaction compréhensible. Erik venait ni plus ni moins de découvrir que l'homme avec lequel il avait partagé bien des choses ne s'était jamais confié sur le sujet le plus important. Il devait se sentir trahi et Vasquez le comprenait. Pourtant, à la décharge de celui-ci, c'était alors bien trop récent, il était encore bien trop traumatisé pour pouvoir seulement mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé. Même par la suite, cela n'avait jamais été facile et il n'en avait parlé que rarement. A l'écrit quelques jours plus tôt pour cette déposition que Sam avait demandé puis lu devant le juge. A Sam lui-même peu après leur rencontre, mais la bienveillance de celui-ci avait aidé et surtout il avait de toute façon déjà compris la plupart de l'incident en enquêtant sur son passé lorsqu'il le traquait, de moins en moins convaincu de sa culpabilité.

Et il y avait eu Josh bien sûr. Avec lui, cela avait semblé naturel au vu de ce qu'ils partageaient, même si les mots avaient été bien difficiles à sortir, quoi que l'apaisant ensuite plus que jamais.

Peut-être Erik était-il blessé de découvrir qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches que ce qu'il avait cru alors. C'est quelque chose que Vasquez lui-même avait compris en voyant son degré d'intimité avec Josh. Toutes les autres relations passées avaient été bien futiles en comparaison, même celle avec Erik malgré son caractère à part.

Vasquez s'en voulu, c'était une souffrance de plus qu'il infligeait à cet homme pourtant si bien, après l'avoir lâchement abandonné sans un mot. Erik à l'époque aurait mérité des explications, c'était moche qu'il les ait à présent devant tout le monde, obligé en prime de continuer à faire bonne figure.

\- Continuez, l'encouragea doucement Sam.

Celui-ci parvenait à agir sans se démonter, alors qu'il devait lui-même comprendre bien des choses sur le passé de son ami. Mais comme toujours, il ne jugeait pas. Il avait accepté cette relation qu'il avait deviné sans mal aucune entre Vasquez et Faraday, alors pourquoi traité différemment une relation passée ? Sam avec cette capacité à accepter ce que faisait autrui, du moment que c'était pour son bien.

\- Il est venu réclamer du travail à mon père dans le ranch familial, reprit Erik. Il nous a plu tout de suite de façon inexplicable, autant à moi qu'à mon père, alors il l'a pris à l'essai.

\- Et vous êtes devenus amis.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. On avait le même âge, ça a aidé. Du coup on se voyait même en dehors des heures de travail. C'est un homme bien, vraiment. Là où les autres me traitaient avec un respect souvent teinté de condescendance parce que j'étais le fils du patron, lui se fichait de ce détail. On sortait au village, il m'a appris à tirer…

Erik restait vague évidemment, mais Vasquez avait des souvenirs précis des occupations citées. Les entraînements au tir, s'ils avaient bien eu lieu, avaient été avant tout des prétextes pour se retrouver seuls loin de tout. Vasquez se rappelait de biens des étreintes, dissimulés par les hautes herbes sur une simple couverture au beau milieu de la prairie, après avoir tiré sur quelques boîtes de conserve volées dans le cellier de la maison principale. Si Erik était novice dans l'activité officielle et à peine plus expérimenté dans la seconde, il avait rapidement excellé dans les deux.

\- Mon père était content de lui et ne s'est pas caché vouloir le garder. Très vite, il a ainsi commencé à seconder notre régisseur, et c'était la première fois que Shaw acceptait de l'aide.

Entendant cela, Vasquez cette fois se laissa gagner par d'autres souvenirs, pas coquins le moins du monde ceux-ci. Cela avait été une belle période et bien que cela n'ait duré que quelques mois, c'était là des moments qu'il avait longtemps chéris tandis qu'il fuyait encore et encore en regardant sans cesse derrière lui. S'occuper des chevaux, travailler de ses mains, au grand air, c'était suffisamment intéressant pour compenser les réveils avant l'aube et les soirées loin du saloon. Il s'était fait quelques amis, il avait rencontré Erik… Mais surtout, on lui avait fait confiance, lui donnant des responsabilités, écoutant son avis… C'était la première fois et il avait adoré. Cela lui avait terriblement manqué ensuite durant toutes ces années en solitaire.

A la vérité, ce qu'il avait connu ensuite avec Sam et les autres avait terriblement ressemblé à cette époque bénie. Des amis, un compagnon, des responsabilités, la confiance d'autrui… Il avait retrouvé tout ce qui venait de tant lui faire défaut. Et il risquait à présent à nouveau de tout perdre… Seul avantage à sa situation, cette fois au moins ce serait de façon définitive, ainsi n'aurait-il pas à en souffrir longtemps.

Il s'en voulait bien sûr d'être aussi pessimiste, à plus forte raison que ses amis justement remuaient ciel et terre pour lui, mais c'était plus facile ainsi. Au moins serait-il prêt, en tout cas l'espérait-il, quand l'inévitable se produirait.

\- Et il se plaisait chez vous ? demandait Sam, avec une motivation que Vasquez lui enviait le plus souvent.

\- Il en donnait l'impression en tout cas. Il avait l'air sinistre en arrivant, mais ensuite il souriait, il s'intégrait… Oui, je pense qu'il était bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ensuite ?

\- Au début je n'ai pas compris. Subitement il est devenu nerveux, distant… Je me suis inquiété, alors j'ai cherché à comprendre. Et c'est là que j'ai vu ce type… Il fouinait partout, posait des questions et Vas le fuyait comme la peste.

\- Vous avez su de qui il s'agissait ?

\- En effet. C'était le Ranger Abercrombie. Il est allé se présenter à mon père pour lui dire de se méfier de Vas. Mon père ne l'a pas écouté. Pas plus que moi. Je veux dire, ce type avait l'air… inquiétant, comme s'il était en train de monter un coup pas très net. J'ai voulu en parler à Vas, mais… enfin il a juste… disparu. Un matin, il n'était plus là, ses affaires non plus. Et on n'a plus revu Abercrombie dès qu'il l'a appris. Je ne sais pas ce que ce type lui a fait, s'il l'a menacé ou quoi, mais je sais que c'est à cause de lui que Vas est parti. Et quelque part, j'ai compris sa démarche, et pourtant j'aurais préféré avoir droit à des adieux en règle.

Erik s'interrompit, l'air vraiment éprouvé. C'était ce que Vasquez avait craint, qu'il craque et commette une erreur sur cette partie de leur histoire qui ne devait pas être dévoilée. Mais pouvait-il seulement lui en vouloir ? Erik avait dû souffrir autant que lui, il avait mérité le droit de s'épancher.

Seul bon côté, le Mexicain, s'il en avait été surpris – encore que pas tant que ça, son ancien compagnon avait toujours été un malin – il était soulagé de découvrir qu'Erik avait compris, au moins en partie, les raisons de son départ. Vasquez avait toujours eu peur que son ex se sente responsable, qu'il s'en veuille. Cette mise au point était agréable.

\- Vous avez su ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

\- La mort d'Abercrombie ? s'enquit Erik en hochant la tête. Oui. Ça a fait du bruit par chez nous. Tout le monde aimait bien Vas, alors le savoir accusé d'une telle chose… On est nombreux a pas y avoir cru. Quand j'ai su qu'il était recherché, j'ai espéré qu'il ne soit jamais attrapé.

\- Vous le croyez innocent ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est un homme bien, honnête.

\- Et si je vous disais qu'il a avoué le meurtre au sheriff qui l'a arrêté ?

Erik resta un moment silencieux, la bouche ouverte, digérant tant bien que mal.

\- Eh bien, reprit-il avec une assurance imprévue, s'il l'a effectivement fait c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Abercrombie était tellement malfaisant. Il a dû faire quelque chose pour que Vas n'ait d'autre choix que l'abattre. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à tirer le premier sans raison.

Voilà encore une preuve de confiance qui réchauffait le cœur de Vasquez. Dans ces circonstances, il pouvait au moins se vanter d'être soutenu par tous ceux qui comptaient.

Le contre-interrogatoire fut navrant de banalités, Grant bousculant Erik un peu plus que de raison et s'attirant du même coup l'incrédulité des membres du jury. Lorsque le juge leva finalement l'audience jusqu'au lendemain, pour la première fois Sam semblait véritablement confiant alors que jusque-là Vasquez avait toujours trouvé son enthousiasme un peu forcé. C'était rassurant, même si le Mexicain refusait d'être aussi positif. Se préparer au pire lui avait toujours plutôt réussi, ne lui faisant que davantage savourer les réussites.

Quand il regagna sa cellule, qu'il supportait de plus en plus difficilement, mais quel que soit l'issue de tout ceci ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, alors il tenait bon en silence, Josh semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter, même après que Sam fut parti. Vasquez voyait bien que quelque chose travaillait son amant, mais il préféra garder le silence tant que le sheriff était dans le coin. Adams était bien du genre à écouter aux portes et il ne laisserait certainement pas passer la moindre information qu'il pourrait glaner. Cependant, bien que zélé, l'homme de loi ne renonçait pas à ses soirées de plaisir, aussi ne fut-il guère long à filer vers le saloon une fois l'adjoint O'Creedy arrivé pour son service de nuit.

Immédiatement, avant même qu'il n'ait à l'interroger, Faraday prit la parole à voix basse.

\- Je suis content d'avoir vu ce fameux Erik. Tu ne parlais pas de lui comme de tous tes autres amants, je voyais bien qu'il était spécial, je comprends pourquoi à présent.

Vasquez tendit la main à travers les barreaux pour saisir celle de son compagnon.

\- Querido, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois jaloux. Je suis passé à autre chose.

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, comme il en avait pris conscience en revoyant Erik pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, mais il n'avait aucune intention de raviver le passé. Il aurait voulu lui dire au revoir comme ils l'auraient mérité tous deux, que leur relation se finisse autrement que par un coup du sort, mais Vasquez avait trop à perdre désormais pour remuer ce passé qui restait douloureux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je te fais toute confiance, tu as su me prouver assez souvent que tu en étais digne.

C'était nouveau. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la scène que Josh lui avait faite à peine la semaine précédente à cause d'une serveuse un peu trop empressée. En fait, c'était trop de changements pour que Vasquez ne le soupçonne pas d'édulcorer la vérité et s'en sentit responsable. Aussi devait-il insister sur le fait que Josh n'avait rien à craindre.

\- C'était étrange de le revoir, ça a fait remonter certains souvenirs, admit-il tout de même, mais ça m'a surtout confirmé ce que je savais déjà. C'est toi et toi seul qui compte.

Josh hocha la tête sans rien répondre cependant, se contentant de serrer davantage sa main. Comme l'homme sûr de lui et de son charme lui manquait, songea Vasquez avec un pincement au cœur.

Après quelques instants d'un silence inconfortable, Josh esquissa un sourire quoi que mélancolique.

\- En tout cas, lui il en pince toujours pour toi.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Après tout ce temps ? C'est absurde.

\- Attends, je ne le lui reproche pas. Je parle en connaissance de cause en disant que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme qu'on peut oublier facilement. Il te dévorait du regard. Alors si tu me jures que tu n'as aucune intention de retourner auprès de lui…

\- Josh ! s'écria Vasquez, outré. Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ?

\- Si tu me jures que tu n'as aucune intention de retourner auprès de lui, répéta Josh en ignorant l'interruption, je peux m'estimer sacrément fier d'être celui qui partage ton lit, malgré… – il eut un geste vague vers son cou tout en s'interrompant. Lui il a une peau de bébé, pourtant tu es avec moi.

Il semblait effectivement fier de lui et Vasquez aima ce réveil de son égo. Ne restait qu'à lui de l'encourager dans cette voie.

\- Je me fous de sa peau de bébé, dit-il dans ce sens. Et je t'assure que je n'ai aucune intention de retourner vers lui. J'ai aimé ce que nous avons partagé, probablement que lui aussi je l'ai aimé, mais c'est bien du passé. Et je suis heureux si tu n'en doutes pas.

Une fois de plus, Josh se contenta d'une pression supplémentaire sur sa main, mais Vasquez avait la conviction que le message était bien passé, c'était là l'essentiel.

Après lui avoir promis de revenir durant la nuit, quand ils seraient sûrs qu'O'Creedy ne risquait pas de revenir traîner par ici, comme il le faisait la plupart du temps en début de soirée, parce que "Putain chingado, j'ai besoin à en crever de pouvoir te toucher", Josh partit finalement, le laissant seul avec ses pensées et la perspective d'une heure ou deux agréables à venir.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée et il terminait à peine le repas apporté par O'Creedy, que celui-ci reparu.

\- Tu as de la visite Vasquez. Décidément, même un coyote comme toi arrive à être populaire.

Surpris, Vasquez le fut encore davantage en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur.

\- Erik, dit-il dans un souffle tandis que celui-ci s'approchait en souriant.

\- Eh oui. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'allais pas me fendre d'un petit détour par ici ? C'était assez frustrant de te voir sans pouvoir te parler tout à l'heure.

Les promesses faites à Josh, et à lui-même par la même occasion, n'auraient pu être davantage sincères, pourtant la proximité avec son ancien amant troubla Vasquez plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, dit-il d'un ton qu'il aurait souhaité plus assuré.

\- Pareil pour moi. J'aurais simplement préféré que ça se passe dans d'autres circonstances. Quand tes amis sont venus me chercher, je n'ai pas voulu les croire. Alors tu penses que j'ai accepté d'apporter mon aide. Mais si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait grand-chose.

\- Sam pense que si au contraire.

\- Tant mieux. Mais, entre nous, outre ma volonté de t'aider, je suis aussi venu parce que je n'allais pas louper une occasion de te revoir enfin. Tu n'imagines pas comme tu m'as manqué.

\- Oh Erik…

\- Ose dire le contraire de ton côté, que tu n'as pas pensé à moi… après tout ce qu'on a partagé.

\- Très bien, je ne le dirais pas, sourit Vasquez.

Ils savaient autant l'un que l'autre à quoi s'en tenir et pour le compagnon fidèle qu'était Vasquez, c'était une perspective tout à fait malsaine. Entre eux, ce n'était pas tout à fait fini, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une fin dans les règles. Vasquez s'était enfui alors que les sentiments étaient au plus fort. Peut-être que dans un monde parfait, ils se seraient quittés malgré tout, mais plus tard, quand la passion aurait reflué, quand les sentiments se seraient éteints. Cela n'aurait pas empêché Vasquez ensuite d'être avec Josh, mais avec cette partie de son passé bien résolue. Là, pour ce même résultat, il y avait une sensation d'inachevée qui rendait cette rencontre frustrante et délicieusement interdite. Le Mexicain ne put que bénir les barreaux qui les séparaient et qui lui éviteraient peut-être – ou peut-être pas, c'était là tout l'inconfort de cette situation, cette incertitude – de faire une connerie qu'il aurait ensuite à regretter toute sa vie.

\- Longtemps, je te suis resté fidèle, reprit Erik, ses doigts se promenant lentement sur un des barreaux à défaut de pouvoir toucher autre chose. J'espérais qu'une fois tes problèmes réglés, tu reviendrais. J'ai fini par passer à autre chose, encore que pas totalement, mais rien n'a jamais été aussi bon qu'avec toi. Alors peut-être… une fois que tout ça sera terminé… quand ils t'auront relâché parce qu'il est envisageable qu'il en soit autrement, toi et moi on pourrait…

\- C'est impossible !

\- Pourquoi ? Papa est mort il y a quelques années, c'est mon ranch à présent et je ne serais pas contre de la main d'œuvre supplémentaire et quelqu'un qui me tiendrait chaud la nuit.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est impossible. J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

\- Et alors ? Moi aussi. Mon nouveau régisseur, une montagne de muscles d'une tendresse imprévue une fois les lumières éteintes. Et qui sait faire bon usage de l'organe plus que généreux dont le grand là-haut a jugé bon de le doter. Mais un mot de ta part et j'arrête les frais avec lui. Dans notre milieu, on sait bien que c'est rarement pour la vie. Je ne lui ai fait aucune promesse, lui non plus, on passe juste du bon temps ensemble, comme avec tous les autres avant lui, après toi. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envisagé la fidélité et tout le tralala, les autres n'en ont jamais valu la peine.

\- C'est triste pour toi, mais moi j'ai trouvé celui pour lequel je veux me donner la peine de me ranger.

\- Plus qu'avec moi ?

\- Toi et moi, on était des gamins ! Je ne dis pas que je ne regrette pas cette époque, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on aurait évité d'aller droit dans le mur. Alors qu'avec Josh, je sais que c'est sain et que je ne veux rien d'autre.

\- Josh ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? Celui qui était assis à côté de toi pendant l'audience ?

Vasquez se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, il en avait déjà dit bien plus que prévu.

\- Oui, j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait. Mais toi en revanche, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi, alors ne viens pas me faire croire que tu es amoureux.

\- C'était juste la surprise de te revoir. Je suis amoureux de lui.

Erik eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- Vasquez amoureux d'un autre que moi ? Qui l'eut cru ? Tu sais que ton monsieur parfait est en ce moment au saloon en train de se saouler ?

Voilà qui n'était pas une surprise. Faraday avait toujours été porté sur la bouteille et y revenait sans guère besoin d'encouragements à la moindre contrariété.

\- Il se sent seul, justifia Vasquez, davantage pour lui-même. Je ferais probablement pareil si j'en avais la possibilité.

\- Josh, répéta Erik avec un air de dépit. Il a au moins conscience de sa chance de t'avoir ?

\- Je coirs. Tout comme moi de l'avoir.

\- Et tu lui as promis d'être fidèle ?

\- Pas explicitement, mais cela va de soi pour nous deux.

\- Alors je perds mon temps. En venant, j'ai pensé… Laisse tombe, ça n'a plus d'importance. Peut-être dans une autre vie…

Vasquez se contenta de hocher la tête, ne voyant pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Parce qu'il était d'accord, mais ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Tout comme il se refusait à se poser trop de questions. Il n'avait dit que la vérité en parlant de Josh, il était heureux ainsi. Penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer, ce qu'il aurait pu avoir dans une autre vie n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à part faire souffrir toutes les parties impliquées.

Quand Josh revint le voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée, effectivement bien imbibé, mais à son air un peu désespéré – il était grand temps que tout ceci finisse pour leur bien à tous – Vasquez n'eut plus de doutes. Quel que soit leur passé commun, Erik ne tenait pas la comparaison. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé était bien révolu et c'était parfait ainsi. Quant à Josh, il ne devait pas savoir pour cette brève introspection et tout serait pour le mieux.

ooOoo

Le lendemain, il y avait foule dans le tribunal provisoire. Surpris, Vasquez reconnut nombre d'habitants de Rose Creek, dont Emma et Teddy, qui lui sourirent avec bienveillance. Il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de leur répondre tant il ne s'était pas attendu à les trouver là. Sam, ayant suivi son regard et compris ce qu'il avait en tête, se sentit obligé de lui fournir une explication.

\- Ils sont arrivés hier soir, ils voulaient témoigner leur soutien, montrer au juge un visage de ses communautés que tu as aidées.

\- Et comment ont-ils su ?

\- Le journaliste du coin a écrit quelques articles depuis ton arrestation. Certains ont été relayés dans le reste de la région.

\- Exactement ce que je ne voulais pas.

\- Je sais. Je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai même refusé un entretien à ce journaliste. Après, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ses publications…

\- Tu aurais dû l'en empêcher !

\- On voit que tu ne l'as pas rencontré. Il est coriace quand il a une idée dans la tête. Même Faraday a tenté de s'y frotter en vain.

\- J'ai ensuite proposé de l'abattre, confirma ce dernier avec un sérieux inattendu pour une telle conversation, mais étonnamment personne n'était d'accord.

\- Je pense que tu t'en fais pour rien, reprit Sam en ignorant la remarque de Josh. Quelques amis sont venus te soutenir, voilà tout.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne sachent rien de ce passé, marmonna Vasquez en baissant la tête.

\- Eh bien, le bon côté c'est justement qu'ils sont là même en sachant.

Vasquez se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il aurait dû apprécier effectivement cette preuve d'amitié, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et sa défense, pourtant bien pensée, aurait bien du mal à résister à une nouvelle attaque craignit-il, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester positif comme il l'avait pourtant promis à Josh.

Plus que tous les habitants de Rose Creek, ce qui le secoua vraiment fut de voir entrer Horne en compagnie de Sarah Dwight. Si Sam l'avait bien prévenu de son intention de la faire venir, Vasquez avait douté jusqu'au bout de la réussite de ce projet. Du fait de leur passif, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait espérer d'elle. Pourtant, elle était là et qu'elle ne le regarde pas directement n'y changeait rien.

Près de lui, Sam et Josh semblaient se réjouir de sa présence, comme si eux aussi en avaient douté jusqu'à la dernière minute. L'aîné avait à présent la parfaite tête du comploteur tout à fait fier de lui et le Mexicain s'autorisa, au moins un peu, à en être rassuré.

ooOoo

Comme elle avait demandé, de façon tout à fait compréhensible, à ne pas revenir sur la mort de son fils, lorsque la jeune femme fut appelée, Sam se contenta de la présenter en rappelant sobrement les faits.

\- Madame Dwight, j'aimerais avoir votre opinion sur monsieur Abercrombie durant la période où vous l'avez fréquenté, lui dit ensuite Sam.

\- Que les choses soient claires, nous ne nous sommes jamais fréquentés à proprement parlé, le reprit-elle d'une voix douce quoi que ferme. Il me faisait simplement la cour et il est devenu de plus en plus empressé. Je l'appréciais, mais je n'avais pas envie de refaire ma vie aussi rapidement après avoir perdu mon époux. Et puis… mes enfants ne l'ont jamais aimé. Je ne l'ai su que plus tard, après plusieurs mois à le recevoir parfois, mais Charles avait peur de lui. Alors j'ai commencé à mettre de la distance entre nous… quelques semaines à peine avant… l'accident qui m'a pris mon fils.

\- Toutes mes condoléances pour la perte de votre fils, madame Dwight. Et suite à ce drame, que s'est-t-il passé justement ? Si cela ne vous fait rien d'en parler…

\- Je suis venu pour cela. Monsieur Horne m'a exposé la situation quand il m'a retrouvée.

\- Sans indiscrétion justement, vous êtes donc venue en sachant pertinemment que c'était pour aider monsieur Vasquez, je me permets donc d'en déduire que vous ne le détestez pas, contrairement à ce que la situation pourrait le laisser penser.

La jeune femme eut un soupir douloureux et pour la première fois, son regard croisa celui de Vasquez, qui en éprouva la plus grande douleur, malgré la bienveillance qu'il put y trouver.

\- Je l'ai détesté bien sûr. Tout le monde l'aurait fait à ma place. Et puis… eh bien j'ai écouté les enseignements de notre seigneur, qui nous apprend à pardonner à notre prochain.

Vasquez eut un sourire lointain. Croyant lui-même, il comprenait parfaitement ces propos, mais continuait à avoir le plus grand respect pour cette femme et la force dont elle avait su faire preuve. Il en aurait été bien incapable à sa place.

\- Donc, vous lui avez pardonné, insista Sam.

\- Bien évidemment. D'autant que je sais bien que tout cela était un horrible concours de circonstance.

\- Avez-vous été en contact avec lui ensuite ?

Si Sam à la base avait voulu parler d'Abercrombie, il avait finalement choisi de s'adapter à son interlocutrice et la suivre. C'était une belle preuve de respect au regard de ce qu'elle avait perdu et Vasquez espérait que cela ne laisserait pas les jurés indifférents.

\- Il est venu me voir, quelques jours après l'enterrement de Charles. Pour me présenter ses condoléances. Ainsi que ses excuses. Vous imaginez le degré de courage qu'il lui a fallu pour se présenter devant moi au lieu de se contenter de fuir la ville, comme plus d'un l'aurait fait ? Il a gagné mon respect ce jour-là. Il semblait presque aussi affecté que je ne l'étais moi-même, il avait du mal à s'exprimer. Il a fini par pleurer. Ce qui m'a touchée au plus haut point. Alors oui, ce jour-là j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas m'enfermer dans ma haine, qu'il n'y avait personne à blâmer à part le destin. Et j'ai pardonné.

\- Etes-vous restée en contact ensuite ?

\- Je ne l'avais jamais revu avant aujourd'hui. Mais il m'a écrit parfois. Et il m'envoie de l'argent à l'occasion. Son façon maladroite de m'aider dans ma nouvelle vie, comme il dit.

\- On se demande si c'est là l'attitude d'un homme mauvais et vicieux comme aime à le présenter monsieur Grant…

\- C'est un homme bon ! s'écria madame Dwight. Je suis là pour en témoigner. Nous avons été réunis de la pire des façons et pourtant il s'est montré digne de cette épreuve.

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute. Cette visite qu'il vous a faites, qui semble vous avoir apaisée malgré les circonstances, comment s'est-elle terminée ?

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse, jouant nerveusement avec le médaillon autour de son cou. Et Vasquez, qui imaginait sans mal la scène qui lui revenait à l'esprit, admira la malice de Sam. Il l'avait laissée exprimer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, prenant un chemin détourné par rapport à son objectif initial, pour finalement y revenir en beauté. Nul doute que si lui n'avait rien su de sa présence avant de la voir entrer ici, son ami l'avait vu et s'était entretenu avec elle suffisamment pour avoir toutes les cartes en main et n'être à aucun moment pris au dépourvu. Voilà qui était terriblement rassurant pour la suite.

\- Karl… Monsieur Abercrombie, est arrivé sur les entrefaites. Il l'a insulté pour son audace, lui a rappelé qu'il était seul responsable de cette situation et l'a mis à la porte sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer. Ce jour-là, j'ai découvert combien Karl pouvait être violent, sortir de ses gonds… Et je me suis rappelé de certaines paroles de Charles quand il m'avouait le craindre.

\- Pourtant, il a été là pour vous pendant cette période de deuil.

\- C'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire à tout le monde, à moi la première. Pourtant, je lui avais fait part de mon désir de ne plus le voir peu auparavant à cause de la réaction de mes enfants. Mais j'étais vulnérable et ai cru avoir besoin de lui. Très vite j'ai compris pourtant, il était plus empressé que réellement respectueux à mon égard. Et il recevait avec un plaisir malsain chaque marque d'attention qu'on me témoignait. En prime, il répétait sans cesse qu'un tel drame devait me pousser enfin à l'épouser. Qu'avec lui, ce genre de choses n'arriveraient plus. Bref, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il utilisait la mort de Charles pour servir ses intérêts. Alors… lorsqu'il a dû s'absenter pour quelques jours pour son travail, j'ai préparé mes deux filles, rassemblé nos affaires et nous avons quitté la ville. J'avais besoin de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Et surtout, je devais le faire sans lui.

\- Avez-vous entendu ensuite ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et monsieur Vasquez ?

\- Beaucoup plus tard, tout à fait par hasard, lors d'une conversation avec des voyageurs venus dans les chambres d'hôtes que je tiens aujourd'hui. Je me suis sentie soulagée, jusque-là j'avais toujours peur que Karl ne nous retrouve… Puis j'ai eu de la peine pour monsieur Vasquez.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que je le savais désormais obligé de fuir, se cacher… S'il dit avoir tué Karl en état de légitime défense, pour protéger sa vie, alors je n'en ai pas le moindre doute. Et aucun de vous ici ne devrait en avoir.

\- C'est effectivement des propos que vous n'êtes pas la première à tenir. Vous avez dit que vos enfants avaient peur de lui. Mais vous, avez-vous eu l'occasion de le voir devenir violent, de craindre pour votre vie ?

\- Il lui est arrivé de s'emporter, plus d'une fois. En fait, de plus en plus souvent vers la fin. Je n'avais pas peur car j'étais toujours parvenu à le calmer, mais je savais déjà que tôt ou tard je n'y parviendrais plus.

\- Vous dites qu'il s'emportait de plus en plus. Une raison à cela ?

Sachant que Sam ne posait que des questions dont il connaissait déjà parfaitement la réponse, Vasquez eut une bonne idée de ce qui allait rassortir de la réponse. Et ça ne manqua pas.

\- Bien sûr. Selon lui, monsieur Vasquez était responsable de notre malheur. Déjà, j'étais troublé qu'il parle de cela comme notre malheur, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été proche de Charles. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas comment moi j'avais pu lui pardonner aussi rapidement. Souvent, il me répétait que nous devions lui faire payer.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais craint qu'il ne passe à l'acte ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'arrivais à le calmer. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit d'y penser quand j'ai quitté la ville…

\- Vous n'êtes pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé ensuite et je suis certain que monsieur Vasquez pense la même chose.

Celui-ci s'empressa de hocher la tête en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Abercrombie avait suffisamment pourri leur vie sans qu'en plus elle ne commence à culpabiliser.

\- Il faut croire qu'il a finalement décidé de lui faire payer, dit-elle presque pour elle seule. Heureusement qu'il est tombé sur plus coriace que lui, ainsi il y a une justice finalement.

\- Merci madame Dwight, sourit Sam tout en retournant à sa place.

Cette fois encore, Grant ne prit pas la peine de se fendre d'un contre-interrogatoire. Vu sa position, il risquait trop facilement de passer pour un goujat aux yeux des jurés en se montrant trop empressé avec une femme qui avait déjà bien trop souffert. De tout façon, à quoi bon ? Elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que donner son point de vue sur la mort d'Abercrombie, ce qui avait bien peu de poids légalement parlant, comme ne manquerait certainement pas de la rappeler Grant lors de sa plaidoirie finale.

Et puis, celui-ci semblait bien trop impatient d'en venir à autre chose. Un peu plus tôt en effet, personne n'avait raté l'empressement avec lequel son assistant l'avait rejoint pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Depuis, il semblait plus réjoui que jamais et Sam, s'il ne s'en était nullement laissé démonter et avait poursuivi son interrogatoire, semblait à présent inquiet, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Vasquez.

Après une courte pause, Grant passa immédiatement à l'offensive en appelant son nouveau témoin.

\- Miss Loretta Perkins, annonça-t-il à la cour sans préambule.

Celle-ci, dont l'excès de maquillage et le décolleté plus que suggestif laissaient peu de doute quant à sa profession, plongea Vasquez dans l'expectative. Il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Et s'interrogeait donc sur la raison de sa présence ici.

\- Miss Perkins, continua Grant, travaille comme hôtesse dans un établissement tout à fait légal à Oatsville. Elle a contacté mon bureau d'elle-même en ayant vent de ce procès.

A l'évocation du nom de la ville, Vasquez sursauta et échangea un regard avec Faraday, qui semblait aussi inquiet que lui. S'ils n'avaient fréquenté nulle prostituée durant leur bref séjour à Oatsville, l'un d'elle avait pourtant eu bien des choses à dire à leur sujet. Il y avait peu de chance pour que cela ne soit pas lié.

\- Sam, appela Vasquez aussi bas que possible malgré son malaise, ça ne va pas du tout !

\- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? s'enquit celui-ci en regardant les deux hommes, et leur réaction répondit pour eux.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, reprit le Mexicain. Tout de suite.

\- Votre honneur, s'empressa d'appeler Sam en se levant, n'ayant pas été informé de la présence de ce témoin, je demande à pouvoir m'entretenir avec l'accusé pour connaître son passif avec mademoiselle.

\- Vous avez cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes qui ne furent pas de trop pour que Vasquez, aidé ponctuellement par Josh, n'expose ce qui les avait fait fuir Oatsville sur les chapeaux de roue. Sam ne put s'empêcher de leur faire la morale pour leur manque de discrétion, avant de poser quelques questions supplémentaires avant de leur assurer finalement qu'il contrôlait la situation. Vasquez ne le trouvait guère convaincant, mais préféra n'en rien dire.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'il reprit sa place avec un soupir affecté, Sam avait les mains qui tremblaient légèrement et aucun des trois hommes ne rata ce détail, même s'ils ne le commentèrent pas.

\- Nous sommes prêts, votre honneur, indiqua ensuite Sam en prenant soin de poser ses mains bien à plat sur la table devant lui.

 **A suivre…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10.**

Avec cet air pompeux que Vasquez aurait tout donné pour lui faire ravaler, le procureur Grant se leva et fixa un moment la nouvelle arrivante, prolongeant le suspense pour ménager son effet. Le Mexicain fit alors de même et n'aima pas ce qu'il vit. La jeune femme devait certainement être jugée comme séduisante par bien des hommes, il n'en doutait pas un instant, même si lui restait de marbre devant les atouts féminins. Ce qui le frappait davantage en revanche, c'était sa mine sévère, mauvaise. Si elle devait très certainement se montrer agréable avec ses clients pour gagner sa vie, ce n'était sans nul doute pas quelque chose d'inné chez elle. Ses traits durs témoignaient plutôt d'un naturel revêche, assorti d'un manque de tolérance flagrant et d'une grande capacité à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, étant donné la façon dont elle s'était empressée de parler sur leur compte dans tout Oatsville. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffi, voilà qu'elle avait foncé ici pour en remettre une couche.

Vasquez n'avait que de la haine pour les gens comme elle et dieu sait s'il en avait croisé plus que son compte. Il devait payer encore et encore pour ce qu'il était. Comme s'il avait choisi qui il aimait… Mais pire que tout, Josh allait payer lui aussi cette fois. Cette idée le terrifiait davantage que la corde qui l'attendrait très certainement à la fin de toute cette mascarade. Et l'air trop sérieux justement de Josh, si près de lui et pourtant à cet instant tellement inaccessible, n'était pas pour aider.

Prenant sa décision, celle qu'il aurait dû prendre dès le début, au lieu de se laisser influencer par l'optimisme mal avisé de ses amis. Il allait accepter comme un homme toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui, mentir même en réfutant cette légitime défense qu'il avait plaidée, et demander la grâce du juge avant de s'en remettre à son seul jugement. Ainsi, plus de jurés, plus de témoins… Il n'aurait plus qu'à assumer, tout seul, parce que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se lever, les mots sur le bout de la langue, Josh le retint d'une main ferme sur le bras.

\- Arrête tes conneries, grogna-t-il à voix basse.

Qu'il ait su ce qu'il allait faire n'étonna pas un instant Vasquez. Qu'il l'en empêche, encore moins. Et que lui soit ensuite incapable de camper sur ses positions quand il fut face aux deux yeux suppliants de son compagnon ne le surpris pas davantage. Josh avait malheureusement un peu trop la faculté de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait et cette fois ne ferait pas exception. C'était leur dynamique et jusque-là ils ne s'en étaient pas trop mal sortis.

\- Nom de dieu, aie un peu confiance, reprit Josh. Et s'il faut en arriver là, alors j'assumerai moi aussi, mais je refuse que tu portes ça tout seul. Toi et moi, on est une équipe, tu te souviens ?

Son hochement de tête en réponse fut à peine perceptible, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas échappé à son compagnon. Josh avait raison, c'était à deux, faisant face de front, qu'ils s'en sortaient le mieux. Pourquoi cette fois aurait-elle dû faire exception ? Josh eut un maigre sourire, serrant brièvement sa main sous la table.

\- Bien, conclu-t-il.

Vasquez lui envia l'assurance qu'il affichait soudainement, même s'il était convaincu qu'elle était en grande partie feinte. Lui n'en aurait pas été capable dans un tel contexte, mais Josh était très fort en revanche quand il s'agissait de jouer la comédie.

\- Miss Perkins, se décida enfin Grant, si vous disiez à la cour et aux membres de notre jury dans quelles circonstances votre route a déjà croisé celle de l'accusé.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avec conviction, toute prête à assumer son petit quart d'heure de célébrité.

\- Je travaille dans un établissement pour messieurs à Oatsville. Il y a deux semaines, au milieu de la nuit, je raccompagnais l'un de mes clients, un habitué qui mérite ce genre d'attention, jusque dans la rue. L'hôtel se trouve juste à côté, ce qui est pratique si vous voulez mon avis pour attirer certains hommes de passage, qui ne veulent pas passer la soirée seuls dans l'une des chambres austères.

\- Et qu'avez-vous justement vu cette nuit-là ?

\- Après le départ de mon client, j'ai été attiré par du mouvement sur l'un des balcons de l'hôtel. A cette heure-là c'était surprenant, généralement les quelques personnes encore réveillées sont justement chez nous. Alors j'ai regardé plus attentivement. C'était deux hommes et très vite j'ai remarqué que… enfin qu'ils faisaient des choses que deux hommes entre eux ne sont pas censés faire. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils… s'embrassaient…

Un murmure de désapprobation secoua autant le jury que le public et Vasquez baissa la tête en marmonnant un chapelet de jurons.

\- Et qui étaient ces deux hommes ? s'enquit Grant.

Après un bref regard vers Josh, qui s'était figé, lèvres serrées et regard de chien battu, une vision à vous briser le cœur et qui lui ressemblait si peu, Vasquez affronta son accusatrice, se refusant à lui offrir le plaisir de le voir se débiner. Elle-même le fixait, l'air sévère, donnant l'impression de ne vouloir faire aucune concession.

\- Eh bien, l'un d'eux est l'accusé.

\- Votre honneur ! s'écria Sam en quittant sa chaise d'un bond. Une identification en pleine nuit est déjà sujette à caution. Mais surtout, sincèrement, même s'il s'était agi en effet de monsieur Vasquez sur ce balcon, qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec l'affaire qui nous réunis ici ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger sa vie privée, quand bien même certains de ses aspects pourraient être perçus comme moralement discutables.

\- Cela témoigne de la propension de l'accusé à flirter avec l'immoralité, plaida Grant. S'il est capable de défier la loi pour un mode de vie pareil tout en entraînant quelqu'un d'autre sur ce chemin, ce qui est peut-être encore plus répréhensible, qu'est-ce qui le retiendrait à transgresser d'autres règles en commettant un meurtre ?

\- Monsieur Chisolm, j'ai tendance à être d'accord avec vous, dit le juge, mais vous aurez l'occasion d'interroger le témoin à votre tour.

Si ce n'était pas une défaire sur toute la ligne, Sam semblait résigné quand il se rassit. Et davantage encore quand cette mascarade de mauvais goût recommença.

\- Et l'autre homme ? demanda Grant en reportant son attention sur son témoin.

Cette fois, celle-ci avait l'air un tout petit peu moins sûre d'elle, ce qui rassura Vasquez. Il voulait bien affronter les pires accusations, tant que Josh était sorti d'affaire.

\- Eh bien, il faisait nuit, rappela inutilement la jeune femme. Mais à présent que je le vois, je pense que c'était effectivement lui.

Sans un mot de plus, elle pointa le doigt sur Josh, que Vasquez fut peiné de voir tressaillir. Nouveaux murmures dans l'assistance, que le juge calma rapidement.

\- Voilà donc ces sept héros que vous célébrez. Assassins, alcooliques, sodomites… Et vous doutez encore que la place de celui-ci soit au bout d'une corde ?

Et tandis que Grant se rasseyait, l'air tellement satisfait de lui-même, Vasquez dut se mordre la langue pour retenir le cri qui montait en lui. Seul le regard que lui adressa Sam parvint à le calmer. Il avait effectivement encore cet ultime atout de son côté avant de s'avouer vaincu.

\- Miss Perkins, commença Sam en se rapprochant d'elle, l'air tellement assuré que c'en était surréaliste étant donné la situation qu'il allait devoir arranger, rassurez-vous, je n'aurai que peu de questions.

L'interpellée hocha brièvement la tête, ne semblant guère ravie de devoir être confrontée à lui. On en revenait toujours au même problème, songea le Mexicain avec une pointe de dépit. A cause de personnes aussi étroites d'esprit qu'elle ne l'était, semblant les détester de chaque pore de sa peau, tout autant que les gens comme Sam qui leur prêtaient assistance, que Josh et lui ne pourraient jamais seulement espérer pouvoir prétendre à une vie normale. Au pire, elle ne les avait vus que s'embrasser, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, d'autant plus avec la façon dont elle-même gagnait sa vie. Pourtant elle leur en voulait pour ce qu'ils étaient et Vasquez ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi. Elle tarifiait ses relations là où lui était juste amoureux, pourtant elle ne doutait pas être meilleure que lui et avoir le droit de le juger, pire, de l'envoyer à la potence, et peut-être Josh avec lui… Ah, s'il avait pu prendre la place de Sam à cet instant, bien des vérités auraient été prononcées ! Pas sûr que cela aurait servi leurs intérêts cependant.

\- Vous dites que vous avez vu… ce que vous avez vu durant la nuit ?

\- Eh bien, oui, mais…

\- Or la pleine lune était justement hier. J'imagine donc que la nuit en question il faisait particulièrement sombre.

\- En effet, mais j'y voyais suffisamment avec les lumières du saloon tout à côté.

\- Vous étiez de l'autre côté de la rue et le balcon en question était en hauteur, pas le meilleur angle de vue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ecoutez, dans mon métier on apprend à être attentive à ce qui nous entoure, pour repérer un client potentiel, ou celui qui semble présenter un risque… Je suis également particulièrement physionomiste.

Au grand désarroi de Vasquez, elle ne se démontait pas, allant même jusqu'à utiliser des mots dont elle ne connaissait certainement pas le sens. Elle ne mentait pas bien sûr, mais Vasquez était convaincu que Grant l'avait briefée pour qu'elle apparaisse plus crédible et il trouvait cela déloyal, tout autant que ce témoignage qui n'avait tellement rien à voir avec l'affaire jugée.

\- Je vois, dit Sam, pensif, qui lui non plus n'avait pas l'intention de jeter l'éponge. Bien, à présent, afin que les membres de notre jury fassent mieux connaissance avec vous, peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer une ou deux chose sur votre métier. J'imagine que vous êtes payée… en fonction du nombre de clients dont vous vous occupez.

Sam ne semblait pas spécialement à l'aise avec ce sujet qu'il avait lui-même lancé, la jeune professionnelle en revanche, au sourire qui lui était revenu, était tout à fait disposée à parler de ce métier qui faisait sa fierté. Après tout, certaines belles femmes étaient flattées qu'on paye pour elle. Certains hommes aussi d'ailleurs, Vasquez, durant ses longs périples en solitaire, en avait fait plus d'une fois l'expérience.

C'était une ironie de plus de leur société, les hommes comme lui et Josh, qui avaient choisi l'amour et la fidélité, devaient sans cesse se cacher, alors que toutes ces femmes faisant commerce de leurs charmes, avec tout le sordide que cela impliquait, s'assumait sans honte aucune pour la plupart. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Vasquez se plaise à envisager une vie solitaire, loin de ce monde qu'il avait souvent du mal à comprendre.

\- Eh bien, oui, répondait donc miss Perkins. La maison garde bien sûr une partie de nos gains, mais les filles ne partagent pas l'argent qu'elles gagnent. Ça se fait parfois dans certains établissements, mais je trouverais cela plutôt contreproductif. Chez nous c'est simple, pas de client, pas d'argent. C'est plutôt motivant. Alors on a chacune nos habitués. Et pour les autres, à chacune de tenter de les attirer.

\- Et vous personnellement, vous diriez que vous gagnez bien votre vie ?

\- Plutôt oui ! Je suis douée. D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil aguicheur, si vous repassez par Oatsville à l'occasion et que vous vous sentez seul, je pourrais vous en faire la démonstration.

Sam rit fortement à cette proposition, mais Vasquez trouva que cela sonnait faux.

\- Nous verrons si cela se présente, dit-il rapidement.

\- Entre nous, avec un peu de motivation et d'ambition, ce dont je ne manque pas, c'est pas si difficile de gagner correctement sa vie avec Miss Monroe. C'est elle qui dirige notre établissement, précisa la jeune femme, et elle a des méthodes efficaces. Elle sait nous motiver. On a une prime sur les consommations achetées par le client, alors on fait traîner les choses avant d'aller dans la chambre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh oui, je vois exactement.

Encore ce rire qui se voulait amical, mais le Mexicain nota un changement chez son ami, comme si Sam venait enfin d'amener la conversation, d'apparence anodine, là où il le désirait. Vasquez eut l'explication à la question suivante.

\- Et comment faites-vous pour les faire boire ? Je veux dire, à la base ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'ils ont prévu de dépenser leur argent.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide. Vasquez ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Josh qui, comme lui, retenait sa respiration, écrasé par l'enjeu de la réponse à venir.

\- Rien de plus simple. Un homme n'aime rien plus que payer à boire à une jeune femme, pour lui prouver combien il est important, généreux… Et bien sûr, il boit en sa compagnie.

\- Je vois, sourit Sam, s'interrompant un instant comme pour savourer le moment. Donc, quand l'établissement ferme ses portes, que vous raccompagnez votre dernier client, vous êtes ivre en somme. Ou en tout cas, vous avez bu plus que de raison.

Alors que Grant à la table voisine, se décomposait, la si coopérative miss Perkins fut plus longue à la détente.

\- Je ne cacherais pas que ça aide à faire ce que j'ai à faire avec eux et… Attendez, s'écria-t-elle enfin en prenant conscience du terrain glissant qu'elle avait emprunté pourtant de son plein gré, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Je tiens parfaitement bien l'alcool, alors si je dis que j'ai vu ces deux hommes sur ce balcon, c'est que c'était bien eux.

\- Savez-vous que monsieur Faraday ici présent, reprit Sam sans se laisser distraire en désignant brièvement Josh, a risqué sa vie à Rose Creek pour aider les habitants ?

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, acquiesça Miss Perkins avec dans sa voix plus la moindre trace d'assurance.

\- Et comme toute personne censée qui frôle la mort, il en est ressorti affecté. Il ne m'en voudra pas j'imagine, étant donné vos accusation à son sujet, si je vous dis que depuis cet évènement, il fait parfois de violents cauchemars.

Si Josh s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, il ne fit pas mine un seul instant de vouloir arrêter ce déballage de ses faiblesses, le moment n'aurait pu être moins opportun. Devant eux, Sam faisait ni plus ni moins de la magie et c'était magnifique à observer.

\- Alors, se pourrait-il, Miss Perkins, que ce que vous avez vu ce soir-là ne soit rien d'autre qu'une étreinte amicale, une façon pour un homme de consoler et rassurer un ami victime d'un cauchemar terrifiant ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Ils se serraient dans les bras, ils s'embrassaient…

\- Où peut-être étaient-ils si proches parce qu'ils murmuraient afin de ne pas troubler le silence d'une nuit calme. Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous étiez fatiguée, vous étiez ivre et il faisait nuit… Ce n'était peut-être même pas monsieur Faraday sur ce balcon, mais une compagne venue retrouver monsieur Vasquez en toute discrétion.

\- Non, je vous assure que je sais ce que j'ai vu.

\- Ce que vous pensez avoir vu. Vous ne pouvez en être sûre et les éléments jouaient contre vous, aussi votre témoignage aujourd'hui devant nous est sujet à interrogations. Et vous devriez avoir l'honnêteté de le reconnaître au lieu de salir deux hommes qui ont prouvé plus d'une fois qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, répéta Miss Perkins, avec cette fois moins de conviction tout de même.

\- Vous savez ce que vous pensez avoir vu, nuance, rectifia encore une fois Sam, gagnant en confiance ce qu'elle-même en perdait en face de lui. Et c'est justement le problème dans toute cette affaire. Vous pensez avoir vu monsieur Vasquez dans une situation compromettante. Monsieur Grant pense qu'il a commis un meurtre prémédité, de sang-froid… Pourtant, il y a toujours bien des explications pour un même fait. Vous pensez ceci, je pense autre chose. Pourquoi votre parole vaudrait plus que la mienne ? Pourquoi la parole de certaines personnes, qui n'étaient pas là au moment des faits, vaudrait-elle plus que celle de monsieur Vasquez ?

ooOoo

Assis sur son lit, une bouteille d'un tord-boyaux quelconque à moitié entamée entre les mains, Faraday fixait sans le voir le mur en face de lui. Ce soir, il n'irait pas voir Vasquez dans sa cellule et il s'en voulait pour cela. Mais c'était aussi bien. Parce qu'il avait déjà trop bu et qu'il ne voulait pas voir la lueur de déception à ce constat dans le regard de son compagnon. Vasquez assurait souvent l'aimer tel qu'il était, et de cela il n'avait de raison de douter, mais celui-ci n'aimait pas en revanche à le voir se faire du mal par trop d'alcool ou en défiant des hommes qui ne lui voulaient pas toujours que du bien. Vasquez ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin de cela pour fonctionner, cela avait toujours été ainsi et c'était pire encore depuis… l'explosion, les balles… C'était trop de séquelles à gérer sans un petit coup de pouce éthylique.

L'alcool n'était pas le seul en cause ce soir pourtant dans son désir de rester loin de son amant. En effet, il n'aimait pas que Vasquez le voit diminué, et en ce moment encore moins que d'habitude, or ce soir il n'était définitivement pas au mieux de sa forme. Il avait la migraine depuis le matin, la faute sans doute à cette oreille qui sifflait sans discontinuité depuis qu'il s'était levé. Cette même oreille qui n'entendait plus aussi bien depuis qu'il s'était tenu trop près de ce bâton de dynamite. Quand ce n'était pas sa jambe, c'était sa tête et cette oreille… Un corps marqué à jamais, comme si ce qui lui tournait en boucle dans le crâne ne suffisait pas…

C'était déjà difficile à supporter pour lui la plupart du temps, alors imposer cela à Vasquez était hors de question. Ainsi il restait en retrait quand il se sentait aussi minable que ce soir. Ce n'était pas facile la plupart du temps étant donné la prévenance de son compagnon de le repousser, mais avec la séparation forcée actuelle il pouvait au moins maîtriser ceci.

Et puis, à la vérité, il y avait une autre raison, moins égoïste celle-ci, pour laquelle il refusait de s'approcher de la prison malgré son envie irrépressible de ne pas être seul. Il faisait bonne figure depuis des jours, assurant à Vasquez que Sam maîtrisait la situation, qu'il serait vite dehors, qu'ils partiraient ensuite loin d'ici, loin de tout… Mais à cet instant il n'en pouvait plus. Peut-être à cause de son crâne prêt à exploser, peut-être à cause de son état d'épuisement, parce que sans Vasquez dormir était difficile, qu'importe la raison, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il doutait. Et cela, il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser soupçonner à son compagnon. Celui-ci devait rester confiant, jusqu'au bout, pour garder le moral, pour réussir, au moins un peu, à supporter ce qui lui arrivait. Faraday n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever cela parce que lui-même n'y croyait plus.

Il s'en voulait pour ces pensées. Avant, il était toujours positif, même lorsque tout donnait l'impression qu'il était dans un pétrin inextricable. Il croyait en sa bonne étoile et n'avait jamais eu à remettre cela en question. Il se sentait alors libre, toujours à se laisser porter par le vent… C'était si facile.

A présent en revanche, tout semblait insurmontable. Il avait le meilleur compagnon possible à ses côtés, pourtant il craignait le voir partir. Il aimait leur vie, mais n'avait plus la force de la penser éternelle. En réalisant qu'il n'était pas immortel, il avait compris, enfin, que toutes les bonnes choses ne duraient pas. Il fallait se battre pour les préserver et il n'était pas toujours capable d'y arriver. Ce qui lui ressemblait si peu qu'il se détestait pour cela. Pour ce corps trop marqué, ses moments de faiblesse, de doutes, pour sa peur aujourd'hui de tout perdre. Et il n'était même pas sûr, malgré les belles paroles de Vasquez, que cela s'arrangerait un jour. Parfois il pensait que oui, souvent il était écrasé par le non, le reste du temps il évitait de se poser la question. Pas que cela lui facilite beaucoup la vie d'ailleurs.

Pour arranger le tout, il était en prime amoureux d'un homme. C'était le détail qu'il vivait le mieux. Il était heureux ainsi, heureux avec Vasquez. C'était simplement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir l'assumer au grand jour. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il ne supportait pas ces accusations, portées sans le moindre respect pour sa vie privée, pour sa vie tout court. Comme s'il devait s'excuser avant de faire amende honorable er rentrer dans le rang. Il n'en avait pas l'intention alors il niait, tout en sachant que tôt ou tard il en paierait le prix. Car il n'était pas dupe, un jour ou l'autre un témoin serait plus obstiné ou il y aurait de vraies preuves. Et alors, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il vivait avec cette idée, il avait décidé voilà un moment que Vasquez en valait la peine. Ça n'en restait pas moins frustrant. Et cela lui pesait de plus en plus. Alors en cela, l'idée de Vasquez de s'installer ensemble seuls loin de tout n'en apparaissait pas aussi mauvaise. Le moment était peut-être venu de se poser enfin. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi fracassé qu'il le pensait et qu'il serait capable d'assumer ce nouveau départ, cette seconde chance qu'il n'avait pas assez savouré depuis son retour à la vie. Peut-être même qu'il saurait rendre Vasquez heureux.

Mais pour tout cela, il fallait qu'on lui rende son compagnon. En clair, leur avenir était entre les mains de quelques inconnus, qui ne savaient rien d'eux, de Vasquez, qui n'auraient pas dû avoir le droit de se mêler de leur vie. C'était tellement injuste, putain ! Et ce soir, il n'arrivait pas à y faire face. Il ne pouvait pas plaquer un sourire de façade sur son visage et rassurer cet homme, si seul dans sa cellule sombre et froide, qui devait en avoir pourtant tellement besoin. Ce soir, il avait trop mal, il était trop fatigué et il avait bien trop peur pour sauver les apparences. Avant, c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Bluffant au poker quand il avait un jeu de merde, laissant croire au type en face de lui qui le menaçait de son arme qu'il n'avait pas peur que sa chance ait décidé de tourner, assurant à la femme occupée à se déshabiller devant lui qu'il la désirait vraiment alors qu'il ne voulait que se servir d'elle le temps d'un bref instant, disant à Vasquez que ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux les premières nuits, alors même qu'il avait déjà compris qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais que lui.

Mais tout ça c'était derrière lui. Et quelque part, si c'était devenu difficile de mentir, à lui en premier, c'était autant à cause de ses blessures que de Vasquez. Bien sûr, ce satané Mexicain bien trop attachant qu'il n'aurait dû être humainement possible ne le faisait pas volontairement, mais c'était ainsi. Etre tombé amoureux avait rendu Faraday vulnérable, ce dont il se serait volontiers passé. Mais si autant il était parvenu à garder les sentiments à distance toutes sa vie, cette fois le destin ne lui avait pas demandé son avis et ça lui était tombé dessus avant même qu'il ne pense seulement à s'en protéger. Dans un endroit parfait, ça n'aurait été que positif, dans leur monde à eux, il y avait autant de bons côtés que de mauvais et à cet instant Faraday ne pensait qu'à ces derniers.

Alors pour essayer de fonctionner malgré cela, malgré la fin du procès qui approchait inexorablement et avec elle la possibilité d'un drame, il ne voyait que deux solutions. Boire ou serrer Vasquez contre lui. Il avait fait son choix pour les heures à venir, pas forcément le meilleur, mais certainement le plus judicieux pour ne pas accabler davantage son compagnon. C'est ainsi qu'il avala une nouvelle rasade de sa bouteille, conscient qu'à terme cela n'arrangerait pas son mal de tête. Mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis à ce stade.

ooOoo

Quand il entra dans le saloon le lendemain matin, Vasquez réalisa que c'était la dernière fois. Il en fut soulagé, qu'importe la façon dont tout se finirait. L'essentiel était bien que cela s'arrête. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre sa parole être remise en doute, d'être jugé par des inconnus qui essayaient de le salir encore et encore, entraînant Josh dans sa chute. Oui, définitivement, pour leur bien à tous, il était grand temps que tout cela soit enfin terminé.

Le sheriff lui retira ses menottes avant qu'il ne puisse s'installer comme chaque jour entre Josh et Sam. Immédiatement, il chercha le regard de son compagnon et fut rassuré que celui-ci ne se détourne pas. La veille, il avait été triste qu'il ne vienne pas le voir comme chaque soir, mais pouvait-il vraiment le lui reprocher ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée, Josh avait pu vouloir du temps pour lui, il n'en était pas surpris. Il aurait juste souhaité être capable d'être là pour lui, ce qui lui aurait été possible sans ces barreaux qui commençaient à l'étouffer.

Les deux hommes se comprenaient souvent sans parler et cet instant, où ils ne pouvaient justement échanger un mot, ne fit pas exception. D'un coup d'œil, Vasquez comprit que la soirée n'avait pas été facile pour son compagnon. Josh avait l'air fatigué et, plus douloureux pour celui qui le regardait, il avait un petit air triste, comme de la résignation. Mais, plus important, il y avait de l'amour et une promesse, à peine palpable mais bien présente, d'être toujours là. A ce constat, avec un petit soupir de soulagement qu'il parvint à garder discret, Vasquez se sentit aussi ému qu'il ne l'était les premières fois qu'il regardait cet Irlandais ô combien addictif, alors qu'il apprenait tout juste à tomber amoureux, avec tous les bouleversements que cela provoquait.

Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en devenait dingue, qu'il en avait mal, avec tout ce que cela impliquait et pourtant, il n'y renoncerait pour rien au monde. Il pensa cela si fort pendant quelques secondes qu'il craignit un instant l'avoir dit à voix haute. Ce ne fut pourtant pas nécessaire, Josh semblant en saisir l'essentiel, comme le confirma le petit sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres, ce qui était pour le mieux, parce que Vasquez n'avait aucune intention de dire tout cela de vive voix un jour.

Les plaidoiries des deux parties laissèrent une impression particulièrement mitigée à Vasquez. Si Sam une nouvelle fois avait su être d'une éloquence rare, Grant était parvenu à se montrer aussi fort. Celui-ci réussit à tourner à son avantage la mort de Charles, rappelant, intelligemment sans nier la thèse de l'accident, les circonstances du drame. Il parvint à faire passer Abercrombie pour un défenseur de la loi modèle, qui s'était peut-être montré un peu trop tenace simplement de par le deuil vécu. Puis il insista sur ce qu'il considérait comme un meurtre, sans conteste. Un homme en avait arrêté un autre, peu après celui-ci était le seul en vie. C'était clair et sans appel. Il ne revint en revanche que très rapidement sur les conjectures concernant la vie intime de l'accusé, sans doute échaudé par l'accueil plus que mitigé qu'il avait reçu la veille à ce sujet.

Si Vasquez devait être tout à fait honnête, s'il n'y avait que peu de preuves directes, Grant s'était montré si éloquent, faisait si bien peser le doute, qu'il se serait condamné lui-même. Voilà un constat qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Sam heureusement, comme plusieurs fois depuis le début du procès, renversa ensuite la tendance. Il rappela brillamment qu'il n'y avait aucun foncement dans les accusations portées, qui toutes se résumaient finalement à la parole d'un vivant contre celle silencieuse d'un homme qui n'avait jamais été fiable, ni honnête. Or pour lui, les on-dit, les peut-être, pouvaient faire condamner bien des innocents.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, conclut-il avec un regard franc vers les membres du jury, mais pour ma part en cas de doute je préfère laisser un coupable en liberté que condamner un innocent. Or, ici il existe plus d'un doute et il semble clair que monsieur Vasquez a prouvé sa fiabilité. Ainsi que son honnêteté, car je rappelle en passant que sa version des faits n'a jamais différé d'un iota, qu'importe le nombre de fois où il l'a racontée, ce qui tend plutôt à prouver sa sincérité. Mérite-t-il la prison parce qu'un procureur empressé est incapable de voir au-delà d'un mandat d'arrêt rédigé à la hâte ? Notre système est malheureusement imparfait, nous ne le savons tous que trop bien, mais ne laissez pas aujourd'hui un innocent, un homme de bien, en payer le prix.

C'était simple et pourtant percutant. Vasquez voulait par ces propos croire à sa chance, même si la peur était toujours là. Plus d'un homme avait été exécuté sur bien moins de preuves. Dans ce coin de l'Ouest, on ne s'embêtait guère avec ce genre de considérations.

Quand il réintégra sa cellule pendant les délibérations, Vasquez fut incapable de dissimuler sa nervosité. C'était ni plus ni moins que sa vie qui était sur la sellette, soumise à présent à une décision sur laquelle il n'avait aucun influence. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, même s'il avait été habitué jusque-là à garder la foi. Aussi demeura-t-il debout, occupé à faire les cent pas dans l'espace restreint, jetant occasionnellement des coups d'œil à Sam et Josh, assis de l'autre côté des barreaux. Nul ne parlait et c'était aussi bien tant chaque parole aurait été futile.

Le Mexicain le savait, ses autres amis étaient devant le bâtiment, comme pour mettre quiconque au défi de s'en prendre à lui. Il appréciait l'attention, même s'il ne voyait pas en quoi ils pourraient intervenir le moment venu.

\- Je fous le feu à toute la ville s'ils te condamnent, dit subitement Josh, qui jusque-là se contentait de tripoter nerveusement son jeu de cartes.

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça, querido. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, toi tu auras une longue et belle vie et j'entends bien que tu en profites.

\- C'est ça ouais, maugréa Josh comme si l'idée ne pouvait lui apparaître plus absurde. T'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

Vasquez s'abstint de toute réponse, se contentant de hausser négligemment les épaules. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Lui le premier aurait apprécié cette vengeance promise de la part de son compagnon, mais cela changerait-il quoi que ce soit à ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver ?

Tout cela, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était là, totalement impuissant, à attendre qu'on décide de son sort sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. Et il attendait bêtement, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que voir son compagnon se ronger les sangs... Il n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait voulu être capable de se résigner, de n'attendre rien d'autre que la mort, la délivrance loin de cette incertitude. Sans Josh, il y serait parvenu. Et tout aurait été plus simple. Mais Josh lui donnait de l'espoir. Josh faisait qu'il voulait s'accrocher, y croire, aussi fou que cela semble à cet instant. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs. Au lieu de cela pourtant, il se contenta de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme puis eut un rire nerveux.

\- Je tuerais pour une cigarette, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Désolé, dit Sam avec un sourire sincère, mais on a assez contourné les règles pour notre bon vouloir, je préférerais qu'on s'abstienne cette fois.

\- Ouais, ouais, grogna Vasquez. Des fois que j'essaie de foutre le feu pour m'évader.

\- Ça s'est déjà vu.

\- Cruelle ironie, cette cigarette on me l'accordera avant de me passer la corde au cou.

C'était dit sur un ton léger qui trancha avec le bruit de la chaise de Josh s'écrasant au sol quand celui-ci se leva d'un bond.

\- Va de faire foutre Vas !

\- Je vais rejoindre les gars dehors, indiqua précautionneusement Sam en quittant discrètement sa chaise.

L'instant d'après, les deux amants étaient seuls, Vasquez mal à l'aise devant le regard froid de son compagnon.

\- Josh…

\- Pardon de m'être emporter, mais ça fait mal de te voir sembler aussi détacher. Ecoute, je veux pas qu'on se dispute. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que…

Il eut un rire triste avant de reprendre.

\- J'arrive même pas à le dire… Je suis terrifié. Et tu as le droit de l'être tout autant. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes avec cet égo à la con qui t'empêche d'assumer vraiment. Bien sûr que tu peux avoir peur et tu peux tout autant l'admettre. Si c'est parce que tu espères me protéger, ça ne marche pas. Si c'est parce que tu crois que je t'aimerais moins en te voyant craquer, tu peux oublier. Je veux que tu sois sincère, avec toi, avec moi, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est plus important que jamais.

Vasquez se pinça les lèvres, luttant contre des larmes qui ne lui étaient plus venues aussi facilement depuis qu'il était adulte, pas même quand Josh luttait pour sa vie. Mais là c'était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal pour lui, mal pour Josh, tout en admirant son courage et honnêteté.

Il secoua la tête, incapable de savoir quoi dire, comment réagir. L'instant d'après pourtant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Malgré les barreaux qui entravaient leurs mouvements, il était blotti contre Josh. Il ne pleura pas, il n'en avait même pas la force, mais il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément l'odeur de son compagnon, savourant l'étreinte autant que la sensation de paix qui se répandait en lui. C'était bon de se laisser aller, oublier, même si ça serait trop bref, ses angoisses, d'arrêter de donner le change.

\- J'ai peur, avoua-t-il dans un souffle, surpris que cela lui fasse autant de bien. Evidemment que j'ai peur ! Et je ne le niais pas par fierté. J'étais juste… J'ai été seul pendant si longtemps que j'avais perdu l'habitude que mes états-d'âmes puissent intéresser quelqu'un.

\- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, le rassura Josh en caressant son dos. Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse et j'aimerais que tu cesses de l'oublier. Je t'aime.

Dans ce sens, c'était prononcé depuis si récemment que c'était précieux. Tout autant que déstabilisant, comme si Josh sentait la fin arriver et se pensait obliger d'insister sur ce sentiment. Mais Vasquez, pour ne pas perdre définitivement les pédales, préféra ne pas relever tout ce qui ne lui faisait pas du bien.

Ils restèrent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre, ne prononçant plus un mot parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire à ce stade. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et c'était un peu plus facile à deux.

Cinq minutes, une heure ou des semaines plus tard, Vasquez aurait été incapable de le savoir, Sam revint précipitamment, l'air grave.

\- C'est l'heure, dit-il. Ils vont rendre leur verdict.

Vasquez s'écarta vivement de Josh, le cœur battant la chamade et la gorge sèche. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout à présent que c'était quasiment fini. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il réagirait, dont Josh réagirait, en cas de verdict de culpabilité. Lui pourrait s'effondrer, Josh commettre une bêtise… Il ne voulait rien de cela. Il se devait de rester digne jusqu'au bout et s'assurer que son compagnon ne ferait rien qui gâcherait sa vie à lui aussi. Cela faisait trop à gérer et malgré ses longues nuits à ressasser, dormant à peine, il n'était pas prêt.

Quand il devait se jeter dans la mêlée, armes aux poings, il n'était jamais nerveux, il avait confiance en lui, en ses capacités. Quand son sort devait en revanche dépendre de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'était une autre paire de manches.

On ne lui laissa pourtant pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage, très vite il fut entravé et escorté vers le saloon, se sentant les jambes un peu trop tremblantes pour que sa démarche soit totalement assurée.

Une fois installée, toujours sur la même chaise, il pouvait sentir les regards de l'assistance posés sur lui et ce n'était pas pour le mettre à l'aise.

A partir de là, il fut comme dans un rêve, entendant sans réellement intégrer tout ce qui se disait, des murmures dans le public aux propos du juge. C'était sans importance de toute façon et il fallait bien cette distance pour ne pas perdre son calme étant donné l'enjeu. Seule comptait la présence de Josh à ses côtés, car quoi qu'il arrive, quel que soit la conclusion de tout ceci, il y avait Josh donc ça en valait la peine. Même s'il devait être pendu avant la fin de la semaine, Vasquez n'aurait rien voulu changer, il avait aimé chaque seconde depuis Rose Creek, c'était là le plus important. Cela avait toujours été le plus important.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait réellement, il se leva à la suite de Sam. L'heure de vérité. Celle qu'il avait attendue longtemps, mais qu'il craignait tant à présent. Les dés étaient jetés désormais. Coupable ou non-coupable. Tout se résumait à cela. La vie ou la mort. Josh ou le néant...

 **A suivre…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11.**

Vasquez crut bien que son cœur allait éclater au moment où celui désigné comme le responsable des jurés se leva à son tour, prêt à rendre son verdict. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité. Une véritable éternité de torture.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, il n'entendit rien, ne prenant la mesure de ce qui se passait qu'en voyant Sam se tourner vers lui avec un sourire épanoui comme on ne lui en avait jamais vu.

\- On a réussi ! s'écria-t-il en lui serrant la main avec chaleur avant de finalement le prendre dans ses bras.

Vasquez se laissa faire, comprenant à peine ce qui se passait tant le choc de la tension retombant brusquement après avoir été à son comble était intense, perturbant. Et quand son ami le relâcha, il s'effondra sur sa chaise, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne songea que quelques instants plus tard à se tourner vers Josh, qui le fixait en souriant, les yeux brillants.

\- Je t'aime, murmura celui-ci.

Vasquez dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'étreindre, là, tout de suite, devant tout le monde. Mais même une accolade parfaitement virile entre deux amis eut été malvenue étant donné ce qui avait été dit sur eux la veille. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête, cherchant la force de sourire à son tour, tout en essayant de trouver ses mots.

Non-coupable ! Il venait d'être déclaré non-coupable, au titre que les charges contre lui ne pouvaient être démontrées clairement. Il était donc libre, il avait la vie sauve et honnêtement, c'était presque douloureux après la peur éprouvée, il se sentait comme totalement vide. C'était le résultat qu'il avait espéré des jours durant, mais il s'était en parallèle tellement préparé au pire qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus que le meilleur devant lui désormais. Mais cela allait venir, il n'en doutait pas un instant.

ooOoo

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà quand Vasquez avait finalement pu sortir du saloon, qui entre-temps avait retrouvé son activité initiale. Il s'était vu offrir des coups à boire, avaient serré plus de mains qu'il n'aurait pu en compter, souriant à s'en faire mal au visage. Sam lui avait demandé de jouer le jeu, que c'était important pour tous ces gens qui l'avaient soutenu. Alors il l'avait fait. Qu'importe si lui ne voulait rien d'autre que s'isoler et savourer. Au moins un instant. Puis pouvoir être avec Josh, juste eux deux pour n'avoir plus à se cacher, se retenir de se toucher.

Finalement, alors que son compagnon était en pleine conversation avec Emma et Teddy, qui avaient annoncé repartir dès le lendemain – au vu du regard désespéré qu'il lui adressa quand il le vit se diriger vers la porte, ce n'était certainement pas Josh l'instigateur de cet échange et il l'aurait volontiers suivi s'il avait eu le choix, mais lui se contenta de lui adresser un sourire désolé, pas mécontent de la perspective d'être enfin seul – Vasquez pu finalement quitter l'établissement.

A présent, il était assis sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant le bar, un pied sur la rambarde en bois le séparant de la rue, une bouteille de tequila dans une main, un cigarillo dans l'autre. Entre deux gorgées, il contemplait le ciel, les étoiles, savourait la brise légère sur son visage… C'était parmi les choses qui lui avaient manqué le plus pendant sa détention. Toutes ces nuits où il ne pouvait pas dormir, hanté par les images de son passé, par les morts qui avaient jalonné sa vie – parce que malgré ce que certains pouvaient penser, il n'avait pas tué Abercrombie de gaieté de cœur, pas plus que chaque autre homme ensuite, il ne se réjouissait d'aucune mort, n'agissant toujours que pour sauver sa peau – il avait toujours trouvé du réconfort à observer le ciel, à savourer la fraîcheur de l'obscurité. Il avait détesté qu'on l'en prive justement au moment où il en aurait eu le plus besoin.

Mais c'était fini à présent. Tout comme c'en était fini de la tension qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps. C'était une sensation étrange, un vide auquel il fallait s'habituer. Il en était heureux bien sûr. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, et ce terme n'était probablement pas assez fort, on n'allait pas le pendre dans quelques jours. Josh était là, l'avait soutenu tout du long. Et en prime, et non des moindres, sa tête n'était plus mise à prix. Il était tellement habitué à se cacher, se méfier de tout et tout le monde, que c'était déstabilisant d'être désormais un citoyen comme les autres.

C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait, une comme il en avait espéré longtemps. Il en était comblé, mais devait encore apprendre. Apprendre à ne plus fuir la foule ou le moindre représentant de l'ordre de peur qu'on le reconnaisse. Apprendre à ne plus regarder par-dessus son épaule en permanence. Il devait encore se cacher en partie à cause de ce qu'il vivait avec Josh, mais pour le reste, il était libre. Et il avait la vie devant lui ! Ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment faire pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter en permanence. Mais au moins pouvait-il se réjouir de ne pas être seul pour y faire face, ce serait d'autant plus facile.

Dans la rue, il vit passer un jeune couple qui se tenait par la main, échangeant des regards amoureux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air plus proches que lui ne l'était de Josh, pourtant il éprouva une pointe de jalousie en constatant qu'eux ne pourraient jamais avoir cela. Sa vie s'était sensiblement améliorée ces dernières heures, pourtant il manquerait toujours quelque chose. Bien sûr, il pouvait avoir la satisfaction de partager avec son compagnon une relation que bien peu avaient. C'était une chance dont il espérait se montrer digne et pour cela il ne se plaignait pas. Simplement, il était frustré de savoir qu'ils allaient devoir se cacher en permanence. Il vivait avec cette idée la plupart du temps, y trouvant même son compte le plus souvent. Après tout, cet aspect de secret rendait tout ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux plus précieux, mais parfois c'était compliqué de devoir mesurer chacune parole, chaque geste, dès lors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Un simple moment d'égarement sur un balcon, au milieu d'une nuit sans étoile, avait failli leur coûter très cher et il y avait fort à parier que ce ne serait pas le dernier incident.

Désormais que c'était la dernière chose qui allait de travers, cela rendait cette situation plus difficilement supportable. Comme si une force supérieure était payée pour frapper régulièrement, les empêchant toujours d'être tout à fait heureux. Ce coup du sort pourtant, Vasquez le supporterait la tête haute. Parce qu'il avait connu bien pire et qu'avec Josh à ses côtés, tout apparaissait plus facile. Alors, comme il l'avait fait souvent toute cette dernière année, il se fit une nouvelle fois la promesse que rien n'importerait plus désormais que faire le bonheur de l'homme qu'il aimait, de lui rendre le sourire et confiance en lui, lui rappelant qu'il était meilleur qu'il ne semblait le croire bien souvent. Que quelques cicatrices et des cauchemars n'étaient pas grand-chose au regard de toutes ses capacités.

C'était un bel objectif à atteindre, une façon pour Vasquez de mettre à profit le temps qu'on venait de lui accorder.

ooOoo

Faraday avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de Teddy et Emma. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas heureux de les voir, leur étant reconnaissant d'avoir été présents pour témoigner leur soutien à son amant. De même, il s'était réjoui sincèrement quand ils lui avaient annoncé que Rose Creek était prospère désormais, confirmant qu'il n'avait pas failli se sacrifier pour rien. Mais ce soir, même s'il avait essayé de sauver pitoyablement les apparences tandis qu'ils étaient entourés, seul Vasquez importait et il n'attendait plus que l'instant où il pourrait enfin se retrouver seul avec lui.

Dans ce but, il sortit du saloon à son tour, mais au lieu de foncer vers son compagnon, il se contenta de l'observer discrètement. Il comprenait et respectait son besoin de s'isoler et voulait lui laisser encore quelques instants de solitude. Alors il ne fit rien d'autre que simplement le fixer, savourant le plaisir de le voir libre, enfin débarrassé de toute contrainte. Une vie nouvelle s'ouvrait à eux et il lui tardait de découvrir ce qui les attendait. Un nouveau chapitre follement excitant après bien des craintes. Ne lui restait plus qu'à lui-même de se faire un peu plus confiance et cesser de douter d'être digne d'eux.

A bien des égards, il regrettait cette période de sa vie où il n'avait aucune attache, où rien d'autre ne comptait que l'argent dans ses poches et le whisky dans ses maigres bagages. Il faisait alors confiance à sa chance insolente, à sa façon de séduire qui il voulait pour se sortir du pire. Mais sa chance avait tourné à Rose Creek et son capital séduction diminué d'autant que son corps en était sorti marqué. Ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre à vivre avec ces changements. Il y parvenait tant bien que mal la plupart du temps et commençait surtout à être optimiste pour l'avenir. Si Vasquez l'aimait comme il était, ce qu'il lui répétait bien souvent, alors lui-même devrait y arriver également, n'est-ce pas ? Cela semblait d'autant plus accessible après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, parce que ce qui avait bien failli arriver avait remis les choses en perspective. Tout ce qui lui avait longtemps semblé insurmontable n'était rien comparé à ce qu'aurait représenté la perte de Vasquez. C'était là-dessus et là-dessus seulement qu'il devait se concentrer et ainsi peut-être cesserait-il du même coup d'avoir honte de ce qu'il était devenu. C'était en tout cas un challenge qu'il se croyait enfin capable de remporter.

Ce qui le motiva davantage encore dans sa décision fut la réaction de Vasquez quand un jeune couple passa à proximité. Son compagnon était comme lui, frustré de ne pouvoir s'assumer au grand jour, même si pas un seul instant ils envisageaient, autant l'un que l'autre, de changer de mode de vie. Cet éclair de tristesse sur le visage du Mexicain, même s'il fut bref, suffit à le convaincre de tout faire pour le combler. S'ils ne pouvaient se tenir par la main dans la rue, s'ils ne pouvaient se murmurer quelques mots d'amour quand ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils avaient bien d'autres façons d'être heureux, juste eux. Il ne tenait justement qu'à eux de faire en sorte de savourer précieusement ce qu'ils avaient, à plus forte raison que cela n'appartenait qu'à eux. Or pour cela, Faraday ne se voilait pas la face, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa joie de vivre, son inconséquence, Vasquez n'ayant jamais caché combien cela lui manquait. Alors il allait lui offrir cela, il en était capable et ils le méritaient tous les deux. Il était grand temps d'arrêter de se cacher.

Serein, il se révéla enfin, faisant quelques pas vers son compagnon, qui tourna vers lui un visage apaisé. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait que rarement vu quand ils n'étaient pas seuls loin de tout et il constata combien il le trouvait beau ainsi, les traits détendus, un vrai sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants d'une passion qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui.

Sans un mot, il alla s'assoir sur la chaise près de la sienne, laissant un instant discrètement sa main frôler la sienne. Puis il comprit que c'était à lui de briser le silence, car après tout, son monde à lui n'avait pas été totalement bouleversé aujourd'hui. Seulement presque totalement pour sa part, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne soit pas, pour ce soir, l'épaule solide, le roc de leur couple.

\- Alors cow-boy, dis-moi ce que ça fait d'être désormais un citoyen libre comme tous les autres ?

Il avait mis toute la légèreté qu'il éprouvait dans sa voix et n'était certainement pas peu fier du résultat.

\- J'essaie encore de m'habituer. Mais c'est pas désagréable.

\- Je n'en espérais pas moins.

Vasquez eut un profond soupir, puis il planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Merci d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout mi amor. Je sais que ça t'en a énormément coûté, mais c'était important pour moi.

\- Et je serais resté davantage encore s'il l'avait fallu. Mais n'en parlons plus. Je n'ai rien fait que tu n'aurais pas fait pour moi et je l'ai fait tout autant pour moi, alors ne perdons pas de temps en remerciements. On est au-dessus de ça.

\- Ok. Alors laisse-moi juste te dire…

Vasquez s'interrompit un instant, le temps de s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls, avant de reprendre sur le ton de la confidence.

\- … que je t'aime.

Faraday rit doucement, ne pouvant que s'avouer qu'il préférait ces mots à mille remerciements, aussi sincères ceux-ci soient-ils.

\- Pour me le prouver, dit-il, ne t'attire plus jamais de pareilles emmerdes.

\- On va essayer.

\- Bien. Je m'en contenterais. Et pour ce que ça vaut, moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils eurent le même soupir heureux puis se plongèrent tous deux dans la contemplation du ciel, de la rue, de tout ce qui les entourait, profitant du monde. Ils ne dirent plus un mot, se contentant de se partager une cigarette et la bouteille d'alcool, laissant, chaque fois qu'elles passaient d'une main à l'autre, leurs doigts se caresser un instant. Vu du dehors, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux amis savourant un bon moment et ils étaient forts pour maintenir cette illusion. Mais pour eux deux, c'était un instant de complicité aussi utile que l'aurait été la plus longue des conversations. Josh aimait qu'ils se comprennent de la sorte, c'était ce qui lui faisait dire que leur route à deux seraient encore sacrément longue et rien que cette idée le comblait de bonheur.

ooOoo

Quand les premiers soûlards commencèrent à quitter le saloon, faisant un bruit de tous les diables, gâchant la quiétude de cette belle soirée, Josh comprit qu'il était temps de changer d'air. Mais il allait le proposer à sa manière, histoire de montrer que l'amant joueur, aguicheur, n'avait finalement pas totalement disparu, qu'il ne demandait au contraire qu'à faire son retour. Alors il se pencha vers Vasquez, le regard pétillant de malice.

\- Vas, tu réagirais comment si je te disais que là tout de suite, j'ai follement envie que tu me déshabilles et que tu me baises bien comme il faut ?

L'effet fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Son amant ouvrit la bouche, incapable pour autant de parler, le fixant avec ce qui était peut-être de la surprise, peut-être de l'excitation, en tout cas les deux convenaient parfaitement à Faraday. A la décharge de son compagnon, il y avait effectivement bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était montré aussi entreprenant. Il ne l'avait jamais repoussé quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour, bien au contraire, mais la plupart du temps c'était Vasquez qui faisait le premier pas et, lorsque Faraday en avait envie, il demandait vaguement, comme si tout au fond de lui il avait peur d'être rejeté, que l'autre homme ne veuille plus toucher son corps meurtri. En fait, en y réfléchissant, leur relation depuis l'explosion était devenue merdique là où tout était si simple avant, et c'était tout à l'honneur de Vasquez de s'être accroché aussi longtemps, alors même qu'il avait connu le reste si peu de temps. Dix jours de légèreté contre un an de prise de tête, mais il était encore là, plus amoureux et tendre que jamais. En prime, c'était lui qui venait de le remercier pour être resté durant le procès…

Faraday ne pouvait que mesurer sa chance et cela le confortait dans sa décision. Cette légèreté du début, ils allaient la retrouver. Cela ne se ferait pas en un jour, mais ça commençait ce soir et il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Plus jamais.

\- Je t'ai perdu ? taquina-t-il son compagnon, qui visiblement cherchait toujours ses mots.

\- Los siento, j'ai été surpris. Mais allons dans notre chambre et je te promets que je saurai me montrer digne de ta demande.

\- T'excuse pas, dit Faraday en se levant. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire pour avoir été si compliqué depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Ça n'a jamais été un problème. Tu parles espagnol maintenant ? Il va falloir que je pense à surveiller ce que je dirai à l'avenir.

\- J'ai travaillé les bases. Mais étrangement, ce sont les jurons que j'ai retenu le plus facilement.

Ils rirent ensemble tout en se dirigeant vers l'hôtel.

ooOoo

Une fois dans l'intimité de leur chambre, après que Vasquez eut allumé l'unique lampe à pétrole, qui les éclairait cependant suffisamment assez pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire, il y eut un bref moment de flottement. Non pas que la situation soit nouvelle pour eux, mais leur désir réciproque à cet instant, après des jours passés à seulement en rêver, était si palpable qu'il en avait quelque chose d'intimidant.

Cela fut pourtant de courte durée et quand leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, elles n'avaient rien perdu de leur passion. Ils se contentèrent de cela un moment, juste s'embrasser, fermement blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parce qu'après avoir bien failli être définitivement séparés de la pire des façons, quelque chose d'aussi basique qu'un baiser apparaissait étonnamment précieux. Et puis, cela rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Le premier soir en effet, après leur petite séance de tripotage au bord de l'eau, qui avait été une excellente mise en bouche, à la lueur d'un feu de camp, près de leurs compagnons endormis alors qu'ils étaient sur la route de Rose Creek, quand il était devenu clair que l'attirance, désormais clairement réciproque, avait en prime besoin d'être soulagée, ils n'avaient pourtant fait que s'embrasser. Cela avait été un moment terriblement émoustillant, que Josh chérissait jalousement. Oh bien sûr, ils seraient certainement allés plus loin ce soir-là si Sam ne s'était pas réveillé, les forçant à se séparer et à feindre le sommeil. La frustration n'avait cependant pas été bien longue puisqu'au matin, prétextant aller chercher du bois pour réanimer le feu en vue du petit-déjeuner, ils avaient trouvé un coin tranquille où cette fois ils ne s'étaient pas contenté de s'embrasser. Le retour au campement ensuite, sans bois parce que quelque chose d'aussi terre à terre après le bon moment partagé leur était évidemment sorti de la tête, avait été humiliant, gâchant presque l'échange précédent. Heureusement, Goodnight s'était empressé de changer de sujet avec la discrétion toute relative de celui à qui on ne la faisait pas.

C'était cela qui faisait la force de leur relation, des bons moments tellement nombreux qu'ils en devenaient parfois indistincts les uns des autres pour se rappeler ensuite à eux dans les moments bien souvent les plus inopportuns. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Josh n'aurait pas échangé ce qu'ils avaient pour tous les mariages en règle du monde.

Tout à coup, Vasquez sembla se souvenir de sa demande initiale et relâcha suffisamment son étreinte, sans délaisser ses lèvres pour autant, pour pouvoir ouvrir ses vêtements. D'abord le gilet, puis la chemise, prenant son temps ensuite pour caresser son ventre, son torse, avec une lenteur qui frisait l'adoration. Puis ses mains défirent le ceinturon avant de s'attaquer au pantalon. Chaque geste était lent et terriblement doux, témoignant autant de la passion que de la tendresse qui les unissaient, rendant chaque étreinte unique.

Quand il fut entièrement nu, Josh se laissa allonger sur le lit, ne lâchant pas du regard son amant, qui quitta à son tour ses vêtements, un spectacle qui n'aurait pu davantage l'exciter.

Puis Vasquez fut sur lui, l'embrassant tandis que ses mains étaient partout, redécouvrant son corps avec adoration. Josh ferma les yeux, savourant chaque caresse, arquant les hanches tandis qu'il en voulait plus. Il voulait se donner tout entier, oublier son corps meurtri et abîmé, qui n'aurait pas dû être fait désormais pour l'amour. Mais quand il sentit l'autre homme lui écarter davantage les jambes et qu'il comprit où il voulait en venir, Josh s'agita brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? maugréa Vasquez, surpris de la voir se débattre dans un moment pareil.

\- Pas comme ça, souffla Josh en guise d'excuse. Je vais plutôt me retourner.

\- Non ! Arrête, c'est très bien comme ça. Je veux te voir.

C'était effectivement un refus de la part de son amant qui allait dans le sens de ses nouvelles résolutions, d'autant que Josh était le premier à admettre que lui tourner le dos à chaque fois était frustrant. Mais c'était encore trop lui en demander. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'il retrouve son assurance et surtout un plaisir complet une fois débarrassé de la moindre hésitation, mais il n'était pas encore prêt contrairement à ce qu'il avait sincèrement espéré, pas cette fois.

Et pour confirmer ce détail, il constata avec déception qu'il n'y avait plus chez lui la moindre trace d'excitation, alors même qu'il n'aurait pu être plus dur quelques instants auparavant. C'était aussi bien, mieux valait que ce soit lui maintenant, plutôt que Vasquez dans le feu de l'action quand ses yeux se poserait sur ses cicatrices. Parce que c'était forcément ainsi que ça devrait finir. Vasquez n'avait jamais eu le moindre regard de dégoût pour sa peau brûlée, mais dans un moment pareil ce serait forcément différent. Josh ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imaginer se laisser aller à l'extase en assumant ces marques. Il n'en comprenait pas la logique, d'autant que son compagnon n'avait au contraire jamais donné de raison de douter de lui, mais c'était ainsi.

Il fut peiné d'entendre le soupir de déception de Vasquez, qui s'écarta finalement, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Josh lui fut au moins reconnaissant qu'il ne le force à rien, mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant, tant son compagnon ne méritait pas autant de complications.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il tout bas.

\- Laisse tomber. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, mais j'aimerais que ce soit plus simple. On n'a plus qu'à dormir si c'est ce que tu préfères güero.

Le ton n'avait rien d'accusateur, Josh devait au moins lui laisser cela, mais il eut mal de s'entendre appeler de la sorte et il entendit bien le lui faire comprendre.

\- Ne m'appelle pas güero, tu sais que je n'aime pas. Surtout depuis qu'on est devenus aussi proches.

\- Parce qu'on est vraiment si proches ?

C'était une question douloureuse, mais Josh comprit que plus que pour faire mal, Vasquez ne faisait rien d'autre que se protéger lui-même. C'était légitime. Même si cela risquait de rendre la confrontation inévitable plus désagréable encore.

\- Tu en doutes ? s'enquit-il douloureusement.

\- Ben je me demande, soupira Vasquez en tirant le drap sur lui, le lissant inutilement juste pour occuper ses mains. Si on était aussi proches que je l'espérais, tu me laisserais te regarder pendant qu'on…

\- Vas…

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je suis patient, mais là j'ai besoin que ça sorte. Je t'aime et j'accepte tes réserves. Mais tu dois aussi accepter mes désirs. Quand on fait l'amour, ça fait partie de mon plaisir de pouvoir te regarder. J'aime voir tes yeux voilés, les lèvres gonflées par mes baisers, tes joues rougies… Putain, ces derniers temps je dois me contenter de ton dos et je ne suis même pas sûr que je fasse ce qu'il faut. Comment je le saurais sans voir ton visage ? Arrête de me priver de ça ! Et pourquoi ? Je me fous de tes cicatrices, je les vois même plus.

\- Pourtant elles sont bien là !

\- Et alors ? s'écria Vasquez, s'interrompant le temps de désigner la cicatrice sur son propre bras, cadeau de la balle reçue à Rose Creek. Est-ce que je cache celle-là ?

Puis il désigna la longue marque sur son bas-ventre, témoin boursoufflé d'un coup de couteau qu'il n'avait su esquiver pendant une bagarre dans sa jeunesse et qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie.

\- Et celle-là ?

Puis il repoussa le drap pour montrer la cicatrice blanche sur sa cuisse. Autre balle, autre combat.

\- Ou celle-là ? Non, je les assume parce qu'elles font partie de ce que je suis, de ce que j'ai vécu. C'est pareil pour toi. Ces cicatrices, c'est toi ! Et moi je ne les vois plus, parce que je t'aime, tout entier, comme tu es.

Josh sourit en passant tendrement un doigt sur la marque blanchâtre sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Il les aimait ces cicatrices, sachant d'expérience qu'il y en avait quelques autres encore, et avait passé bien des heures à les répertorier, interrogeant Vasquez sur leur provenance, parce que c'était une façon comme une autre d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Jamais elles ne l'avaient gêné, dégoûté. Mais dans son cas c'était différent, parce que lui en avait tellement plus… Pourtant, si lui acceptait Vasquez comme il était, avec ses petites imperfections, ses marques de son passé, ne pouvait-il pas espérer que ce soit réciproque ? Alors il hocha doucement la tête, indiquant qu'il saisissait l'idée.

\- N'en parlons plus pour l'instant, proposa Vasquez avant de l'embrasser doucement. On a bien le temps de réessayer.

Josh était reconnaissant une nouvelle fois qu'il ne lui mette pas la pression. Mais quand il comprit que ce soir il n'y aurait pas de sexe parce qu'il s'était défilé, il se sentit triste. Il avait envisagé autrement leurs retrouvailles.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il inutilement. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

\- Mais je ne veux pas mieux, je ne veux que toi. Et arrête de t'excuser, c'est pas grave.

Avec un soupir, Josh vint s'allonger sur son compagnon, cachant son visage dans son cou. Au moins ne les priverait-il pas de sa tendresse et les deux bras qui l'étreignirent lui confirmèrent qu'il agissait au mieux.

Quelques instants après, il retrouva au moins un détail de sa personnalité qui le caractérisait tout particulièrement, son incapacité à se taire quand pourtant il l'aurait mieux valu, au détour d'une réflexion qui n'aurait pu être plus absurde.

\- Ça aurait peut-être été plus simple pour toi si tu étais resté avec Erik.

Cela avait été dit de façon totalement anodine, juste parce qu'il ne réfléchissait que rarement avant de l'ouvrir quand il était mal à l'aise. L'effet pourtant n'aurait pu être plus immédiat. Vasquez saisit brusquement son menton pour lever son visage à sa hauteur et le foudroya du regard.

\- Ne redis jamais ça ! C'était peut-être effectivement simple avec Erik, mais ça n'a jamais eu la saveur que j'ai trouvée avec toi. Je n'échangerais ce que nous avons pour rien au monde. C'est clair ?

\- Limpide, sourit Josh.

Il n'aurait effectivement pu espérer meilleure réaction à sa bêtise.

\- Je t'aime idiota, alors arrête de te juger indigne de moi. J'aime chaque balafre, j'aime cette main avec ses trois doigts, j'aime devoir me répéter quand je murmure du côté de ta mauvaise oreille et si en revanche je n'aime pas te savoir faire des cauchemars parce qu'alors tu n'es pas bien, j'aime en tout cas être celui seul qui est capable de t'apaiser ensuite. Et j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de douter de ma loyauté, de ma sincérité, parce que ce n'est pas juste pour moi. J'aimerais que tu sois assez à l'aise pour arrêter d'avoir besoin de te dissimuler à moi dans un moment aussi intime que lorsque je suis en toi. Ironiquement, tu arrives à te donner à moi, mais en me privant tout de même de ce détail, tu n'imagines pas combien c'est frustrant pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus de moi ? Comment pourrais-je te donner plus de preuves de mon amour, de mon dévouement ? Là je coince et j'en suis désolé.

\- Non, Vas… ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi. Définitivement moi. Laisse-moi juste encore un peu de temps, ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Cela étant dit, on peut tout de même faire l'amour, mais à mes conditions.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Vasquez avec un bref haussement d'épaules, mais à ta façon c'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt. J'insiste, je ne veux t'obliger à rien, alors passons juste un bon moment, la bagatelle est superflue pour ça.

Josh sourit, se faisant la réflexion que leur relation avait tout de même sacrément évolué avec le temps. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, se priver de la bagatelle, quelques soit la position, aurait été inenvisageable. C'était bon de savoir qu'ils partageaient désormais bien plus que cela. Alors il reprit sa place tout contre son compagnon, sa bouche caressant tranquillement son épaule, alors que les mains de Vasquez étaient de retour sur son flanc. Le silence avait quelque chose de rassurant et cette fois Josh se fit la promesse de ne pas le troubler avec ses réflexions absurdes. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas pensé un traître mot bien sûr. Vasquez n'avait rien à faire avec cet Erik… Rien qu'à imaginer les mains de celui-ci sur son compagnon le remplissait d'effroi. Evidemment, lui n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, mais il était fait pour Vasquez, de cela il en avait enfin la certitude malgré quelques réminiscences de doutes.

Après un baiser dans ses cheveux, Vasquez eut un petit rire qui eut le mérite de ramener Josh à la réalité, sans savoir combien de temps il avait laissé son esprit divaguer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il sans esquisser le moindre geste.

\- J'étais en train de penser que si je te disais ce que j'ai à l'esprit à cet instant, tu risques bien de me faire la peau.

\- Je tâcherais de me retenir.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Vasquez.

\- Certain. Et puis, on sait tous les deux que tu es assez grand pour te défendre.

\- Soit. Eh bien, puisque c'est toi qui as amené le sujet en revenant sur le sujet Erik, je me disais que j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur ton passé.

\- Je t'ai déjà tout raconté, tenta Josh, même s'il doutait être crédible et encore moins avoir gain de cause aussi facilement.

Connaissant Vasquez, celui-ci avait autre chose derrière la tête et n'allait pas se décourager pour si peu. Ce qu'il confirma effectivement la seconde suivante.

\- Je parle de tes ex, cariño. Ceux qui ont compté pour toi avant moi. Je t'avais déjà parlé d'Erik avant tout ça, il serait donc temps que tu fasses de même.

\- Arrête, je t'ai déjà parlé de la première.

\- La pute qui travaillait avec ta mère et qui t'as déniaisé le soir de tes quatorze ans alors que tu venais de prendre ta première cuite, ça ne compte pas. Intéressant d'ailleurs comme sexe et alcool reviennent souvent ensemble dans ta vie.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a que ça de vrai, s'amusa Josh, posant son menton sur la poitrine de son compagnon pour pouvoir le regarder. Alors baiser bourré, je te dis pas…

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué que tu aimais ça, sourit Vasquez en passant une main dans les cheveux clairs, mais là je suis sérieux.

\- Eh bien, moi aussi en parlant d'elle. Anna, prononça-t-il lentement, laissant du même coup les souvenirs remonter, rendant la confession, encore imprévue quelques instants avant, facile. Contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit, on n'a pas eu que cette nuit-là elle et moi. Elle s'était mise en tête de tout m'apprendre, de faire de moi un amant généreux pour compenser les dizaines de salauds qui passaient chaque nuit dans le bordel. Et elle s'y est employée avec zèle et patience. Pour elle, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un sujet d'expérience en quelque sorte, qu'elle traitait avec bienveillance. Mais moi, je suis tombé amoureux. Enfin, je crois. J'avais quatorze ans et aucune idée de ce qu'était l'amour. Mais j'aimais bien être avec elle, y comprit juste pour parler ou la regarder dormir. Je m'occupais d'elle aussi quand un type y était allé trop durement avec elle. Je soignais ses plaies puis j'allais casser la gueule du type en question. Tu vois, elle ne m'a pas enseigné que les choses de l'amour, c'est également grâce à elle que je n'ai jamais pu accepter les injustices et que j'ai appris à en découdre avec des types parfois de deux fois mon poids. Elle est morte quelques années après que j'aie quitté le bordel. Ma mère ne m'a jamais dit dans quelles circonstances, mais ça n'a pas dû être un départ serein… Ça m'a fait mal au cœur, mais j'étais passé à autre chose depuis longtemps.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix égale, pourtant cela l'avait remué de s'en souvenir. Parce qu'à une période, Anna, la si belle Anna au teint de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux blonds – elle n'aurait pu être plus différente de la personne qu'il avait choisi aujourd'hui, constat-t-il avec tendresse – avait été tout son univers. Il aurait tué pour elle, lui aurait donné tout ce qu'elle demandait. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'elle dans sa vie. A part ses talents dans un lit, mais là encore, il avait dû s'adapter cependant à mesure que les hommes avaient remplacé les femmes de plus en plus systématiquement.

Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas prévu d'en dire autant, s'était simplement laissé entraîner par le moment. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait d'elle et il était content que ce soit justement à Vasquez. Car après tout, celui-ci était désormais le seul et il entendait bien faire en sorte que cela demeure toujours ainsi, alors clore ces chapitres précédents de sa vie en les confiant semblait logique. Surtout que de chapitres il y en avait bien peu, même si chacun avait compté à sa manière, avait contribué à faire de lui l'homme qu'il était désormais.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Vasquez en caressant amoureusement sa joue.

\- C'était il y a tellement longtemps. J'ai parfois l'impression, quand je m'autorise à y penser, que c'était dans une autre vie, que ce n'est pas réellement moi qui l'aie vécu. Il y a eu tant de choses depuis.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter ? Je ne suis qu'un nom sur une longue liste ?

\- Idiot, tu ne seras jamais qu'un nom pour moi. Des amants, des maîtresses, il y en a eu beaucoup, je ne dirais pas le contraire. Mais seulement deux qui ont réellement compté avant toi.

\- Qui était la deuxième ? Le ?

\- Le. Samuel. Le seul juif de mon tableau de chasse.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu avais l'habitude de collectionner un melting-pot.

\- J'ai pas cherché à le faire, mais il y eu quelques hommes de tous horizons. Deux nègres et un Chinois, que Billy me rappelle. Mais comme pour moi ils se ressemblent tous, je ne suis pas tellement bon juge.

\- C'est vachement raciste ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Oh, ne joue pas les politiquement corrects avec moi alors que tu penses certainement la même chose.

\- Non, car moi j'observe les gens, sourit Vasquez. Et sinon, reprit-il après un instant d'hésitation, combien de Mexicains ?

\- Tu veux la vérité ou un mensonge qui flattera ton égo, du genre "tes autres compatriotes ne t'arrivaient pas la cheville" ? mima-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

\- La vérité… je suppose.

Josh eut un éclat de rire joyeux, aimant comme toujours torturer son compagnon tout en ayant le pouvoir de tout arrêter ensuite.

\- Un seul, se décida-t-il donc à avouer. Toi. Et même si j'ai pas matière à comparer du coup, je crois que je suis effectivement tombé sur le meilleur spécimen.

\- Oui, tu es sale flatteur.

\- Mais tu apprécies.

Avec un hochement de tête, Vasquez prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Et donc, Samuel ? l'encouragea-t-il ensuite.

Cette fois, Faraday ne vit aucun intérêt à se faire croire qu'il se contenterait d'évoquer le sujet en surface. Qui convaincrait-il franchement ? Et puis, Vasquez et lui avaient désormais la vie devant eux, se lancer dans cette grande aventure avec ce genre de discrétion n'avait aucun intérêt. C'était de toute façon sans incidence, peu importe combien avaient compté ces deux personnes dans sa vie, Vasquez était plus important et il le savait parfaitement. Tout comme Josh n'avait aucun doute quant à son importance par rapport à Erik. Alors parler d'eux n'était rien de plus que parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Aussi, ce fut sereinement qu'il se lança.

\- C'était il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. J'avais été embauché avec plusieurs autres hommes pour escorter un convoi de pionniers vers l'Ouest. Un boulot facile, qui payait bien et j'étais bien placer pour savoir que deux colts et une bonne dose d'assurance, ça faisait des miracles sur quelques jeunes filles en fleur. Elles n'ont pas tenu la comparaison bien longtemps.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour esquisser un sourire alors qu'il se remémorait cette période de sa vie. L'une des meilleures. Quand il reprit la parole, il avait les yeux dans le vague.

\- Samuel avait été embauché tout comme moi parce qu'il était doué avec un fusil et qu'il avait un sacré sens de la loyauté. Plus que moi sur ce dernier point, surtout à l'époque, ce qui m'a permis de le dévergondé comme je l'ai fait. Il venait de se marier et il avait accepté ce travail le temps d'un été pour avoir les moyens de bâtir une maison à son retour. Je me fichais bien de ce genre de détails, parce que cet homme était tellement séduisant qu'il me le fallait et comme toujours quand je suis motivé, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à l'avoir. J'étais son premier, même si l'envie avait déjà été là par le passé, et il était curieux. Moi je voulais juste passer du bon temps, comme avec tous les autres avant lui. Mais très vite ça a changé des deux côtés. On ne pouvait plus se passer l'une de l'autre. Sur le coup, j'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais j'ai compris plus tard que j'étais amoureux. Il a retrouvé sa femme ensuite, mais on a continué à se voir. Je me suis installé dans la même ville qu'eux et il prenait tous les prétextes pour venir me voir… Ça a duré près d'un an. Et puis, j'ai commencé à en vouloir plus. Rétrospectivement, je pense que je voulais ce que toi et moi on partage à présent. Il avait les mêmes désirs, mais il n'osait pas les assumer. Ça a été long, mais j'ai fini par réaliser que je serais toujours l'éternel second, l'amant caché qu'on voit une heure entre deux obligations familiales. Et ça ne me suffisait plus. Alors je suis parti. Et crois-moi, je l'ai pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

Il en avait eu le cœur brisé et avait mis bien longtemps à s'en remettre, se promettant au passage de ne plus jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Il s'y était tenu, jusqu'à ce que sa route ne croise celle de Vasquez.

Remuer ses souvenirs lui fut douloureux, mais le regard sincèrement désolé de son compagnon lui réchauffa le cœur.

A revenir dessus, cette histoire prenait enfin tout son sens. Au lieu de n'avoir été qu'une douloureuse perte de temps comme il l'avait déploré, celle-ci avait permis de comprendre ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Avant, peut-être n'aurait-il pas été capable de s'investir comme il l'avait fait avec Vasquez. Tout comme la confiance gagnée auprès d'Anna lui avait très certainement permis d'attirer dans ses bras son compagnon. Comme si finalement chaque étape de son passé n'avait contribué qu'à le conduire très exactement là où il était ce soir. Dans ce lit chaud, entre ces bras accueillants…

Pourtant, il se prenait la tête pour un physique plus tout à fait à son avantage, vexait son compagnon avec ses doutes à son égard. Ça n'aurait pu être plus absurde. Vasquez était son tout, alors il ne pouvait que tout lui offrir en retour, naturellement. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire.

Et c'est alors que cela le frappa comme une évidence. Jamais il n'aurait meilleur homme que Vasquez dans sa vie. Si avec ses compagnons précédents il pouvait hésiter, douter, avec Vasquez tout était simple, tout tournait rond. A ses côtés, il pouvait être lui-même, s'assumer, tout entier. Avec cet homme, il n'y aurait jamais moquerie, incompréhension ou hésitation, Vasquez l'aimait, qu'y aurait-il pu avoir de plus important ?

Mieux, Vasquez lui avait tout donné, lui confiant jusqu'à sa vie, ses secrets. Il était peut-être temps pour Josh de lui rendre la politesse, lui donnant ce qu'il s'était toujours retenu de faire, sa confiance, pleine et entière, car nul n'en serait davantage digne.

Se redressant avec un sourire insaisissable, il remonta jusqu'à son visage et lui donna le plus époustouflant des baisers, appréciant le petit gémissement comblé qu'il parvint à lui arracher du même coup. Quand il le relâcha ensuite, il quitta le lit sans un mot, toujours ce même sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

ooOoo

Vasquez le regarda faire avec curiosité, brûlant de savoir à quoi il jouait, mais s'interdisant de poser la moindre question. Quelque chose venait de changer, c'était à la fois presque imperceptible et en même temps totalement flagrant. Il ne savait pas encore ce que cela signifiait, mais il aimait l'air malicieux qu'il avait vu chez Josh, quelque chose qui était tout à la fois machiavélique et totalement innocent – personne ne parvenait à mélanger aussi bien ces deux états tellement opposés comme Josh – qu'il ne voyait décidément que trop rarement depuis leur dernière nuit avant l'attaque de Bogue, avant que tout ne change.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils savaient tous deux que c'était peut-être bien leur dernière, Josh, tellement arrogant et sûr de lui, convaincu qu'on ne pouvait rien lui refuser, à juste titre d'ailleurs, n'avait pas hésité à lui demander exactement ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui avait consisté pour Vasquez à le goûter de sa langue absolument partout, avec une attention toute particulière entre ses cuisses, y mettant ardeur et motivation alors que les cris de l'Irlandais, frémissant sur le matelas, raisonnaient dans la pièce.

Il n'avait plus jamais ensuite vu Josh aussi à l'aise avec ses désirs, il ne lui avait plus revu ce sourire annonciateur d'un moment unique… Ce soir, il lui semblait renouer avec cela et bon dieu il aimait ça !

Glissant un bras derrière sa tête, Vasquez observa son compagnon lui tourner le dos, occupé à fouiller dans son sac, détailla le dessin de ses muscles qui jouait sous sa peau, n'ayant aucun effort pour s'imaginer le goût unique de cette même peau tant il l'avait goûtée souvent. Oh, comme il aimait ce dos qu'il avait embrassé avec tant de passion, ces fesses maintes fois caressées avec dévotion, entre lesquelles il prenait plaisir à s'enfoncer vigoureusement… A cette pensée, il se sentit durcir, son corps n'hésitant pas à lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas obtenu sa libération un peu plus tôt, espérant que cette fois cela ne serait pas pour rien, tout en se promettant une nouvelle fois que, fidèle à sa promesse, il n'obligerait malgré tout Josh à rien. Plutôt être frustré cent fois que forcer cet homme qui n'avait rien besoin davantage que la compréhension. Nul n'était mieux placé que Vasquez pour la lui offrir.

Josh avait un regard triomphant quand il se retourna finalement vers lui et tandis qu'il revenait vers le lit, Vasquez vit ce qu'il avait en main. Il ne put retenir un petit rire au souvenir que cela fit remonter.

\- Quoi ? interrogea Josh en levant un sourcil.

\- Il y a un truc que je n'ai jamais confié, expliqua Vasquez, satisfait de partager enfin un souvenir léger après les confessions de la soirée. Le premier soir quand on s'est rencontrés, on venait tous de s'installer pour la nuit et j'étais près de toi alors que tu fouillais dans ce même sac. J'ai vu une boîte de vaseline similaire à celle-là, en tout cas j'espère que c'est pas la même où je devrais remettre mes performance en question. Et je me suis surpris à penser qu'entre deux missions de ce type, tu étais du genre propret, à t'habiller soigneusement, à lisser tes cheveux avec ceci. Ça ne collait pourtant tellement pas à l'homme que j'avais sous les yeux. Ce n'est qu'ensuite, après ta petite démonstration du lendemain quand on était censé chercher du bois, que j'ai compris l'usage que tu faisais réellement de ça.

\- Déçu ? s'amusa Josh. Tu n'aimes pas le genre couvert de poussière, avec les cheveux collés par la sueur sous un chapeau sale ?

\- Un vrai cow-boy virile et fier, avec en prime un petit cul étroit fait pour la baise, confirma Vasquez en se mordant la lèvre d'un geste appréciateur. Crois-moi, nul n'a jamais fait meilleur usage de la vaseline que toi.

\- Personne ne s'en est jamais plaint en tout cas.

Vasquez ne fut même pas jaloux devant l'allusion à peine voilée aux précédents amants. Peu importe combien il y en avait eu, ni ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire, aucun autre que lui n'était là ce soir. Et il veillerait à ce qu'aucun autre que lui n'ait plus jamais sa place entre les bras de Josh.

Celui-ci, toujours aussi décontracté, à un point que c'en était presque déconcertant après les doutes exprimés un peu plus tôt, revint sur le lit, s'installant sur le bassin de Vasquez, un genou de chaque côté de lui. Le Mexicain se redressa autant que leur position le lui permettait, s'appuya sur ses coudes et tendit le cou pour quémander un baiser. Josh le lui accorda bien vite, sa langue caressant un instant ses lèvres avant de plonger dans la bouche offerte. Ils s'étaient embrassés si souvent qu'à chaque fois Vasquez était surpris que cela continue à lui faire toujours autant d'effet, accélérant son cœur et lui serrant les tripes. Ils avaient beau se connaître par cœur, avec Josh tout était un feu d'artifice permanent.

Tout dans ce baiser signifiait que Josh entendait bien mener la danse et après des mois à se faire l'impression d'être le seul à agir pour maintenir la flamme, l'autre ne semblant qu'accomplir ni plus ni moins son devoir conjugal que par habitude, Vasquez fut satisfait de passer la main de cette belle façon.

Depuis si longtemps, Josh semblait en permanence tellement se demander ce qu'il pouvait encore lui trouver, s'étonnant presque quand il le sollicitait pour ne serait-ce qu'un baiser, que Vasquez n'avait jamais osé rajouter un poids sur ses épaules en exprimant ce que lui-même ressentait. Pourtant, il avait beaucoup souffert de cette impression de ne plus être désiré, craignant même parfois que Josh ne soit en train de se forcer à se donner à lui par simple gratitude pour sa présence quotidienne à ses côté. Ce soir, il avait enfin l'impression qu'ils en avaient autant envie l'un que l'autre et il comprit combien cela lui avait manqué.

Josh joua des hanches, les faisant gémir de concert aux sensations que cela provoquait. Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser. D'abord une simple caresse sur ses lèvres, avant que le baiser ne s'approfondisse, jusqu'à devenir sans concession, intense. Vasquez s'en délecta, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit le message sous-jacent à ce baiser. Amour, respect, attachement, et bien plus passaient dans cet échange. Si Josh était capable à l'occasion de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il n'était malgré tout pas à l'aise avec les mots dès lors qu'ils concernaient les sentiments. Ce n'était que dans des actes comme celui-ci qu'il se lâchait de la sorte et Vasquez savait heureusement décrypter le message à chaque fois.

Sans un mot, mais avec un regard qui en disait long, Josh se redressa ensuite, ouvrant rapidement le pot de vaseline. Il y trempa les doigts puis porta la main derrière lui, se tendant tandis qu'il s'agitait sans lâcher son compagnon du regard. Vasquez se sentit plus excité que jamais quand il comprit que son amant était en train de se préparer lui-même. Dans un lit, ils avaient eu l'occasion de faire bien des choses satisfaisantes, mais nulle vision ne lui avait jamais fait d'effets à ce point. Et Josh non seulement faisait cela, mais surtout agissait en lui faisant face. Et Vasquez ne prenait pas garde un instant à ses cicatrices tant il y avait mieux à regarder. Ce qu'il aurait tant aimé que Josh comprenne. A cet instant pourtant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien en fait n'avait d'importance quand Josh souriait de la sorte, semblait aussi épanoui.

\- Tu me rends fou cariño, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Le sourire qu'il obtint en retour fut plus intense encore et c'était bon de le voir enfin serein, à ce qu'il faisait, sans ce regard fuyant et ces gestes retenus chaque fois qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager un moment intime. C'était agréable pour Vasquez lui-même. Mais c'était surtout plaisant de savoir que Josh était bien, il le méritait tellement.

\- C'est le but, s'amusa celui-ci. Pardonne-moi pour… pour tout en fait.

\- Ne t'excuse pas.

\- Profite. Parce que quand je suis désolé, je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour m'excuser. Absolument tout ce qu'il faut et ce que je sens appuyer contre ma cuisse a tendance à m'affirmer que je sais y faire.

\- Je confirme.

La fin du mot se perdit dans un juron lorsque la main de Josh, parfaitement enduite de crème, se posa sur son érection, la caressant lentement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir besoin de plus de sollicitation, grogna Vasquez en se mordant la lèvre. Surtout si tu as prévu un truc précis pour la suite, continua-t-il avec difficulté.

Malgré lui, il doutait encore de ce dernier point. Retrouver Josh aussi ouvert ce soir semblait tellement improbable qu'il craignait encore que tout ne s'arrête d'un coup.

Cependant, le regard qui ne lâchait pas le sien, malicieux, pétillant, avait plutôt tendance à être rassurant.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé, se sentit-il malgré tout obligé de rappeler.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air de me forcer ?

\- Je veux être sûr. Pas que tu m'offres ça comme une espèce de réparation à cause de ce que je viens de vivre.

\- Ce qu'on vient de vivre, rectifia Josh. Bien sûr que non. Je veux juste faire un effort, parce que même si c'est pas forcément encore facile, je me sens prêt à… je ne sais pas, me laisser aller… Cette dernière année, j'ai l'impression d'avoir laissé passer plein de choses et de ne plus me reconnaître moi-même. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est toi. Alors si tu m'acceptes avec cette main, ces brûlures et cette oreille qui sert plus à grand-chose, ben je me dis que je peux aussi bien arrêter de me cacher.

\- Evidemment que je t'accepte avec ça. C'est que des détails à la con qui t'obnubilent toi, mais auxquels moi je ne prête aucun attention. En revanche, j'accepte aussi tout autant que tu aies encore parfois des doutes. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

Il avait dit cela en caressant doucement la joue de son compagnon avant que ses doigts ne s'attardent plus longtemps sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis heureux, assura Josh. Et après la peur que j'ai eue ces derniers jours, j'aurais pas cru ça possible.

\- Faut croire qu'on a une bonne étoile quelque part.

Josh ne répondit rien, se contentant d'embrasser les doigts qui ne l'avaient pas quitté. Vasquez ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement et ne vit plus l'intérêt de continuer cette conversation. Si Josh n'avait pas son pareil pour parler et parler sans cesse, au point d'en être parfois épuisant, il était également le meilleur quand il s'agissait de les faire taire tous les deux.

Il reprit effectivement son déhanchement entêtant et son amant retrouva la vigueur qu'il avait pu perdre pendant leur échange. Vasquez eut un soupir lascif. Il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps… Faire l'amour bien sûr, il ne disait jamais non. Mais surtout faire l'amour avec un Josh entreprenant, désireux, parce que ça le rendait plus excitant que jamais.

Et entreprenant pour le coup, c'était bien ce qui qualifiait Josh tout à coup. Continuant à aller et venir sur le bassin de son amant, mimant un acte qui ne tarderait pas, le torturant tout autant qu'il faisait monter le plaisir, Josh caressait lentement la peau hâlée. D'autant qu'il était très fort pour s'attarder là où il fallait. Le creux des reins, les tétons, les flancs et bien sûr le sexe tendu, déjà humide d'anticipation. Quelques mots d'espagnol échappèrent à Vasquez, qui n'avait déjà plus les idées très claires. Et c'était visiblement exactement ce que recherchait Josh. Alors il cessa ses caresses, changea légèrement de position, reprit un peu de vaseline et enfin s'empala sur le membre avec lenteur, gémissant en même temps que l'autre homme. Même s'il prenait plaisir comme à chaque fois à entrer dans ce corps désirable, ce qui plaisait surtout à Vasquez fut qu'à aucun moment Josh ne le quitta du regard. Et voir ses yeux se voiler à mesure que le plaisir le prenait, ça c'était plus intense que tout.

\- Putain Josh, tu es tellement bon, grogna-t-il.

\- Il paraît, s'amusa celui-ci.

Profitant que c'était bien lui qui menait la danse, Josh se mit en mouvement presque immédiatement, allant et venant à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu alors que ses gémissements allaient crescendo.

Un instant, Vasquez fut tenté de le laisser faire, de se contenter de l'admirer en appréciant les sensations… Mais c'était frustrant, même s'il prenait clairement son pied. Alors il se redressa au mieux, passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, approchant son visage du sien.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps tandis que la jouissance approchait et quand Vasquez s'écarta très légèrement, ce fut pour voir Josh fermer les yeux.

\- Ouvre-les ! dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Je veux que tu me regardes quand tu jouiras, c'est tellement beau. Ça m'a tellement manqué.

Josh obtempéra sans hésiter et ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Ce n'était plus juste du sexe à cet instant, c'était une forme de communication, deux êtres en osmose qui ne cachaient plus leurs sentiments, leurs désirs, comme ils savaient si peu le faire le reste du temps.

Et comme il se l'était promis, son visage si près du sien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, Vasquez ne manqua rien de l'orgasme qui secoua Josh dans un cri. Parce que le voir perdre le contrôle sans en avoir honte, sans vouloir s'en cacher, était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait lui offrir. C'était tellement parfait comme moment, que lorsqu'il perdit pied à son tour, il eut l'impression que jamais jouissance ne l'avait comblé à ce point.

L'étreinte qui suivie, quand ils furent allongés l'un contre l'autre, la respiration encore un peu haletante, sembla définitivement effacer tout ce qui avait pu ne pas aller pendant un temps. La main blessée de Josh avait naturellement trouvé celle de Vasquez tandis que les lèvres de celui-ci s'étaient posées sans être repoussées sur la peau abimée du cou. Complémentaires et inséparables désormais qu'ils s'étaient acceptés sans restriction.

Josh somnola un moment contre lui et Vasquez fut content de le voir calme, semblant apaisé. Il avait fait bien des erreurs dans sa vie, causé bien des souffrances, mais s'il offrait à Josh l'opportunité d'être heureux, alors il n'était pas là pour rien et méritait chaque minute de vie qu'il lui était accordée désormais qu'il était libre.

ooOoo

La nuit était bien avancée, même si Vasquez n'avait pu fermer l'œil, quand Josh émergea. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, ce n'était pas nécessaire pour l'instant, tout avait été dit ou montré ce soir. Les baisers suffisaient. Ce fut alors au beau milieu de ces échanges que Josh surprit son compagnon.

\- Partons, dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? s'étonna le Mexicain.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On est restés assez longtemps ici, pour ce que ça nous a apporté…

\- Sans rien dire à personne ?

\- Ils comprendront.

C'était vrai, constata Vasquez avec un haussement d'épaules, tout comme il était certain que Sam saurait les trouver la prochaine fois qu'il aurait besoin d'eux, il y arrivait à chaque fois. Et puis, c'était après tout définitivement seuls qu'ils étaient le mieux, même s'il n'y avait désormais plus de mandat d'arrêt contre lui. Alors il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Et pendant qu'ils s'habillaient, Josh parla des projets à venir, brossant un tableau de ce qu'il voulait désormais. Il avait mis le temps, désirant l'oubli de la foule, à présent il ne voulait plus que Vasquez et il ne s'en cacha pas. Il avait gagné bien de l'argent toutes ces années, quoi que pas toujours de façon très légale, assez en tout cas pour acheter un terrain, sur lequel ils construiraient une maison et une grange, creuseraient un puis, rien de luxueux, une vie simple, juste à deux. Lui s'occuperait de quelques chevaux, de vaches et de poules même, pendant que Vasquez serait au champ, travaillant de concert pour répondre à leurs maigres besoins. Ce serait une bonne vie à n'en pas douter, et franchement ils l'avaient bien méritée. Vasquez écouta en souriant, heureux, rajoutant quelques détails à l'occasion. Emportés par leurs idées, ils en parlaient encore en se dirigeant vers l'étable.

Peu après, Sam, debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, une cigarette à la bouche, vit dans la rue deux silhouettes s'éloigner furtivement. Nul besoin de chercher de qui il s'agissait, il s'était attendu à un tel dénouement. Il leur souhaita silencieusement bon vent et retourna se coucher, le cœur léger du devoir accompli.

 **THE END.**


End file.
